Silencioso
by peste21
Summary: Se dice que cada uno es dueño de lo que caya, el problema, es que Anna se ha mantenido silenciosa por mucho tiempo. Mientras que Kristoff dejó Arandelle tratando de huir, pero su salida de tendrá más consecuencias de las que inicialmente planeó, y tendrá que aprender el verdadero significado de la frase "un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón"
1. Una entrada y una salida

**Disclaimer**: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney.

Hola a todos, recientemente, le dije a uno de mis lectores que el momento en que encontrara un escenario moderadamente creíble en el que Anna pudiera quedarse con Kristoff escribiría un fic, pues bien, finalmente lo logré, así que aquí está mi historia, la cual desde ya les advierto, es mucho más rosa y acorde a lo generalmente suelo escribir.

* * *

_**SILENCIOSO**_

**[ cap 1. Una entrada y una salida] **

_Se dice que cada uno es dueño de su silencio, y de todo lo que caya. Kristoff sabía mejor que nadie que aquello era verdad, pues él, al igual que muchos, tenía un secreto. El recolector de hielo jamás quiso confesárselo a Anna, pero, para el momento en que se encontró con la princesa en el puesto del errante Oken, la había visto en dos oportunidades anteriores, la primera, durante su infancia, en un episodio que escasamente recordaba y que apenas relacionaba con ella. Pero hubo una segunda vez, una mucho más reciente. ¿Por qué no había querido contárselo? El muchacho no tenía la respuesta, tal vez, porque había algo personal en aquel recuerdo, algo que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él, cómo si existiera una parte de Anna que le fuera desconocida incluso a ella misma, pero que estaba a disposición de un simple plebeyo cómo él._

_Todo había comenzado el día de la coronación, cuando Kristoff llegó a la capital de Arrandelle vestido con sus mejores ropas y con una carreta completamente cargada de hielo. Al parecer, todo en aquella mañana era promisorio, el cielo era azul y el sol brillaba, por lo que sería el momento perfecto para vender su mercancía en el pueblo._

— _Hey muchacho — lo llamó el carnicero desde su puesto mientras cortaba una y otra vez una enorme pierna con su aterrador cuchillo — si te interesa, escuché que el jefe de mayordomos del palacio necesita hielo para la coronación, al parecer no tienen suficiente, si yo fuera tu, iría al castillo, puede que te den dinero por eso que llevas ahí. Mi hija fue a sus cocinas hace un par de horas y le hicieron una gran compra de carne — dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia su carreta._

— _Gracias, iré enseguida — respondió Kristoff de buen humor, quien ya había obtenido la ganancia del día, pero no se molestaría si obtenía un poco más de lo deseado._

_Kristoff caminó hacía la muralla del castillo en donde lo detuvo un soldado con cara de pocos amigos._

— _¿Hacía donde cree que va? — preguntó el guardia — a menos que sea un invitado, no puede entrar, y por lo que veo — dijo detallándolo cuidadosamente— y es obvio que usted no es un invitado._

— _No, no lo soy— respondió secamente Kristoff — vengo a vender hielo, si es que están interesados— dijo. En ese momento, una de las mucamas de mediana edad que pasaba por el lugar, se acercó a él y al guardia._

— _Oh gracias al cielo— dijo la mujer en voz alta — el hielo que compramos no ha sido suficiente. Sí, sí estamos interesados — dijo la mujer._

— _Como sea — murmuró el guardia bruscamente — pero tendrá que entrar por la puerta de atrás, con la demás servidumbre— concluyó el guardia._

— "_Con la servidumbre" — lo imitó en tono de burla la mujer— que grosero eres. Te crees la gran cosa solo porque estas a cargo de la entrada, que no se te olvide, tú, al igual que nosotros, también eres "servidumbre", así que no intentes pretender que eres "de mejor nivel"¿verdad niño? — le preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a Kristoff._

— _Usted lo ha dicho señora— contestó Kristoff con una enorme sonrisa. _

— _Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ya entra de una vez — dijo el guardia de mala manera mientras dejaba pasar a Kristoff con su carreta. En ese momento, el sonido de las campanas alertó al muchacho y a la mucama._

— _Oh por dios, tenemos que darnos prisa, la coronación se halla cerca de comenzar, pronto abrirán las puertas — dijo la mujer preocupada, tras lo que Kristoff y Sven aligeraron el paso hacía las cocinas del palacio._

_Finalmente, cuando el muchacho obtuvo el permiso del mayordomo en jefe, Kristoff pudo vender su hielo, e incluso logró que le pagaran casi el doble de lo que valía regularmente._

— _Que ladrón… — murmuró una cocinera grande y anciana, una vez el mayordomo le entrego el dinero. _

— _Señora, así son los negocios. Este es un producto de invierno cuya oferta y demanda son un grave problema — respondió Kristoff, por lo que la anciana cocinera le dedicó una sonrisa._

— _Oferta y demanda… eres un sinvergüenza — dijo mientras dejaba salir una suave risa — toma una galleta — dijo mientras alargaba su mano entregándole un par de galletas recién salidas del horno._

_En ese momento, el sonido de vítores y aplausos llamó la atención de Kristoff. _

— _Oh no— murmuró la cocinera. — la coronación terminó, no puedes salir chico, debes permanecer aquí mientras ella sale de la abadía, cruza la plaza, y entra nuevamente al palacio, tan solo será media hora cuando mucho — comentó la mujer mientras le ponía una taza de té frente a él. _

— _Gracias— respondió Kristoff — no hay problema, esperaré— agregó._

_El muchacho miró la hora en el viejo reloj del abuelo que colgaba en la pared de la cocina. Rápidamente, el muchacho encontró una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo, hablando con la vieja cocinera del palacio, quien parecía amigable y estaba ansiosa de entablar una buena conversación._

— _Y bien… — empezó Kristoff curioso — ¿cómo es trabajar para la reina? _

— _Es bastante bueno, muchacho. Comida todo el año a tu disposición, vestido, y un techo caliente sobre tu cabeza, sin contar con el buen salario y pocas personas a las que atender— contestó la mujer._

— _¿Solo sirven a las princesas? — preguntó Kristoff aún más curioso._

— _De vez en cuando nos visitan un par de nobles rurales y los ministros, pero generalmente, solo atendemos a las princesas — respondió mientras se concentraba en amasar uno de los tantos platos que se servirían aquella noche._

—_Y las princesas ¿Cómo son? — preguntó un poco más ansioso de lo que había intentado escucharse._

— _Son buenas personas. La reina es algo extraña, si sabes a lo que me refiero — dijo haciendo una señal con el dedo haciéndole entender que estaba loca — todos dicen que será una gran reina._

— _Y la princesita… oh… no sé cómo explicarlo, tan solo te diré que le hace falta ver el mundo por fuera de este castillo— concluyó la mujer._

— _Es ingenua— afirmó Kristoff_

— _Mucho — respondió la mujer._

— _¿Es buena persona? — volvió a preguntar Kristoff._

— _Mucho — contestó nuevamente la mujer, esta vez, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios._

— _Mala, muy mala combinación — opinó Kristoff._

— _Ya lo sé, a veces pienso que la reina cree que la mejor manera de proteger a su hermana es mantenerla aislada del mundo, y separarse ella misma de la niña, pero yo soy madre, tengo un par de muchachos, y te lo digo, lo único que logras al hacer eso es hacerlos más vulnerables — dijo mientras movía se lado a lado la espátula tirando la mezcla de las galletas de un lado a otro. _

— _¿Nunca se lo has dicho? — preguntó Kristoff curioso._

— _Oh muchacho… es imposible que yo pueda hablar con la reina — dijo la mujer mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza._

— _Tiene razón — reconoció el recolector de hielo. — bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de irme — dijo Kristoff en tanto se levantaba de su asiento — gracias por el té — agradeció a lo que ella respondió con un simple asentimiento._

_Kristoff caminó por los pasillos del palacio antes de darse cuenta de que se había perdido en ese interminable laberinto de corredores que no parecían conducir hacía ninguna parte. De repente, al dar un afortunado giro hacia la derecha, el recolector de hielo se encontró con la salida, sin embargo, también se llevó una sorpresa desagradable, que lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y esconderse tras una esquina. _

_Se trataba de la mismísima reina Elsa que cruzaba la puerta, como parte de su desfile por la plaza. Kristoff no pudo observarla por mucho tiempo, ya que ella tan solo pasó con su altiva mirada hacía el frente, seguida por una chica muy joven que debía ser su hermana, la segunda princesa de Arandelle, cuyo nombre no recordaba claramente en ese momento. _

— _Elsa —la llamó la menor, por lo que la reina detuvo su marcha, pero no se volteo — Yo quería… este… felicidades en el día de tu coronación, sé que serás una gran…_

— _Gracias— la interrumpió tajantemente Elsa, quien después continuó la marcha sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su hermana menor._

_Kristoff vio claramente como los hombros de la chica descendieron y su rostro se tornó ligeramente pálido. A decir verdad, aquella escena no hablaba muy bien de la reina, todo lo contrario, Elsa parecía encajar en la imagen snob y petulante que siempre había tenido de los aristócratas cómo ella. Nuevamente, el chico se centró en la figura de la princesa, esperando que se moviera de la entrada para que él pudiera salir, sin embargo, ella tan solo permaneció inmóvil, cómo si no supiera hacía donde ir ni qué hacer, y por un momento, al recolector de hielo pensó que la pobre princesa parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos como una de las tantas figuras de cristal que decoraban el palacio._

_De repente, la chica se volteó, y miró detenidamente la salida. ¿Estaría pensando en escapar? Se preguntó Kristoff, quien tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico, ya que sabía que sí ese era el caso debía detenerla, pues podrían acusarlo de traición, o algo parecido, por haberla dejado huir. Puede que en teoría la muchacha no fuere una reclusa, pero era un hecho abiertamente conocido que una mujer nacida en la clase alta no podía simplemente dejar la casa de sus padres permanentemente ( o en este caso la de su guardiana) a menos que estuviera casada, peor aún, cuando era una de las dos princesas. Además, si está loca chica decidía hacer algo como esto, no lo tendría fácil, sería aprendida rápidamente y traída de vuelta junto a su hermana, quien, por lo que había visto, no sería nada piadosa con ella. _

_Justo cuando la princesa se preparó para dar un paso adelante en dirección a la salida, Kristoff también se alistó para detenerla. Pero, antes de que cualquiera de los dos moviera un músculo, una figura masculina entró por la puerta y la sostuvo por los hombros._

— _Princesa — llamó el sujeto, quien también parecía ser un aristócrata, a considerar por su impecable uniforme y finas botas de cuero, que dejaban claro que no solo era miembro de la nobleza, sino que además debería ser un oficial de alto rango de un ejército extranjero — pensé que el gran salón se encontraba en dirección contraria a la que usted se dirige — dijo galantemente el hombre mientras que la tomaba con delicadeza por el codo y la conducía hacía el castillo._

— _Príncipe Hans… — murmuró la chica con la voz entrecortada — por favor disculpe, nos encontraremos durante el baile, por ahora tengo que… tengo algo importante que hacer — se disculpó la princesa mientras se libraba suavemente de su agarre y emprendía camino hacia la dirección en la que se hallaba Kristoff, por lo que este se escondió al otro lado de la esquina, esperando que ella no lo viera. _

— _Uff… lo siento mucho, lo lamento— murmuró la princesa, quien había chocado contra él. _

— _No hay problema — respondió rápidamente Kristoff, pero antes de que hubiera podido terminar su frase, ella ya había desaparecido por el pasillo._

_El recolector de hielo se quedó paralizado por un momento mientras observaba a la princesa avanzar por el largo pasillo. Se notaba que ella no lo había mirado, ni siquiera pareció prestarle mucha atención al joven aristócrata, quien, a juzgar por sus movimientos y galantería, obviamente, tenía la intención de cortejarla, pero, estaba claro que lo único que quería aquella chica era dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible. _

_Kristoff no quiso dedicarle demasiado tiempo a pensar en la princesa , la verdad era que toda la escena lo confundía, no podía dejar de sentir lástima por la hermana menor, al parecer, la cocinera estaba en lo cierto, ella parecía demasiado sensible para el difícil mundo de la corte. No obstante, esa niña no sabía lo afortunada que era, tenía un techo sobre su cabeza y un plato de comida caliente encima de su mesa todas las noches, sin tener que trabajar 19 o 18 horas al día para ganarlo cómo lo hacían la mayoría de personas a las que él conocía, incluyéndolo a él, por su puesto. _

_Lejos estaba de imaginarse que se la encontraría un par de horas más tarde, y que cuando lo hiciera no la reconocería…._

…

Habían pasado cerca de ocho meses desde el famoso deshielo, y la mayoría de los recolectores de hielo volvían de las montañas a descansar durante una temporada con sus familias, ya que aquella estación no era la más indicada para trabajar en el negocio.

Normalmente, Kristoff no hubiera sentido ningún deseo de volver a la capital del reino, después de todo, no tenía a nadie que lo esperase allí, y la ciudad era mucho más costosa que aquellas villas rurales en medio de la nada, las cuales ofrecían un plato de sopa y una habitación por la mitad de precio. Sin embargo, este año, las cosas eran diferentes, había una persona a la que sí quería ver.

Kristoff caminó cansadamente hacía las adustas murallas medievales que rodeaban la parte externa de la ciudad, en donde tuvo que pasar todos los controles de rigor para poder entrar. A decir verdad, en medio del frio invernal y del cansancio por horas de caminata, él no se hallaba de humor para soportar las preguntas de los guardias, y de haber sido el mismo hombre de meses antes, probablemente habría preferido marcharse antes que soportar aquella tortura, pero ya nada era igual, nunca lo sería, mucho menos después de haberla conocido a ella.

Anna había llegado a su vida y la había puesto de cabeza sin ningún permiso, y por más que él quisiera regresar a su rutina, sabía que no podía hacerlo, un hilo transparente e irrompible lo unía a esta mujer.

— Papeles de viaje — le pidió un osco soldado en la entrada, por lo que Kristoff sacó de su maleta el arrugado papel, acompañado con el certificado que Elsa le había dado, en donde estaba el título honorario que recibió de la reina.

— Oh… Señor, veo que es funcionario de la corona, por favor disculpe los inconvenientes, pase, pase— le dijo el guardia indicándole que debía evadir la larga línea y seguir directamente a la parte interna de la muralla.

— Gracias, y buenos días — respondió Kristoff sin emoción en su voz. A decir verdad, el muchacho no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a este trato tan formal, ya que él no se consideraba un "señor", tan solo era "Kristoff", un don nadie que sólo quería reunir lo suficiente para tener una comida decente y un techo sobre su cabeza, y una parte de él despreciaba el cambio de aquellos que en otra época lo hubieran tratado como un poco más que basura.

Precisamente, la anterior, era la razón por la que Kristoff tuviera que volver a aquella ciudad después de haber permanecido casi dos meses y medio fuera de ella. Desde el deshielo, Kristoff vivió en el castillo cómo un invitado personal de la reina y de la princesa, para ser honesto, despreció la experiencia, ya que él no se adaptó a vivir en aquella gigantesca caja de concreto que Anna llamaba hogar, todo en aquel lugar estaba diseñado para que sus habitantes se apartaran completamente del mundo real, era cómo una pequeña tierra de fantasía, un oasis en medio de la realidad.

Allí dentro, sus escasos habitantes no tenían la menor idea de cómo vivían sus súbditos, de los retos a los que se enfrentaban día tras día, y para Kristoff aquello era demasiado. A menudo, las personas admiraban y ansiaban entrar a este mundo, pero el muchacho no podía contarse entre estos sujetos, probablemente, era por su desprecio innato a las reglas estrictas o ese sentimiento de no estar a la altura, lo que había llevado a escapar cómo lo hizo.

De repente, el rostro de Anna saltó a su mente, y la confusión se apoderó de él, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica al verlo nuevamente. Las verdaderas circunstancias en las que Kristoff salió de Arandelle eran mucho más vergonzosas de lo que a él le hubiera gustado admitir. Dos meses y medio antes, cuando aún se encontraban a finales del verano, el montañés le dijo a Anna que iría a recolectar hielo por un corto fin de semana, después de todo, a pesar de su nueva y cómoda posición, él se resistía a ser tan solo el "inadecuado" novio de la princesa, pues, seguía siendo un hombre trabajador.

Por supuesto, Anna acepto, después de todo, sólo se trataba de un fin de semana, tan solo eso. Él día en el que Kristoff dejó Arandelle, la chica salió a despedirlo a las cuatro de la mañana a los cobertizos del castillo, en donde compartieron un beso que fue capaz de calentar el corazón de aquel hombre de la montaña que se resistía a abrirse a cualquier persona. Kristoff casi pudo sentir nuevamente su tacto sobre la dulce piel de la chica y el cadencioso ritmo de sus labios bailar en medio de la oscuridad de aquella madrugada.

El recolector sonrió al recordar la sensualidad de aquel momento, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría sentido Anna ante esto, ya que aquel beso estuvo muy lejos de los castos cuentos románticos medievales acerca de un príncipe y una princesa. El problema, es que él no era un príncipe, tan solo era un plebeyo trabajador de carne y hueso, con sangre en las venas, y sus besos se resistían aquella imagen casi idílica que ella se hallaba esperando. Por su puesto; Kristoff sabía que tras su traición tendría que conformarse con el recuerdo, ya que no tendría uno de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente, el recolector de hielo se encontró en la puerta del castillo, en donde un guardia lo miró de reojo y le dedicó una desagradable sonrisa.

—Le informaré a la princesa acerca de su llegada — dijo el hombre, haciéndolo entender que todo dependía de si ella se hallaba dispuesta a recibirlo o no.

— Bien— se limitó a responder Kristoff quien no se hallaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción a ese guardia de verlo molesto.

Tras unos diez minutos, que a Kristoff le parecieron eternos, apareció Anna por la puerta, y para su sorpresa, ella se veía tan sonriente y hermosa cómo el día en el que la había dejado.

— ¡Kristoff— exclamó Anna — bienvenido. Ven, entra, has de estar helado, y cansado, supongo que has tenido un largo viaje debes comer algo — dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa y sin la menor señal de enojo.

— Hola, Anna yo…

— Ven, ven, hablaremos adentro, aquí hace un frio mortal — comentó la chica mientras tomaba su mano y lo conducía hacía el recibidor.

— Daniele— dijo Anna refiriéndose a una mucama muy joven, de 14 o 15 años, quien se veía entre encantada y estupefacta porque Anna se dirigiera a ella, y además, supiera su nombre.

— S- su alteza— respondió la chica mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

— Por favor, llévales algo caliente a los guardias de la entrada, deben estar muertos de frio, y cuando estés en la cocina, dile a la señora Malthus que tenemos un invitado, que envié sopa y comida para él— indicó Anna amablemente.

— Si su alteza— dijo la chica antes de partir.

— Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma persona dulce — comentó Kristoff, por lo que ella rio muy suavemente, pero no contestó.

— Anna yo… — volvió a empezar Kristoff.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?, ¿Fue agradable?, ¿Viste muchas cosas nuevas?— preguntó alegremente Anna, tan rápido, que Kristoff casi que no atina a responderle.

— Pues… recogí mucho hielo y reuní bastante dinero, me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo, tal vez podríamos darle un buen uso— respondió Kristoff emocionado en tanto tomaba la mano de Anna.

— No tienes que hacer eso, tú ganaste tu dinero con mucho esfuerzo, debió ser realmente difícil reunirlo, yo tengo todo lo que deseo, no necesito nada más — afirmó Anna en un tono amable que estaba comenzando a ponerle los pelos de punta a Kristoff. A decir verdad, él había esperado llanto y reproches, pero esto lo asustaba.

— Si… pero a mí me gustaría compartirlo contigo— rebatió Kristoff quien estaba completamente decidido a obtener una reacción de su parte.

— No es necesario— respondió Anna en un tono algo más firme de lo que el chico nunca la hubiese escuchado utilizar.

— Anna yo… — volvió a empezar Kristoff

— Espérame aquí, iré a informarle a Elsa que llegaste, se alegrará de saberlo— dijo Anna a toda velocidad, con su linda y amable sonrisa, la cual, en aquel momento, lo aterraba más que cualquier grito o llanto.

Rápidamente, la mucama joven puso una fuente de sopa en el centro de la mesa, así como cubiertos y puestos para dos personas.

— ¿Alguien más va a comer? — preguntó Kristoff sorprendido.

— No señor, solo la princesa y usted— respondió la chica.

— Por favor, no me digas señor— dijo Kristoff — no soy un "señor" solo soy un recolector de hielo— se quejó, mientras recordaba nuevamente las razones por las que había dejado Arandelle dos meses atrás.

— Lo siento se… lo siento— murmuró la chica mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

— No entiendo, ya es tarde, pensé que Anna ya había almorzado — comentó Kristoff, por lo que la chica le dedicó una leve mirada nerviosa.

— No señor, ella no ha almorzado, a decir verdad, el jefe de mayordomos fue quien solicitó que le sirviéramos la comida para que tome el almuerzo con usted — dijo la chica haciéndole entender que contaban con su ayuda, para que de alguna manera, obligara a Anna a comer con él.

— ¿Y la reina? ¿Qué opina ella acerca de esto? — preguntó Kristoff, por lo que la chica se mordió el labio.

— La reina no se encuentra disponible— respondió la niña.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Kristoff alarmado.

—Oh señor…. Por favor, si se lo digo, no se lo cuente a la princesa, se supone que lo debemos mantener en secreto— empezó la chica nerviosa.

— Por su puesto, lo prometo — respondió Kristoff sin pensarlo dos veces.

— La reina tuvo un desliz hace un mes, al parecer ella y la princesa tuvieron una discusión, y accidentalmente la reina hizo que su hermana se resbalara en el suelo. La princesa duró inconsciente un par de horas. Desde entonces, su majestad no quiere dejar su habitación— dijo la chica tristemente, cómo alguien que lleva conteniéndose mucho tiempo.

— Y la princesa no ha estado mejor, ella pasó la primera semana durmiendo frente a la puerta de la reina , ella le rogó que saliera, pero, de un momento a otro, dejó de hacerlo, ya ni si quiera se acerca a su habitación — dijo la niña.

— ¿Y el clima? ¿El invierno ha empeorado? — preguntó Kristoff.

— No señor, creo que la reina tiene controlada esa parte, pero aún así, tiene miedo de salir. Pero eso no es todo— continuó la chica.

— ¿No? — preguntó Kristoff alarmado.

— La princesa, ella está muy extraña, no parece ella misma, ella…— en ese momento el rechinar de la puerta los alarmó por lo que la niña se cayó y se enfocó en servirle la sopa.

— Ya informé a Elsa que estás de vuelta, pero no creo que ella nos acompañe— afirmó la chica mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a Kristoff.

— ¿Y esto? — preguntó al ver su propio plato.

— Su alteza, es su comida, usted no tomó el almuerzo y el mayordomo pensó que querría hacerlo ahora que tiene compañía — dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

— Bien, qué más da— respondió Anna mientras tomaba la servilleta y la ponía sobre su regazo. Después, la chica cogió la cuchara y bebió un sorbo de sopa.

— Está buena, ¿la hiciste tú Daniele? — Preguntó alegremente Anna, con su tono habitual — Sí su alteza, mamá me enseñó a hacerla, además, sé que a usted le gustan las zanahorias así que pensé que le agradaría — respondió la niña muy emocionada .

— Cocinas muy bien, eres muy atenta y amable. Pero, si deseas tener éxito en el palacio, sería muy bueno que aprendieras a ser más discreta, esa es una cualidad que valoramos mucho aquí. A mi no me gustan las chismosas— dijo Anna suavemente.

Kristoff soltó su cuchara por la impresión, causando un gran estruendo al chocar con la porcelana del plato, pues nunca, ni en mil años, se imaginó que escucharía aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Anna, a decir verdad, por un breve instante, el recolector de hielo se resistió a creer que esta persona a su derecha fuera la misma joven que meses antes hubiese cruzado las montañas con él en busca de su hermana, simplemente, había algo que no encajaba en toda aquella imagen.

— S-si s-su a-alteza — respondió la niña con la voz quebrada — l-lo lame-lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar— se disculpó antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo.

— Anna eso no era necesario, tan solo es una niña — dijo Kristoff mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Supongo que ya estás al tanto de lo que sucede aquí— empezó nuevamente Anna ignorando su último comentario.

— Sí. Y quería decirte que sí necesitas mi ayuda o mi compañía yo…

— No es necesario, yo puedo valerme por mi misma. Elsa controla todos los asuntos de gobierno desde su habitación, y aunque yo no crea que sea una buena idea gobernar de esta forma, el país está bien, yo estoy bien, el castillo está muy bien, y todo es genial— dijo Anna en su tono de siempre, por lo que Kristoff tan solo pudo contener el aliento horrorizado.

— Por favor, deja de decir que todo es genial, porque es obvio que no lo es, sé que tan solo nos conocemos desde hace ocho meses, pero yo…— empezó Kristoff algo molesto.

— Cinco — lo interrumpió Anna — nos conocemos desde hace cinco meses, tu estuviste fuera tres meses, durante ese tiempo no tuvimos contacto alguno — balbuceó Anna mientras se metía todo un panecillo a la boca de un solo mordisco.

— Anna por favor perdóname — dijo Kristoff en tanto alargaba su mano para tomar la que la princesa tenía sobre la mesa, pero ella la movió antes de que él pudiera tocarla.

— Kristoff— empezó Anna aterradoramente sonriente — no hay nada que perdonar, pero creo que tenías razón — agregó.

— ¿E-en qué?— tartamudeó el muchacho nervioso.

— No es muy buena idea comprometerse con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, y probablemente, tu y yo fuimos demasiado…. rápido— dijo Anna en su habitual tono— Definitivamente, tú tenías razón, hay que tomarse más tiempo, y probablemente tu y yo necesitamos mucho, mucho, _mucho _ más tiempo — dijo la princesa de una manera tan serena, que bien parecía que no estuviera terminado con él. Mientras que Kristoff sentía nauseas, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero nunca se imaginó que doliera tanto.

— Así que no te preocupes, sí llegas a necesitar un trineo nuevamente, yo te ayudaré. Verte cruzar el fiordo por mí de aquella manera fue conmovedor, y aún estoy en deuda contigo por eso, por lo que no dudes en acudir a mi si vuelves a necesitar otra cosa, no quiero deberle nada a nadie — concluyó la chica. En ese momento, toda la tristeza de Kristoff se trasformó en indignación.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo sólo te quiero, porque puedo obtener cosas de ti? — preguntó Kristoff molesto— Eso no es cierto Anna, yo, yo realmente… tú me gustas mucho, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y parecería que te rechacé, pero yo jamás te rechazaría… — suspiró Kristoff mientras tomaba su mano suavemente. Esta vez, ella no la retiró, en cambio, Anna se quedó atónita, y lo miró de frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por lo que el recolector creyó que finalmente había hecho algo bien.

— "_Yo jamás te rechazaría_" — lo imitó Anna en un tono muy extraño, que Kristoff no alcanzó a comprender. De repente, ella comenzó a reír, pero esta risa le heló la sangre al muchacho, ya que no parecía feliz en lo absoluto.

— "_Yo jamás te rechazaría_" — repitió— ¡Vaya! Eres el segundo hombre que me dice eso. ¿Es que acaso ustedes los hombres se ponen de acuerdo para repetir de memoria las mismas frases? — preguntó Anna de una manera que a Kristoff le pareció completamente sarcástica.

— Y-Yo n-no… no, por favor Anna, realmente no quise ofenderte, por favor perdóname — trató de disculparse Kristoff, pero cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras ella ya se había librado de su agarre y se encontraba frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda al recolector de hielo.

— Por favor, en cuanto termines de comer, puedes tomar todo aquello que necesites, después, te agradecería que me dejarás en paz — concluyó Anna, quien por primera vez en aquella tarde mostró algún signo de enojo, y salió del comedor cerrando con un fuerte golpe.

Kristoff se quedó solo en aquel elegante comedor, ese lugar le producía claustrofobia, parecía un enorme anaquel de cosas finas, en el que estaría cometiendo algún tipo de "pecado" si tocaba algo con sus manos de plebeyo. De repente, el recolector de hielo se acordó que Anna también comía ahí, debía ser completamente desolador almorzar a solas en aquella gigantesca mesa. Esta vez, los ojos del muchacho se enfocaron en el plato de a su derecha, pues ella apenas había tocado su sopa.

— Kristoff — lo llamó una voz desde la puerta.

— Su majestad — respondió el muchacho en tanto se paraba y hacía una leve reverencia ante la reina Elsa.

— Anna pasó por mi habitación, me dijo que llegaste hace un par de minutos, quería verlo por mí misma— comentó la mujer, quien al igual que su hermana, parecía estar conteniendo un complejo y convulso mundo interior debajo de su apariencia apacible.

— Sí señora, volví por Anna, quería hablar con ella — se explicó Kristoff.

— Y ella, ¿Quiso hablar contigo? — preguntó Elsa evidentemente curiosa.

— Bien… algo así, fue muy extraño, me invitó a almorzar, y me dijo que cuando terminara me fuera. En realidad creo que me echó de aquí — comentó Kristoff nervioso.

— Siéntate— le indicó Elsa mientras que ella también tomaba asiento en la silla que había ocupado su hermana minutos antes.

— No es de extrañarse que te haya echado — comenzó Elsa en tono de reproche — después de lo que hiciste, ¿Cómo te atreviste a irte de semejante manera? Le causaste mucho sufrimiento — preguntó la reina quien ahora sí se veía molesta

— Su majestad, usted sabe bien porque me fui — dijo Kristoff parcamente.

— Te dije que no iba a ser fácil tener una relación con Anna, te dije que la sociedad y los miembros de la corte lo reprobarían, y tú me contestaste que serías fuerte, que podías soportarlo, y que no le romperías el corazón, y yo te creí — se quejó Elsa, mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos. A lo que Kristoff no supo que contestar, por lo que un incómodo silencio se impuso entre los dos.

— Pensé que no regresarías — dijo nuevamente Elsa.

— Claro que no, yo jamás habría dejado Arandelle permanentemente— intervino el muchacho.

— Eso es lo que tú dices, pero, a mi me dio la impresión contraria. Dentro de un mes es el baile de invierno, yo traté de convencer a Anna y le dije que debía comenzar a buscar otros prospectos en él, por supuesto, ella se negó. Por tu culpa, tuvimos una discusión horrible, jamás habíamos peleado así— le comentó Elsa muy molesta.

— ¡Su majestad! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Pensé que estaba de mi parte— dijo Kristoff indignado.

— Estoy de tu lado, pero debes entender que Anna es una princesa, ya era lo suficientemente "controversial", por no decir escandaloso, que dejara que tú la cortejaras, y como pensé que te habías olvidado de ella, la animé para que buscara a alguien más.

— Alguien de su propia clase, supongo — murmuró irónicamente Kristoff, por lo que Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Sí, sí quieres decirlo así — respondió Elsa casi arrogantemente— tú no tienes idea de las obligaciones que tiene Anna, al ser una princesa.

— Cómo ser una maquina de producir herederos al trono, por ejemplo — replicó Kristoff con el mayor descaro.

— Podría mandarte a los calabozos por contestarme así, pero desgraciadamente, tienes razón— reconoció Elsa.

— ¿Y esta comida? — preguntó Elsa al ver el plato frente a ella.

— Es de Anna, o mejor, era de ella — respondió Kristoff, quien se acababa de dar cuenta de que en realidad Elsa no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía con su hermana.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ya son cerca de las cinco, es muy tarde para almorzar, y ciertamente, muy temprano para cenar— comentó Elsa contrariada.

— Al parecer Anna no había almorzado, y el jefe de mayordomos pensó que si me encontraba con ella, no tendría más opción que comer — dijo Kristoff— realmente, ¿desde hace cuanto que no habla con su hermana?

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — exclamó Elsa indignada, pero el recolector de hielo no bajó su mirada ni se arrepintió, por lo que a la reina no le quedó más opción que reconocer la verdad.

— Desde que discutimos, _por tu culpa_, no hemos hablado, es más, ahora que lo dices, es la primera vez que ella toca a mi puerta en casi dos o tres semanas — murmuró Elsa contrariada.

— Una mucama me dijo que ella se ha portado muy diferente, y yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, Anna parece poseída por otra persona— comentó Kristoff.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la reina.

— Eso no es todo, debiste ver cómo trató a una de las empleadas, simplemente no parecía ella misma— comentó el recolector de hielo.

— ¿Fue grosera? — Preguntó Elsa molesta — porque de ser así, hablaré con ella.

— En teoría, no, pero fue muy fría, jamás pensé verla así. Y por supuesto, después me echo y me dijo que sí quería algo más, que no dudara en pedírselo, pues se sentía en deuda conmigo, y no deseaba deberme nada. Así, que si yo no necesitaba nada más, debía irme y dejarla en paz— le contó Kristoff a la reina

— ¿Ella te dijo eso? — preguntó Elsa extrañada — pensé que lloraría o que te diría que estaba preocupada por ti, nunca imaginé que ella pensaría que tu también la estabas utilizando.

— ¿También? — la interrogó el muchacho.

— Hans— respondió Elsa sencillamente, pero Kristoff no necesitó mayor explicación.

— Pues no, ella solo me dio a entender que lo pensaba, y quería que desapareciera — dijo Kristoff completamente desanimado.

— Y tu ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó Elsa quien ya no se veía furiosa, más bien curiosa.

— Yo sólo quiero que me perdone, sé que lo arruiné todo, pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperar sí es necesario, por favor, su majestad, hable con ella — dijo Kristoff sintiéndose desesperado.

—Oh Kristoff… — suspiró Elsa — tu no conoces a Anna, ella tiene una maravillosa capacidad para perdonar, sí ella hubiera sido otra persona, estaría completamente resentida conmigo, aunque lo único que he querido siempre es protegerla — lo animó la chica.

— No lo sé… ella se veía muy extraña — dudó el muchacho mientras se frotaba las sienes.

— No, ya verás, yo la conozco muy bien, ella te perdonará, y en una semana o dos volverá a ser la de siempre— comentó Elsa casi alegremente.

.

.

.

.

Elsa dejó el comedor, y con él, a Kristoff, a quien le indicó que debía permanecer en el palacio. A decir verdad, Elsa sabía que no debía encariñarse tanto con el recolector de hielo, como lo había hecho, ya que se suponía que él no era "conveniente" para los intereses del reino, pero no podía dejar de sentir que él era una buena influencia para su hermana menor. Lo que más quería Elsa era hacerla feliz, y nunca la había visto tan contenta como los meses en los que estuvo junto a Kristoff.

— Anna — llamó Elsa mientras tocaba la puerta de su hermana.

— Pase— respondió Anna apaciblemente. Elsa abrió la puerta y se encontró a la princesa dibujando en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Elsa nerviosa, tratando de entablar una conversación con ella, tras casi un mes de no haberle dirigido la palabra.

— Un pájaro, lo vi en la ventana y me pareció buena idea dibujarlo— contestó Anna sin soltar su carboncillo, ni levantar la mirada del papel.

— Anna — la llamó Elsa algo frustrada porque no había logrado obtener la atención de su hermana.

— ¿Si? — preguntó Anna, quien aún no despegaba sus ojos del papel.

— Mírame, por favor— le pidió Elsa por lo que Anna soltó el carboncillo y volteó hacia ella. En ese momento, la reina entendió porque Kristoff le dijo que la princesa se comportaba diferente, pues había algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Elsa acercándose lentamente y tomándole la barbilla.

— Nada — respondió Anna casualmente.

— No es cierto, lamento mucho lo que pasó las semanas pasadas. Me es muy difícil adaptarme, he vivido recluida toda mi vida y a veces sigo sintiendo miedo — se disculpó Elsa, mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— Lo sé… — murmuró Anna, quien por primera vez en aquella conversación, pareció prestarle atención, o tomarla en serio de alguna manera— yo te entiendo más de lo qué te imaginas. Desde que me enteré de que tienes tus poderes no he podido dejar de pensar, ni de imaginar cómo ha debido ser tu vida, sin poder gritar o dejar salir cualquier emoción, y cada vez que lo hago, te quiero más y más — afirmó la menor suavemente. Elsa tomo una silla y se sentó junto al escritorio de Anna.

— También ha debido ser difícil para ti, ¿no es verdad? — Preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su hermana — debiste haberte sentido muy sola. Yo jamás te di una verdadera explicación, tan solo me alejé.

— Supuse que lo hacías porque yo no era la heredera al trono y tu sí, supuse que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti — explicó Anna, por lo que Elsa tomó la mano de su hermana menor y la acercó a su pecho.

— Por supuesto que no, nunca pensaría algo cómo eso, yo solo quería protegerte, es lo único que siempre he querido — le explico Elsa, a lo que Anna respondió con una suave sonrisa.

— Anna — comenzó nuevamente Elsa mientras se recomponía en su elegante posición con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su regazo — hace un par de minutos hablé con Kristoff, él me contó todo lo que pasó— prosiguió la reina, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras, Anna reasumió esa extraña actitud con la que se había encontrado en el momento en que entró a la habitación, por lo que la princesa tomó nuevamente el carboncillo y dirigió su atención a su dibujo.

— ¿Ya terminó de comer? — preguntó Anna amablemente.

— Sí, y le indiqué que debía permanecer en el castillo hasta que yo le ordenara lo contrario — confesó Elsa al tiempo que vio cómo sutilmente Anna perdió el control de su carboncillo por un par de segundos, pero, la princesa tan solo permaneció en silencio, se notaba que estaba furiosa por la decisión de la reina.

— ¿Qué opinas? — preguntó Elsa al ver que Anna parecía un tempano de hielo al que las palabras golpeaban sin producir el menor efecto.

— Pensé que no querías que siguiera con él — comentó Anna casualmente.

— Eso no es verdad. Tan solo pensé que él no regresaría, pero me equivoque— dijo la reina sonriendo nerviosamente — ¿lo ves? Yo estaba mal, y tú estabas en lo correcto— añadió Elsa, quien trataba de animar a su hermana y lograr que esta por lo menos se dignara a verla a los ojos.

— No, yo estaba equivocada, siempre lo estuve — contestó Anna. En ese momento, la reina se quedó sin palabras, por lo que por un breve lapso de tiempo el silencio reinó entre las dos hermanas, tan solo interrumpido por el siseo del carboncillo de Anna sobre el papel.

— Él se veía muy arrepentido — comentó Elsa — Kristoff dijo que no se volverá a ir de aquella manera — agregó, pero la reina se asustó al escuchar una suave e irónica risa salir de los labios de su hermana.

— La gente dice no hará muchas cosas, y resulta ser cierto, hasta que, de un momento a otro, sencillamente lo hacen. Kristoff es igual a todos, ahora te dijo aquello, pero, probablemente, en un par de meses se volverá a ir. Personalmente, yo no tengo la intención de perder tiempo con él— afirmó Anna molesta.

— Anna… — suspiró Elsa descorazonada, pero la princesa no le prestó atención, tan sólo, se puso de pié y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles de su anaquel un cuadernillo de dibujo.

— Voy a estar afuera, vuelvo dentro de una o dos horas — dijo Anna.

— ¡Espera! — la llamó Elsa mientras se paraba de su asiento — dime la verdad, ¿es que acaso encontraste a otra persona? ¿Conociste a alguien en este último mes? — preguntó la reina llena de curiosidad.

— No, ¿cómo habría de hacerlo? Las puertas del castillo han permanecido cerradas durante casi un mes, yo no habría podido salir de aquí ni aunque hubiera querido — comentó casualmente. Elsa tan solo se mordió el labio y sintió una fuerte punzada de culpa en el pecho.

— Sí, tienes razón, eso fue mi culpa, no volverá a pasar, ahora están abiertas y "_nunca más las cerraremos, Anna"_ — prometió Elsa emotivamente, cómo lo hizo en aquel feliz día después del deshielo. Por su parte, Anna sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

— "Nunca" es un largo tiempo, mejor no utilices esa palabra— dijo la chica antes de dejar la habitación.

Elsa se quedó estupefacta, no tenía ni la menor idea de que Anna pudiese llegar a aquel nivel de enfado. De repente, un incómodo pensamiento llegó a la mente de la reina, pues, la verdad era que no sabía nada acerca de hermana, ella no la conocía, después de todo, había pasado casi 13 años alejada de ella. Tal vez, la princesa se iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo en perdonar a Kristoff de lo que la mayor inicialmente había planeado.

.

.

.

.

Los días se volvieron semanas en el palacio de Arandelle, a tal punto, que ya casi se completaría un mes, mientras que Kristoff permanecía viviendo en él, tal y cómo se lo había prometido a la reina. Normalmente, el muchacho hubiese vivido en los bosques durante aquella temporada invernal, y probablemente, habría encontrado algún pequeño trabajo ayudando a los leñadores de la zona, ya que aquella estación no era la más adecuada para recolectar hielo, pero ese año, todo sería muy diferente.

A diferencia de las temporadas anteriores, Kristoff ya sabía que el dinero que logró recolectar durante el verano le alcanzaría para sobrevivir, ese era un cambio positivo, ya que normalmente, ni siquiera le era suficiente para tener tres comidas al día. Pero, a pesar de lo bueno, era más miserable de lo que nunca había sido.

Con rapidez, el chico ensilló y preparó su trineo para dejar el palacio en busca de su habitual trabajo con los leñadores. Después, salió de los establos, y pasó por el jardín en donde se detuvo a mirar hacía una ventana del castillo, cómo lo hacía todas las mañanas desde su llegada. De repente, la suerte le sonrió, pues la dueña de aquel cuarto se asomó a través del cristal.

— Hola… — murmuró Kristoff para sí mismo, ya que sabía que Anna no alcanzaría a oírlo, mientras que levantaba su mano para saludarla y le dirigía una sonrisa algo estúpida. Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos breves instantes, tras los cuales volvió a cerrar la cortina rápidamente.

— Vamos Sven — dijo casi tristemente Kristoff mientras tomaba las riendas de su reno y lo empujaba hacía la entrada del castillo. Sabía a la perfección que muchos lo clasificarían de tonto por haber permanecido fijado a Anna durante tanto tiempo, pero simplemente no podía olvidarse de ella, y muy en el fondo, él sabía que ella aún lo quería.

Aquel día fue uno de los más fríos que hubiera visto Arandelle en aquel invierno, por lo que los leñadores decidieron que sería mejor retirarse antes de que anocheciera, ya que muchos comenzaban a sentir los primeros síntomas de hipotermia. A decir verdad, lo último que deseaba Kristoff era volver temprano al castillo y rencontrarse con aquellas caras poco amables de los nobles que visitaban a la reina, y le recordaban con cada mirada que él era un poco menos que basura para ellos.

No obstante, la perspectiva de encontrarse con Anna sí lo llenaba de ilusión, en realidad, él no había tenido muchas oportunidades para verla desde su llegada a la ciudad. De alguna manera, ella se las había ingeniado para no cruzarse con él, y en las contadas ocasiones en las que lo hacían, él tan solo obtenía un amable "_Hola Kristoff_" seguido de un _"¿necesitas algo?"_.

Kristoff siguió caminando por las densas arboledas que ahora se hallaban cubiertas de una espesa capa de nieve, y se dio cuenta de que no llegaría al castillo a menos que cambiara de camino. En ese momento, el chico recordó la existencia de una colina cercana, en la que de seguro el hielo sería menos abundante , y aunque era una zona desértica y escarpada, estaría mejor que aquel camino sepultado.

Tal y cómo Kristoff lo anticipó, le fue mucho más fácil caminar por aquel sendero. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cima de la colina, se encontró con algo que llamó su atención, se trataba de un carruaje, y a considerar por su elegante apariencia, debía tratarse de alguien importante. De repente, una mujer se acercó al vehículo, en tanto que los dos guardias que lo custodiaban hacían una leve reverencia.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Kristoff sin poderse contener. Anna, quien estaba a medio camino de subirse al carruaje, se detuvo y bajó del vehículo, mientras que el recolector de hielo corría a gran velocidad hacía ella.

— Espera, por favor, no te vayas— exhaló Kristoff casi sin aliento, por haber trepado a la cumbre tan rápidamente.

— Hola Kristoff — lo saludó Anna en el mismo tono frio y mortalmente formal que había usado desde su llegada.

— Hola… Anna— Tartamudeó Kristoff. Mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no ser un poco más hábil con las palabras.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó la chica.

— Yo… Y-yo… yo — balbuceo Kristoff sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— Si no necesitas nada, será mejor que me vaya, hace frio — se le adelantó Anna mientras que se daba media vuelta para subirse al carruaje.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Kristoff mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y la tomaba por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera. Pero, al mismo tiempo que él hizo aquello, los guardias también alistaron sus bayonetas para alejarlo de la princesa.

— Bajen sus armas, por favor — les indicó la princesa — ¿Qué sucede Kristoff? _¿Qué más quieres de mí?_ — preguntó la princesa evidentemente irritada.

— Solo un par de minutos, por favor, sólo dame un par de minutos— le rogó el recolector de hielo. Anna tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

— Bien, sígueme— le indicó la princesa suavemente, después, se dirigió a los soldados — por favor, quédense aquí, les haré saber si los necesito — ordenó la chica, quien comenzó su marcha hacia una arboleda en la parte baja de la colina. Kristoff la siguió en silencio por casi cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño estanque.

— Esto es hermoso— murmuró Kristoff en tanto miraba a su alrededor.

— Lo es— afirmó Anna — este era unos de los sitios favoritos de mis padres para cabalgar, cuando Elsa y yo éramos pequeñas nos traían a jugar aquí. Después, nos traían por separado, pero nunca dejamos de venir. Fue por eso que decidí enterrarlos en aquella colina — explicó.

— Quienes están en esas rocas ¿son tus padres? — preguntó Kristoff sorprendido, ya que aunque había pasado por aquel lugar muchas veces, nunca se dio cuenta de que esa era la tumba del rey y la reina de Arandelle.

— Sí — respondió Anna sin despegar su vista del estanque.

— ¿Y Elsa? ¿Ella no tomó parte en la decisión? — preguntó Kristoff curioso.

— No, ella estaba en su habitación— contestó Anna casualmente.

— Debió haber sido difícil — comentó Kristoff.

— Lo fue, pero en comparación a tú propia historia debe parecerte un cuento de Hadas — comentó Anna con una leve sonrisa. Después, estiró su mano, y aunque vaciló por unos instantes, finalmente, se decidió por tomar la mejilla de Kristoff, quien permaneció estático, como una roca, por miedo a que ella se alejara de él, y rompiera aquel hechizo. Por primera vez, desde su llegada, el recolector de hielo vio nuevamente a la misma mujer que había dejado unos meses atrás.

— Si… quiero decir, no. Es decir, por supuesto que lo mío fue difícil, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, pero, a pesar de todo, creo que yo siempre tuve mi libertad— balbuceó Kristoff mientras miraba el hielo flotar en el estanque.

— ¿Tú crees que no soy libre? — preguntó Anna.

— ¿Tú lo crees? — preguntó a su vez Kristoff, quien hubiera dado todo por saber que cruzaba por la mente de Anna.

— No te voy a responder — dijo finalmente la chica, mientras retiraba su mano y se volteaba, dándole la espalda — tú no eres una persona digna de confianza.

— Anna... — suspiró Kristoff, quien había sentido que ese comentario le había golpeado como la peor de las bofetadas.

— Lo único que no entiendo es porque sigues aquí — murmuró Anna mientras daba un par de pasos hacía el estanque.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — dijo Kristoff mientras se acercaba a ella y la volteaba tomándola por los hombros. Anna no respondió, solo sé quedó callada, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta era una de las características que más le atraían al recolector de hielo acerca de la princesa, pues, de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para mantener la frente en alto incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Anna no era una persona de emociones débiles, todo lo contrario, se entregaba toda en cada una de sus acciones, probablemente, por eso le había sido tan fácil lastimarla.

— Que puedo hacer para que me perdones… — susurro Kristoff mientras pegaba su frente a la de Anna.

— Nada — contestó ella — yo ya te perdoné.

— ¿Qué? Entonces porque… — murmuró Kristoff confundido, pero antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra más, Anna lo besó en los labios y le quitó el aliento. El recolector de hielo se apartó momentáneamente de ella, después, la abrazó a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo, y se dio cuenta de cuánto había ansiado aquel instante. Lentamente, y en medio del estupor que le había dejado su cercanía, el muchacho intentó llegar a su boca nuevamente, pero un par de manos firmes se detuvieron en su pecho.

— Te perdoné, pero, eso no significa que esté dispuesta a dejar que te burles de mi nuevamente— dijo firmemente Anna quien lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza apartándolo de ella.

— Anna, por favor… — le pidió Kristoff.

— ¿Por favor? — repitió Anna con veneno en su voz — Kristoff, sé que no soy la persona más inteligente, tampoco soy talentosa, ni especialmente hermosa, no tengo absolutamente nada extraordinario que ofrecer. Pero, también sé, que he permitido que las personas se aprovechen de ello, tú incluido.

— Anna…

— Pero me niego a seguir siendo blanco de mentiras y burlas. Las personas no cambian, y no creo que yo lo haya hecho, pero sí creo que he aprendido a saber exactamente que esperar de aquellos que me rodean, y sé que llegará un momento en el que tu pensarás que estar conmigo es demasiado irritante cómo para tomarse la molestia— dijo Anna serenamente antes de irse

— "_Detenla, haz algo, ¡muévete!, ¡grita!"_ — le dijo a Kristoff una voz en su cabeza desafortunadamente parecida a la que él utilizaba para Sven. Pero era demasiado tarde, Anna ya se encontraba subiendo por la colina.

— ¡Espera Anna! — gritó Kristoff mientras que la seguía a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, él no pudo continuar, pues uno de los guardias se interpuso en su camino, y cuando pudo librarse de él ella ya había desaparecido.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegó al palacio Kristoff vio una gran conmoción, hasta que recordó, con gran pesar, que aquella noche tendría lugar un baile. Por su puesto, cómo el aún no estaba en buenos términos con Anna, no fue invitado, por lo que decidió ahorrarse la humillación de enfrentarse con el guardia de la entrada principal, y seguir por la puerta de atrás.

Kristoff entró por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la cocina, después de haber dejado su trineo y a Sven en las caballerizas. El recolector de hielo aspiró el delicioso aroma de la comida, mientras escuchaba el tintineo de las ollas y los platos que eran manipulados por docenas de empleados frenéticos. Lentamente, el muchacho se aproximó a la estación de su cocinera preferida, la misma, que ya lo conocía, y lo esperaba para darle un plato de estofado recién hecho. En ese momento, vio una figura que destacaba entre los demás, se trataba de Anna, quien parecía estar muy concentrada escuchando a un par de cocineras de mediana edad mientras que miraba una olla con agua hirviendo.

El recolector de hielo dio un paso hacia adelante para tratar de llamar su atención, pero alguien se le adelantó.

— Buenas Noches — saludó la firme voz de la reina quien entró en aquel instante. De inmediato, el frenético ritmo de la cocina paró, y fue reemplazado por un silencio sepulcral, mientras que los empleados dejaban sus puestos de trabajo, y enfocaban sus miradas hacía la reina, quien no podía parecer más fuera de lugar con su elegante y brillante vestido azul claro, propio de una aristócrata, haciéndola parecer aún más distante.

— Majestad, majestad — respondieron disonantemente los trabajadores mientras hacían una leve reverencia.

— Anna… — llamó la reina mientras que Kristoff pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó gentilmente, su hermana, pero, dejando en claro que la princesa se encontraba en problemas.

— Aprendo a cocinar, y reviso que todo esté listo para esta noche— respondió amigablemente.

— Por favor, vuelvan a sus tareas — indicó Elsa a los empleados, por lo que todos comenzaron a reasumir sus posiciones muy lentamente. Sin embargo, Kristoff no despegó su atención de las dos hermanas.

— Si… eso está muy bien, pero eso es tarea de la ama de llaves, no de una princesa, además, no te has vestido, y el baile comienza en dos horas — rebatió Elsa quien obviamente estaba estresada.

— Oh, lo había olvidado — comentó Anna. Mientras que un par de murmullos comenzaban a escucharse ya que, obviamente, aquella era una mentira — Daniele, ¿alistaste mi vestido rosa de seda? — dijo refiriéndose a la chica.

— Si su alteza — respondió la joven.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Elsa bajando la voz, pero evidentemente molesta — hace un mes te di dinero para que le mandarás hacer un vestido al atelier de monsieur Durmat, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— Lo olvidé— dijo Anna sencillamente — pero no te preocupes, te devolveré el dinero mañana.

— Sabes bien que el problema no es el dinero, pero quería que esta noche lucieras muy bien — dijo Elsa, y Kristoff hubiera podido jurar que se escuchaba nerviosa

— Ahh… si, lo había olvidado— murmuró Anna en un tono casi sarcástico— ¡Kristoff! — lo llamó, por lo que el muchacho sintió sus piernas tornarse pesadas. ¿Desde hacía cuanto se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí?

— ¡llegaste! — Exclamó Anna casi contenta— pensé que te tardarías horas en hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas mi vestido rosa? ¿El que usé para el festival de primavera? — preguntó la princesa, mientras que el recolector de hielo se preguntaba a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

— Sí, te veías muy bien aquel día—mintió Kristoff, quien a decir vedad no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de vestidos y ese tipo de cosas.

— Oh gracias… — respondió dulcemente Anna — ¿no crees que es suficiente para esta noche? Yo lo creo así, pero Elsa insistió en que comprara uno nuevo para esta noche, ella está muy interesada en que luzca lo mejor de lo mejor porque…

— No Anna por favor… — rogó Elsa pero ella la ignoró.

— Porque el príncipe Florian de Malengrad está interesado en mi, y ella cree que podría ser una excelente alianza — comentó casualmente Anna sin perder un ligero toque venenoso en su voz.

— Que…— comenzó Kristoff mientras miraba a los ojos a la reina. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionado como en aquella ocasión, se suponía que Elsa estaba de su parte, pero, por supuesto era estúpido pensar que una aristócrata cómo ella prefiriera a un plebeyo antes que al dinero de un príncipe extranjero. "_estúpido Kristoff_" murmuró la voz en su cabeza que hablaba como Sven.

— Oh sí, por supuesto, yo no tengo muchas ganas de impresionarlo— siguió Anna en su inocente pero a la vez mordaz tono —él podría ser mi padre y se rumorea que es adicto al opio, pero, será una gran alianza ¿no lo crees Kristoff? — preguntó.

Por unos breves instantes, ninguno supo que decir. Kristoff tan solo se quedó mirando a la reina, quien había palidecido considerablemente y tenía los labios temblorosos, como alguien que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Anna, solo fue una sugerencia, yo nunca pensé en que tú… — comenzó Elsa.

— Upss… hora de alistarse para el baile— dijo Anna contenta mientras señalaba el reloj del abuelo — Daniele, ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda.

— Si su alteza — dijo la niña mientras corría tras Anna.

Kristoff se quedó solo con Elsa, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. En realidad, todo el asunto era indignante, pero lo que más lo extrañaba, fue la mala intención con la que actuó Anna, ella deliberadamente los confrontó al uno con el otro, probablemente, para que a Elsa no le quedara más opción que decir la verdad. Y respecto a él, ella quería herirlo y humillarlo de la misma manera en que el chico lo hizo al abandonarla de aquella manera. Sencillamente, no podía creer que esta persona fuera la princesa de Arandelle a la que conoció meses atrás, pues podría decirse que era casi cruel.

— ¿Un adicto al opio?, tiene que ser una broma— dijo Kristoff en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

— Nunca lo dije en serio. Cuando Malengrad envió la primera proposición se suponía que se trataría del hermano menor del príncipe regente. Ellos nos visitaron un par de semanas después de que tú te fuiste, y el segundo príncipe parecía una buena persona, algo quejumbroso y enfermizo, pero no estaba mal, y cómo pensé que tú no volverías…— dijo la reina en tono de reproche — le sugerí a Anna que le diera una oportunidad, el problema fue que el príncipe mayor la encontró… ¿cómo decía la carta? "agradable y encantadora" — comentó Elsa sarcásticamente, mientras se frotaba las sienes.

— ¿Realmente estás pensando en aceptar su oferta? — preguntó Kristoff molesto.

— Yo no, jamás, deberías verlo, es un cerdo, aunque eso sería ofender a esos pobres animales — comentó Elsa enfadada — pero todos nuestros ministros piensan que sería magnífico, pues Florian es el regente, prácticamente el rey, ya que su padre está demasiado senil cómo para gobernar, y sí su padre muere…

— Anna será reina — completó Kristoff desanimado. — Increíble, sencillamente, increíble. ¿Qué opina Anna?

— Ya la viste, ella lo odia. Pero me preocupa que Anna esté pensando en aceptar por la presión que todos ejercen sobre ella— dijo Elsa preocupada. — no debería decirte esto, pero necesitamos una alianza con Malengrad, tu sabes que compartimos frontera con ellos, y con las Islas del Sur. Desde mucho antes de mi coronación, el ejercito de las Islas del Sur se ha hecho más y más grande y si no llegamos a un acuerdo rápidamente, todos nos iremos al infierno. Pero, a pesar de que quiero lograr un trato, no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar a mi hermana. — concluyó la reina seriamente.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Porque no quiero que todos piensen que ni siquiera estoy contemplando la posibilidad de un matrimonio, necesito que todos, incluida Anna, piensen que la alianza será un hecho, espero que guardarás el secreto— le advirtió Elsa.

— Anna no es estúpida Elsa, ella debe saber que no tienes la intención de aceptar su proposición, de lo contrario sólo conseguirás que ella se resienta más y más, mira nada más cómo está ahora, tienes que hacer algo — le aconsejó Kristoff.

— Ya veremos…— murmuró Elsa indicándole que después tomaría una decisión.

.

.

.

Kristoff no pudo dormir durante aquella noche, así que se quedó en los establos tocando su laúd y perdiendo tiempo con Sven hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando el muchacho sintió que ya no podía mantenerse despierto, por lo que decidió caminar hacía su habitación. Mientras pasaba por el jardín, el recolector de hielo se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de música y de personas hablar, seguramente, ya pronto todo aquello llegaría a su fin.

El muchacho subió lentamente las escaleras y atravesó los pasillos hasta que escuchó gritos de mujer. Él no entendió lo que decían, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ya que provenían de la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la oficina de la reina.

— ¡Anna! — escuchó gritar a Elsa, al tiempo que el sonido de pasos inundaba el pasillo.

De repente, una figura femenina se aproximó hacía él. Por supuesto, se trataba de Anna, por lo que el muchacho se quedó en su lugar esperando a que ella pasara por su lado para detenerla.

— Espera — dijo Kristoff mientras que la tomaba firmemente por los hombros.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! — gritó Anna mientras trataba de librarse de él.

— Cálmate— la tranquilizó Kristoff quien nunca había visto a Anna tan furiosa. — Por favor Anna, ven conmigo — dijo mientras lograba calmarla y llevarla lejos de aquel pasillo.

— ¡Anna! — volvió a escuchar gritar a Elsa

— Vámonos, por favor — le pidió Anna mientras lo tomaba por la camisa— no quiero hablar con ella justamente ahora.

— Esta bien — asintió Kristoff quien no habría podido negarse a una de las peticiones de Anna ni aunque hubiera querido.

— Por aquí — le indicó el muchacho mientras abría la puerta de uno de los tantos salones de música del palacio, el cual se hallaba completamente vacío e iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Kristoff, pero Anna no le contestó, tan solo se acercó al enorme ventanal con los brazos cruzados y observó a través del cristal.

— Mañana se volverán a cerrar las puertas, después de que los invitados se hayan ido — dijo Anna sin dedicarle una segunda mirada— y yo volveré a quedar encerrada en este lugar.

— ¿Por qué Elsa decidió hacer tal cosa? — preguntó Kristoff. Pero nuevamente Anna se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Por qué decidiste volver? — preguntó Anna de repente.

— Ya te dije que lo hice por ti — contestó Kristoff.

— No te creo — respondió Anna furiosa.

— Anna — comenzó Kristoff quien ya se estaba hartando de la situación, de alguna manera quería herirla tanto o más de lo que ella lo hizo en los últimos días, si ella creía que podía ser cruel, él podía serlo aún más y se lo iba a demostrar — sé que tú piensas lo peor de mí, pero afrontémoslo, si alguien utilizó a otra persona, esa fuiste tú. Me utilizaste cuando me conociste, siempre quisiste algo de mí. Primero, que te llevara a la dichosa montaña del norte; y después, tan solo querías que te salvara de morir, pero estoy seguro de que no sentías nada por mí. Pequeña princesa tonta y egoísta, es mejor para ti que Elsa te tenga aquí, para que no cometas tonterías, no sabes todo lo que perdí por tu culpa, tienes razón, tu no vales la pena cómo para tomarse la molestia… — dijo el recolector de hielo con veneno en su voz, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Anna ahora lo miraba aterrada, con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par, era obvio que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

— No, no es cierto, realmente creo que me comencé a enamorar de ti durante nuestro viaje. Honestamente, yo quería reprimir aquellos sentimientos, pues, se suponía que me casaría con Hans, pensé que no estaba bien traicionarlo, desafortunadamente, él tenía algo muy diferente en mente. Pero, después, realmente yo… yo creo que te amé, y lo que más duele es que pienso que aún lo hago — respondió Anna sin bajar su fría mirada pero con la voz temblorosa. De repente. La chica estiró su mano y tomó el fino brazalete que colgaba de su muñeca.

— Kristoff, si alguna vez te lastimé, me disculpo por eso, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo — murmuró nuevamente mientras terminaba de desabrochar la joya.

— Anna, lo siento, yo solo dije eso porque estaba molesto…

— Sé que te he hecho perder mucho tiempo, que he sido una carga para ti. Por ahora, solo puedo darte esto, era de mi abuela, vale mucho, más que una docena de trineos. Llévatelo, y no vuelvas — dijo Anna en tanto estiraba su mano, pasándole el brazalete.

— No, yo no quiero eso… — murmuró Kristoff mientras que la acercaba para besarla nuevamente, pero ella se alejó rápidamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada, tras lo que tiró el brazalete contra el suelo, y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

El montañés se agachó y recogió la joya, había llegado muy lejos, demasiado, y de alguna manera sentía que finalmente había logrado lo que años de encierro no habían podido hacer con Anna: romperla en mil pedazos, quebrantarla completamente. Kristoff salió de la habitación con el brazalete en la mano, sintiéndose cómo la peor basura, ahora no solo la había abandonado, sino que en realidad se había ido la mano. A pesar de todo, el recolector de hielo decidió que sería mejor hablar con ella al día siguiente, pues ahora ella estaría furiosa y sería imposible entablar una conversación.

.

.

.

— Kristoff, Kristoff — lo llamó una insistente voz, en tanto lo empujaba suavemente para lograr que se despertara

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el muchacho aún soñoliento mientras se sentaba en su cama con dificultad. De repente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

— ¡Su majestad! — exclamó Kristoff al ver a la reina sentada a un lado de su cama, lo cual era completamente inadecuado según cualquier regla del protocolo. En ese instante, el recolector de hielo se detuvo a inspeccionar a Elsa detalladamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mortalmente pálida, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos, definitivamente, había pasado algo muy, muy malo. Después movió su vista hacía la derecha en donde encontró a Daniele, una de las mucamas personales de Anna.

— Anna, es Anna. Por favor Kristoff, por favor, dime que tú la has visto — le pidió la voz entrecortada.

— La vi anoche, después de la fiesta, pero no, esta mañana no la he visto — dijo el muchacho quien estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, ya que en el instante en que dijo aquellas palabras, la reina comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Kristoff a Daniele quien también se veía asustada, pero mucho más controlada que la reina.

— Nadie encuentra a su alteza, no está en su cuarto, ni en ningún otro lugar del palacio, la hemos buscado durante tres horas, lo más probable es que se haya…

— ¡No! — la interrumpió firmemente Elsa — ella no se fue, debe estar en algún lugar, ella no puede irse— gritó. Después, su atención se dirigió nuevamente al muchacho— oh Kristoff, yo no quería… yo, yo le grité cosas horribles, pero solo quería asustarla. Ella quería marcharse de Arandelle, y le dije que lo hiciera, pero perdí el control y la ofendí una y otra vez. No fue mi intención, sólo quería que ella pensara que no se adaptaría a vivir por fuera del palacio— lloró la reina, quien había perdido el poco control que le quedaba, y ahora lloraba abiertamente mientras que sostenía firmemente al recolector de hielo.

— Por favor, dile que no fue mi intención, yo debí… — lloró la reina, pero sus quejidos se ahogaron en una serie de sollozos incontrolables, mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer dentro de la habitación.

— Cálmate Elsa— dijo Kristoff mientras la tomaba por los hombros— yo iré a buscarla — dijo el muchacho en tanto se levantaba de la cama y tomaba sus pieles.

Kristoff sintió el aire invernal golpearle como nunca antes, aún así, caminó por los jardines del palacio cubiertos por la nieve, hasta que llegó a la plazoleta que daba contra la entrada principal, en donde las puertas aún se encontraban abiertas de par en par, por lo que el recolector miró hacia afuera, en tanto sentía que perdía toda esperanza.

— Anna… — murmuró.

* * *

Uff… nunca, jamás, había escrito un capitulo tan largo, espero que les haya gustado ( he puesto sudor y lagrimas TT_TT en esto) nuevamente, quiero agradecerles a los que leyeron mi anterior fic, les prometo que pronto tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, ya casi lo termino, y gracias por sus concejos, créanme que los tendré en cuenta. Pero basta de hablar de ese fic, hablemos de este, primero, cómo les había advertido es mucho más rosa que los anteriores que he escrito para esta sección, pero, para ser honesta, creo que es más parecido a lo que tradicionalmente escribo.

Por ahora, les cuento, que el próximo capítulo les contaré un poco más sobre la versión de los hechos según Anna, ya que esto fue todo contado según Kristoff, y él no tiene mucha claridad acerca que fue lo que realmente le pasó a Anna. En realidad esta idea surgió de varias cosas: en primera, de un comentario que leí en Tumbrl, alguien dijo que le sorprendía que Anna no hubiera quedado un poco más resentida o herida por todo el asunto de Hans, y yo pensé "tiene razón, voy a hacer algo con ese punto de referencia". Otra cosa que me dio la idea fue un fic en inglés que leí hace tiempo, la verdad es que poco o nada tenía que ver con este, pero había una parte en la que la autora hablaba de Elsa, y cómo ella al ser la responsable de Anna podía cometer errores en su crianza a pesar de tener las mejores intenciones. Bien, eso es todo por ahora, los dejo, y no duden en dejarse sus comentarios, flamers o amenazas de muerte, me encanta leerlos, adiós :D


	2. la Huida parte 1

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney

* * *

Advertencia: No, a pesar de lo que parezca, no va a aparecer ni Rapunzel ni Eugine, lo siento :C.

* * *

**[cap. II. La Huida parte 1 ]**

Anna revisó sus bolsillos en busca del cambio que horas antes le dio el cochero de la diligencia en la que viajaba con rumbo al puerto de Bert, en donde la princesa planeaba tomar el primer barco al continente Occidental. La chica sabía muy bien, que de ahora en adelante, tendría que velar por cada centavo, pues no tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo le tomaría establecerse en una ciudad y encontrar un trabajo que le permitiera sobrevivir.

— Mira esto, es terrible — le dijo el hombre mayor que viajaba a su lado a su esposa.

— Este año las cosas no han marchado bien, la cosecha fue muy mala, y la gente de Bert ha llevado la peor parte — comentó la mujer mientras miraba hacía la ventana en la dirección que apuntaba su marido.

— Todo por cortesía de la reina— se quejó sarcásticamente el hombre. Por lo que Anna de inmediato agudizó su oído para prestar más atención a lo que decía la pareja.

— Escuché que ni siquiera se ha dignado a hablar con quienes perdieron sus cultivos y para completar, cortó relaciones con Weselton, ellos eran nuestro mayor socio comercial, no sé que vamos a hacer, las cosas son cada vez peor — afirmó la mujer.

— Cómo habría de hacerlo, si ni siquiera sale de su propia habitación, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los periódicos— continuó el hombre.

— Hay querido… no puedes creer todo lo que dicen, puede ser que la reina no sea muy sociable, ni carismática, pero no creo que el asunto sea así de grave, esos deben ser rumores malintencionados — murmuró la mujer indignada.

— Sí, tienes razón— aceptó el hombre, por lo que Anna dejó salir un suspiro cargado de ironía.

No obstante, Anna también se preocupó, pues no era la primera vez que oía rumores acerca de su hermana. A decir verdad, la princesa hubiera querido poder defenderla de estos ataques, y decir que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero la chica también sabía que esto no era enteramente cierto, pues habían ocasiones en las que Elsa simplemente prefería esconderse antes que enfrentar sus problemas.

— Señores… — llamó el cochero con anticipación — nuestra última parada, el puerto de Bert.

Anna bajó del coche mientras que tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire. Era la primera vez que viajaba a esos confines de su propio reino, a pesar, de que se suponía que cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, heredaría esas tierras y se convertiría en la duquesa de Bert. Con mucho cuidado, la chica sostuvo su sombrero de ala ancha, debajo del cual había escondido sus trenzas, pues no quería que su cabello la delatara, dando por terminado su escape.

Rápidamente, Anna atravesó las empedradas calles de la ciudad, la cual parecía más una especie de ciudad fantasma que el vibrante puerto al que todos se referían en las ocasiones en que hablaban de él. Cuando finalmente la muchacha llegó a los muelles, pudo observar la gran multitud de viajeros que corrían de un lugar a otro cómo hormigas.

— Disculpe señor — dijo la chica en tanto detenía a uno de los guardias — ¿Dónde puedo conseguir boletos? — preguntó confundida.

— Por ahí — contestó el sujeto en tanto señalaba la taquilla.

— Gracias — agradeció Anna, quien partió justo a donde él le había señalado.

Antes de disponerse a comprar su boleto, Anna observó el listado de precios, y se dio cuenta de algo que la horrorizó: el tiquete al continente Occidental estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. La princesa estaba furiosa consigo misma, debió anticipar aquella eventualidad.

— Ahora que hago… — murmuró Anna para sí misma.

De repente, el nombre de Corona saltó ante sus ojos. Aquel país parecía interesante, según sabía, era un lugar pequeño, que en otra época hubiera sido muy poderoso, pero hoy en día, tan solo era considerado cómo otro punto en el mapa. Anna también sabía que ella era descendiente lejana de la familia real de aquel distante reino, y que además, estaban en buenos términos con Arandelle, por lo que este lugar sería perfecto para iniciar una nueva vida.

— Disculpe… quiero comprar un tiquete a Corona, en el próximo barco — le solicitó la chica al dependiente — lo lamento señorita, pero aún no hemos comenzado a vender esos boletos, tendrá que esperar tres horas — respondió.

— Oh…— murmuró Anna quien realmente no quería esperar por tres horas — gracias.

Después, la princesa se sentó en una banca con su diminuta valija, pues, a pesar de que no pensaba volver al palacio, no quería cargar mucho equipaje, solo un par de vestidos, los más ligeros y compactos de su guardarropa. En tanto esperaba, los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Anna, cómo un torrente, llevándola dos meses atrás, al momento en que su decisión de dejar el castillo comenzó a tomar forma.

.

.

.

_dos meses antes..._

.

A principios del otoño, Anna no se encontraba nada bien, todo lo contrario, se había sumido en una melancolía impropia de su carácter, todo por culpa de Kristoff. Por lo que, Elsa parecía haberse trazado la firme meta de alegrarla a cómo diese lugar. Debido a lo anterior, la princesa de Arandelle no se sorprendió cuando la reina entró a su habitación esa mañana de sábado, mientras ella leía junto a su ventana.

— Anna, llegaron los invitados — le informó Elsa tímidamente.

— Oh, Elsa, ¿Es realmente necesario que yo asista? — preguntó Anna desanimada en tanto bajaba el libro.

— Por favor Anna, dale una oportunidad al príncipe Dominic. Lo conocí hace un par de meses en la casa de la duquesa de Forli, y te lo digo, es muy agradable, y me atrevería a decir que guapo. Además, se vería muy mal si tu no vas a la recepción de los príncipes— le advirtió.

— Bien… — respondió Anna resignada. — Pero no me vestiré elegante — advirtió.

— Está bien — contestó Elsa irritada — solo baja a almorzar y ya.

Finalmente, Anna bajó las escaleras hasta el salón del trono, en donde las dos hermanas recibieron a los cuatro príncipes de Malengrad. El mayor, regente y heredero al trono: Florian; las dos mellizas Amelia y Estella quienes tendrían cuando mucho 10 o 12 años ; y finalmente, Dominic, el sujeto con el que Elsa planeaba emparejar a la princesa. A decir verdad, los cuatro parecían amables, y muy similares entre ellos, con sus ojos cafés y su cabello negro lustroso que ponía en evidencia su parentesco.

A pesar de lo agradable de su compañía, Anna se negaba a ser más que formal y educada con cualquiera de los cuatro hermanos, lo último que quería, era que pensarán que ella planeaba entrar a su familia. Sin embargo, toda su fachada se vino abajo a la hora del almuerzo, justo en el momento en el que llegó el pastel de chocolate, cuando las mellizas se emocionaron al ver el postre.

— Oh Amelia, mira que delicia— dijo la princesa Estella en tanto tomaba el brazo de su hermana.

— Es de chocolate, me encanta el chocolate — contestó Amelia.

— A mi también — intervino Anna quien estaba casi conmovida al ver la emoción de las dos princesas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y tienen más? — preguntó Amelia aún más emocionada.

— ¡Amelia! — la regañó Dominic.

— No hay problema — intervino Anna. — Elsa y yo amamos el chocolate, siempre tenemos un poco más, pero sería recomendable que no se excedieran, créanme, sus estómagos no se los agradecerán, lo sé por experiencia propia — dijo la princesa de Arandelle en tanto fingía un gesto de dolor que causó que todos comenzarán a reír.

Por su puesto, todo aquello incitó a que Anna hablara más y más, e incluso se ofreciera a mostrarle a las niñas sus jardines. Ella era naturalmente parlanchina, pero al escuchar las historias del príncipe Florian sobre sus viajes al continente oriental, su curiosidad fue en aumento durante la cena.

— El oriente es un lugar hermoso, pero cómo es bello, también puede ser peligroso— dijo elegantemente el príncipe Florian quien se veía aún más atrayente bajo la luz de los finos candelabros de cristal.

— Lo que usted cuenta es muy interesante, yo no conozco gran cosa, daría todo por visitar la mitad de los sitios que usted ha conocido — comentó Anna maravillada.

— Y yo estaría encantado de llevarla conmigo — respondió Florian en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa y levantaba su copa en su dirección.

— No creo que eso sea posible, Anna tiene muchas obligaciones aquí en Arandelle. — intervino Elsa. Por lo que todos la miraron casi sorprendidos, ya que la reina apenas si había hablado durante aquella tarde.

— Entonces, me temo que no podrá ser — dijo Florian mientras se encogía de hombros.

A decir verdad, si bien Dominic era él más amable y encantador, Florian era, sin lugar a dudas, la presencia más fuerte en aquella familia. Había algo en él que atemorizaba a Anna, algo que la hacía pensar que se encontraba frente a un hombre muy peligroso. La princesa tan solo había visto a otro sujeto que encuadrara tan bien dentro del modelo del "aristócrata perfecto", y este era Hans, pero, a diferencia del treceavo príncipe, Florian no era propiamente amable ni atrayente, a decir verdad, no parecía que quisiera serlo, ara obvio que él no buscaba complacer a nadie, no lo necesitaba, después de todo, era prácticamente el rey. Podría decirse, que él parecía ese tipo de personas que siempre consiguen lo que desean.

Después de la cena, los cuatro príncipes y las dos hermanas de Arandelle se dirigieron a uno de los salones de música, el cual, a pesar de su nombre, se encontraba mortalmente silencioso.

— Hermano tengo sueño — se quejó una de las princesitas mientras se frotaba los ojos. Dominic se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos — es hora de dormir, eso va para ti también, Stella— dijo, por lo que la otra niña se levantó y tomó la mano libre del príncipe.

— Su majestad, ¿sería mucha molestia si su mayordomo nos condujera a nuestras habitaciones? — le preguntó Dominic a Elsa — no, claro que no, es más, lo haré yo misma, si ustedes gustan — dijo la reina contenta en tanto se paraba de su silla.

— Anna, por favor, quédate aquí con el príncipe Florian — le ordenó Elsa.

— Sí, Elsa, como digas— dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Tras lo que Elsa y los tres príncipes salieron de la habitación, dejando al regente y Anna solos.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? — preguntó Anna incómoda, pero, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el príncipe Florian tan solo contestó con una ligera risa.

— No se supone que usted deba preguntarme eso, es tarea del mayordomo o de la ama de llaves — la reprendió amablemente el príncipe, con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo que Anna se sonrojó, no podía creer que fuera tan torpe, como para quedar en ridículo en frente de un futuro rey.

— Lo siento. Yo no quería, yo pensé, digo, yo no pensé que… — balbuceó.

— Tranquila, tranquila — le dijo pacientemente el príncipe — no hay problema, si le sirve de consuelo, yo también era muy malo en asuntos de protocolo cuando tenía su edad.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Anna casi con ilusión, al pensar que había esperanza para ella, ya que si una persona tan elegante como el príncipe fue igual a ella, probablemente, la princesa también podría llenar las expectativas de todos.

— Sí — respondió Florian — déjeme adivinar, usted debe tener unos 20 años, y ya se encuentra cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad ¿estoy en lo correcto? — continuó.

— No del todo, solo tengo 18, cumpliré 19 el próximo marzo, pero Elsa ya tiene los 21 — le contestó Anna, a lo que el príncipe respondió alzando las cejas.

— Eso es… inesperado — comentó Florian quien se hallaba visiblemente contrariado.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó Anna sorprendida.

— No, no realmente — contestó, aunque él no parecía muy convencido.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? — preguntó Anna realmente intrigada.

— Treinta y cinco — respondió Florian. — Pensándolo bien, no me sentaría mal la copa que me ofreció— dijo, por lo que Anna trató de levantarse de su silla, pero él la detuvo firmemente tomándola del brazo.

— No se moleste, déjeme hacerlo a mí — intervino, en tanto se acercaba al carro-bar junto a la entrada. Anna no pudo ver qué hacía el príncipe, ya que este le dio la espalda, pero sí pudo decir que él se demoró un poco más de lo necesario. Prontamente, volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de la princesa, en el lugar que Elsa había ocupado minutos antes, mientras cargaba una copa redonda, ancha y de poca estatura, llena de un liquido color ambarino.

— Nunca había visto a nadie usar esas copas — comentó Anna ligeramente intrigada— llegué a pensar que eran parte de la decoración, aunque, para ser honesta, aquí no bebemos mucho, en realidad, Elsa solo manda comprar licor para cocinar, o cuando tenemos invitados.

— Esta es una copa de coñac — le explicó el príncipe a Anna mientras se la enseñaba — a su salud princesa — dijo tras lo que tomó un trago de su bebida.

— Ah… es de muy buena calidad. Felicite a su hermana por mi, tiene un muy buen gusto — suspiró el príncipe de una forma extraña, casi cómo si sintiera aliviado.

— Se lo diré — respondió Anna.

— Princesa, ¿en realidad usted nunca ha bebido licor? — preguntó casi divertido.

— No, bueno, sí. Tomé un poco de champagne durante la coronación de mi hermana, y luego, durante el festival de primavera, Kristoff… quiero decir, un amigo me dio un sorbo de cerveza, porque lo molesté una y otra vez para convencerlo de que me dejara probar, porque todo el mundo la bebía, pero él me la quitó, y me dijo que lo último que necesitaba es que yo actuara más impulsivamente que de costumbre — balbuceo Anna, tan rápido, que Florian casi no atina a comprender todas las palabras.

— Se supone que las princesas no deben beber cerveza — la volvió a reprender el príncipe en el tono casi amigable que había utilizado antes — eso es de plebeyas.

— Oh…— murmuró Anna quien se mordió el labio avergonzada por haber hecho el ridículo nuevamente.

— Pero no hay nada de malo en que pruebe el coñac por primera vez ¿quiere hacerlo? — preguntó, como un niño que se dispone a hacer una travesura.

— Pues si, porqué no — respondió Anna emocionada, mientras se volteaba en su dirección. El príncipe, se acercó en tanto le pasaba la copa con cuidado. La chica tomó el vaso con una mano, y colocó la otra debajo de la base, para sostenerla mejor, mientras que Florian no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Eso es… beba — la instó el regente.

— "_¿qué tus padres no te advirtieron sobre los extraños?" _— la pregunta de Kristoff hizo eco en la cabeza de Anna mientras que el liquido ambarino tocaba sus labios. Por un momento, la chica se reprendió a sí misma, solo porque Hans la hubiera engañado, no significaba que este sujeto también tendría malas intenciones.

— Mejor no. No creo que a Elsa le guste que yo beba sin su permiso— comentó Anna. En tanto se disponía a bajar la copa. Sin embargo, la mano del príncipe Florian en su codo le impidió hacerlo.

—Tonterías, es solo un pequeño sorbo, le prometo que le gustará, además, no la mareará ni nada por el estilo, solo le dará una ligera sensación de bienestar indescriptible — dijo Florian prácticamente en su oído, mientras aumentaba la presión en su codo. Fue allí cuando Anna realmente se asustó. El poco instinto de supervivencia de la princesa comenzó a funcionar al máximo, a ella no le gustaba que fuera tan insistente, por lo que se preparó para dejar caer el vaso.

— Lamento la demora, yo tuve que… — dijo Elsa en tanto entraba nuevamente a la habitación, pero se detuvo de repente al ver la extraña escena que se llevaba a cabo. Adentro, estaba su hermana menor completamente pálida y con los labios temblorosos, sosteniendo una copa de licor mientras el príncipe Florian la agarraba por el codo, y se hallaba demasiado cerca para el gusto de la reina.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Elsa mientras fulminaba al príncipe con la mirada.

— Oh nada especial — respondió Florian casualmente — este coñac es de tan buena calidad, que pensé que debía convidar a su hermana, y como ella nunca lo había probado, no estaría mal satisfacer su curiosidad, tan solo era un trago — se excusó. Sin embargo, Elsa no perdió su semblante frío, que para aquellos que la conocieran, ponía en evidencia que la reina no podía estar mas furiosa.

— Lo lamento, pero me temo que Anna no tiene permitido beber ningún tipo de licor, bajo ninguna circunstancia — afirmó la reina.

— Oh reina Elsa, eso es algo exagerado— trató de conciliar Florian.

— Según la ley, yo soy su tutora, y yo decidiré que es lo mejor para ella — dijo.

— Está bien, está bien, tranquila— trató de calmarla mientras se ponía de pie — parece que usted es una persona muy sobre protectora, créame, la entiendo, yo también tengo hermanos menores a mi cuidado, pero debe aceptar que algún día tendrán que dejar el nido. Buenas Noches, su majestad, su alteza — se despidió el príncipe antes de marcharse de la habitación. Tras lo que Elsa corrió hacía Anna y se sentó a toda velocidad junto a ella.

— ¿Te hizo algo? Por favor, dime que no te hizo nada — comentó Elsa mientras la tomaba por los hombros e inspeccionaba a su hermana.

— No— respondió Anna.

— Por favor, Dime que no bebiste lo que él te dio— pidió Elsa casi desesperada.

— ¿Qué? No, además, solo era coñac — contestó Anna quien a pesar de haber tenido sus dudas, no entendía porque su hermana se ponía frenética por un pequeño sorbo de licor.

— Elsa, ¿hay algo que yo deba saber? — preguntó Anna, a lo que la reina tan solo respondió mordiéndose el labio firmemente.

— Tú sabes algo ¿Por qué no me lo dices? — preguntó la princesa molesta, por lo que Elsa negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No uses ese tono conmigo — la regañó Elsa — yo no fui la que cometió una indiscreción esta noche.

— No seas exagerada era tan solo un pequeño sorbo de…

— ¡Estoy segura de que era opio, Anna! — la interrumpió Elsa.

— ¿Opio? — preguntó Anna con voz ahogada.

— Opio eso creo. Realmente no se que porquería esté utilizando el príncipe — contestó Elsa irritada en tanto se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación

— ¿Por qué crees que se trata de opio? — preguntó Anna sin entender de donde exactamente había sacado la idea.

— No quería decírtelo, pero se rumorea que el príncipe regente es adicto al opio, y a juzgar por cómo habló hoy de sus viajes por el continente oriental, creo que las sospechas podrían ser ciertas— le explicó Elsa, quien después miró a Anna molesta — pero tú tenías que pasar toda la cena prácticamente coqueteando con él, tenías que exponerte de semejante manera.

— Yo no me expuse, sencillamente quería ser amable, después de todo, alguien tenía que serlo. Tú escasamente dijiste un par de palabras durante toda la noche, y considerando que Malengrad es uno de los pocos aliados que aún tiene Arandelle, creí que debíamos tratar de ser sus amigos, ya que tú ni siquiera te has esforzado por mantener relaciones con otros países. Nuestra gente necesita comerciar con alguien, de lo contrario, ni siquiera tendrán que comer — se defendió Anna furiosa.

— Yo soy la reina, yo decidiré que es lo mejor para Arandelle, con quien debemos tener relaciones amistosas, y con quien no— sentenció Elsa, tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación.

— Oh… ahora resulta que te preocupa Arandelle — dijo Anna sarcásticamente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Yo soy la reina, me debes un poco de respeto, Anna — replico Elsa indignada.

— Tú eres la reina cuando te conviene, pero hace un par de meses, cuando Arandelle estaba sepultado debajo de la nieve, ni siquiera te importó, te pedí una y otra vez que volvieras, que hiciéramos el intento, pero tu sencillamente dijiste que no. — afirmó Anna, quien ahora había pasado a los gritos.

— Eres una desconsiderada, no tienes la menor idea de lo que he tenido que pasar, ni te imaginas lo que es vivir teniendo miedo de ti misma, de lastimar a tu gente, a tus padres y a tu hermana— le respondió Elsa dolida.

— Sí, es cierto, yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que es vivir de esa manera — reconoció Ana — el problema, es que tu ni siquiera le das una oportunidad. Contigo es todo o nada, y ni siquiera lo intentas. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que hagas eso conmigo, igual, ya me acostumbré a que te encierres y no trates de confiar en mí. Pero, tu tienes una obligación con la gente de Arandelle, de ellos no puedes huir, como lo has hecho conmigo.

— No, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que fue crecer como yo lo hice, todo el tiempo escuchando la voz de papá rogándome que me cerrara, que no abriera mi corazón, que tratara de disimular — dijo Elsa.

— Elsa, papá y mamá están muertos, murieron hace casi cuatro años. Mientras que tú y yo estamos vivas, y ahora Arandelle depende de ti debes levantarte, superarlo, y hacer algo. — dijo Anna molesta.

— ¿Así que tú crees que me cierro? ¿Qué ni siquiera les doy una oportunidad a las personas? - preguntó Elsa con veneno en su voz — pues tú niñita estúpida eres todo lo contrario, tienes que pasearte por el mundo exponiendo tus necesidades y vulnerabilidades ante todos, tú estuviste cerca de poner al mismísimo diablo en la puerta de nuestro castillo ¿no lo recuerdas? — dijo la hermana mayor refiriéndose a Hans.

— Y él se burló de ti, al igual que todos, ¡al igual que Kristoff! — gritó Elsa.

— Puede que tengas razón. Soy una niñita estúpida que se deja engañar, pero no te atrevas a decir nada en contra de Kristoff él…

— Él se fue, tú le diste su trineo, un titulo como funcionario del gobierno y se fue, ¡hace dos meses! ¿Y todo a costa de quien? de la corona de Arandelle, por supuesto — repitió Elsa sarcásticamente — Pero tú eres tan tonta, tan ciegamente idiota que no lo entiendes, sólo ves lo que quieres ver, y terminas poniéndote a ti misma en peligro y a todos los que te rodean, cómo hoy, te dejé sola cinco minutos y mira lo que casi sucede.

— K-Kristoff va a volver, tú no lo conoces como yo — tartamudeó Anna.

— Oh… pero claro que no, cómo tu conocías a Hans ¿no es verdad? — preguntó sarcásticamente Elsa — es amor de verdad — la imitó la reina usando una vocecita aguda— recuerdo que la noche en que pediste mi bendición me dijiste que yo no sabía nada acerca del amor, y ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, porque es realmente difícil querer a una tonta patética como tú — gritó Elsa. Anna se quedó en silencio e inmóvil y con la boca entreabierta.

— Anna… creo que las dos dijimos cosas que lamentamos esta noche, debemos calmarnos, o terminaremos por herirnos aún peor— dijo Elsa recuperando la compostura.

— Tengo que irme… — murmuró Anna en voz baja, quien tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido. Después, la chica se dio media vuelta, preparándose para salir de la habitación.

— No, espera Anna, espera, cálmate, no creo que sea buena idea irse así — dijo Elsa tomándola por los hombros, pero la princesa forcejeó y logró soltarse del agarre de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Elsa quien, en un acto de desesperación, congeló el piso para detener a la menor, pero esta no paró, sino que se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Anna! — chilló nuevamente la reina, siendo esto, lo último que escuchó la princesa antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

Cuando Anna finalmente recuperó la conciencia se encontró a si misma en su cama y con una venda en la cabeza. La princesa trató de levantarse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había sido un error, ya que todo el cuerpo le dolía y su vista aún no era muy clara.

— ¡Ya despertó! ¡Señor, ya despertó! — gritó una voz femenina que Anna identificó como la más joven de sus mucamas personales, Daniele.

— Por favor no hables tan alto — pidió Anna desde su cama.

— Oh, lo lamento su alteza — se disculpó la niña en un susurro.

— No hay problema — dijo Anna , quien de repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada — ¿Dónde está Elsa? — preguntó la princesa, pero, a decir verdad, no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

— Su majestad está despidiendo a los príncipes de Malengrad— respondió Daniele, quien al ver que Anna hacía una ligera mueca de decepción agregó— pero, su Majestad pasó toda la noche con usted. Ella se encontraba muy triste, estoy segura que lamenta lo que ocurrió anoche.

— Todos lamentamos lo que ocurrió anoche — murmuró Anna en tanto recordaba cómo le había gritado a Elsa que era una pésima reina.

Anna tomó el desayuno en su cama, después, tomo el almuerzo, y al llegar la noche, cenó; pero, en ningún momento, tuvo noticia alguna sobre Elsa, por lo que finalmente no pudo resistirlo más.

— Voy a buscar a Elsa — Anunció Anna en tanto Daniele, junto a su antigua mucama Gerda retiraban los restos de su cena. La princesa se levantó con dificultad, pero rápidamente, para que ninguna de las dos mujeres tuvieran la oportunidad de detenerla. La princesa caminó y atravesó los pasillos sin importarle que estuviera descalza o que aún llevara su camisón, en tanto sentía que las empleadas seguían sus pasos. En realidad, la chica no necesitaba que nadie le dijera en qué lugar estaba su hermana, ella la conocía demasiado bien cómo para si quiera dudarlo.

— Elsa — llamó Anna mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana — Elsa ábreme la puerta, sé que estas ahí, _tú siempre estas ahí_, quiero hablar contigo — dijo la princesa, en un tono firme pero calmado, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que ella no le respondería, golpeó la puerta con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Elsa! — Prácticamente gritó Anna— dime algo, ¿vas a escapar de nuevo? Realmente ¿tienes la intención de encerrarte ahí dentro para no tener que enfrentarme? — le reclamó la chica quien ahora se encontraba furiosa.

— Perfecto. No hay problema, tengo toda la noche, te esperaré aquí sentada — dijo en tanto se sentaba al otro lado del pasillo con su espalda recostada contra la pared.

—Su alteza— la llamó suavemente Gerda — no creo que sea buena idea, aquí hace frío, no puede ser bueno para su salud, además, usted ni siquiera se encuentra vestida, se congelará— dijo.

— Daniele — llamó Anna — por favor, tráeme mis calentadoras de lana, mis botas y una buena y pesada manta… oh, lo olvidaba, y una almohada le ordenó la princesa.

— Sí señora — respondió la niña con una suave reverencia.

— No niña tonta, no te atrevas, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan torpe? — le preguntó Gerda en un susurro, con la intención de que Anna no la escuchara, mientras tomaba el brazo de Daniele.

— Yo lo siento, ella ordenó que… yo pensé que… — balbuceó Daniele respondiéndole a la mucama de mayor edad y mayor rango.

— Tú solo estás en entrenamiento, limítate a seguir las ordenes— dijo la mujer entre dientes sin soltar el brazo de la chica.

— Exactamente — intervino Anna al ver la irritante escena — y las únicas ordenes que ella debe seguir son las mías, así que déjala ir. Ah… Y Gerda, ya puedes retirarte, no necesitare más tus servicios esta noche. — indicó la princesa.

— Pero señorita…

— Gerda, puedes retirarte — repitió la chica tajantemente.

— Sí, su alteza — respondió la mucama mientras hacía una corta reverencia. Después, la mujer se marchó por el largo pasillo mientras que Anna sentía la indescifrable mirada de Daniele sobre ella.

— Ve por lo que te pedí— dijo Anna sacando a la niña de su ensimismamiento, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cumplir la orden — Daniele… tu no eres tonta, ni estúpida, sólo te tomas un poco más de tiempo en adaptarte, yo también lo hago— la joven se dio la vuelta nuevamente y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento y fue allí cuando la princesa comprendió realmente cuanto necesitaba la chica aquellas palabras de aliento.

Anna la vio marchar por el pasillo. Según sabía, Daniele era una nueva mucama, la chica provenía de una de las regiones más afectadas por el invierno de Elsa, por lo que había tenido que dejar su apacible vida de campesina y la seguridad de su familia, para buscar trabajo en la capital. A decir verdad, la pobre niña era una empleada patética, tenía tanto talento para ser una mucama, cómo Anna lo tenía para ser princesa, y probablemente, esta era la razón por la que la chica la hubiera solicitado cómo una de sus damas de compañía personales, porque se veía a sí misma en ella, aunque sus condiciones fueran muy, muy diferentes.

A pesar de que Anna pasó allí la noche, Elsa no salió de su habitación, desafortunadamente, tampoco lo hizo la siguiente, ni la tercera. Es más, pasó una semana sin que la chica recibiera una sola palabra de su hermana mayor, quien permaneció impávida ante todos los ruegos y disculpas de la princesa.

— Elsa… por favor, discúlpame, lamento haberte gritado como lo hice, sal de ahí, solo fue un accidente. — dijo la chica suavemente una tarde de domingo, en tanto apoyaba su frente a la puerta de Elsa.

— Su alteza — la llamó una mucama en tanto se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Anna dirigiéndole toda su atención a la mujer.

— Sir Robert llegó al palacio hace un par de horas, y desea solicitar una audiencia para hablar con su alteza — dijo la mucama formalmente.

— ¿Conmigo? — dijo Ana sorprendida, ya que aquel hombre era el ministro de gobierno de Elsa, quien escasamente había dado señas de conocerla. No tenía nada de qué hablar con ella. — debes haberte equivocado, probablemente, él quiere hablar con Elsa.

— No su alteza, él fue muy claro: "quiero hablar con la princesa Anna" dijo — le explicó la mucama.

— Está bien… ¿Dónde se encuentra? — preguntó Anna algo intrigada.

— En la biblioteca — respondió.

Anna caminó hasta la biblioteca en donde se encontró al elegante y enorme ministro de gobierno de Elsa esperándola mientras inspeccionaba la ventana. Al verla, el hombre se volteó en su dirección e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Su alteza, necesito hablar un asunto de suma importancia con usted — comenzó el sujeto en tono serio.

— Soy toda oídos, por favor siéntese — dijo Anna en tanto estiraba la mano y le enseñaba la silla frente a ella.

— Supongo que recuerda a los hermanos de Malengrad— le recordó el sujeto.

— Por su puesto — asintió Anna quien tenía grabada en la cabeza aquella horrible noche.

— Hoy por la mañana llegó una carta de Malengrad, dirigida a la reina Elsa, pero, con noticias que le conciernen a usted — le explicó a Anna en un tono aprehensivo.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con Dominic, el segundo príncipe. Elsa quería arreglar un matrimonio con él — comentó Anna haciéndole entender al ministro que ella no era tan tonta cómo todo el mundo pensaba.

— ¿Usted estaba enterada de ese asunto? — preguntó el ministro.

— Elsa lo insinuó, yo le dije que no estaba interesada, pero, supongo que usted viene a decirme que finalmente Malengrad envió la propuesta — dijo Anna casi sarcásticamente.

— Bueno… sí, ellos enviaron una propuesta, pero no en relación al príncipe Dominic— murmuró el ministro cada vez más preocupado— el príncipe regente, quiere… quiere ofrecer su propia mano.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Anna atónita. — el tiene casi el doble de mi edad — murmuró aterrada.

— Lo sé princesa, lo sé — dijo el ministro tratando de calmarla al ver que su respiración aumentaba.

— Y eso no es todo, la gente dice que él es adic…

— Lo sé su Alteza, y sé que la reina también lo cree — dijo el ministro — debe entender que es indispensable llegar a una alianza con Malengrad, princesa Anna, usted tiene una obligación con su país, y es hora de hacer sacrificios. Además, llegaría a ser reina.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser reina! — afirmó Anna furiosa.

— Entiendo su alteza, pero ahora que hemos roto las relaciones comerciales con Weseltonio, es necesaria una alianza con Malengrad. — explicó el ministro.

— Weselton — corrigió Anna, quien comenzaba a entender porqué Kristoff siempre decía que los nobles parecían vivir en un imaginario mundo de fantasía, en el que todo era perfecto mientras ellos siguieran llenando sus bolsillos de dinero, porque, en realidad existían personas como el hombre frente de ella, que ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de aprender el nombre de la nación de la que dependía el futuro de Arandelle, pero aún así, se encontraba allí tratando de convencerla de que lo dejara prácticamente venderla a Malengrad, a un príncipe, que por demás, la aterraba.

— ¿Qué opina Elsa de esto? — preguntó Anna, quien confiaba en que su hermana fuera su última esperanza, teniendo en cuenta, que a ella tampoco le agradaba el príncipe.

— Ella fue bastante razonable. La reina dijo que sería una alianza altamente conveniente, por lo que lo pensará, pero me siento bastante confiado, y estoy seguro de que aceptará. Además, ella me prometió que invitará a el príncipe Florian y a su hermano Dominic al baile de invierno, y me ordenó que le informara al príncipe regente que usted será su acompañante durante la velada — completó el ministro, a lo que Anna no respondió, solo se levantó y dejó al hombre en la biblioteca mientras él la veía sorprendido.

Anna atravesó el pasillo mientras que sentía que la ira la invadía. Esta vez, Elsa había llegado demasiado lejos, no entendía que su hermana, la misma que una semana antes le hubiera advertido del peligro que representaba el príncipe, le estuviera haciendo aquello. En ese momento a la princesa le parecieron que todos aquellos "_solo estoy tratando de protegerte…"_ que Elsa le lanzaba cada vez que se apartaba de ella, eran tan solo una sarta de mentiras.

— ¡Elsa, ábreme! — gritó Anna a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba la puerta de su hermana con el puño. Pero, obviamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡Ábreme! — repitió mientras golpeaba nuevamente — eres una miserable, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? — gritó tras lo que le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué Elsa? ¿Es que tanto me desprecias? — preguntó Anna en tanto le daba una nueva patada a la puerta de su hermana. — ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ese sujeto me aterra, tú misma viste lo que él trató de hacerme. ¿Acaso quieres vengarte de mí? ¿Por lo que te dije hace una semana? — gritó. En ese momento, la princesa tomó la perilla y comenzó a halarla fuertemente, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que cuatro mucamas se habían acercado a ella y la miraban casi atemorizadas.

— Su alteza, por favor cálmese, no es correcto que se enfade de esa manera — le sugirió una mujer que se acercó a ella algo nerviosa.

— Déjeme, aléjese de mí— le gritó Anna, quien ya había perdido el poco control que le quedaba. — estoy harta, me largo de aquí — gritó la princesa quien dobló por la esquina del pasillo, y salió corriendo con dirección a las puertas del palacio, ahora que estaban abiertas, finalmente, tendría la posibilidad de ser libre.

— ¡Guardias! — gritó la voz de Elsa, quien salió de su habitación, pero se encontraba fuera del rango de visión de Anna. — ¡Deténganla!, llévenla a su habitación hasta que se calme. — ordenó la reina, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la chica sintiera unos brazos rodearla e impedirle que siguiera con su camino.

— Princesa, por favor cálmese, no quiero hacerle daño — dijo el guardia que la tenía detenida

— Suéltame — repitió Anna furiosa. En ese momento, se le acercó el médico de la corte, el cual había llegado mortalmente rápido, por lo que la princesa se preguntó si Elsa habría anticipado aquella reacción.

— Su alteza, debe calmarse, le voy a inyectar algo que la ayudará a dormir y descansar — dijo el hombre calmadamente mientras que alistaba una jeringa que tenía ya lista.

— ¡No! — gritó Anna con todas sus fuerzas mientras que pateaba y trataba de soltarse — déjenme, quiero irme de aquí — gimió la chica, pero el guardia la mantuvo en su lugar. Anna gritó al sentir un dolor punzante en el brazo, y nuevamente, en menos de dos semanas, la princesa sintió que se sumergía en la oscuridad.

Anna despertó nuevamente en su habitación, sintiéndose sedienta y hambrienta, pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez no había nadie junto a su cama, solo se encontraba ella, en ese cuarto demasiado grande y vacío para su gusto. La princesa se levantó lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba vestida, con sus trenzas prácticamente desechas por la lucha con el guardia.

Muy despacio, la princesa se acercó a la puerta, sin importarle si se veía terrible o si aún no se recuperaba del todo de los efectos del químico con el que la sedaron. Ya ni siquiera le importaba hablar con Elsa, es más, una parte de ella, no quería verla más. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas emociones fue tan fuerte como en el momento en el que Anna llegó a su destino: las puertas de entrada del castillo de Arandelle, las cuales se encontraban completamente cerradas.

— Abran las puertas — ordenó Anna a los guardias de la entrada, pero ninguno contestó, tan solo compartieron un par de miradas nerviosas.

— He dicho que abran las puertas — repitió la princesa.

— Su alteza, lo lamento, pero no podemos hacerlo, la reina dio la orden de cerrarlas, en especial a usted— dijo el hombre.

Anna no respondió, solo se dio la media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacía el castillo, mientras que sentía los rastros del sedante en su sangre y en su cabeza. En ese momento, todo lo malo que había pensado sobre Elsa se intensificó, en realidad, una parte de ella esperó que el hielo que se había retirado meses atrás de su corazón volviera a él y la convirtiera en un gigantesco tempano, pues todo el amor que aquel día la había impulsado, se estaba transformando en algo negro, algo que Anna no tenía la capacidad de definir, pero que era completamente nuevo para ella, probablemente, así era cómo debía sentirse el odio.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la princesa caminó hacía el tejado, al mismo punto en el que meses atrás, había compartido aquella mágica noche con Hans, la cual, tan solo era un recuerdo para ella. Irónicamente, nunca había podido llevarse a odiar al príncipe de las Islas del Sur, sin lugar a dudas, él era la persona más despreciable que hubiera conocido, pero, a pesar de todo, no existía aquel lazo que tenía con Elsa, y cuyo delgado equilibrio había sido quebrantado.

Anna cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le golpeara el rostro, sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual, ella no era la misma de meses atrás. Esa niña había muerto y ahora se convertiría en hielo, cómo debió haber ocurrido desde un principio. La princesa subió un escalón junto a la baranda que separaba el tejado del vacío, y sin si quiera pensarlo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, en realidad, ella no odiaba a Elsa o a Kristoff, simplemente, no podía hacerlo, posiblemente, al igual que con Hans, la culpa era suya por haber permitido que le hicieran tanto daño.

— Anna…— murmuró una voz al lado de la princesa.

— Olaf, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Anna sorprendida sin moverse del escalón.

— Escuché gritos en el castillo, en realidad creo que te escuché gritar a ti, y no me gusta, así que decidí subir aquí — dijo el hombre de nieve, quien, como siempre, parecía completamente inocente ante la situación.

—Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Olaf.

— Yo… Yo… yo solo tomaba algo de sol y aire fresco— contestó Anna fingiendo una sonrisa,

— Sí, entiendo, pero aún así creo que el lugar en donde te encuentras en este momento no es el mejor sitio para hacerlo — opinó el hombre de nieve — si no bajas de ahí podrías caer— le advirtió. Anna miró mejor en donde se hallaba parada y finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de caer al vacío, mientras que tenía una rara sensación causada por el cumulo de sedantes.

— Si — asintió Anna — lo mejor será que me mueva — murmuró la chica, pero no dio un solo paso.

— Elsa podría preocuparse — insistió Olaf.

— Sí claro, Elsa… — respondió Anna quien no se sentía completamente consciente, pero, esta vez, tampoco se retiró del escalón.

— Kristoff tampoco le gustaría si cayeras — opinó nuevamente Olaf mientras que movía sus brazos y esperando a que bajara.

— Por supuesto que no — Asintió nuevamente la chica sin cambiar su posición.

— Pero, lo más importante, tú lo lamentarías mucho. Si cayeras, la más perjudicada serías tú misma, te golpearías y tendrías que ir al hospital, o podrías terminar con algo peor que un corazón congelado. A fin de cuentas, nadie sufriría más que tú— dijo Olaf.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Anna.

— Anna, piénsalo bien, ¿tú realmente quieres caer? ¿Realmente lo deseas? — le preguntó Olaf.

— No — respondió Anna simplemente mientras sentía las lagrimas correr por su cara — solo quiero ser libre, y… y alguien que me quiera — tartamudeó.

— Pues si no tienes más cuidado y si sigues subiéndote a ese sitio tan peligroso, solo caerás y te herirás, eso no te dará lo que realmente quieres— opinó nuevamente el muñeco. Anna tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y bajó del escalón.

— Tienes razón, tienes razón, esta no es la solución— asintió nuevamente Anna mientras se alejaba de la orilla del tejado, sin dejar de abrazarse fuertemente a sí misma, y recobrando el aliento sentía. Simplemente, ella no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Con mucha más calma, Anna sintió que por primera vez en horas podía pensar claramente. En verdad, la princesa no odiaba a Elsa, ella era incapaz de hacerlo, aquel sentimiento era completamente ajeno a la naturaleza de la chica, y su hermana se encontraba demasiado metida en su corazón como para odiarla sin pensarlo dos veces, no obstante, no importaba cuanto la amara, era obvio que estar juntas no era lo más saludable. En aquel instante, la princesa tuvo una epifanía: realmente tenía que dejar el castillo, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que la chica contemplo la posibilidad, esta vez, no se trataba de un simple sueño, sino de una decisión que llevaría a cabo a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta al presente, y en el castillo de Arandelle, Kristoff y Elsa continuaron con la búsqueda, ya resignados con que no la hallarían en el palacio.

— Definitivamente, Anna no está aquí — se quejó Kristoff.

— Lo sé, por eso tengo a la mitad de mis guardias custodiando el puerto, ella debe estar ahí, si es que piensa dejar Arandelle — opinó Elsa.

— No lo sé… — murmuró Kristoff — ¿No crees que es un poco obvio? Es decir, si ella quería salir de Arandelle es claro que elegiría el puerto frente al castillo, pero también es claro que de hacerlo sería atrapada rápidamente. — opinó el recolector de hielo.

— Tienes razón — aceptó Elsa quien lucía pensativa.

— Tengo una idea — empezó Kristoff— ve a los puertos con los demás soldados, yo iré a la habitación de Anna con su mucama personal, quiero buscar algo que nos indique hacía donde pudo haber ido— propuso el recolector de hielo.

— Me parece una buena idea — aceptó Elsa. Los dos tomaron rumbos diferentes, y mientras la reina descendió hasta la entrada del castillo, Kristoff subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Anna.

Kristoff nunca había visitado aquella sección del castillo, y se dio cuenta de que aquel pasillo, el que correspondía a las habitaciones personales de la familia real, era mucho más silencioso y solitario que cualquiera de las áreas comunes del palacio. Probablemente, ver aquel sitio, le diera una pista para entender a Anna un poco mejor. Lentamente, el recolector de hielo abrió la puerta, la cual rechinó al moverla. Adentro, él se encontró con un cuarto gigantesco y desafortunadamente solitario.

En el centro del cuarto había una enorme cama con postes; a un lado, un biombo seguido por un armario y un par de anaqueles con papeles desordenados; al otro extremo de la habitación, Kristoff encontró un escritorio, al cual se dirigió con rapidez con el fin de encontrar una pista del paradero de Anna. El recolector de hielo inspeccionó las hojas sobre la mesa pero solo encontró bocetos de dibujos a medio terminar, un par de pájaros y un buen número de mucamas haciendo sus deberes.

De repente, el muchacho volvió a observar los dibujos de las empleadas, no entendía porque habían tantos, ya que no eran ni uno, ni dos, sino decenas de ilustraciones en las que aparecía una chica muy parecida a Daniele levantando un juego de té, otro, en el que una de las cocineras preparaba la sopa y un par con un grupo de chicas lavando ropa. Definitivamente, había algo muy inquietante en todo aquello. Kristoff, se levantó y tomó del anaquel un gran paquete de cuadernos de dibujo.

Kristoff caminó nuevamente hacía la cama, en la que se dejó caer pesadamente. Era increíble pensar que unos cuantos meses antes a él pudiera vivir sin necesitar a nadie, sin sentir nada por nadie, pero desde que ella llegó a su vida, todo era diferente. De repente, el recolector de hielo volteó el rostro y se encontró con un vestido blanco tendido sobre la cama, estaba seguro era el mismo que ella llevaba la noche anterior, lentamente, el muchacho e reincorporó y miró el fino encaje blanco sintiendo deseos de tocarlo y de inhalar su aroma de flores, la misma que descubrió una tarde hacía unos meses antes, durante uno de los tantos festivales que se celebraban en Arandelle durante la temporada de verano.

El recolector de hielo aún recordaba aquel día como uno de los más felices de su vida. A comienzos de la mañana había tenido que esperar mientras que Anna y Elsa cumplían todos esos aburridos requerimientos protocolarios, pero, después, la princesa regresó a él, en su ropa usual, sus trenzas y su brillante sonrisa, muy lejos de todos aquellos excesos de las cortesanas. Kristoff y Anna pasaron toda la tarde entre los puestos de la feria, bailando las tonadas tradicionales en la plaza con los demás habitantes de la ciudad capital, a decir verdad, él odiaba bailar, realmente lo detestaba, pero ella era tan persuasiva, que logró convencerlo de hacerlo durante toda la tarde. Incluso, lo obligó a dejarla probar la cerveza, eso sí que fue un error, recordó el muchacho mientras reía suavemente.

No obstante, al caer la noche, y mientras llevaba a Sven al establo, todo comenzó a salirse de control. Kristoff no entendió que fue lo que sucedió, sí fue culpa de la fiesta o la pinta de cerveza que tomó durante la tarde, pero se encontró a sí mismo besando a aquella loca chica sobre una pila de heno, pero, en medio de todo aquel estupor, había algo en el cerebro del chico que le decía que debía parar. Se suponía que ella era una princesa, sería un escándalo si alguien la descubría allí, con un recolector de hielo, aquello le traería más problemas de los ella podría imaginarse, pero a Anna no parecía importarle, simplemente quería perderse en el momento, al igual que él. "_Anna…_" murmuró Kristoff cómo si se tratara de una plegaria en tanto besaba su cuello. _"Kristoff…"_ respondió ella, y fue la sola mención de su nombre lo que rompió el hechizo y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Finalmente, en un arranque de adrenalina, y usando todo su autocontrol, Kristoff se apartó de ella y se reprendió mentalmente, ¿a que creía que estaba jugando? Él y Anna no eran el uno para el otro, no importaba cuanto la quisiera, o la deseara, todo lo que pasaba en aquella escena era estúpido, la paja, las caballerizas; ella era una princesa, y él un don nadie. Por su puesto, Kristoff prefirió guardar silencio y darle una excusa, diciéndole que si no volvían pronto, Elsa se molestaría. Anna quien a pesar de todo, intuía que se metería en problemas de seguir por donde iban, aceptó. Pero, en la mente del recolector de hielo comenzó a formarse la idea de dar por terminado todo aquello.

Al ver nuevamente aquel fino vestido, el muchacho recordó que esta era justamente una de las razones por las que él se había ido del castillo. Kristoff sabía que él jamás podría darle a Anna todo aquello que ella tenía, él nunca sería suficiente, no importaba cuanto trabajara o se esforzara, todo eso era inalcanzable, mientras que eventualmente, algún príncipe extranjero llegaría y se la quitaría, y todo ese ensueño se terminaría como si nada, fue por eso, que dos meses antes, tras terminar un exitoso fin de semana de recolección decidió simplemente no volver, posiblemente, si él era quien tomaba la decisión de acabar su relación con la princesa dolería menos. El problema fue que el muchacho nunca se imaginó que su mente y su corazón se fijarían a ella de aquella manera.

— Señor… — lo llamó una vocecita desde la entrada, la cual pertenecía a Daniele — digo, Kritoff, no, digo, señor Kristoff, no, si , lo siento… — balbuceó la chica mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido, en tanto Kristoff le dedicaba una amable sonrisa, ahora entendía porque Anna había escogido a la más novata de las empleadas del castillo como dama de compañía, la pobre era demasiado parecida a ella.

— No te preocupes — dijo amablemente el chico — ven aquí, necesito que me ayudes a buscar— le indicó Kristoff.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la chica.

— No lo sé, solo necesito una pista de hacía a donde pudo haber escapado— le explicó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a revisar cada uno de los cuadernillos de dibujo — ¿alguna vez te dijo algo acerca de su plan?

— No señor — se apresuró a responder Daniele mientras negaba enérgicamente con su cabeza — estaba más que claro que ella no era feliz, pero nunca pensé que se atreviera a hacer algo como esto, solo espero que esté bien— murmuró.

— Yo también lo espero— contestó Kristoff — tienes idea de cómo Anna pasaba el tiempo.

— Bien… ella leía, pero últimamente había tomado mucho gusto por el dibujo — comentó.

— Sí, eso es claro — respondió Kristoff mientras les dedicaba una mirada a los cuadernos de dibujo

— Ah, y también… no, mejor no — murmuró la niña.

— ¿También? — insistió Kristoff.

— Verá… hace tiempo, antes de la coronación la princesa Anna solía ir al hogar de paso de la ciudad capital, a ella le gustaba hacer trabajo comunitario, era muy buena enseñando a niños, enseñaba a leer, incluso en otros idiomas— dijo la chica casi emocionada.

— Pero… no entiendo, se supone que tú llegaste al castillo después de la coronación

¿Cómo es que sabes todo aquello? — la interrogó Kristoff intrigado.

— Porque mis papás pasaron por momentos muy duros cuando yo era niña, varias veces han tenido que vivir en el hogar de paso de la ciudad capital, y la última vez que estuve con ellos, conocí a la princesa, ella fue muy buena, como siempre lo es — Exclamó la chica con ilusión. Por un momento, Kristoff se quedó observando a Daniele con curiosidad, y entendió que la niña realmente apreciaba a Anna, es más, la admiraba.

— Vaya… realmente te agrada ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Kristoff casi divertido por la reacción de la chica.

— Sí, ella me defiende cuando las demás me llaman tonta, y me trata muy bien, me escogió como su dama de compañía, a pesar de que soy nueva y me dio chocolate, yo nunca había probado el chocolate… Ah, ah, ah, lo olvidaba, siempre me deja experimentar con su cabello, no porque a ella le guste, no señor, yo sé que ella odia tener que vestirse elegante, pero me deja que yo lo haga porque a mí me encanta peinarla, vestirla y todo eso ¿sabe? Y, y,y… a veces conversamos, siempre me dice que debo tener cuidado con los hombres, porque no son buenos. Por ejemplo, dice que usted es una rata rastre… — balbuceó la chica a toda velocidad, y con la mayor de las emociones.

— Woow… para ahí — dijo Kristoff agitando sus brazos, pero la niña no paró, todo lo contrario, siguió aún más emocionada.

— Sí, yo la entiendo, porque que dejarla como usted lo hizo… Uff, eso debió doler… — opinó Daniele, quien de repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo — lo siento — se disculpó.

— No tienes de que disculparte— negó Kristoff — Volviendo al tema inicial — comenzó el recolector de hielo, quien trataba de enfocar la atención de Daniele, la cual, se desconcentraba con la misma facilidad que la princesa— ¿ Qué más le gustaba hacer a Anna?.

— Bien… — empezó la chica mientras forzaba su memoria — Ah, recientemente, comenzó a interesarse por la cocina, pero eso era un gran secreto, usted sabe que no es bien visto que una princesa haga algo como eso — afirmó Daniele.

— ¿Cocina? — preguntó Kristoff casi sorprendido.

— Sí — respondió la chica— bueno, en realidad ella parecía muy interesada en todo lo que yo hago, usted sabe, los oficios domésticos— agregó.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el recolector de hielo, ahora aún más confundido.

— Sí, ella siempre se sentaba a dibujar donde quiera que yo estuviera limpiando, o a veces se iba al lado de las albercas a dibujar a las lavanderas, e incluso, en un par de ocasiones me preguntó cómo fue que yo encontré este empleo, en realidad, ella solía hablar mucho con nosotras, las mucamas, en especial con las más jóvenes — comentó Daniele casualmente, mientras que el cerebro de Kristoff funcionaba a toda máquina, sacando conjeturas y haciendo suposiciones.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — la interrogó el muchacho.

— ¿Qué? — respondió Daniele confundida.

— ¿Desde cuándo ella comenzó a dibujar a las mucamas, y a hacerles preguntas? — volvió a preguntar Kristoff mientras revisaba los anaqueles del que había sacado los cuadernos de dibujo.

— Pues… déjeme pensar, eso fue antes de que usted llegara, y la reina estuvo en su habitación por un mes… no sé… creo que empezó un poco después de que la reina y la princesa pelearon, sí, estoy segura de que así fue — dijo la chica.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó Kristoff mientras que encontraba un par de libros de geografía junto a los cuadernillos de dibujo. Sus temores eran ciertos, aquella huída no era simplemente un arranque de ira, en realidad, parecía algo cuidadosamente planeado, Anna incluso se había tomado el trabajo de aprender un oficio para poder encontrar un trabajo y ganar dinero por sí sola. Ahora, lo único que le faltaba saber era justamente lo más importante: hacía donde había huido Anna.

— Señor, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Daniele al ver que Kristoff se había puesto pálido

— Necesito hablar con la reina— dijo el recolector de hielo antes de dejar la habitación a toda velocidad. Mientras tomaba la decisión de encontrarla, no importaba cuanto tardara, él lo haría, después de todo, no solo no podía de dejarse de sentirse culpable por todo aquel desastre, sino que además, tenía que volver a verla a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia, en especial a quienes me dejaron comentarios o me agregaron a sus categorías. Veo que hay algunos de ustedes que siguen todas mis historias, ¡muchas gracias! Me pone realmente contenta que tengan tanta confianza y gusto por lo que escribo: D. En respuesta a algunos de sus comentarios, sé que en principio fue un poco chocante ver a Anna tan molesta, pero, cómo ustedes dicen, la historia continua, y hay que ver cómo sigue esto.

Ahora, sobre este capítulo, en realidad, esta es la primera parte de un capitulo colosal que por demás ya tengo completamente escrito, pero, lo malo fue que al terminarlo, me dije "_no puedes publicar esa monstruosidad_" así que decidí partirlo en dos, aunque fue con gran dolor, pues yo realmente quería que todo lo que ocurrió en este y que ocurrirá el próximo capítulo pasara en uno solo. En conclusión, esperen muy pronto la actualización, a más tardar el próximo viernes, porque como dije antes, ya lo tengo escrito. Finalmente, solo me resta anticiparles que en el próximo capítulo les contaré un poco sobre lo que ocurrió la noche en que escapó Anna, y les daré la visión de Elsa sobre los hechos, por supuesto, ella al igual que Anna tienen mucho que aprender, pero en eso seguirá la historia.

Bueno, sin más que decir sólo me resta despedirme y decirles que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, flamers o amenazas de muerte, cómo siempre todos serán muy bien recibidos.

PDT: Ahhh... por cierto casi lo olvido, solo quería avisarles desde ya que no, no va a parecer Rapunzel, siento decepcionarlos, pero no


	3. la huida parte 2

Disclaimer: frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de los mismos dueños del ratón gringo

**_[CAPITULO 3 la Huida Parte 2]_**

Anna observó el reloj de la estación, aún faltaba demasiado tiempo para que ella pudiera comprar su boleto, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que volverse a sumergir en sus recuerdos, pero esta vez, se trataban de unos más recientes, los de la noche anterior.

.

.

**.**

**[La noche del baile: Anna] **

.

.

.

Bien dice el refrán que lo que mal empieza mal termina, y aquella noche empezó mal como ninguna otra. Para comenzar, Anna tuvo aquella irritante reunión con Elsa y Kristoff en la cocina del palacio, y ahora, las cosas no iban cómo ella las había planeado.

— Su alteza aquí está su vestido blanco — dijo Daniele en tanto arrastraba su maniquí a través del piso — lamento que no hubiera podido usar el color rosa, pero la próxima vez será. La lavandera me dijo esta mañana que ya estaba listo, pero hace un par de minutos cambió de opinión.

Anna no contestó. La verdad, es que poco o nada le importaba el dichoso vestido rosa, o si existía una oportunidad en el futuro para utilizarlo. En realidad, la princesa quería ponérselo aquella noche, ya que este no era la gran cosa, completamente sencillo y sin vida, que por demás, ni siquiera combinaba con su cabello rojizo, pero perfecto para que el príncipe Florian ni siquiera se percatara de su existencia. En cambio, Anna tenía ante sí su vestido favorito, el más caro y elegante de todo su ajuar, y una mucama joven e inexperta que se moría por vestirla cómo a una muñeca de carne y hueso, parecía que finalmente la corte de Arandelle conseguiría venderla como un pedazo de carne.

— ¿Quiere que la peine de alguna manera en particular, su alteza? — preguntó Daniele con un ilusión en sus ojos.

— Estaré feliz con lo que tu desees hacer— respondió Anna resignada a que nada saldría cómo ella lo planeó. Daniele tan solo respondió con un pequeño chillido muy parecido a los que ella solía hacer cuando se emocionaba, pero que no pudo dejar de alegrarla un poco, pues, por alguna extraña razón, a la princesa le agradaba hacer feliz a aquella chica.

— Oh se ve hermosa… — suspiró Daniele casi dos horas después. Al tiempo en que Anna se volteaba y miraba su reflejo en el espejo. La verdad es que a ella no le parecía que su apariencia fuese especialmente extraordinaria, por supuesto, Daniele hizo un gran trabajo con su cabello, y aquel vestido de encaje blanco y escote amplio que dejaba los hombros al descubierto era sencillamente una obra de arte, pero, a fin de cuentas, la chica debajo de todos aquellos adornos y joyas seguía siendo ella misma, su triste y aburrido "yo" de todos los días.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo Daniele — dijo Anna con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

— Su alteza — preguntó el mayordomo al otro lado de la puerta en tanto tocaba ligeramente— Princesa Anna. Su majestad me envió a preguntarle sí ya está lista, ella me mandó informarle que ya es hora de que baje, los invitados esperan — dijo el sujeto.

— Ya estoy lista — le contestó Anna — bajaré en unos segundos.

Anna dejó su habitación y bajo las escaleras hacía el recibidor al lado del salón, en donde tendría lugar la celebración.

— Es tarde. Te tardaste mucho — la regañó Elsa al verla.

— Hubo un inconveniente con el vestido rosa, al parecer seguía con la lavandera — se disculpó Anna sin sentirlo realmente.

— Oh, bueno, no importa, te ves más hermosa con este — comentó Elsa mientras acomodaba las mangas del vestido de su hermana menor.

— Gracias — respondió Anna sencillamente y sin emoción, por lo que Elsa se mordió el labio y la miró con tristeza.

— Anna, sé que odias todo esto, pero te pido que hagas un pequeño esfuerzo, por mi, y por Arandelle. Solo será esta noche, después, te prometo que encontraré una excusa para rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, te lo prometo — suspiró Elsa en tanto tomaba la mano de Anna y la apretaba contra su pecho.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí— contestó Elsa con una ligera sonrisa.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasará con el tratado? ¿Y con las Islas del Sur? — preguntó Anna.

— No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos— respondió Elsa.

— ¿Cómo? — insistió Anna— nosotros necesitamos ese tratado, tú no has firmado ningún otro con Corona o Barona, e incluso rompimos el que teníamos con Weselton, necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo o si no…

— Anna — la interrumpió Elsa tajantemente — yo me encargaré de eso, tú solo trata de ser encantadora y amable esta noche, y te prometo que idearé algo— la dijo la reina.

— Trataré, pero desde lo que pasó la última vez… el príncipe Florian me asusta. No quiero volver a quedarme a solas con él, por favor Elsa, él es intimidante — le pidió Anna.

— No digas tonterías, sabes que yo no dejaría que él te lastimara — le dijo Elsa en tanto tomaba el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos — te lo prometo.

— Gracias— respondió Anna, quien le dedicó a su hermana una de las pocas sonrisas genuinas que había tenido en los últimos meses. — él podría ser mi padre, y eso es eww… — dijo la chica haciendo una mueca de asco.

— Anna, no seas exagerada, tan solo tiene 35 años, ni siquiera te dobla la edad — opinó Elsa tratando de calmarla.

— Que consuelo — murmuró Anna irónicamente — un año más, y me doblaría la edad. Elsa, realmente, no quiero irme con él — se quejó.

— Buenas noches — dijo una voz a espaldas de las dos hermanas

— Buenas noches — respondieron las dos chicas en tanto dejaban de conversar y Anna hacía una leve reverencia para recibir a Florian y a su hermano menor Dominic.

— Su majestad, princesa Anna, es un gusto volver a verlas — dijo galantemente Dominic.

— Lo mismo digo, príncipe Dominic — respondió Elsa dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Podría pedirle el primer baile, su majestad? — le preguntó el menor.

— Lo lamento, pero yo no bailo— se disculpó Elsa. Por lo que los dos hermanos sonrieron.

— Eres afortunado, Dominic — opinó Florian.

— Sí, es mi día de suerte, para ser honesto, a mí no me gusta bailar — admitió Dominic.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Elsa casi sorprendida.

— No, tuve que aprender por obligación, pero realmente prefiero no hacerlo. — respondió Dominic

El sonido de las trompetas llamó la atención de los cuatro, por lo que se dieron cuenta de entrar al salón con los demás invitados.

— Princesa… — dijo Florian ofreciéndole su brazo para que Anna lo tomara. La chica dudó, no quería tocarlo, ni que él lo hiciera con ella, pero tras una breve mirada a Elsa, decidió aceptar su invitación.

— ¿Por qué dudo? — preguntó Florian divertido mientras entraban al salón y los nobles allí presentes rompían en aplausos — no me diga que mi propuesta la asustó, sé que usted es joven, pero creo que en un futuro podremos ser una buena pareja, además, los dos sabemos que Malengrad y Arandelle necesitan esta alianza — comentó el príncipe casi arrogantemente.

La cena dio inicio, mientras que Anna nuevamente cayó en la trampa y no pudo contener su curiosidad por todos los viajes de Florian. El sujeto parecía haberlo visto todo, y visitado cada lugar sobre la tierra.

— Así que… — comenzó Florian — ¿es verdad que usted estuvo comprometida con el príncipe Hans Westergard de las Islas del Sur? — preguntó curiosamente el príncipe mientras miraba a Anna por encima de su copa con una sonrisa, pero, al ver que la chica frunció el entrecejo, esta desapareció.

— No me tiene que contestar si no quiere — se apresuró a añadir Florian.

— No hay problema — respondió Anna fríamente — los rumores son ciertos, estuve comprometida con él, pero decidí terminar el compromiso, él es… él no era de fiar ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? — contrainterrogó la princesa, A lo que Florian respondió con una sonrisa casi irónica.

— Por nada en especial, solo quería conocer a otra persona en este mundo que conociera al verdadero Hans Westergard — comentó Florian mientras bebía otro sorbo de su vaso.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó Anna confundida.

— Creo que sobra decir que los dos pensamos que él es un maldito bastardo, vamos, no tiene que ocultarlo, lo vi en su mirada desde que lo mencioné — dijo casi burlonamente al ver que Anna abría los ojos sorprendida por su franqueza.

— Bueno pues… sí, la verdad es que sí— Asintió Anna.

— Ese niñito me molesta, aunque, también me asusta. Anda por el mundo fingiendo ser "el príncipe encantador", complaciendo a todos y dándoles aquello que quieren ver. Pero él no me engaña, yo sé exactamente qué clase de persona es, solo un timador— opinó el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hablaba en un tono profundo.

— Para ser honesta, yo estoy de acuerdo con usted. Pero, ¿cómo fue que se dio cuenta de aquello? — preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

— ¡Ha! — Exclamó Florian— no debería decírselo, pero lo haré.

— Yo conocí al príncipe hace algunos años, cuando él acababa de graduarse de la academia militar, fue un estudiante modelo, por lo que la Real Academia de Malengrad le dio una beca para que estudiara allí lo últimos años. A decir verdad, a mí no me impresionó mucho cuando lo vi por primera vez, era tan solo uno más de los tantos amigos de Dominic, otro aristócrata deseoso de poder y dinero, nada diferente al resto, pero en una desafortunada posición, ya que él es el treceavo hijo de una numerosa familia— le narró Florian.

— Eso lo sé — asintió Anna— pero no sabía que fuera amigo del príncipe Dominic.

— Déjeme que la corrija Anna: el _fue_ amigo del príncipe Dominic, _fue_, en pasado, porque ya no lo es. — comentó Florian.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó la chica curiosa.

— La guerra, eso pasó — respondió Florian — usted debe saber que entre Malengrad y las Islas del Sur hubo una guerra hace poco.

— Sí lo sé. Y si no estoy mal, ustedes, quiero decir Malengrad… hum, bueno… — balbuceó la princesa incómodamente.

— Nosotros perdimos, dígalo sin vergüenza Anna — la instó el príncipe — nosotros perdimos, esa es la verdad, y la verdad no debe ser callada.

— El general Demian, de las Islas del Sur, en el mar de Aurburn, cerca a Corona. Él fue quien terminó la guerra, ¿no es así?— añadió Anna quien recordaba haber leído aquello en el periódico.

— Sí, el nos venció, pero tengo muy malos recuerdos de su ex prometido — dijo Florian.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la princesa genuinamente curiosa.

— Cuando la guerra terminó, Hans Westergard era vicealmirante. Sobra decir que estoy seguro de que llegó ahí a través de la influencia de su familia, después de todo, para algo tenía que servirle ser príncipe. El sujeto no era la gran cosa, tan solo un niñito recién graduado de la academia y muy ambicioso, por supuesto, mi padre envió a Annibal Crane, nuestro mejor general, quien me atrevería a decir, que es uno de los más hábiles estrategas de nuestros tiempos. Todos pensamos que sería una masacre, incluso, recuerdo a uno de nuestros nobles diciendo que en una semana la guerra terminaría, lo cual era altamente conveniente, pues, a decir verdad, nuestros ejércitos no estaban en la mejor forma.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó Anna quien se había perdido completamente en la historia.

— Hans lo recibió con una propuesta de paz. Por su puesto, papá confió en el juicio de Annibal y lo dejó seguir con las negociaciones. Según escuché, él treceavo príncipe, encantó a mi general, se mostró a sí mismo como un pupilo ansioso por aprender todo lo que el viejo lobo quisiera enseñarle, todos los que vieron aquello dijeron que Hans Westergard parecía que en realidad tenía la intención de llegar a un acuerdo, y de negociar con Malengrad… ¡Ha! — exclamó irónicamente el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Incluso condecoraron oficiales de los ejércitos enemigos, como "señal de paz" — se burlo Florian con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo — le dije a papá que no era buena idea, pero él no me escuchó, por supuesto que no. El resultado de toda aquella farsa fue una tregua, que se fue al demonio unos cuantos meses después, considerando que Annibal había bajado la guardia, y nuestros soldados no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, sobra decir que fue una carnicería — concluyó Florian.

— Así que ¿usted piensa que Hans nunca tuvo la intención de respetar la tregua? — preguntó Anna.

— No, _yo sé_ que él nunca tuvo la intención de respetar la tregua— corrigió Florian quien posó su intensa mirada en Anna y usó un tono aún más profundo — el error de mi papá y de Annibal fue clave. Ellos olvidaron con quien estaban tratando: con un aristócrata, y uno de la peor calaña, uno de los que nacieron sin poder, pero que lo desean más que nada, mientras que nuestro general, fue un soldado durante toda su vida, él era hijo de un burócrata, pero no era parte de la nobleza, y cometió la grave falla de pensar que nada menos y nada más que un príncipe se pondría a su nivel, lo tomaría en serio, y además, lo admiraría. Anna, recuerde mis palabras, usted no puede confiar en un noble, mucho menos si se interpone en su camino hacia el poder — le aconsejó el príncipe en tono grave.

— Usted habla como si los dos no fuéramos nobles, y la última vez que yo revisé, yo soy una princesa, y usted es el heredero al trono de su país— intervino Anna.

— Eso es otro de los aspectos que me gustan de usted, Anna — dijo Florian — usted no parece la cortesana promedio que esperé encontrar cuando llegué a Arandelle. Supongo que se debe a que sus padres la alejaron de la corte desde que era pequeña. Y, para ser honesto, me gusta pensar que yo tampoco soy el aristócrata promedio— dijo el príncipe, quien, al ver que Anna se hallaba a punto de intervenir, la interrumpió— Sé que no lo parece, pero me subí a un barco al oriente cuando tenía 14 años, y desde entonces, hasta que asumí el poder hace dos años, viajé por el mundo. Pero sí algo aprendí en el tiempo en que estuve por fuera de la corte es que para sobrevivir en ella, tenía que adaptarme, aprender todas sus normas y sus reglas, y jugar con ellas. Yo le recomendaría hacer lo mismo Anna. — le aconsejó Florian. La princesa no respondió, por lo que el sujeto continuó.

— Hans Westergard también aprendió a sobrevivir, pero él, a diferencia nuestra, sí que es un noble. Siempre he pensado que la fortaleza de ese sujeto no está en su posición, está en su talento para manipular a la gente, y en crear esta imagen completamente falsa frente a todos. Supongo que al no tener posibilidad en ascender al trono, el pobre debía inventar una herramienta para adquirir más poder.

— Por "el poder", ¿usted dice que él es capaz de hacer todo solo por "el poder"? — preguntó Anna quien a pesar de entender todo el asunto aún se encontraba sorprendida por la franqueza con la que hablaba Florian.

— Que pregunta… ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó el príncipe — mire bien a toda esta gente — dijo señalando con el dedo a los demás invitados que compartían la mesa con ellos — todos son iguales, todos harían lo que fuera por el poder.

— Incluso, me atrevería a decir, que yo también he comenzado a caer en los encantos del poder. Antes de ser regente, nunca me hubiera imaginado estar en una posición como en la que me encuentro hoy, pero ahora míreme, aquí, tratando de hacer una conveniente alianza para nuestras dos naciones, mientras que prácticamente le ruego a una princesa que me acepte como su esposo, a pesar de que es demasiado, _demasiado_ joven para mí, y que yo sé muy bien que está aterrorizada , pues, probablemente, piensa que soy alguna clase de perverso monstruo mitológico— se burló Florian mientras que Anna abría los ojos de par en par sin despegar su mirada de su plato, en tanto enrojecía por la vergüenza de haber sido puesta en evidencia.

— Y…Yo… Yo n-no creo que sea un mons- monstruo mitológico— tartamudeó la princesa.

— Si, si lo hace— la corrigió Florian sonriendo — yo la aterro. No puede esconderlo Anna, usted es la clase de personas que llevan sus emociones a flor de piel.

— Puede ser — aceptó Anna — pero usted se equivocó respecto a alguien. Elsa no es cómo usted dice, ella no está obsesionada por el poder, eso no es verdad, si lo fuera, ella ya habría usado sus poderes para su conveniencia.

— ¡Ha! — Se burló Florian — ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su hermana en el trono?

— Nueve meses, ¿Por qué? — contraatacó Anna.

— Dele un par de años más, y entonces, usted me dirá que piensa acerca del asunto — sugirió en un tono burlón que le daba a entender a la chica que él sabía mucho más que ella sobre el mundo. Anna no contestó, pero desvió su mirada hacía la cabecera contraria de la mesa, en donde se encontraba la reina sonriendo y charlando con el príncipe Dominic. Y en ese momento, la princesa no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ese instinto protector que siempre parecía tener Elsa, pues, la chica se preguntaba cómo lograría su pobre hermana mayor, quien tan solo llevaba nueve meses en el poder, no tenía el apoyo de sus súbditos y apenas salía de su habitación, seguirle el paso a aquel zorro altamente experimentado durante las negociaciones.

— ¿Quiere salir de aquí? — preguntó Florian de repente — yo sí, creo que me asfixiaré sí sigo en este lugar — dijo el príncipe. Por su parte, Anna tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico al escuchar aquello, pues lo último que quería era tener que pasar tiempo a solas con el regente.

— Pues… tendríamos que preguntarle a Elsa, ya vio cómo se puso la última vez, no quiero volver a tener problemas con ella — respondió Anna quien pensaba en que lo mejor sería usar a su hermana como excusa, ella de seguro se negaría a dejarla pasar tiempo con Florian, esa era su última salvación.

— Sí, creo que lo mejor será preguntarle — asintió el príncipe Florian con una sonrisa casi sarcástica en sus labios. Anna se levantó de su silla y caminó hacía su hermana mientras que el príncipe la imitaba.

— Elsa… perdón, reina Elsa, perdón, su majestad— balbuceó la chica torpemente mientras hacía un remedo de reverencia.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó la reina con una amable y falsa sonrisa.

— El príncipe Florian me preguntó si podemos dejar el comedor por unos minutos, ¿te molestaría si nos retiramos de la mesa y salimos? — preguntó Anna quien quería desesperadamente que su hermana se negara, pero, en cambio esta se mordió el labio y miró a los demás presentes.

— No tienes que pedirme permiso para algo como eso… — respondió Elsa casualmente — por supuesto que puedes acompañar al príncipe Florian, pero no se tarden, el baile comenzará pronto— dijo la reina con la misma amable y falsa sonrisa, mientras que Anna no pudo evitar apretar los labios firmemente y dedicarle una mirada cargada de resentimiento, pues su hermana le había prometido que ella no tendría que pasar tiempo a solas con él.

— Como diga majestad — asintió Anna haciendo una nueva reverencia. Después, la chica tomó el brazo de Florian y caminó hacia la entrada con él.

— Espera — intervino Elsa antes de que la pareja pudiera dejar el comedor. Al escucharla, Anna y Florian se dieron la vuelta — diez minutos — murmuró la reina— solo tienen diez minutos antes de que comience el baile, por favor, vuelvan para entonces — pidió Elsa educadamente.

— No se preocupe majestad— intervino el regente — estaremos de vuelta.

Anna y Florian salieron del salón y caminaron por los jardines por un buen rato mientras que él seguía contándole historias acerca de sus viajes y ella escuchándole con atención mientras que de vez en cuando lo interrumpía para hacerle preguntas. De repente, Anna se encontró cerca de los establos, en los cuales había una luz de una lámpara prendida. La chica escuchó con atención, y se dio cuenta de que una tenue tonada de laúd sonaba a la distancia, por lo que se preguntó si se trataría de Kristoff, quien solía pasar horas tocando junto a Sven antes de irse a dormir. La princesa miró por encima de su hombro tratando de robar una mirada al interior, pero no lo logró, no podía encontrarlo.

— ¡Anna! — La llamó Florian, por lo que Anna volvió su rostro hacía él — ¿me está escuchando? — preguntó.

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió la princesa, a quien la curiosidad venció y volvió a girar su cabeza hacía las caballerizas, con la intención de encontrar a Kristoff con su mirada por las puertas entreabiertas de los establos.

— ¡Hey! — volvió a llamarla el príncipe mientras que con el dedo rotó la quijada de Anna hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Preguntó susurrando Florian, mientras sonreía— ¿a quién estamos buscando? ¿A quien toca el laúd? — insistió.

— ¡No!, claro que no, nadie toca el laúd, bueno, sí toca el laúd, pero no sé, no sé de que está hablando, digo, no, claro que no… — negó Anna de una forma nada convincente, por lo que Florian dejó salir una suave y amarga risa.

— Ah… — suspiró pasándose la mano por las sienes — esto se pone mejor y mejor a cada momento, creo que necesito una copa… — se quejó el príncipe irónicamente, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

— Lo siento mucho príncipe Florian, realmente no es mi intención incomodarlo, por favor, sólo entiéndame. Usted tiene casi el doble de mi edad, y yo… yo apenas lo conozco. Por favor, por favor perdóneme— se disculpó Anna — yo también quiero llegar a una alianza pero no creo que pueda casarme con usted — dijo la chica, por lo que Florian se cruzó de brazos y puso uno de sus dedos en su boca en un gesto pensativo.

— Príncipe…— lo llamó la chica al ver que él no contestaba.

— Sí, la escuché — respondió Florian mientras salía de su ensimismamiento — pero creo que no podrá ser, Anna. Usted es mucho más útil de lo que se imagina, lo siento, pero yo no puedo retirar mi oferta.

— Útil… — repitió Anna con voz ahogada.

— Sí, me temo que sí, pero no se ponga así… realmente no es mi intención hacerla miserable — dijo el príncipe al ver que Anna se tornaba pálida y dejaba caer sus hombros. De repente, Florian volvió a sonreír— creo que finalmente perdió el miedo que sentía por mí. — comentó, por lo que Anna le devolvió la sonrisa.

Florian le ofreció nuevamente su brazo — venga, tenemos que entrar, pronto se cumplirán los 10 minutos de su hermana, y estoy seguro de que si usted no está en el salón en el minuto 11, ella mandará a sus guardias a buscarme, y para ser franco, prefiero evitar darle oportunidad para que ponga mi cabeza en una lanza, como un ejemplo para los próximos pretendientes que vengan a este palacio — comentó irónicamente el príncipe.

— Mi hermana no haría eso — la defendió Anna — ella lo convertiría en una estatua de hielo con sus poderes, y lo pondría en el centro de la plaza para que se derrita, Elsa no necesita que los guardias la defiendan— agregó la chica siguiéndole el juego.

— Oh… eso es… reconfortante — asintió Florian siguiendo el mismo juego— por lo menos tendré la posibilidad de conservar mi cabeza.

El baile dio inicios, y a diferencia de Dominic, parecía que Florian sí que era todo un bailarín, hasta que se separó de ella, parecía que finalmente el príncipe se había quedado sin fuerzas, ya que por primera vez en aquella hora se compadecía de ella en tanto la conducía fuera de la pista de baile.

— Princesa Anna usted tiene una energía formidable— exhaló el sujeto mientras recuperaba el aliento — nunca había encontrado una pareja de baile que fuera capaz de seguirme el paso.

— Gracias alteza, usted ta-también tiene mu- mucha ene- energía — suspiró Anna mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los tantos divanes acomodados alrededor del salón para que los bailarines se sentaran a descansar.

A continuación, Florian siguió a Anna y se sentó junto a ella, mientras que la princesa podía sentir todas y cada una de las miradas de los nobles sobre ellos, quienes esperaban que no arruinara aquella valiosa oportunidad para una alianza.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó el príncipe mientras se acercaba a ella inspeccionando su cabello. Anna de inmediato se alarmó, pues Florian no la había tocado con aquella familiaridad, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban solos, por lo que no entendía su repentino cambio.

— Mi cabello, señor— respondió Anna, por lo que el príncipe rió suavemente.

— Ya sé que es cabello — se burló florian.

— Quiero decir… flores, son flores y cabello, no, flores en mi cabello, no son insectos, los puso Daniele, no sé que puso ahí, pero no son insectos, no señor, no lo son, Daniele es mi mucama personal, pero no son insectos, definitivamente no lo son, son solo flores, aunque no sé qué clase de flores… mejor guardo silencio — dijo Anna quien estaba comenzando a sentirse ridícula — Lo lamento — agregó.

— No hay porqué— contestó casualmente el príncipe, quien de una manera casi imperceptible se acercó más a ella, al punto, que Anna casi podía sentirlo encima suyo. En ese momento, la princesa entendió que había algo detrás de aquel repentino cambio de personalidad de Florian, quien había pasado de ser amablemente distante a convertirse en alguien amenazador, el problema era que ella no entendía que lo había ocasionado .

— Es hermoso — murmuró en tanto comenzaba a rozar su intrincado peinado con las yemas de los dedos. Anna estaba estupefacta, su primer impulso fue mover su codo hacía el costado del príncipe y apartarlo de ella, pues no le gustaba que alguien se le acercara de semejante manera, y mucho menos, sin su permiso. Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica se cruzaron con los del ministro de gobierno, quien al ver lo que se hallaba dispuesta a hacer, negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no podía negársele al príncipe.

Al ver que no encontraría apoyo en los presentes, Anna recurrió a su última esperanza: Elsa. En cuanto la princesa encontró la mirada de su hermana se dio cuenta de que ella se había encontrado observando la escena. Pero, justo cuando la chica le devolvió la mirada, Elsa decidió ignorarla y seguir con la conversación que sostenía con el príncipe Dominic, quien lucía preocupado y con el seño fruncido. En ese momento, Anna nunca se había sentido tan traicionada y abandonada como en aquella ocasión, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si las palabras de Florian serían ciertas, si en realidad, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mayor se convirtiera en una aristócrata más, hambrienta por el poder, dispuesta a lo que fuese necesario para conseguir más.

— Su perfume huele muy bien… — en tanto se acercaba aún más.

— Aléjese de mí — gruñó Anna entre dientes, quien había decidido que sí nadie la ayudaba, ella misma tendría que hacerlo, pues no se hallaba dispuesta a soportar más humillaciones.

— No — respondió sencillamente Florian — Aún hay algo que debo probar aquí— agregó.

— Ya no más, la gente nos mira— dijo Anna mientras halaba su brazo y trataba de moverse lejos de él.

— Ese es el punto; ¿no lo cree así? — preguntó Florian en tanto tomaba la cintura de Anna impidiéndole que se alejara de él.

— ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Suélteme! — exclamó Anna quien se sentía cada vez más irritada con él príncipe, y con ella misma, por no haber anticipado aquella situación.

— Usted y yo, vivimos en tiempos en donde la "moral y las buenas costumbres" se supone que son la base de la sociedad ¿no es verdad? — preguntó retóricamente — se supone que deberíamos vivir bajo el estricto código de moral victoriano, donde ni siquiera es bien visto que un hombre y una mujer pasen tiempo juntos, a solas, sin compañía de un chaperón, ¿no es verdad?

— Pues, a pesar de eso, mírenos, usted y yo, prácticamente dando un espectáculo en frente de la nobleza de nuestros dos países, y nadie dice nada, completamente mudos, incluso su hermana quien claramente me odia —murmuró en su mejilla, mientras que luchaba por soltarse.

— Usted debe entender, que es prerrogativa de quien tiene el poder hacer lo que se le viene en gana, ya ve que la moral que se aplica a unos no cobija a todos. Puede que yo no tenga la capacidad de ofrecerle lo mismo que el sujeto que tocaba el laúd, pero soy el rey, y si usted me acepta, será mi reina, le daré todo el poder que usted quiera, y los sabemos, que en la versión del mundo en la que vivimos, eso significa lo que usted más quiere: libertad — murmuró el príncipe — podría ir por fuera de estas murallas, ¿no es lo que usted desea? ¿Escapar de su hermana? — preguntó.

— Yo amo a Elsa— respondió Anna indignada.

— Oh… claro que sí, pero, ¿ella la ama a usted? — preguntó venenosamente en su oído, mientras que jugaba con la manga de su vestido — mírelos— dijo Florian mientras señalaba hacía la multitud — tan formales, tan correctos y tan hipócritas. Se supone que son la piedra angular de la moralidad, pero, aún así, henos aquí, mientras todos, incluida su adorada hermana, la ven como si fuera un cordero listo para el sacrificio. Yo le ofrezco toda la libertad que usted quiere, incluso más… — dijo Florian quien rápidamente, con su mano libre la tomó del hombro y la besó en los labios.

— Ouch… — se quejó el príncipe quien se alejó de Anna con el labio ligeramente ensangrentado. — vaya, me imaginé todo, literalmente todo, un par de bofetadas, el hielo de su hermana, y tal vez una patada, pero nunca pensé que usted haría algo como eso — comentó Florian evidentemente divertido por la reacción de Anna, en tanto sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se limpiaba el labio con él. Por su parte, la princesa se levantó a toda velocidad del diván y miró al regente altivamente.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo? — preguntó Anna de una forma casi arrogante.

— Para probarnos un punto, a usted y a mí mismo— respondió.

— ¿Cuál? — volvió a interrogarlo la princesa.

— A mí, me demostró realmente cuanto necesita su hermana de esta alianza, y por lo que veo, es mucho más de lo que pensé inicialmente, mírela, se ha quedado callada durante este tiempo. Y a usted… — empezó El príncipe con una sonrisa — a usted, estoy seguro que le demostró que a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones de la reina Elsa, ella no la va a defender, ni va a hacer sacrificios por usted.

— Eso no es cierto, ella decidió permanecer escondida y aislada solo por mí, para protegerme — afirmó Anna.

— ¿Eso fue lo que ella le dijo? — preguntó Florian con un gesto irónico— porque lo que yo veo es algo muy diferente, veo a una mujer centrada en sí misma, aterrorizada por sus propios poderes, ella no va a interceder por usted, porque los dos sabemos que eso implicaría sacrificios que ella no está dispuesta a hacer. Es por todo eso, que le insisto en que debe aceptarme, Anna, yo le daré un trono, y con él, herramientas para sobrevivir y la libertad. Usted finalmente podrá salir de este palacio.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? — volvió a preguntarle Anna.

— ¿Tiene usted otra opción? — contrainterrogó Florian. Aquello golpeó a Anna como una bofetada, pero ella decidió mantenerse callada, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que había dado justamente en el punto — Anna — continuó el príncipe al ver que la chica no se decidía. En ese momento, Anna trató de alejarse, e irse, pero él fue más rápido, se inclinó hacia adelante y le tomo el antebrazo fuertemente.

— Piénselo bien, yo puedo ser muy bueno con usted si me lo permite, lo único que pido a cambio son un par de herederos, desafortunadamente, yo no me hago más joven con el tiempo, y mis ministros siguen insistiendo en que debo encargarme rápidamente de ese asunto. Después de que me dé lo que necesito, la dejaré en paz, haré lo que usted quiera, le daré una villa en el campo, sí eso es lo que desea , por alguna razón eso es lo que piden todas las reinas consortes que yo conozco…. — comentó casualmente— oh, aunque últimamente está muy de moda entre las nobles irse a viajar por el mundo— le propuso tras lo que sonrió de una manera desagradable — incluso … sí es que los rumores son ciertos, yo podría fingir que no sé nada, y eventualmente permitir que llevara a su… ¿Qué es lo que decía la gente que era? Un leñador, un recolector de algo, realmente no sé, ni me importa, pero creo que usted entiende la idea.

— No — negó rápidamente Anna — eso no — dijo indignada, por lo que el príncipe dejó salir una ligera risa.

— Está bien, eso no, eso no, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie — dijo Florian conservando su sonrisa. Anna tan solo se lo quedó mirando, sin duda, no se había equivocado respecto al príncipe, él era una persona voluntariosa, que hacía lo que quería, pero, aún así, parecía alguien práctico que no realizaba una acción sin que esta le sirviera de algo. Y por primera vez desde que Anna recibió la propuesta del regente contempló la idea de aceptar casarse con él.

— "_¿Y qué harás con Kristoff…?" _— murmuró una voz en la cabeza de Anna.

— Yo no puedo tomar esa decisión — dijo Anna rápidamente.

— ¿No puede? — preguntó Florian.

— No. Usted es optimista al creer que yo tengo alguna posibilidad de decidir cualquier cosa en este castillo, si quiere una respuesta tendrá que arreglárselas con ella — contestó Anna mientras que con la cabeza hacía un gesto en dirección a Elsa. La princesa miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no podía soportarlo más.

— Ya déjeme — dijo Anna mientras halaba su brazo.

— Esta bien — asintió Florian quien lucía preocupado, mientras la soltaba — Anna, por favor perdóneme, sé que no lo parece, pero realmente no es mi intención hacerla sentir mal, entiéndame, así es la política — aseguró el príncipe. La princesa no fue capaz de contestar, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue del salón, por lo que no logró ver cómo tras su partida al mismo tiempo que el príncipe tomaba una copa de champagne que uno de los meseros le ofreció, esta se reventaba en pedazos dejando salir cristales de licor completamente congelados, ni tampoco pudo observar la mirada casi asesina que Elsa le dedicó al regente, en tanto este le respondía con una descarada sonrisa y un brindis con los restos de la base de la copa que aún permanecía en su mano.

Lo único que Anna pudo ver fue la sucesión de pasillos interminables que atravesó rápidamente con las piernas temblorosas y la cabeza dándole vueltas. La princesa sintió nauseas al recordar toda la escena, por lo que llevó su mano a su boca para reprimir un sollozo, después, entró al salón, que conducía al tejado, en el que casi dos meses antes había tomado la decisión de dejar el palacio.

Anna corrió hacía la ventana y miró a través de ella, hacía las murallas del castillo, tal y como lo hizo el día de la coronación de Elsa, la diferencia, era que ella no era la misma persona, esa mujer había desaparecido, y ya no observaba las velas de los barcos con la ilusión de conocer a "esa persona", ahora solo quería dejar aquella prisión de concreto.

Posiblemente, la propuesta de Florian no se escuchaba tan descabellada como al principio. Al fin al cabo, si sus papás estuvieran vivos , lo más seguro es que ella ya estaría casada. Anna no era tan estúpida, al menos no cómo todos parecían pensar, ya que hacía tiempo atrás, se había acostumbrado a la idea de que algún día ella tendría que ser la responsable de darle un heredero al trono de Arandelle, pues Elsa, quien para ese tiempo, ni siquiera dejaba su habitación, no parecía tener interés en el tema, el cual amenazaba con volverse un serio problema si no era tratado con rapidez.

Momentáneamente, Anna se olvidó de aquello, ya que con la llegada de Kristoff y el transitorio cambio de Elsa, la princesa tuvo algo diferente en que pensar, desafortunadamente, ahora el dichoso asunto volvía con más fuerza que nunca.

En aquel instante, Anna vio a Kristoff atravesar el jardín, y sintió un pesar indescriptible. Si había algo que la entristecía, era pensar que tendría que olvidarse definitivamente de él. Aunque, el recolector de hielo no era la persona más confiable del mundo, el muy mentiroso había desaparecido por casi tres meses tras decirle que solo se ausentaría por un fin de semana, tiempo, que por demás, habían sido una pesadilla para ella. Aquella misma tarde, la princesa tuvo una conversación con el muchacho, y esperó que él le diera finalmente una explicación, no obstante, él se quedó callado, completamente silencioso. Aunque probablemente, él no tenía explicación, tal vez la había dejado porque estaba harto de ella, y ahora volvía nuevamente, pues necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse durante la temporada invernal. Pero, aún así, ella era lo suficientemente ridícula como para seguirlo queriendo.

— "_Oh Anna, si hubiera alguien aquí que te amara…"_ — retumbó en su cabeza, por lo que finalmente Anna no pudo contenerse más, y rompió en llanto mientras se dejaba caer junto a la ventana.

— S-Su Alteza — tartamudeó una vocecita desde la entrada.

— Daniele, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Anna algo irritada.

— Yo … su alteza , le traje esto— enseñándole una bandeja con una bebida caliente y una caja pequeña.

— Son chocolates — dijo sonriente — esta noche hace frio así que pensé…

— Gracias — contestó Anna — ven, siéntate conmigo — le indicó la princesa por lo que la niña se ubicó en el suelo junto a Anna.

— Su Alteza … si la señora Malthus me viera sentada con usted aquí, me reprendería— dijo casi temerosa, refiriéndose a la ama de llaves.

— No te preocupes, no se dará cuenta — respondió Anna con la boca llena en tanto engullía tres chocolates de un solo mordisco.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el chocolate? — preguntó Anna intrigada.

— La señora Malthus los esconde de usted— dijo la niña — ella dice que se los comería todos de un solo mordisco si pudiera — comentó.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad— se defendió Anna quien al meter nuevamente la mano en la caja tan solo encontró uno.

— Es mi impresión, ¿o ahora vienen menos chocolates en estos empaques? — preguntó Anna.

— No, no lo creo su alteza — respondió Daniele.

— Son deliciosos…— comentó la princesa.

— Pues, si usted lo dice alteza — aceptó la niña.

— ¿Acaso nunca los has probado?

—No — negó Daniele

— Que nunca lo has ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Anna estupefacta.

— Su alteza, el chocolate es traído de las colonias, es muy caro — murmuró Daniele, por lo que Anna se sonrojó. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpida? Por supuesto, no todos tenían dinero para tal lujo.

— Bien… pues si no lo has probado yo te daré una prueba de lo mejor de lo mejor — dijo Anna — estira tu mano — le indicó, por lo que Danile la obedeció y la princesa le dio el chocolate y ella se lo metió a la boca.

— Ahora mi querida Daniele, no podrás decir que esto no es lo mejor que has probado— comentó Anna con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si, está muy bueno! — Exclamó Daniele riendo de una forma en la que se suponía que una mucama nunca debía hacerlo frente a la princesa, por lo que Anna no pudo evitar reír con ella.

— Muchas Gracias alteza — dijo la niña.

— No, gracias a ti— respondió Anna. En ese momento, uno de los mayordomos llegó corriendo por lo que Daniele se levantó a toda velocidad.

— Su alteza, la reina necesita hablar con usted — dijo el sujeto.

— Perfecto — afirmó Anna — yo también necesito hablar con ella — aseveró.

— ¿En dónde está? — preguntó la princesa.

— En su biblioteca— respondió el mayordomo.

Anna volvió al pasillo y caminó hacía la oficina de Elsa. La verdad, es que hiciera lo que hiciera, nada cambiaría en aquel castillo, sería cuestión de tiempo antes que su hermana volviera a tener uno de sus "episodios" y decidiera cerrar las puertas, de eso no había la menor duda. No obstante, la princesa no planeaba sentarse a esperar que la vida se le consumiera mientras que ella esperaba su oportunidad de ser libre. Adicionalmente, estaba Kristoff, aquella tarde, ella le dio la oportunidad para que hablara, para que le explicara lo que sucedió, sin embargo, él no había dicho nada, lo que le indicaba que en realidad a él no le importaba ella.

.

.

.

Anna terminó de recordar aquella incómoda noche, la cual no hizo más que empeorar hasta que finalmente tuvo su punto máximo con la discusión que tuvo con Kristoff en el salón de música

"_Pequeña princesa tonta y egoísta, es mejor para ti que Elsa te tenga aquí, para que no cometas tonterías, no sabes todo lo que perdí por tu culpa, tienes razón, tu no vales la pena cómo para tomarse la molestia… " _

Aquellas palabras del recolector de hielo hicieron eco a través de la mente de Anna, y al igual que el famoso _"oh Anna si hubiera una persona aquí que te amara"_ de Hans, se quedarían grabadas en su memoria recordándole que nunca más debía volver así de estúpida, así de confiada, y le impedirían repetir los errores del pasado. No obstante, una parte de ella le agradecía, ya que aquella discusión finalmente le dio la fuerza necesaria para dejar la seguridad del castillo y llevar a cabo su plan.

La princesa suspiró y siguió esperando en su silla, aún faltaban cerca de dos horas para que comenzaran a vender los boletos, y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar cuanto tiempo hacía falta para comenzar a embarcar. No obstante, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, lo que significaba que la plaza de mercado cercana a Bert abriría sus puertas, y Anna podría comprar los víveres que le hacían falta para el viaje. La chica sacó de su cartera de mano una lista que había elaborado en el trascurso de los dos últimos meses, lapso que aprovechó para preparar su viaje. Anna se cuidó de los grandes detalles: la ropa que llevaría, aprender un oficio para poder trabajar, consiguió documentos de viaje falsos, e incluso obtuvo consejos de mucamas y personas que habían realizado grandes trayectos marítimos, por lo que tenía una idea general de lo que debía esperar.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Elsa estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza al no encontrar a su hermana por ninguna parte, en ese momento la reina hubiera dado todo por cambiar los hechos de la noche anterior.

.

.

.

_**[La noche del baile**__**: Elsa] **_

Elsa atravesó el pasillo y subió las escaleras desde el gran salón hasta su oficina mientas escuchaba una serie de ruegos inteligibles de personas que corrían tras ella.

— Su majestad, su majestad — rogó Dominic — por favor, su majestad, discúlpelo. Sé que sus modales son terribles, y que lo que él hizo estuvo mal, pero, por favor no hay que dejar que esto dañe nuestras relaciones, o un posible acuerdo que podría surgir entre Malengrad y Arandelle.

— ¿Qué lo que hizo estuvo mal? — Preguntó Elsa furiosa en tanto se volteaba y encaraba al príncipe— lo que él hizo está por fuera de lo "malo". Es indignante, y degradante, humilló a mi hermana en frente de toda la corte. Dios… pobre Anna, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cómo se debe sentir — se quejó la reina completamente frustrada, tras lo que tomó el pomo de la puerta de su oficina y se dispuso a abrirla .

— Dígale a su hermano que esto se acabó , que si él quiere llegar a un acuerdo yo negociaré, pero le prohíbo que vuelva a acercarse a mi hermana — concluyó la reina en tanto entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no me lo dice usted misma? — preguntó una voz profunda que ya se encontraba en el interior de su oficina, y que para disgusto de Elsa pertenecía a Florian.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar sin mi autorización? — Preguntó Elsa — este es mi estudio privado — replicó Elsa quien sabía muy bien que estaba comenzando a hacer que la temperatura descendiera.

— Su majestad, estoy seguro que lo único que él quiere es disculparse por… — trató de decir Dominic.

— Cállate Dominic — lo silenció Florian— ahora, lárgate.

— Como ordenes— respondió con resignación el muchacho.

— Usted también debe largarse de aquí — dijo Elsa furiosa, una vez se encontraron solos — no lo quiero volver a ver dentro de este castillo — afirmó. En ese momento, Florian río suavemente.

— Su majestad, si yo me voy, nuestras negociaciones se irán al diablo, y los dos sabemos que no puede permitirse que eso suceda — murmuró el príncipe venenosamente.

— Príncipe Florian — Empezó Elsa autoritariamente — nunca me he considerado una persona difícil, ni conflictiva, así que si usted quiere negociar, yo estaré abierta a toda posibilidad, no obstante, mi hermana queda por fuera de la discusión, así que le agradecería que no se volviera a acercar a ella — dijo Elsa tranquilizándose a sí misma.

— Reina Elsa — comenzó Florian en una burla del tono elegante y formal que había utilizado la chica instantes antes — los dos sabemos muy bien, que su hermana no puede quedar por fuera del trato. Porque, los dos sabemos muy bien, qué tierras heredará ella, y que importancia tienen. A Anna le corresponde el distrito del ducado de Bert ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Florian.

— Puede ser, pero yo seguiré siendo la reina de esas tierras— sentenció Elsa arrogantemente.

— Elsa, deje de fingir, usted entiende la situación a la perfección. A mí no me interesa gobernar Bert, lo único que me importa es tener el derecho a pasar libremente con todas mis tropas a su puerto en Bert. En caso de que unos "amigos" que tenemos en común quieran hacernos una "visita" — continuó Florian, haciendo referencia a una posible invasión por parte de las Islas del Sur a Arandelle y Malengrad.

— Mírelo por donde lo mire, los dos salimos ganando: yo puedo mover mis tropas hacía el mar, y de paso, defenderé a Arandelle de las Islas del Sur. Beneficio para ambas partes, con la ventaja añadida de que me podré quedar con su hermana, y arreglaré el problema que tengo con todo el asunto del heredero, mis concejeros no me han dejado en paz por meses— dijo casualmente Florian mientras descaradamente se dejaba caer en la silla del escritorio de Elsa.

— Usted no se quedará con nada — replicó Elsa firmemente — Además, dice que nos defenderá de las Islas del Sur, pero ¿Quién nos defenderá de usted? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que el día de mañana usted no nos traicionará? Si yo dejo que pase libremente por Bert usted podrá quitarme esas tierras— razonó la reina altivamente.

— Cuanta desconfianza… — murmuró el príncipe Florian mientras se reclinaba en el escritorio de Elsa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos — propio de una persona que no conoce más que el miedo. Miedo al qué dirán, a que su hermana finalmente deje de quererla, y por supuesto, a usted misma— opinó el príncipe.

— Sí está tratando de jugar con mi cerebro, no podrá conseguirlo si sigue por ese camino — respondió Elsa arrogantemente.

— Su majestad, dígame una cosa, ¿Usted conoce Bret? — preguntó Florian en tanto se levantaba de la silla, rodeaba el escritorio y se posicionaba justo en frente de Elsa.

— Ese no es su problema— contestó Elsa.

— Eso significa que no — concluyó el príncipe — y supongo que durante los últimos años apenas se ha tomado el trabajo de conocer su propio reino. Claro que no, después de todo, ha permanecido prácticamente encerrada en su habitación por más de una década— continuó.

— Ahora, usted me dice que no es una persona conflictiva, pero, lo que yo , y el resto del mundo, hemos visto desde su coronación , es muy diferente. Desde que se convirtió en reina, congeló a su propio país en un ataque de ira, rompió una relación comercial de casi 100 años con Weselton, expulsó a uno de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, quien desafortunadamente para usted, resulta ser el almirante de una de las flotas navales más fuertes del mundo, y ahora, usted se encuentra dispuesta a mandarme al diablo, a mí, la única nación vecina con la que no ha tenido problemas — dijo el príncipe acaloradamente.

— Usted no entiende — respondió Elsa — no sabe la historia completa.

— No, no la sé — reconoció Florian — y a decir verdad, tampoco me importa. Bienvenida al mundo real, a nadie le interesa lo difícil que sea, ni sus temores o ansiedades internas, lo único que valen son los resultados. Y por ahora , le digo que desde mi experiencia, es claro que usted va directo hacía el fracaso — sentenció el príncipe.

— Yo… — trató de comenzar Elsa, pero no halló las palabras ni la fuerza para continuar.

— Antes de irme, le voy a dar un consejo, reina Elsa— dijo altivamente Florian mientras se levantaba de la silla — deje de preocuparse tanto por sus dramas personales, sus poderes, sus padres , su hermana, etc, y comience a preocuparse un poco por su propio reino, si es que no valora el bienestar de sus propios súbditos, supongo que sí aprecia su propia vida, y sí es que llega a tener una sublevación en sus manos, nadie se detendrá a pensar en lo mal que usted se siente, le aseguro que allá afuera hay gente que lo está pasando cien veces peor— le advirtió Florian.

— Míreme a mí. A decir verdad, yo no tengo muchas ganas de casarme, puede que encuentre a su hermana linda, y que piense que es encantadora, pero he compartido un par de horas con ella, y definitivamente pienso que es muy joven para mí, aún así, heme aquí, convenciéndola a usted. ¿Sabe porque lo hago? Por qué soy el rey, y tengo que gobernar, esa es mi tarea— concluyó Florian.

— Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle. Buenas noches — se despidió, tras lo que el regente se fue dejando la habitación y a Elsa sola y confundida.

Desde que conoció a Florian, a Elsa no le causó una buena impresión el príncipe, en realidad, el sujeto parecía un niño de esos que siempre obtienen lo que quieren, y si no lo hacen, montan en cólera. No obstante, el regente no era un niño, todo lo contrario, era un adulto, y uno muy poderoso y también altamente peligroso, y a pesar todo, tristemente todas sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero no importaba, ella no le daría a su hermana por nada en el mundo.

— Kai — llamó Elsa a su mayordomo — por favor, dile a Anna que venga, tengo que hablar con ella.

— Si señora— contestó.

Anna no tardó más que unos minutos en llegar, y en cuanto Elsa la vio supo que su hermana no se encontraba nada bien, pues tenía los ojos hinchados y se vía pálida.

— Anna… lamento lo que pasó esta noche, sé que te prometí que esto no pasaría, pero yo te fallé, no tendrás que volver a verlo, ya hablé con él, te aseguro que no volverá — dijo Elsa quien observaba a la menor, sentada desde la silla de su escritorio.

— En realidad, de eso quería hablarte, Elsa — comenzó Anna — he estado pensando, y creo que lo mejor será aceptar la propuesta del príncipe — dijo la chica en un tono inusualmente firme.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Elsa mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba su escritorio con las palmas de la mano — ¿te volviste loca? — preguntó la reina furiosa.

— De ninguna manera permitiré que hagas tal cosa — dijo la mayor.

— Y entonces, dime Elsa, ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Preguntó Anna insolentemente — ¿Acaso piensas restablecer el tratado con Weselton?, después de todo lo que pasó. O tal vez ¿piensas viajar por Corona, Barona o Genovia para conseguir otros tratados nuevos? — preguntó sarcásticamente la princesa.

A decir verdad, Elsa no sabía qué responder, no podía hacerlo, ya que ella jamás había contemplado la remota posibilidad de dejar Arandelle, pero, ahora que su hermana lo ponía en esos términos, era claro que esa era la única forma de evitar ese fatídico matrimonio.

— Eso pensé… — dijo Anna al ver que ella no respondía — sabía que tu no dejarías tu habitación, ni tu palacio, y mucho menos Arandelle. Y tú sabes lo que eso significa ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó nuevamente Anna casi al borde de los gritos — eso significa que la única posibilidad que tenemos es Malengrad.

— Anna no, cálmate, buscaremos otra manera… — trató de calmarla Elsa.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? Elsa, dime cual. Solo hay otra solución, pero ambas sabemos que implica un sacrificio que tú no estás dispuesta a hacer, entonces, no me queda más que callarme, resignarme y aceptar, eso es lo que yo siempre hago: callarme, resignarme e ir tras de ti, para que te dignes a darme una mirada. Pues bien, por lo menos, si me caso podré salir de aquí — gritó Anna. Elsa se sintió como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada.

— ¿Así que a eso va todo esto? ¿No es verdad? — Preguntó Elsa quien estaba comenzando a alterarse — tu quieres irte, y por eso quieres aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Cómo puedes caer nuevamente en el mismo error? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta, tan estúpida? ¿Que no ves que él te está utilizando? Él me dijo hace unos instantes que la razón por la que quería casarse contigo es porque tu heredaras el ducado de Bert, y él necesita que sus tropas pasen por ahí — respondió Elsa quien tan solo trataba de introducir algo de sensatez en la dura cabeza de su hermana.

— Claro que sí, yo sé que él me está utilizando, él me lo dijo, me dijo que tan solo le soy "Útil" , pues bien, prefiero serle útil allá en Malengrad que ser un poco más que un objeto decorativo aquí en Arandelle— replicó Anna.

—Anna … — suspiró Elsa , quien no podía creer que estuviera frente a la misma niñita que prácticamente cantaba de la felicidad el día de su coronación, la misma que creía en cuentos de hadas y "amor verdadero", y que revoloteaba por el mundo como una especie de mariposa mientras entregaba su corazón en cada uno de sus actos.

— ¿Cómo que un objeto decorativo? No digas tonterías, tú sabes bien lo que significaría ser su reina, ¿realmente estás dispuesta? Además, Tú no eres ningún objeto decorativo, eres una princesa, Anna — dijo la reina calmadamente al ver que aquella discusión amenazaba con volverse una pelea tan terrible como la de hacía dos meses.

— ¡No es cierto! Aquí yo no soy nada — gritó Anna — no soy nada, ni nadie, no soy parte del pueblo, pero tampoco soy parte de la realeza, tan solo paso día tras día consumiéndome en este castillo, si me voy, seguiré siendo el mismo cero a la izquierda, pero, por lo menos podré salir que aquí — volvió a gritar, por lo que Elsa la observó horrorizada, nunca se imaginó que ella se sentía de aquella manera.

— No es cierto Anna, no eres cero a la izquierda — dijo Elsa tomando su rostro con sus manos— por favor Anna yo…

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Anna en tanto se alejaba de Elsa retirando las manos de su hermana de su rostro.

— Anna, cálmate — le pidió Elsa — de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas con él, y mucho menos en ese estado en el que te encuentras ahora. Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué hay de Kristoff? Yo sé que todavía lo quieres

— A mi no me interesa lo que le pase, ¿Por qué voy a preocuparme por un sujeto al que ni si quiera le importo? Tú tenías razón, él se fue por tres meses y ahora volvió, tan sólo necesita un lugar para quedarse mientras pasa la temporada de invierno, hoy traté de hablar con él ¿pero sabes qué explicación me dio? Ninguna, él no me dio ninguna explicación, probablemente, porque no existe, tal vez él solo se cansó de mí porque no tengo nada extraordinario que ofrecerle, no importa si yo todavía… Ughh, ¡Ya lo pensé bien, déjame ir! — se quejó Anna.

— ¡Bien! —respondió Elsa firmemente, quien ya se había dado por vencida en intentar razonar con ella, pues estaba claro que no lo lograría, tenía que asustarla o tranquilizarla, lo que fuera, simplemente no la podía dejar cometer una locura cómo esa.

— Entonces vete. Ve con él, fuera de este castillo, no durarías ni un solo día. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan estúpida y comenzarás a usar tu cabeza para variar? Si quieres ser su reina entonces hazlo, pero tú sola te enfrentarás a las consecuencias — dijo.

— Bien, empacaré e iré a hablar con el príncipe Florian, mañana no estaré aquí, no te volveré a molestar, lamento los problemas Elsa, realmente lamento haberte gritado — afirmó Anna más calmada mientras recuperaba su aliento. En ese momento, Elsa entendió que su hermana no bromeaba, este no era un capricho parecido al que había tenido meses atrás cuando conoció a Hans. Había ocurrido un cambio muy profundo en Anna desde ese entonces, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que conllevaba ser la reina de Malengrad y casarse con él príncipe.

— No… — susurró Elsa — No, no puedes — negó la reina con voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Anna confundida — tu acabaste de decir que…

— Sé que dije, pero cambie mi opinión. No saldrás de este castillo — sentenció Elsa — es más, no volverás a dejar este lugar hasta que me demuestres tener algo de sentido común, algo que tu obviamente careces, hasta entonces, volveremos a cerrar las puertas.

— No, por favor, no puedes hacerme eso, no otra vez — pidió Anna.

— Anna, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para mí — suspiró Elsa mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

— Déjame en paz — gritó Anna soltándose de ella, después, la chica salió corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Elsa. — ¡Anna! — la reina no pudo alcanzar a su hermana pero sí se preguntó porque todas sus fiestas acababan de aquella manera, ¿Por qué su atolondrada hermana sentía impulsos de casarse con el primer fulano que se asomaba a la puerta de su castillo? Definitivamente, no volvería a hacer un baile en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Elsa volvió a la realidad, en tanto seguía al capitán de su guardia personal entre los rincones más recónditos del puerto frente al castillo de Arandelle. En ese momento, una voz la alertó.

— Su majestad — la llamó la última persona a la que la reina quería ver: el príncipe Florian.

— Majestad — respondió Elsa formalmente haciendo una insignificante reverencia. Al recibir su saludo, Florian dejó el muelle en el que se hallaba encallado su barco, y se dirigió hacia la Reina.

— ¿A qué se debe el _placer_ de su presencia esta mañana? — preguntó el príncipe en un tono que rayaba en el sarcasmo. — pensé que ya habíamos concluido nuestros asuntos con la conversación que tuvimos ayer— dijo arrogantemente Florian.

— Oh, déjeme adivinar, usted quiere despedirse de mi hermano, deme un momento, en seguida lo llamaré — insinuó el regente con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios.

— No, no vine a despedirlo — contestó Elsa tajantemente — aunque yo no le veo nada de malo en decirle adiós al príncipe Dominic, él _sí _es una persona que vale la pena conocer— comentó la Reina con su frio pero cortés tono.

— Entonces… ¿pensó en lo que le dije ayer? — preguntó Florian sin perder esa ridícula sonrisa que estaba comenzando a ponerle los nervios de punta.

— Sí, si lo hice — mintió la reina.

— ¿Y cuál ha sido su decisión? — preguntó. Por su parte Elsa se mordió el labio, no sabía que decirle, ni que hacer, ¿cómo podría confesarle que en el trascurso de la noche Anna había escapado? No podía reconocerlo en frente de ese hombre. Además, las palabras de su hermana eran desafortunadamente ciertas, Arandelle necesitaba el tratado y la protección de Malengrad, por lo que la chica sabía a la perfección que no podía darse el lujo de rechazarlo.

— Príncipe Florian, por favor, entienda mi posición, usted me está pidiendo que le entregue a la única familia que me queda — dijo Elsa en el tono más lastimero que pudo utilizar. Ella sabía muy bien que había demasiado en juego, y no podía darse el lujo de perder, ahora que su cabeza y la de todo Arandelle estaban en juego, y como en la guerra todo se vale, la reina decidió que utilizaría el arma más vieja y sencilla de todas: las lagrimas.

—Por favor Príncipe Florian, usted tiene razón, he cometido muchos errores, yo he sido una pésima reina, todo lo que usted dijo es correcto— aceptó Elsa fingiendo humildad — pero durante casi trece años he vivido alejada de ella, siempre me mantuve a una distancia prudencial, porque tenía miedo de lastimarla, pero ahora, por primera vez, tengo cierto control sobre mis poderes, y puedo pasar tiempo con ella — explicó Elsa.

— Tan solo hemos pasado nueve meses juntas, y ahora, usted viene aquí y me dice que se la dé, ella dejó de ser una niña hace muy poco tiempo. Por favor, sea razonable — pidió la chica, a lo que Florian respondió con un gesto de preocupación, lo que le indicaba a la reina que, su plan estaba funcionando.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que usted propone? Su majestad — dijo Florian.

— Deje a mi hermana hasta abril conmigo, para entonces ella ya tendrá 19 años, en ese momento, la dejaré casarse con usted, por favor, solo deme ese tiempo con ella. Mientras tanto, podemos a poner en funcionamiento un tratado provisional ¿qué le parece? — prácticamente le rogó Elsa.

— No lo sé… la situación es apremiante, la guerra con las Islas del Sur podría estallar en cualquier momento, y mi ejercito necesita tener paso por las tierras de Bert. Además, tal y como le dije a su hermana anoche, yo no me hago más joven, necesito un heredero — respondió el sujeto, por lo que Elsa decidió insistir.

— No se preocupe, como parte de nuestro tratado temporal, yo lo dejaré pasar, con cierto número de soldados, por el puerto de Bert, sólo, si la situación con las Islas del Sur se vuelve insostenible — prometió la reina.

— Usted pone demasiadas condiciones, pero creo que son razonables, así que acepto — dijo el príncipe Florian casualmente. Después, la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció y miró a Elsa a los ojos — pero, si para finales de abril no recibo a Anna en mi puerto, junto con los documentos que prueban que ella es la heredera del ducado de Bert, le prometo que volverá a saber de mí— la amenazó el príncipe.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias majestad, por favor entienda, yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana — comentó Elsa mientras dejaba salir un par de lagrimas, a lo que él respondió con una mirada condescendiente.

— Sí, sí, no tiene porque agradecerme, solo cumpla con su parte del trato y yo cumpliré con la mía — aceptó Florian desinteresadamente.

— Por supuesto que lo haré — dijo Elsa quien tras aquello se despidió tanto de Florian como de Dominic.

Mientras el barco de los dos príncipes partía, Elsa se secó las lagrimas, las cuales, a decir verdad, no eran más que lagrimas de cocodrilo. En realidad, la reina tan solo dejaría a Anna casarse con aquel príncipe cuando los cerdos volaran, por supuesto, él no sabía aquello. Su plan era sencillo, usaría aquellos meses para establecer nuevos tratados con otros países y fortalecer su propio ejército, mientras que Arandelle se beneficiaba del tratado provisional con Malengrad, pero, cuando llegara el momento , ella se negaría a entregarle a su hermana. Elsa, conocía muy bien la situación actual del país vecino, y sabía que Florian era tan solo un perro que ladraba mucho y mordía poco, él no se atrevería a declararle la guerra, ellos ya tenían demasiados problemas con las Islas del Sur como para darse el lujo de entablar una disputa en un segundo frente, así que no dudaría en hacer todo a su alcance para cumplir la promesa que ella le hizo la noche anterior a Anna.

Durante todos sus años de preparación para ocupar el puesto de reina, Elsa tuvo que estudiar mucho, leyó cuanto libro sobre de política existía, pero nunca se imaginó que en realidad tendría que valerse de tantas artimañas para mantenerse en el trono, y velar por la seguridad de su reino, pero no importaba, ella aprendería a jugar, aprendería todas las curvas y trampas, tenía que hacerlo, pues era la única forma en que ella y su hermana lograrían sobrevivir. Definitivamente, Florian tenía razón, era momento, de dejar de sentir miedo y compasión por sí misma, tomar su corona y comportarse cómo lo que realmente era: una reina.

El ducado de Bert, ¿Quién diría que ese lugar traería tantos problemas? Par ser honesta, hasta el momento, esas tierras no habían traído más que beneficios para Elsa, pues en ellas se encontraban los más grandes cultivos de Arandelle, y por supuesto, él más grande y exitoso puerto… ¡El puerto!.

— ¡Guardías! — Exclamó Elsa alarmada — preparen todo, necesito que una escuadra me acompañe a Bert. — gritó la reina mientras regresaba al castillo a toda velocidad. Por su puesto, ¿cómo era que no lo había pensado antes? Si es que Anna deseaba salir de Arandelle, Bert era el sitio ideal para hacerlo.

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó nuevamente la reina cuando vio al recolector de hielo caminando hacia ella — creo que sé donde está Anna.

— De eso te iba hablar, ella piensa emigrar a otro país y trabajar, estoy seguro de que ella ha planeado esto por meses— respondió Kristoff mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la reina.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Elsa — eso no puede ser posible, Anna no podría… ¿cómo no me di cuenta? — balbuceó la reina mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

— Ya sé en donde está, estoy segura de que se encuentra en el puerto de Bert, queda a tres horas de aquí, ella debió haber viajado en diligencia por lo que debió haberse tomado un par de horas de más, aún estamos a tiempo — afirmó Elsa — voy a seguirla, y voy a detenerla — aseguró.

— Yo te acompaño — respondió Kristoff.

.

.

.

.

Anna regresó a la estación tras comprar los víveres que necesitaría para el viaje a Corona, mientras que arrastraba la pequeña carreta en donde llevaba el baúl con dificultad. Se suponía que el trayecto duraba aproximadamente un mes, en el cuál, ella misma debía llevar sus provisiones. La princesa estaba aterrada, a decir verdad, había conseguido gran cantidad de información sobre los viajes en barco, sin embargo, una cosa era saber la teoría, y otra muy diferente, tener que vivirlo en carne propia. La chica se hallaba a punto de sentarse nuevamente en la banca en la que había pasado la última hora, pero el filo de una espada la alertó, estaba segura que se trataba de un guardia, pero no cualquiera, uno que provenía de la ciudad Capital.

Anna sintió pánico, pues sabía bien que aquel soldado debía ser parte de la guardia personal de Elsa, lo que implicaba que ella se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de allí. La princesa no entendía bien que había sucedido, estaba completamente fuera de sus planes, se suponía que la reina se quedaría en la capital de Arandelle buscándola en el puerto frente al castillo, después de todo, su hermana mayor apenas si había salido de la ciudad, y la chica no esperaba que comenzara a hacerlo justo ahora.

La princesa no planeaba esperar a ser descubierta, así que no perdió el tiempo y caminó rápidamente hacía la taquilla.

— Disculpe — llamó Anna al dependiente.

— Señorita, no comenzaremos a vender los boletos para el barco que parte a Corona hasta dentro de una hora más, y…

— Necesito un boleto ahora mismo, no importa hacía donde se dirija el barco — lo interrumpió tajantemente Anna, por lo que el dependiente alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

— Necesito un boleto — repitió la chica — no importa cuál, lo único que importa es que el barco zarpe ahora mismo — le explicó Anna.

— Bien… déjeme mirar — respondió el sujeto mientras revisaba los papeles sobre su escritorio. — hay uno, pero tendrá que tomar uno de los pequeños barcos a vapor que la llevarán hasta el segundo muelle, donde está el grande encallado, y debe entregarles su equipaje ahora mismo, de lo contrario no podrá abordar.

—Perfecto, démelos — respondió Anna.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó el sujeto— solo me quedan boletos en el entrepuente — dijo refiriéndose al nombre con el que se le conocía a la tercera clase. — pero si espera por una hora puedo darle mejores acomodaciones en el barco que va a Corona.

— No, no puedo esperar — dijo Anna quien estaba segura de que había visto otro de los soldados de la guardia personal de Elsa.

— Deme un boleto en el entrepuente — pidió Anna.

— ¿Usted quiere viajar en el entrepuente? — preguntó el dependiente escépticamente examinándola de pies a cabeza.

— Sí, ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó Anna altivamente.

— No, pero usted no parece el tipo de personas que viajaría en la tercera clase, para ser honesto, ni siquiera parece alguien que viajaría en segunda, más bien se ve como una aristócrata que tan solo conoce la primera. No sé si usted sabe, pero el entrepuente es la más baja, y los tiquetes son los más baratos — opinó el sujeto.

—Mejor para mí, no me sobra el dinero en este momento — bromeó Anna — por favor, deme el boleto.

— Está bien — dijo el dependiente mientras arrancaba una de las papeletas — pero se lo advierto, no será nada cómodo, es un viaje de tres semanas, con docenas de personas, en dos gigantescas habitaciones, durmiendo juntos, en literas y espacios muy reducidos, lo digo en serio — le advirtió.

— No me importa si no es cómodo, solo necesito llegar a… ¿a donde fue que dijo que se dirige ese barco? — preguntó Anna por lo que el dependiente dejó salir una ligera risa.

— A las Islas del Sur — contestó nuevamente el vendedor. Ese era el último lugar del mundo al que Anna quería ir, pero, al ver un tercer guardia, decidió que no era tan malo como parecía.

— ¿Está seguro de que va a las Islas del sur?— le preguntó Anna casi desesperada.

— Sí, va las Islas del Sur — respondió el dependiente.

— oh… — se quejó Anna — bien, bien, deme el boleto.

— Llene este formulario — dijo el sujeto entregándole una pluma y una pieza de papel — es para el control de la lista de pasajeros, y aquí están las recomendaciones para los pasajeros, y estas son las reglas de la embarcación. ¿Tiene listos los víveres qué llevará? Recuerde que quienes viajan en segunda clase y en tercera no tienen derecho a alimentación, tienen que llevar sus propias raciones — dijo el sujeto quien aún parecía tratar de persuadirla de que no se montara en aquel barco.

— ¡Ya está! — exclamó Anna quien le devolvió el formulario al hombre— y sí, ya tengo mis víveres, muchas gracias— respondió la chica en tanto recibía los documentos y el boleto de manos del dependiente.

— Buen viaje señorita… Mesonge, Anabelle Mesonge— le deseó el dependiente en tanto miraba su nombre en el formulario.

— Muchas gracias — agradeció Anna en tanto se retiraba del escritorio del dependiente — espere un momento, ¿Dónde se supone que está el barco? — preguntó Anna inspeccionando el muelle.

— Tiene que tomar los pequeños barcos a vapor que están allí— dijo señalándole el lugar —ellos la llevarán al barco en el puerto auxiliar, pero, primero, debe dejar su equipaje y el baúl en donde lleva sus víveres. Después, embarcaran los pasajeros, los que viajan en el entrepuente serán los últimos en subir. — explicó.

— Gracias — respondió Anna antes de irse. La princesa arrastró su baúl y su maleta con dificultad por entre la multitud que se iba formando al rededor de los otros dos gigantescos barcos que partirían en un par de horas, hasta que finalmente llegó al sitio que le había indicado el dependiente.

Anna había acabado de dejar su equipaje con el encargado, cuando sintió que toda la multitud al lado de ella se silenció de repente.

— La reina… — alguien murmuró, por lo que Anna se dio media vuelta sintiéndose aterrorizada, pero decidió no correr, ya que así llamaría aún más la atención entre toda la multitud que permanecía silenciosa e inmóvil, por lo que caminó lentamente a un lugar casi desierto mientras que solo esperaba que Elsa no pudiera verla entre el mar de gente frente a ella.

En aquel momento, la reina hizo su aparición, vistiendo su vestido azul claro favorito, y rodeada de soldados, lo que, a opinión de Anna, la hacía completamente y ajena a la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. La princesa ya había visto la reacción de la gente cuando su hermana hacía una de sus esporádicas apariciones en la ciudad Capital, por lo que esperaba que en cualquier momento la multitud rompiera en aplausos.

— Booh… largo, fuera — gritó un hombre que Anna no pudo identificar, por lo que la chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, ¿cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a su hermana?. De inmediato, la princesa volvió a ver a Elsa quien parecía tan estupefacta como ella. De repente, al primer hombre se unieron más voces.

— Largo, fuera, largo— gritaba disonantemente la multitud. Anna volvió a posar su mirada en Elsa, quien lucía completamente descorazonada, y nuevamente, volvió a sentir el mismo deseo de protegerla que tuvo la noche anterior, quería hacer algo, y que esta gente dejara de atacarla, pues lo último que la chica deseaba era verla sufrir.

— ¡Te encontré! — afirmó una voz masculina mientras la tomaba por los brazos

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó Anna mientras luchaba por soltarse — Déjame, suéltame — dijo Anna mientras que trataba de soltarse, pero, rápidamente la chica se dio cuenta de que tratar de entablar cualquier tipo de lucha física con él era completamente inútil, después de todo, el levantaba decenas de bloques de hielo todos los días, que pesaban un poco más que ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Anna molesta, en tanto a Kristoff se le detenía el corazón, pues, por un momento, pensó que no la volvería a ver.

— Yo… — comenzó nervioso — ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine por ti — dijo Kristoff más bruscamente de lo que planeaba.

— No voy a volver — aseguró Anna.

— Tienes que volver, Elsa también está aquí, ya no tienes a donde ir, yo sólo tengo que dar la voz de alerta y una docena de guardias nos rodearán— dijo Kristoff molesto.

— Entonces, ¿es así cómo serán las cosas? — preguntó Anna mientras que él veía grandes lagrimas formarse en sus ojos — me llevarán de vuelta al palacio, con cadenas y grilletes, como una especie de fugitiva — dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff sintiéndose descorazonado— no tiene que ser así, por favor, sé razonable, vuelve conmigo— pidió el recolector de hielo mientras ponía sus dos manos a cada lado del rostro de Anna — por favor — pidió en tanto pegaba su frente a la de ella.

— No lo sé… — murmuró Anna quien ahora parecía dudar.

— Anna, todo será diferente, te lo aseguro, por favor, ven conmigo — murmuró Kristoff sin soltarla. En ese momento, la princesa alzó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los que el recolector tenía en la base de su nuca.

— Cuando te fuiste, me lastimaste mucho— comentó Anna con voz ahogada — realmente, no quiero volver a ser herida así, solo dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Y-yo lo sé… tú no lo entenderías— mintió Kristoff poco convincentemente, pues él aún no se hallaba listo para decirle sus temores, aunque la voz de Sven le dijera una y otra vez "_díselo, díselo, ella te entenderá…_"— pero eso no importa, no volverá a pasar, acepta ir conmigo, Elsa tampoco quiere perderte, ella no volverá a cerrar las puertas, todo será como antes, cuando nos conocimos — le prometió Kristoff.

— Si… eso me gustaría — asintió Anna mientras finalmente le dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, ven conmigo por favor — pidió Kristoff, quien le dio un corto beso en los labios, pero, se separó de ella al ver que Anna se había puesto rígida.

— No, aún no… no — balbuceó Anna en tanto se alejaba de él, por lo que Kristoff entendió que seguía molesta por su discusión de la noche anterior.

—Yo… yo sé que ayer me excedí, lo lamento, por favor perdóname, por eso, por dejarte y por las mentiras —se disculpó nuevamente en tanto buscaba algo en su chaqueta — toma — dijo entregándole el brazalete de la noche anterior.

— No lo quiero, es mejor que tu lo tengas — respondió Anna negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— No, yo tampoco lo quiero, tienes que recibirlo. Tú crees que yo solamente te quiero porque quiero algo de ti, pero eso no es cierto — aseguró Kristoff.

— No lo sé — murmuró Anna mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las faldas de su vestido — oh Kristoff… ¿Qué fue lo que estuve a punto de hacer? — preguntó la princesa contrariada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Una locura, eso es claro — asintió el recolector de hielo en tanto tomaba la mano de la chica — pero ya no importa, mejor vamos a casa, ven conmigo, yo te llevaré con Elsa.

— Que tonta soy, que estúpida — dijo la princesa en tanto seguía negando con la cabeza y lucía arrepentida.

— No importa, ya pasó— trató de calmarla Kristoff mientras caminaban, y en tanto el muchacho pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Anna y la acercaba a su cuerpo. — de hecho, fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste, pero no pasó a mayores, así que mejor volvamos al castillo — le aconsejó el recolector en tanto con el índice tocaba las mejillas de la princesa y le dirigía una sonrisa amable.

— Si… estúpida Anna — murmuró la chica de una forma que le encogió el corazón.

— No seas tan dura contigo misma, todos tenemos derecho a tener berrinches de vez en cuando, mírame a mí, tu tuviste que soportar uno de los míos ayer — le dijo Kristoff en tanto la acercaba aún más a él en un reconfortante abrazo.

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó Anna alarmada en tanto se alejaba de él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Kristoff sobresaltado por el repentino grito de Anna.

— Mi maleta, tenemos que recuperar mi maleta — dijo la chica en tanto lo tomaba por la solapa de la camisa.

— ¿Si? ¿Tienes algo importante allí? — preguntó Kristoff al ver que nuevamente recuperaba a su Anna, la misma distraída y alegre persona que había dejado hace meses.

— Sí, mi sello real está allí— dijo la chica.

— ¿Tu sello real? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí, un sello real es casi el equivalente a la firma para un noble. Si llegase a caer en manos de alguien malintencionado…. Oh no, no quiero imaginármelo, podrían escribir toda clase de documentos y decir que un miembro de la casa real de Arandelle lo firmo— exclamó la chica horrorizada.

— Ven— dijo Kristoff mientras la tomaba del antebrazo— tienes que recuperar tu valija — asintió el recolector de hielo.

— ¿Dónde está tu barco? — preguntó nuevamente el muchacho.

— Ahí — señalo Anna con el índice, en dirección a un gran barco. La pareja caminó lo más cerca que pudieron de la nave hasta que un marinero los detuvo.

— Disculpen, pero me temo que no pueden pasar, es peligroso acercarse, podría caer un objeto pesado— dijo el hombre.

— Lo sé, pero necesitamos recuperar una valija, es muy importante — explicó Kristoff, quien al no ver ninguna reacción en los ojos del trabajador continuó — ¿reconoce a esta chica? es la princesa Anna, ella les dejó su valija, pero ahora debe recuperarla.

— No digas sandeces muchacho— se quejó el hombre mientras lo apartaba.

— ¿Así que cree que son sandeces? , entonces, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría la reina aquí? — preguntó Kristoff por lo que el marinero pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

— Por favor señor, tengo que recuperar mi sello real, de lo contrario me meteré en graves problemas — dijo Anna por lo que el sujeto pareció meditarlo mejor.

— Está bien— acepto el sujeto — pero solo puede pasar uno de los dos— dijo el marinero antes de irse y regresar su atención al equipaje del enorme barco frente a ellos.

— Creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya por tu maleta. Ya escuchaste a ese sujeto, objetos pesados podrían caer, y yo soy bueno con los objetos pesados — bromeó el muchacho quien le sonrió a Anna. — espérame aquí — le indicó Kristoff, lo que ella respondió con un sencillo beso en los labios.

— Estaré aquí esperándote, _te lo prometo_— murmuró Anna gentilmente, quien de inmediato se mordió el labio y adoptó un gesto de preocupación — pero date prisa, si no recupero mi sello, Elsa me trasformará en una paleta— dijo la princesa asustada por lo que él le sonrió.

Kristoff se alejó de ella, y caminó hacía las poleas que los marineros usaban para subir el equipaje a la borda del barco, en donde subió una rampa. El muchacho volteó hacía Anna, a quien encontró sonriéndole, y cuando ella vio que él la miraba, le dedicó un dulce saludo con la mano. Era increíble, pero Elsa en realidad había tenido la razón, su hermana menor realmente tenía una gran capacidad para perdonar, y mientras caminaba, el muchacho se prometió a sí mismo que esta vez no se acobardaría, ella realmente le dio una segunda oportunidad y todo sería diferente.

— ¿Qué quieres muchacho? — le preguntó un marinero ya anciano.

— Disculpe, necesito recobrar el equipaje de una pasajera, ella ha decidido que no viajará, y hay objetos de valor en esa valija — dijo Kristoff en tanto miraba el nombre del barco: "Dafta" leyó el chico — ¿hacía donde va este barco? — preguntó el muchacho.

— A Corona, parte en unas cuantas horas, pero es extraño, creo que tu chica te está mintiendo, muchacho, aún no hemos subido el equipaje de los pasajeros, ni siquiera han comenzado a vender los boletos — dijo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el recolector de hielo alarmado. Lo que pasó después, ocurrió en un par de segundos, aunque a él le parecieron eternos. Kristoff volvió a mirar a Anna, pero en vez de la sonrisa de minutos antes, encontró con una mirada dura como el acero. La princesa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr entre la multitud, por lo que él la siguió a toda velocidad.

Kristoff no entendía como había podido ser tan estúpido, debió haberlo intuido, ella se negó a recibir sus besos, y también rehusó el brazalete. Simplemente, no podía creer que Anna lo hubiera manipulado de esa manera, ¿estaba tan desesperada? ¿Realmente ella era tan infeliz como para preferir renunciar a todo? Aquellas preguntas retumbaron en la mente del muchacho, mientras que luchaba por encontrarla en medio de toda la multitud, pero, ya era tarde, él la había perdido.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿apuesto a que no esperaban eso?, espero que no, y si lo hicieron… diablos, fui predecible. Sobre el capítulo de hoy les digo que tiene bastantes escenas, para ser honesta, hay algunas que dude en meterlas, pues aparentemente no aportan a la historia, pero la verdad, es que serán muy importantes en un futuro, en especial al principio de este capítulo. Cómo les decía, la idea era que este capítulo y el anterior fueran uno solo, pero cómo pueden ver, es demasiado grande, no podía hacer aquello.

Ahora, les agradezco nuevamente a quienes me escribieron y me dejaron comentarios, sé que fui algo dura con Anna, y también con Elsa, pero la idea era crear una situación tan extrema que ella sintiera que de verdad tenía que salir de ahí. Bueno, sin más me despido, adiós.


	4. Mentirosa

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.

_**[capitulo 3: mentirosa]**_

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche en el puerto de Bert, y ya no quedaba el menor rastro de la multitud de aquella mañana, es más, los únicos que aún permanecían allí eran Elsa, Kristoff y la guardia personal de la reina.

— Alisten los caballos— ordenó Elsa — regresaremos a la ciudad capital, necesito hablar a solas con el Maestro Bjorgman— indicó, por lo que los guardias dejaron a la reina y a Kristoff solos.

— Esto es inútil — dijo la reina mientras se tumbaba en una de las bancas del puerto — ella no está aquí — se quejó Elsa.

— No, no está aquí — la apoyó Kristoff, quien se sentó al lado de ella — lo siento su majestad, esto fue mi culpa — comentó el recolector de hielo decaído. — yo la dejé engañarme, fui muy tonto, pensé que ella realmente tenía la intención de regresar conmigo.

— No es tu culpa ¿cómo habrías podido preverlo? — preguntó Elsa sin despegar su mirada del piso — Anna no es de las que engañan, y mucho menos, de las que manipulan los sentimientos de la gente — agregó la chica quien se sentía a punto de las lagrimas.

— Lo que sucedió hoy nos indica que bien puede llegar a serlo — opinó el recolector de hielo.

— Sí, pero no entiendo que pasó — dijo Elsa.

— Yo tampoco — contestó Kristoff.

— Su majestad, maestro Bjorgman — los llamó un soldado — los caballos están listos, partiremos cuando usted de la orden, Majestad.

Elsa se levantó de su silla y le indicó a los demás que los siguieran, pues a esas alturas, la reina ya se había hecho a la idea que no encontrarían a Anna allí. Durante el viaje, Kristoff le narró mejor los hechos, le contó acerca de la discusión del día anterior, y de cómo Anna lo había engañado.

— En conclusión — exhaló la reina — tú nunca le explicaste nada, nunca le dijiste la razón por la que te marchaste del palacio — dijo cansadamente Elsa, quien tenía la apariencia de alguien que no había dormido en días.

— No, no lo hice.

.

.

.

.

Anna miró hacía el techo desde su cama, o mejor dicho, miró hacia la cama de arriba, ya que se encontraba en la planta baja de un camarote.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? — preguntó la ocupante de la cama de arriba.

— Annabel Mensonge — respondió Anna sintiendo aquel nombre extraño en su paladar.

— Annabel… es un bonito nombre — respondió la chica — ¿puedo decirte Anna? — preguntó.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras, no me gusta mucho — contestó Anna, quien después se quedó en silencio, hasta que la chica de arriba bostezó.

— Buenas noches Annabel — dijo la muchacha.

— Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños— contestó Anna.

— Señoras, son las diez en punto, es hora de apagar las luces — anunció una de las mujeres que hacían parte del personal del barco, por lo que todas las lámparas a su alrededor comenzaron a extinguirse.

Al quedar a oscuras, Anna se dio media vuelta. No podía creer que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto de una noche a otra, sin duda extrañaría a Elsa y a Kristoff, ambos tenían un lugar demasiado grande en su corazón cómo para que a ella ni siquiera le doliera un poco dejarlos. No obstante, a pesar de las incomodidades, a pesar de que no tenía dinero, ni un lugar a donde llegar, no podía negar que este era uno de los momentos más maravillosos y emocionantes de su vida.

A decir verdad, el encargado de la taquilla no mintió, el entrepuente era la más baja de las clases. Anna no tenía ni la menor idea de que hubiera gente que viajara en condiciones tan precarias, pues ella tan solo había hecho un par de trayectos en barco, de los cuales, todos fueron en primera clase, en grandes habitaciones con camas enormes y espaciosas, con comedores elegantes donde se servían cuatro clases diferentes de sopas y se llevaban a cabo bailes suntuosos todas las noches, definitivamente, muy diferente al entrepuente.

Para comenzar, en el entrepuente, todos los pasajeros tenían que dormir juntos en gigantescos cuartos en camas tipo camarote. Afortunadamente, Anna viajaba en uno de aquellos barcos en donde existía una habitación separada para las mujeres solteras, las cuales no eran muchas, lo que implicaba que ella tan solo tenía que compartir la sala con unas veinte mujeres más, a pesar de que esta tenía capacidad para un aproximado de cincuenta personas. En relación a las reglas del barco, estas eran demasiado estrictas, por supuesto, era de esperarse que en un sitio como aquel existieran normas, ya que todas parecían enfocadas a evitar epidemias y hacer rendir las provisiones el mayor tiempo posible, pero aún así, no dejaban de ser difíciles de seguir, en especial, aquella que indicaba que el llamado a despertarse se daría a las seis de la mañana, y que todos los pasajeros debían estar completamente vestidos y fuera de la cama a las siete.

Los días siguientes, Anna se dio cuenta de que la vida del barco era mucho más monótona y difícil de lo que se había imaginado. En principio, no había nada que hacer durante el día, tan solo sentarse a leer en un rincón o escuchar los cantos de los otros pasajeros. No obstante, la chica utilizó aquel tiempo para hacer algo que nunca hizo: Amigos.

La primera de ellos fue Amelia, la persona que dormía en la cama de arriba, quien era una institutriz de Genovia que trabajaba en Arandelle, pero, que tras la crisis económica provocada por el invierno de Elsa, había tenido que inmigrar a las Islas del Sur. A Amelia, al igual que ella, le gustaba leer, pero, tampoco tenía espacio en su valija para grandes cantidades de libros, así que comenzaron a intercambiarlos para nunca quedarse sin material. Después, llegó la señora Hemile, una mujer de casi ochenta años que viajaba sola, Anna la conoció un día en el que la anciana luchaba por bajar las escaleras a la habitación, por lo que decidió darle la mano y ayudarle a llegar, ella fue especialmente amable con la chica, ya que desde que se conocieron, la princesa se ofreció a cocinar para ella a cambio de que intercambiaran sus víveres, mientras que la señora compartía anécdotas y conversaciones con ella.

Este último aspecto fue especialmente útil para Anna, ya que a diferencia de la chica, Hemile sabía un montón de recetas complejas, que no dudó en enseñarle, en las incómodas cocinas comunales del barco. Otro de los pasatiempos de Anna consistía en sentarse con la familia Dans en la borda del barco, ellos tenían doce hijos, cuatro mujeres y ocho hombres, algunos ya estaban casados y tenían niños pequeños, otros no, por lo que cada vez que aquella gente decidía armar un baile improvisado, los demás pasajeros tenían que verse involucrados, quisieran o no. Por su puesto, a Anna nunca le molestaba un buen baile, es más, ella era la primera en unírseles.

Pero, lo mejor llegó un día durante la segunda semana, cuando Anna se encontraba mirando a unos de los niños más jóvenes del clan Dans, mientras el mayor luchaba por entender uno de los cuentos que estaban de moda en aquel tiempo.

— E-E-El Pa-Pa-P-patito, sí patito, leo, digo, feo, sí, feo… — dijo el mayor.

— Friederick… tú no sabes leer, eres muy lento, y nosotros queremos escuchar el cuento— se quejó un niño un tanto menor, por lo que el mayor le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

— Sí crees que tu puedes hacerlo mejor, anda, hazlo — lo reganó el otro.

— Ya no peleen… ustedes niños son tan estúpido, si yo supiera leer mejor lo haría, pero también soy demasiado lenta — se quejó una niña junto a ellos, por lo que Anna sonrió.

— Si quieren, yo puedo leer el cuento — se ofreció Anna.

— Sí, claro, sí— dijeron los niños.

— Pero, con una condición, me dejarán enseñarles a hacerlo ustedes mismos — concluyó la princesa.

Anna pasó las siguientes dos horas pacientemente repasando el alfabeto, hasta que lograron avanzar hasta el final. Honestamente, la princesa ya tenía experiencia enseñando niños, ella lo hacía desde tiempo atrás, en los hogares de paso de la capital de Arandelle. En principio, todo había comenzado como una estrategia sugerida por el ministro de gobierno a la familia real para darles un poco más de popularidad, ya que sus padres se negaban a abrir la puertas del palacio y Elsa apenas si salía de su habitación. Así, que eso dejaba a Anna con la responsabilidad de mostrar una cara más amable de la monarquía.

A pesar de todo, Anna adoraba aquellas salidas, pues eran una de las pocas oportunidades de hablar con personas de carne y hueso. También, disfrutaba mucho mientras enseñaba a leer a todo aquel que quisiera aprender. La princesa entendía mejor que nadie, que el conocimiento es poder, y sabía, por las historias que escuchaba en el hogar, que aquellos que no recibían educación eran más vulnerables a engaños y a caer en tonterías como el fanatismo religioso o los timadores. Después de todo, eso mismo era lo que le había sucedido a ella con Hans, al ser tan inexperta, ignorante y de baja autoestima, a él le había quedado muy fácil engañarla con un par de sonrisas. Por lo que sí podía darles a estos niños herramientas para sobrevivir en el mundo real, ella lo haría, les enseñaría todo lo que ella sabía, aunque no fuera mucho.

— Muchas gracias señorita Annabel — le agradeció la menor del clan Dans, quien parecía muy orgullosa de haber leído por su cuenta una página completa. En ese momento, Amelia, la institutriz que dormía en la cama de arriba, se acercó a ella.

— Oye — la llamó casualmente mientras se sentaba al lado de Anna — lo hiciste bien. Yo nunca he podido enseñarles a niños tan jóvenes, se necesita paciencia para eso.

— No, no tanta — contestó Anna amigablemente.

— No seas tan dura contigo misma, ¿alguna vez has pensado en ser institutriz? ¿En donde estudiaste? — preguntó Amelia.

— No… yo… yo, bien, yo estudié en una escuela rural de caridad, para señoritas. Las maestras de la escuela rural a la que asistí eran muy buenas, demasiado, diría yo — mintió Anna, quien ya sabía que el hecho de que ella tuviera tan buena educación estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de Amelia.

— Que afortunada, he conocido profesoras y profesores muy buenos, pero he conocido otros que apenas saben leer, personalmente, no creo yo sea la mejor de todas, odio los niños, hubiera preferido ser abogado o algo así, pero, tú sabes cómo son las cosas, a las mujeres no se nos permite hacer nada de nada, así que ni modo, tendré que ser institutriz, es de lo poco de lo que se puede comer en estos días. En cambio, parece que tú tienes un verdadero talento natural, si yo fuera tú, no lo desperdiciaría— dijo la chica.

— ¡Vaya! Nunca me lo habían sugerido — dijo Anna sorprendida — gracias, lo pensaré, Amelia — respondió la princesa.

Aquella escena en la borda del barco hizo a Anna muy feliz, nunca le habían dicho que tenía talento, en realidad, ya se había acostumbrado a ser Anna la inútil, la estúpida, la ridícula; la misma, cuyo único propósito en la vida era servir de reemplazo en caso de que la heredera al trono de Arandelle no pudiera cumplir con su labor, que en varias ocasiones se le utilizaba como un objeto bonito para mostrar ante los súbditos o los demás nobles, y que, de no haberse marchado de su reino, en un futuro cercano, tendría la exclusiva tarea de abrir la piernas a algún príncipe extranjero y tener un heredero.

Pero, con la apariencia de Annabel Mesonge, Anna realmente podía ser lo que ella quisiese, no importaba si no manejaba el protocolo de la corte a la perfección. Si ella quería, podía cocinar, bailar, enseñar, aprender, incluso vivir, simplemente, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

.

.

.

A dos semanas de la partida de Anna, una persona en Arandelle no estaba tan contenta como ella, todo lo contrario, Kristoff Bjorgman se encontraba completamente irritado, ya que en vez de caminar libremente por las montañas aspirando el aire fresco, se encontraba sentado en un incómodo escritorio de madera, al interior de un diminuto cuarto en la estación del puerto de Bert, revisando las listas de pasajeros en busca de un nombre o algo que le diera una señal, pero hasta ahora, no había hallado nada.

Personalmente, Kristoff había pasado por todos los sentimientos posibles desde que inició su búsqueda. Había días en los que él quería traerla de vuelta, decirle cuanto la amaba y cubrirla de besos, otros, ni siquiera sabía porque continuaba con su tarea, y finalmente, había días cómo aquel, en los que la sangre le hervía, y sencillamente quería hallarla, y cuando lo hiciera, tomarla fuertemente del cabello y traerla a Arandelle, así tuviera que arrastrarla durante todo el camino, como venganza por todo lo que lo hizo pasar.

El recolector de hielo aún recordaba aquella mañana gris después de que Anna desapareció.

— _Kristoff— empezó Elsa mirándolo tristemente — no sé qué planeas hacer ahora, entenderé si deseas partir, pero, debes saber que si decides quedarte en el palacio, siempre serás bienvenido aquí — dijo la reina quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, después de un insípido y silencioso desayuno._

— _Quiero encontrarla — afirmó Kristoff de repente._

— _Kristoff. Anna no es tu responsabilidad, es la mía, yo soy la encargada de cuidarla, así que enviaré a alguien que me ayude a buscarla— comentó Elsa._

— _¿No piensas hacerlo tú misma? — preguntó Kristoff visiblemente contrariado. _

— _No puedo, tengo que partir, debo ir a Barona, luego a Genovia y a Weselton. Debo hallar aliados comerciales y militares, es la única forma en la que puedo evitar el matrimonio de Anna — dijo Elsa._

— _El matrimonio… ¿es tan grave el asunto? — preguntó nuevamente Kristoff quien, a decir verdad, se había olvidado completamente del asunto._

— _Terrible, El príncipe necesita a Anna más de lo que yo pensé — afirmó Elsa — y Anna es tan… uff, ella puede ser realmente difícil— exhaló la reina irritada._

— _Elsa, cuando yo encontré a Anna después del baile, ella estaba furiosa, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? — preguntó el muchacho._

_Elsa le contó a Kristoff todos los hechos de aquella noche, desde la llegada de Florian, hasta las palabras de Anna cuando ella sufrió su estallido de cólera. Por lo que al final del discurso de la reina el recolector de hielo se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio de la chic, sintiéndose completamente derrotado._

— _Yo no… ¿ella realmente acepto su propuesta? — preguntó Kristoff descorazonado — ¿A pesar de todo? ¿ a pesar de que ella le tenía miedo, y de que la humilló frente a la corte? — volvió a decir el recolector de hielo en un suspiro._

— _Sí, creo que Anna estaba muy mal, mucho más de lo que yo había pensado, todos estos años de soledad, sumado a lo de Hans, nuestra pelea y tu partida, creo que ella realmente quería irse de aquí, costase lo que le costase — dijo Elsa mientras reprimía un sollozo — pero yo no lo vi. Anna siempre tomaba todo con humor, ella nunca parecía molestarse por nada, así que pensé que ella no estaba herida… Kristoff ¿crees que soy egoísta? — preguntó la reina._

— _No — se apresuró a responder Kristoff._

— _Por favor, todo el mundo me esconde la verdad, y tratan de decirme lo que quiero oír, por favor, no lo hagas tu también — le pidió Elsa._

— _No eres egoísta — comenzó Kristoff — pero eres una persona que solo está centrada en sí misma._

— _No entiendo, ¿es que acaso no es lo mismo? — lo interrogó Elsa._

— _No. Tú realmente has hecho sacrificios por todos, has dejado cosas muy importantes por proteger tu reino y a Anna, pero, creo que en algún punto lo perdiste, y ahora no puedes dejar de pensar más que en ti y en tus miedos, no ves el mundo por fuera de lo que tú misma quieres ver, y no haces el esfuerzo, ni siquiera lo intentas — dijo Kristoff, quien de inmediato procedió a disculparse — No, lo siento majestad, no quería ofenderla yo…_

— _No te preocupes, no me ofendes, desde hace tiempo sé que esa es la verdad. Recuerdo las palabras de Hans, el dijo: "de esto no puedes escapar…" , pensé que así es como me ven las personas, como alguien que se pasa la vida corriendo y escondiéndose de todo, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente es tan difícil… — se quejó Elsa._

— _La vida es difícil, así son las cosas__— dijo sencillamente Kristoff mientras se encogía de hombros, por lo que Elsa se le quedó viendo._

— _¡Ha! — exhaló Elsa irónicamente — soy patética, para una persona como tú, que lo has visto todo, mis problemas deben ser insignificantes — concluyó la reina._

— _Yo no tengo poderes — le concedió Kristoff — pero tengo que aceptar que yo no hubiera podido darme el lujo de encerrarme en mi habitación, en realidad, ninguno de los que yo conozco hubieran podido hacerlo, todos debemos hacer lo posible por sobrevivir lo mejor que podamos— dijo el recolector de hielo._

— _Estoy mal de la cabeza — murmuró Elsa mientras negaba suavemente._

— _No, créame, usted no está mal de la cabeza, yo he visto personas realmente enfermas, pero, usted está bien, tan solo es un ser humano, con emociones de cualquier otro ser humano, lo que importa es aprender a vivir con ellas, y sobrellevarlo— le aconsejó Kristoff._

— _Sí, tienes razón — aceptó la chica — ¿y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Kristoff._

— _Voy a buscarla, le diré la verdad, le contaré las razones por las que me fui, si ella me acepta, no volveré arruinarlo, pero si no lo hace, la dejaré en paz y me olvidaré de ella — contestó Kristoff repitiendo estas palabras cómo una afirmación, como el mantra que fijaría el curso de sus días por venir._

— _No Kristoff, tú no tienes la obligación de…_

— _Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero encontrarla — dijo Kristoff._

— _Pero, si lo haces, si la encuentras ¿la traerás al castillo? — preguntó Elsa entre nerviosa y ansiosa._

— _No lo sé— respondió Kristoff, por lo que Elsa suspiró._

— _Sabía que responderías eso— afirmó la chica algo frustrada — pero no importa, toma estas monedas de oro — le indicó la reina mientras ella se levantaba y abría el candado de la caja en la parte de atrás de su escritorio — esta será mi contribución para tu búsqueda, si necesitas más…_

— _No lo quiero — la interrumpió Kristoff._

— _No te pregunté si lo querías — intervino la chica casi autoritariamente — es una orden, tu aceptarás este dinero, y vendrás a mi si necesitas más, la buscarás y la encontrarás. Lo que hagas después de aquello, no es mi problema, pero tienes que encontrarla y verificar que esté a salvo y que sea feliz. Entonces, tu le dirás que yo cumpliré con mi promesa, no dejaré que Florian se case con ella. Yo no lo pido como un favor, te lo ordeno como tu reina— sentenció Elsa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos recordándole quien era ella, y quien era él, imponiendo la gran brecha trazada desde el nacimiento entre los dos._

— _¡HA!, Así son todos los aristócratas… — declaró el chico en tono de burla — no necesita ordenármelo, yo lo haré porque así lo quiero — replicó Kristoff insolentemente._

— _Bien, en ese caso, ¿ tomarás las monedas porque quieres? — preguntó Elsa irónicamente._

— _No, lo haré porque no tengo dinero, y lo necesito para sobornos — contestó Kristoff en el mismo tono insolente._

— _¿Sobornos? — lo interrogó Elsa confundida._

— _Sí, verá majestad, el conocimiento de las personas tiene un precio, y en algún punto me encontraré con uno que no quiera hablar gratis — comentó Kristoff casualmente._

—_Entonces, toma el dinero, y haz lo que quieras— concluyó la reina. _

Y así lo hizo, y por eso, el recolector de hielo seguiría sentado en aquel incómodo escritorio de madera, revisando aquellos nombres sin sentido, en esa pequeña habitación en el puerto de Bert, porque él quería encontrar a Anna, tenía que hacerlo, no porque "_su reina_" se lo hubiese ordenado. Él lo hacía por su orgullo, y porque algo más poderoso que su razón se lo indicaba, algo que Kristoff no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

.

.

.

Elsa contemplo el Mar. A menudo, la reina miraba al gigante marino como un viejo enemigo, el mismo que llegaba a tener una belleza sin igual, podía ser peligroso y traicionero, cómo aquel día hacía casi cuatro años en el que le había quitado a sus padres.

— Su alteza, estamos listos para partir — le indicó el capitán del barco en el que se dirigiría a Barona, el primero de los países que debía visitar en busca de un buen tratado comercial.

La reina sabía muy bien que era obligatorio realizar ese viaje, no tenía alternativa, si no dejaba su cuarto, y la comodidad de su castillo en Arandelle, no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Anna, y ella tendría que casarse con Florian, justo como la menor le había dicho dos semanas antes: _callarse, resignase y aceptar_, de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía. Pero, una cosa era saber y entender lo que tenía que hacer, y otra muy diferente, era llevarlo a cabo.

— Entiendo — respondió finalmente la reina al capitán— deme un momento— contestó Elsa quien trató de dar el primer paso hacia la rampa que conducía al barco, pero, instantáneamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy asustada para hacerlo.

— Un momento — volvió a pedir Elsa mientras aspiraba el aire marino.

— No se preocupe majestad, partiremos cuando usted lo ordene — respondió el capitán con expresión preocupada.

— Perfecto, solo deme un momento — dijo Elsa quien partió por el muelle con unas ganas incontenibles de ponerse a llorar y encerrarse en su habitación, pero, en cambio, la reina caminó cada vez más rápido hasta una de las murallas del castillo en donde colocó sus dos manos, y bajó la cabeza mientras que sentía que el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba cada vez más.

No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de viajar fuera de Arandelle, dejar su castillo y de ser una reina, ella quería volver adentro, a lo le era conocido, y nunca más salir de allí.

— ¿Crees que realmente se irá? — escuchó la reina decir a una voz masculina al otro lado de la esquina, por lo que miró cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un par de marineros que conversaban mientras recogían las amarras de una embarcación.

— ¿Tu lo crees? — preguntó el otro.

— No, no lo hará, ella nunca lo hace, a la reina le gusta mucho su soledad y su palacio, no dejará Arandelle — opinó el primero.

— Escuché que va a Barona, a firmar un tratado — dijo el segundo.

— Aún así no lo hará, nunca lo hace — manifestó el primer marinero.

— Oye… oí un rumor en el castillo, la cocinera con la que salgo me lo contó — prosiguió el primer marinero en un susurro, por lo que Elsa tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar— dicen que la reina hace ese viaje para conseguir otros tratados, y evitar que la pequeña, tu sabes, la pelirroja, tenga que casarse con el regente de Malengrad, al parecer, el sujeto es tiene manos largas si entiendes lo que quiero decir…

— ¿De verdad? No te creo — se burló el otro.

— Es en serio, mi novia sirvió durante aquella fiesta, dijo que el sujeto hizo todo un espectáculo— comentó.

— Habría de estar borracho el pobre, no lo culpo, le puede pasar hasta al mejor de nosotros— opinó el segundo marinero.

— ¿Hablas por la experiencia propia? — Se burló el primero entre risas — es por eso que las mujeres te odian. Pero eso no es importante, el punto es que la reina quiere evitar ese matrimonio, y aparentemente, por eso debe negociar otros tratados, al menos, eso es lo que dicen los rumores.

— ¡Ha! Pues si yo fuera esa niñita me estaría preparando, ella tendrá que casarse con ese sujeto, la reina no va a dejar el palacio, la pobrecita está mal de la cabeza, no sé porque las más lindas están completamente locas. Y pensar que no lo parecía, hace un par de años, todo el mundo pensaba que ella sería la reina ideal, pero ya ves, la verdad siempre sale a la luz, eso no era más que una fachada — concluyó el segundo marinero.

— Sí, tienes razón… ¿recuerdas cuando la reina congeló Arandelle? — preguntó el primero — la princesa tuvo que ir tras ella, sola, a caballo, y en medio de la tormenta, y cuando llegó aquí resultó que tenía la cabeza congelada o algo así.

— ¿No se trataba del corazón? Yo juraría que tenía el corazón congelado. — lo cuestionó el segundo.

— Cabeza, corazón ¸ brazo, pestañas. Eso no importa, el punto es que la reina no viajará, ella meterá la cabeza en su palacio y la pelirroja se casará con el príncipe manos largas, yo lo sé. — afirmó el primer marinero.

— Si se tratara de otro asunto, apostaría contigo a lo contrario, a que ella zarpará, pero ese sería dinero perdido, creo que lo mejor será que nos preparemos para escuchar campanas de boda — se burló el segundo.

Elsa tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, ¿así que esa era la forma en que la veían todos? ¿Cómo una cobarde? Y, al parecer, a Anna como la pobre perdedora en todo ese asunto. Esto debía acabar, ella no podía seguir viviendo con miedo, debía recuperarse y abordar ese barco, y sobre todo, debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.

.

.

.

Anna ya estaba a días de llegar al puerto principal de las Islas del Sur, y se encontraba completamente llena de expectativas por su futuro.

— Escúchame hija, tienes que ir a la Ciudad Capital de las Islas del Sur — le recomendó la señora Hilde a Anna mientras las dos tomaban el almuerzo.

— ¿Usted va a la ciudad Capital? — preguntó la chica en tanto le daba un buen mordisco a su carne salada.

— Sí, mi hija tiene una panadería, todo el tiempo recibe ofertas de personas que buscan criadas , tal vez ella podría ayudarte — le propuso la señora. A decir verdad, la oferta sonaba tentadora, pero Anna no podía dejar de sentir desconfianza, después de todo, apenas se conocían desde hacía un par de semanas.

— Pues sí, pienso ir a la Ciudad Capital, es allí donde es más fácil encontrar trabajo — reconoció la princesa mientras terminaba su puré.

Aquella noche, el mar no fue nada amable con los pasajeros de su barco, todo lo contrario, la marea amenazaba con devorárselos, mientras que movía la nave cómo si fuera una especie de juguete de papel, y no la estructura de varías toneladas con casi 300 pasajeros adentro que en realidad era. Anna estaba aterrada, tanto que junto a la señora Hilde y con las otras mujeres en la habitación se sentaron al lado de las camas camarotes, mientras que algunas de ellas comenzaban a rezar. La princesa no se consideraba a sí misma una persona especialmente religiosa, pero, a juzgar por la forma en que bramaba el mar y crujía la embarcación, la chica estaba a punto de convertirse en la más la devota de todas.

Las personas importantes para ella pasaron por su mente: sus padres, Elsa y Kristoff, incluso, en cierta medida, Hans, quien le gustara o no, había sido un punto de quiebre para Anna, y cuya presencia aún le traía consecuencias. Tampoco pudo dejar de preguntarse si así de asustados se habrían sentido sus padres antes de morir, pero lo que deseaba más que nada era que sí habrían de perecer en aquel sitio, que no sufrieran mucho.

— Solo espero que si me ahogo, mi hermana lo sepa — murmuró Anna.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — preguntó Amelia quien estaba encogida junto a ella y cubierta bajo la misma frazada.

— Sí, es lo único que me queda. No pido mucho, solo espero que sepa donde estoy — dijo la chica.

— Yo tampoco pido mucho, solo que no nos ahoguemos— dijo Amelia irónicamente.

.

.

.

.

—Las últimas noticias, compren el periódico, ayer por la noche, un barco se hundió en el mar de Auburn, entre Corona y las Islas del Sur, llevándose a 256 personas consigo, compren el periódico para leer la noticia completa — gritó un niño mientras que blandía un diario y se los ofrecía a los posibles compradores en el puerto de Bert.

— Dame uno — pidió Kristoff frenéticamente mientras sacaba una moneda y se la entregaba.

El recolector de hielo aspiró el viciado aire de la calle junto al edificio del puerto, mientras que observaba con anticipación el periódico, hasta que finalmente tuvo fuerzas para abrirlo y mirar la página que indicaba el anuncio de la primera página. Los ojos de Kristoff pasaron rápidamente por el artículo, deteniéndose en los datos que podían ser importantes para él.

— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… — repitió Kristoff mientras veía la noticia con más atención. El Dafta era el barco al que Anna lo condujo mediante engaños aquel día hacía casi tres semanas, el mismo, que iba a Corona, y que el recolector de hielo esperaba desesperadamente que ella no hubiera abordado. En ese momento, el montañés sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, y que lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Desde que conocía a Anna, era la segunda ocasión en que ella prácticamente moría ante él, y esta vez, él no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

Kristoff dio media vuelta a la hoja del periódico y se encontró con una ilustración mediocre, en la que aparecían dos personas saludándose amigablemente; la primera, era el anciano rey de Barona, y la segunda, era nada menos que Elsa quien acababa de llegar a la nación vecina después de un corto viaje en barco. ¿Cómo le iba a decir aquello a Elsa? ¿qué pasaría si la reina perdía nuevamente el control? ¿Y si liberaba un invierno eterno e incontrolable? Todas aquellas preguntas se quedarían sin resolver hasta tanto él no hubiera conseguido sus propias respuestas, las cuales encontraría en el mismo lugar en el que había pasado encerrado la última semana.

El recolector de hielo se acercó al edificio de la estación del puerto de Bert, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, no se dirigió a la oficina de registro de pasajeros, en donde, gracias a su status de funcionario de gobierno y a la intervención de la reina, había conseguido entrada sin restricción alguna a los archivos. Esta vez, el recolector de hielo fue a la dirección del puerto.

— Buenos días — saludo Kristoff mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla de la taquilla — necesito información sobre la lista de pasajeros del Dafta, creo que alguien a quien conozco podría estar en ese barco.

— Entiendo — afirmó el dependiente — tendrá que entrar a las oficinas y esperar allí, en el escritorio numero 12 — le indicó.

Kristoff caminó lentamente hacía la oficina la cual se hallaba completamente bañada por el sol, y consistía en una sucesión de mesas que se ubicaban paralelamente las unas de las otras. El muchacho se sentó junto a un escritorio a esperar a que llegara el encargado de atenderlo, mientras, sentía un nudo enorme en el estómago, ni siquiera sabía por quien debía preguntar, ya que no conocía el nombre falso que Anna utilizó durante el viaje.

— Buenos días señor… — empezó el encargado mientras se sentaba frente a él en su escritorio.

— Bjorgman, Kristoff Bjogman— completó Kristoff — tengo un permiso de la reina para revisar las listas de pasajeros. Pero, he venido por algo muy diferente — dijo el muchacho.

— Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — preguntó el anciano encargado.

— Busco a una persona, una mujer joven que pudo haber viajado en el Dafta. Ya llevó una semana inspeccionando las listas de pasajeros pero su nombre no aparece en ninguna parte, creo que podría haber viajado en el barco — le narró Kristoff.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó el sujeto.

— Es la princesa Anna de Arandelle — respondió Kristoff en tanto veía que el rostro del encargado palidecía — por supuesto, imagino que usted entiende que este asunto debe ser tratado con la mayor discreción posible — agregó el recolector de hielo rápidamente.

— Entiendo, entiendo — balbuceó el director del puerto, quien sabía a la perfección que si difundía el rumor de que la princesa no se encontraba en Arandelle se ocasionaría un verdadero escándalo.

— Solo tengo dos miniaturas — dijo sacando de su mochila un par de cuadros pequeños que habían sido pintados en la víspera de la coronación de Elsa.

— Señor, no sé qué espera de mi, todos los días veo cientos de pasajeros, a estas alturas, todas sus caras son iguales — comentó el director mientras levantaba el par de miniaturas.

En ese momento, la señal que indicaba el inicio de turno para algunos empleados, y el final para otros, alertó a Kristoff, al tiempo que un sinnúmero de personas entraban a la oficina antes vacía y ocupaban escritorios junto al del encargado con quien hablaba. De repente uno de los sujetos, quien pasaba descuidadamente detrás de la silla del anciano, se quedó mirando hacía su escritorio, específicamente, a las pinturas.

— Annabel Mesonge — comentó el sujeto mientras señalaba las pinturas.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Recuerdo a esa chica, vino aquí hace unas tres semanas, le vendí un tiquete a las Islas del Sur, su nombre era Annabel Mesonge si no estoy mal — les contó el empleado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Louis? Tú vendes decenas de boletos todos los días, ¿cómo diablos te vas a acordar de la apariencia y el nombre de esta chica? — preguntó el anciano sorprendido.

— ¡Y cómo no! — exclamó el dependiente — si era todo un personaje, llegó a primera hora de la mañana, y pidió un boleto para el Dafta, dijo que quería ir a Corona. Después, a tan solo 20 o 30 minutos de que comenzáramos la venta de esos tiquetes llegó a mí, pidiéndome uno para el barco más próximo a zarpar, o mejor dicho, rogándome que se lo vendiera — narró el joven — pero eso no es todo, ella compró un boleto para el entrepuente. Uff… usted debió haberla visto jefe, pelirroja, con pecas. Esa niñita era toda finura, se lo juro, sus guantes debían costar más que la casa en la que vivo, pero aún así, quiso viajar en tercera clase. Inclusive me pidió el tiquete antes de que yo le dijera hacía donde se dirigía la nave. ¿Y sabe cuántas veces le tuve que repetir hacía donde iba? Tres, jefe, tres, pero ni siquiera parecía importarle, uno pensaría que trataba de huir de alguien— comentó el sujeto quien claramente había quedado impresionado por el extraño comportamiento de su cliente.

— Lo más curioso de todo, es que fue la última cliente que atendí antes de que la reina viniera a visitarnos. Es por eso que no me olvidado de esa niñita, era demasiado peculiar — concluyó el encargado.

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? — preguntó Kristoff

— Annabel Mesonge — contestó el dependiente quien parecía haberse acabado de percatar de la presencia del recolector de hielo.

— ¿Hacía donde se dirigía? — lo interrogó nuevamente el muchacho.

— Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? — contrainterrogó el dependiente escépticamente.

— Es funcionario de la corona, Louis, así que responde todas sus preguntas — le indicó el anciano.

— Bien… ella compró un tiquete a las Islas del Sur, su barco era el "Celtica", si no estoy mal — respondió Louis quien parecía nervioso al darse cuenta que aquel asunto podía ser más grave de lo que parecía.

— Gracias señores, han sido de mucha ayuda — agradeció Kristoff antes de irse.

El recolector de hielo volvió a su incómodo escritorio en la pequeña habitación, con un sabor amargo en su boca, y sin entender porque no les había preguntado antes a los encargados del puerto, de repente, la respuesta saltó a él cómo una revelación: porque él no confiaba en nadie, se había acostumbrado a vivir completamente solo, a callar incluso cuando no debía hacerlo, pero, Kristoff sabía que no podía concentrarse en los errores del pasado, debía caminar hacia adelante, por lo que sacó la lista de pasajeros del Celtica, en donde no tardó en encontrar el nombre en cuestión. "Annabel Mesonge" aquellas dos palabras bailaban ante él cómo un enigma, pues aún no podía estar completamente seguro que se trataba de ella, aún así, esa era la única pista que tenía y no la desaprovecharía.

.

.

.

— Tierra a la vista — gritó uno de los marineros, por lo que muchos de los pasajeros, incluida Anna , se asomaron al extremo de la borda del barco para ver si podían echar un vistazo a las Islas del Sur.

Anna sintió el viento marino golpearle el rostro, y cerró los ojos para poder sentir aún mejor su caricia. Ella lo había logrado, había escapado, no una, sino dos veces, viajó en la parte más difícil del barco y aprendió todo lo que debía para sobrevivir, y lo mejor de todo, es que ya nadie podría decirle que era una niñita tonta y patética, porque no era cierto, y ahora el mundo lo sabría, pero aún más importante, Anna misma lo sabría, y nunca más se sentiría por debajo de los demás, pues finalmente, ella entendía cuanto valía en realidad.

Lo que pasó después a aquello fue frenético, y por unos breves instantes, Anna sintió que era conducida por un violento torbellino. Para empezar, la chica decidió casi a último momento que viajaría con la señora Hilde a la capital de las Islas del Sur, en donde Anna planeaba encontrar trabajo.

— Toma — le dijo Amelia mientras le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta — aquí es donde voy a trabajar, mándame una nota en cuanto puedas, te informaré sí llego a enterarme de un posible trabajo.

— Gracias Amelia, te deseo mucha suerte— respondió Anna con una leve sonrisa.

— Yo también —

Las primeras semanas de Anna en la capital estuvieron marcadas por las mentiras, primero, tuvo que mentirles a los guardias de migración, después, a los que vigilaban las murallas de la capital y finalmente a su nueva casera, quien resultaba ser la hija de Hilde y dirigía una panadería, sobre la cual, tenía una pensión en la que Anna no dudó en arrendar un cuarto al ver el conveniente precio que le dio la mujer por intervención de su mamá.

— Entonces ¿de dónde me dijiste que eras? — preguntó Adrian la hija de Hilde mientras esta le ayudaba a llevar su maleta al interior de la habitación.

— De las afueras de la capital de Arandelle, de un sector rural — mintió Anna.

— oh… eres campesina — comentó la mujer visiblemente contenta por esto — pero ya has trabajado ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la mujer.

— Sí — volvió a mentir Anna quien se preparaba para lanzar el mayor y peor embuste de todos — trabajé en el palacio, como criada, para la princesa Anna de Arandelle, ella me dio una carta de recomendación, me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar un trabajo decente — le narró la chica quien se sorprendía cada vez más de la facilidad con la que decía mentira tras mentira sin sentir la menor culpa.

— Claro que sí mi niña, sin carta de recomendación es casi imposible conseguir empleo, así que deberías agradecerle , ella te hizo un gran favor— reconoció Adrian.

— Si, eso creo — Asintió Anna.

A decir verdad, casi tres semana después, el dinero estaba comenzando a preocupar a la princesa, quien si bien, pagó su cuarto por anticipado, se había dado cuenta de que la cantidad que tenía no le alcanzaría para tomar más que una comida al día, a la cual, si tenía suerte, podía sumársele una taza de té y un pedazo de pan que le ofrecía Adrian en la mañana, mientras que aplicaba una y otra vez a trabajos sin recibir respuesta alguna, hasta que un día, todo cambió cuando llegó a ella una pequeña nota de Amelia, que tan solo contenía un sencillo mensaje:

"_Ven a visitarme mañana en la calle del Girasol número 2234, a las nueve de la_

_Mañana, ponte tu mejor vestido y ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE!"_

Anna no tenía nada que hacer aquel día, así que no dudó en seguir las instrucciones de Amelia. Cuando la chica llegó a la dirección indicada, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una gigantesca casa solariega con enormes jardines, que si bien se encontraban aún cubiertos por los últimos rastros de nieve de la temporada invernal, debían ser inigualables en la temporada de primavera.

— ¡Llegaste! — exclamó Amelia emocionada desde la puerta, después, caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia adentro — fuiste muy puntual, a ella le gustará eso— comentó la chica mientras inspeccionaba la apariencia de Anna.

— Amelia, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — preguntó Anna algo confundida

— Porque vas a conocer a una de las amigas de mi jefe, bueno, en realidad es su amante, pero la versión oficial es "amiga", ella necesita una institutriz. El problema: ella no tiene dinero para una, pero puede contratar una mucama con un salario un poco más alto que el de una empleada promedio, a cambio de que cuide a los tres pequeños demonios. Yo te he visto con niños pequeños, tú serás perfecta — afirmó Amelia muy emocionada.

— Amelia— llamó un hombre desde el salón — ¿ya está aquí tu amiga? — preguntó.

— Si señor — gritó la chica, quien después tomo la mano de Anna y la condujo hacía el salón — vamos Annabelle, mi jefe está impaciente, no ha podido hacer nada de nada con su "amiga", ya que desde que perdió a su última criada, no ha tenido tiempo — le contó la chica. Amelia la condujo hacía una sala elegante con hermosos candelabros que colgaban de las paredes, chimenea y un suntuoso espejo dorado sobre esta.

— Buenos días — Saludo Anna amablemente a un hombre de cabello canoso y a una mujer que tendría cuando mucho 32 o 35 años, quien lucía completamente despampanante con su piel clara y cabello negro.

— Buenos días — contestó la mujer — mi nombre es Claude Dummont. Amelia me contó que buscas trabajo, y yo busco una mucama que sea buena con los niños, por lo que creo que tenemos intereses en común— señaló la mujer quien hablaba elegantemente, por lo que debía tratarse de una aristócrata menor.

— Si señora, busco empleo, mi nombre es Annabelle Mesonge tengo 19 años y soy muy buena con los niños— respondió Anna cortésmente y haciendo gala del poco protocolo que aprendió en sus años como princesa.

— Ella es excelente señora Claude, sabe leer y escribir, matemáticas y creo que habla otro idioma — dijo Amelia mientras miraba a Anna esperando que ella confirmara aquella información.

— Es verdad, sé lo básico y hablo tres idiomas, además puedo cocinar y limpiar — le explicó Anna muy orgullosa. En ese momento, un grito de una niña rompió con el silencio en la habitación.

— No otra vez… — murmuró Claude mientras rodaba los ojos exasperada— Bien Annabelle, si en realidad eres buena con los niños, lo sabremos en un momento. Esa que grita es mi hija Julia, tiene 5 años y la fea costumbre de encerrarse en la guardilla y gritar hasta que se queda dormida, siempre tengo que contratar un cerrajero para que la saque de allí. Honestamente, lo encontraría graciosísimo si no fuera porque ya no puedo seguir pagando las cuentas de aquel hombre — se quejó la mujer sarcásticamente.

— ¿Quiere que me encargue de ella? — preguntó Anna señalándose a sí misma con el dedo.

— Sí, ¿es que no es obvio? — dijo Claude. — ve con Sandrine ella te ayudará— le indicó. Anna siguió a otra mucama quien parecía tener su edad, pero traía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

— Honestamente, necesitamos desesperadamente otra criada, y a ella le da por ponerte retos imposibles, como sea, será mejor que te vayas olvidando del empleo. La mocosa es terrible, no saldrá de ahí — dijo mientras la conducía por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta pequeña en la parte de arriba de unas escaleras, que obviamente conducían a la guardilla.

— Bien… — comenzó Sandrine — suerte, la necesitarás— dijo antes de dejarla frente a la puerta.

— Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? — preguntó Anna mientras tocaba suavemente.

— ¿Quién eres? —contrainterrogó una vocecita.

— mi nombre es Annabel. — respondió Anna — soy… digo, seré tu nueva niñera, por favor abre la puerta — dijo la chica.

— No— contestó la niña.

— Por favor — pidió Anna.

— No — volvió a negar la niña.

— No hay problema, te esperaré aquí — le anunció Anna.

— Claro que no lo harás, pronto te irás — dijo Julia con resentimiento.

— No, no lo haré, créeme, sé como esperar frente a una puerta cerrada— comentó la princesa casi orgullosa.

— perfecto, entonces espera— dijo la niña.

— Perfecto — contestó Anna. Aquellas palabras, fueron las ultimas que la princesa pronunció en casi dos horas y media que duró sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta.

— ¿Sigues ahí? — preguntó la niña de repente.

— Sí — contestó Anna orgullosa de sí misma.

— No lo puedo creer— murmuró Julia.

— Te lo dije, sé esperar frente a puertas cerradas, una vez pasé una semana durmiendo frente a la puerta de mi hermana— le contó Anna.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — la interrogó Julia confundida.

— Porque mi hermana pasó casi toda su niñez encerrada en su cuarto, yo solía rogarle que saliera, e incluso invente una canción, ¿quieres oírla? — preguntó Anna alegremente.

— Sí, sí, vamos, canta — respondió Julia muy emocionada, por lo que Anna comenzó a cantar aquella tonta tonada que inventó cuando quería que Elsa saliera a jugar con ella a armar un muñeco de nieve.

— Y… ¿alguna vez funcionó la canción? — cuestionó la niña.

— No, honestamente, Els… Elisa, sí, Elisa, nunca dejó su cuarto, es más, aún no lo hace — confesó Anna quien deliberadamente escondió el nombre de su hermana.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Julia sorprendida.

— Elisa nació con una circunstancia especial, ella siempre tuvo miedo de salir de allí, creo que aún no lo supera. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no sales de ahí? — le dijo la princesa.

— Mmmn… no lo sé, me gusta estar aquí, pero me gusta más cuando mamá viene y me saca — contestó la niña, por lo que Anna entendió de inmediato que lo que Julia quería no era más que atención por parte de su madre.

— Entiendo, pero, creo que tu mamá se pondría más feliz contigo si dejaras ese lugar— comentó Anna.

— ¿T u lo crees? — preguntó Julia emocionada.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al jardín y hacemos un muñeco? — le sugirió la princesa.

— ¿De verdad? Ninguna de mis niñeras había querido hacer eso conmigo — se quejó la niña.

— Pero yo sí, así que sal, para que podamos divertirnos juntas— volvió a insinuar la chica, por lo que Julia abrió la puerta lentamente y tomó la mano de Anna, quien se agachó y se puso a su altura.

— Eres una buena niña — le dijo Anna con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Como era de esperarse, Anna obtuvo el trabajo, un uniforme nuevo y una cama en la habitación que compartía con Sandrine, y aunque estaba feliz ya que ella sabía que era muy buena en lo que hacía, también estaba muy preocupada. La razón era sencilla : Claudine era una cortesana, viuda del que en otro tiempo hubiera sido uno de los hombres más ricos de las Islas del Sur, desafortunadamente, el sujeto fue hallado culpable de traición, y condenado a morir en la horca, por lo que dejó a su joven esposa con tres niños pequeños; Daniel de 8 años, Julia de 5 y Lidya de 2, al tiempo que casi toda su fortuna fue confiscada por las autoridades.

A menudo la princesa había escuchado acerca de este tipo de cortesanas, quienes básicamente vivían de la "caridad" de sus amantes y de las amistades poderosas a las que citaban a frecuentes fiestas en su casa. En conclusión, Claude era una prostituta, una elegante, pero, al fin de cuentas, no dejaba de serlo. Honestamente, en otro tiempo, la princesa posiblemente hubiera juzgado con más severidad a su patrona, no obstante, ya había tenido un poco de contacto con la realidad por fuera del palacio y sabía exactamente lo difícil que era sobrevivir, pero, debía ser diez veces más difícil siendo una viuda con tres hijos, después de todo, Amelia tenía razón, las mujeres de su tiempo no tenían muchas opciones.

A pesar de todo, lo que realmente preocupaba a Anna no era la forma en la que Claude se ganaba la vida, sino sus continuas fiestas, a las cuales asistían los más elegantes invitados, y una parte de ella, temía el día en que llegara aquel odiado invitado, del que se aseguraría de esconderse de la mejor manera, así tuviera que encerrarse con Julia en la guardilla.

Mientras la princesa pensaba en aquello, y preparaba la cena, la campanilla sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación, dándole a entender que era hora de llevar el té a Claude y a su invitado. La chica miró a lado y lado, pues a ella no le gustaba tener que vérselas con los viejos nobles degenerados que frecuentaba la dueña de la casa. Finalmente, al entender que definitivamente su compañera no vendría decidió atender la llamada.

Anna tocó la puerta del estudio con dificultad, ya que tenía la bandeja del té en las manos.

— Pasé — dijo la voz de la señora Claude, por lo que aún con más dificultad, abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, lo que vio adentro, casi hace que Anna tirara el té al piso.

— Oh… Annabelle, eres tú, pensé que Sandrine te dejó a cargo de los niños— dijo Claude sin darse cuenta de que su mucama y su invitado estaban a punto de morir de un infarto por la impresión de rencontrarse el uno con el otro.

— ¿Es tu nueva mucama? Me parece conocida — comentó el invitado mientras que Anna se concentraba en poner cuidadosamente la bandeja del té sobre la chimenea, dándole la espalda al sujeto y a Claude.

— Sí, posiblemente ustedes dos deben conocerse— afirmo elegantemente la mujer— Annabelle, ven acá— la llamó Claude, por lo que Anna no pudo esconderse más. La chica respiró profundamente y decidió seguir con aquella farsa hasta que ya no tuviera otra opción que revelar su identidad.

— Annabelle, no sé si lo conoces, pero te presento a su alteza, el príncipe Hans Westergard de las Islas del Sur— dijo Claude casi ceremoniosamente, dando la impresión de que se hallaba orgullosa de sí misma por tener amistad con un miembro de la familia real.

— Su Alteza — respondió Anna mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

— Sí, definitivamente, estoy seguro de que te he visto en alguna parte — dijo Hans, por lo que Anna lo maldijo mentalmente, pues no entendía que era lo que pretendía el muy bastardo.

— Puede ser, Annabelle nació en Arandelle. Ella trabajó en el palacio, y debió haber hecho un gran papel, ya que trajo una carta de presentación escrita de puño y letra por la mismísima princesa Anna — le comentó Claude quien nuevamente parecía muy orgullosa por su reciente adquisición.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Hans quien sonrió levemente al escuchar aquello — la princesa Anna de Arandelle... — comenzó melancólicamente— todo el mundo sabe que estuvimos comprometidos por un tiempo, estuve realmente enamorado de ella, desafortunadamente, cuando tuve que tomar la decisión de matar a la reina Elsa, ella se puso de su parte. Pobre niña tonta, nunca entendió que yo trataba de ayudarla y a su país, Arandelle estaba sumergido en un invierno interminable, simplemente no podía dejar que algo tan terrible sucediere — mintió Hans. Mientras que Anna sentía que la sangre le hervía ¿cómo se atrevía a decir semejante mentira?

— ¿Tú qué opinas Anabelle? — preguntó descaradamente el príncipe con una pequeña y mal intencionada sonrisa en el rostro. Anna entendió de inmediato, lo que Hans pretendía. Él quería desestabilizarla, buscar que ella perdiera su temperamento y ponerla en evidencia, pero no lo dejaría hacerlo, ya no era la misma que conoció meses antes.

— No lo sé su alteza, a decir verdad, la princesa no parecía tenerle mucho afecto, creo que ella tenía una versión de los hechos muy diferente a la que usted dice, pero ella no hablaba mucho acerca de usted— opinó Anna en un tono apacible y completamente calmado.

— ¿No hablaba mucho de mí? — preguntó Hans ofendido — oh, vaya ¿acaso crees que me olvidó tan pronto? Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos… — se quejó el príncipe.

— Posiblemente señor, ella apenas parecía recordarlo.

— Oh, por lo que dices, da la impresión de que la princesa es una persona bastante insensible — opinó de repente Claude.

— No, ella no es insensible — intervino Hans — todo lo contrario, es muy sentimental. Su problema es que suele actuar primero y pensar después, ella es impulsiva, y jamás puedes saber lo que cruza por su cabeza. Te puede dar las sorpresas más desagradables — comentó el príncipe mirando fijamente a Anna.

— No tengo opiniones acerca de eso, yo simplemente me limitaba a llevarle sus comidas y asistirla en todo lo que ella necesitara, nunca logré conocerla a fondo — dijo Anna tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

— Personalmente, creo que yo tampoco logré conocerla muy bien, no cómo pensaba — concluyó Hans antes de tomar un sorbo del té que Anna había puesto frente a él minutos antes. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a sonar, se trataba de Sandrine quien parecía estar cansada y sin aliento.

—Annabelle — empezó la mujer completamente exhausta — dile a la señora que el pequeño demonio — dijo refiriéndose al hijo mayor de Claude — se escondió en la guardilla, y no piensa salir de ahí hasta que ella misma vaya y lo saque— exhaló la pobre mujer mientras pesadas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

— Oh no… ¿quieres que te ayude? Yo podría… — empezó Anna preocupada.

— No, no, no, cuéntaselo a ella, él dijo que no saldría de allí, a menos que su madre fuera a sacarlo— la interrumpió Sandrine.

— La señora tiene "visita", si sabes a lo que me refiero — respondió Anna.

— ¿Quién es esta vez? El príncipe, el general, el otro príncipe, el conde o el otro príncipe… bien, esos son todos los que conozco— preguntó la mujer.

— Es uno de los príncipes, el príncipe Hans— respondió Anna.

— En ese caso no hay problema, él es buena persona, no se disgustará si nos llevamos a la señora por un rato— dijo Sandrine. De repente, Anna sintió la firme mano de su empleadora en el hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Claude.

— Señora, señora, el joven Daniel no quiere bajar de la guardilla, él dice que no lo hará hasta que usted lo obligue — dijo la mucama en el tono más lastimero que pudo.

— Ese pequeño demonio, ya me va a oír — empezó la señora furiosa — Anabelle — dijo esta vez refiriéndose a la chica, mientras se volteaba y le ponía ambas manos en los hombros — creo que le simpatizaste al príncipe Hans, y tú sabes perfectamente que lo necesitamos, a él y a su dinero, así que ve, mantenlo entretenido, no dejes que se vaya, eres una niña inteligente, sé que te las arreglaras de la mejor manera— dijo mientras le palmeaba suavemente la mejilla y le guiñaba el ojo. Después Claude se dio media vuelta dejando a sus dos empleadas completamente atónitas, hasta que Sandrine dejo salir una serie de risitas.

— Oh por dios… esto se parece cada vez más a un prostíbulo — se quejó Sandrine mientras que Anna estaba tan roja que rivalizaba con las cortinas — anda, ve, mantenlo "entretenido" — se burlo la chica entre risitas.

— Cierra la boca, no te burles — la calló Anna.

— Anda, anda. Depende de ti que podamos comprar carne la próxima semana— dijo Sandrine mientras la empujaba dentro de la habitación.

Anna se encontró nuevamente con Hans quien se hallaba observando por la ventana, pero, ahora, estaban completamente solos, lo que la ponía más nerviosa. Por una fracción de segundo, la princesa pensó en abandonar su fachada, no obstante, finalmente optó por no dejar que él le sacara la verdad, no importaba cuanto la presionara.

— Oh eres tú, _Anabelle… _— murmuró sarcásticamente el príncipe mientras la miraba por encima del hombro.

— Su alteza, la señora dice que estará aquí en un par de minutos, ha surgido un imprevisto y…

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? — preguntó Hans casi despectivamente.

—Alteza, yo simplemente estoy siguiendo las órdenes de la señora, ella le pide que por favor no se vaya, que la espere— dijo Anna quien se había trazado la firme meta de esconder su identidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle otra taza de té? — preguntó amablemente Anna. Por su parte, Hans quien ya se había dado cuenta de que no iba a lograr sacarle la verdad de aquella manera, decidió sentarse descuidadamente en su silla.

— Seguro, otra taza de té suena bien — contestó Hans. Por lo que Anna se ubicó frente a la chimenea, le dio la espalda y se concentró en preparársela.

—_Annabelle _— la llamó nuevamente Hans, pronunciando su nombre falso con un deje sarcástico — Escuche que la _princesa Anna_ estaba siendo cortejada por un recolector de hielo, ¿es eso cierto? Es algo triste, ¿no lo crees? Un plebeyo, supongo que tu antigua señora no tiene el menor grado de sentido común, ¿acaso no tiene la menor idea de lo qué podría hacerle eso a su reputación, y a la de la corona? — opinó Hans.

— Yo también soy una plebeya, no puedo decir nada sobre aquello— respondió Anna quien se estaba conteniendo de tirarle la tetera en su ridículo rostro, en ese momento, la chica se alegró de darle la espalda, ya que así, él no podría verla irritada

—En todo caso, aquello no funcionó. Escuché que Anna desapareció hace un par de meses, todo el mundo dice que está en el palacio de verano de su familia, recuperándose de una enfermedad, pero algo me dice que no es verdad. De seguro debes haber escuchado acerca de eso — dijo Hans nuevamente— ¿tienes alguna idea de que pudo pasarle a la loca princesa? — preguntó.

— No su alteza — respondió la chica, dándole a entender que no planeaba decirle nada. De repente, sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, por lo que su instinto le dijo que debía soltarse y escapar, pero él la forzó a permanecer justo en donde se hallaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Annabelle? — preguntó Hans en su oído. — ¿No crees que este mundo es un lugar pequeño? Encontrarnos nuevamente, pareciera que me estas buscando.

— Lo último que quería era verlo, señor, apenas si lo conozco — contestó Anna quien se había hecho el firme propósito de no dejar que la descubrieran, y mientras luchaba por librarse de su agarre.

— ¿De verdad? No sé si creerte— dijo el muchacho.

— Suélteme— gruñó Anna. Por lo que Hans finalmente la dejó ir. Después, el príncipe caminó hacía su asiento y se dejó caer descuidadamente en tanto la princesa recobraba su aliento.

— Por lo que veo, Anna se ha vuelto difícil— dijo el príncipe.

— Ella ha cambiado, ella ya sabe exactamente qué tipo de persona es usted, no importa cuántas mentiras haya dicho en su reino, ella sabe la verdad — contestó Anna mientras ponía la taza de té en la mesita frente a él. De repente, Hans se movió hacía adelante, tomó firmemente su muñeca y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— _Anabelle_… — comenzó en el mismo tono sarcástico — no sé qué es lo que pretendes, ni me importa, pero yo me quedaré callado, sí tu también lo haces. — dijo Hans, por lo que Anna se soltó de su agarre bruscamente e hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

En ese momento, la campanilla de la entrada sonó por lo que Anna corrió a abrirla, se trataba de los demás invitados a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo aquella noche, por lo que las horas siguientes la chica estuvo muy ocupada poniendo los niños a dormir y ayudándole a Sandrine a preparar la comida.

— Voy a llevar los canapés— dijo Sandrine cuando ya estaba entrada la noche — todos han bebido demasiado, les voy a dar algo de comer, no quiero que se embriaguen y causen destrozos como la vez pasada; ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí, El Barón de Munchen se quitó la peluca y comenzó a cantar el himno de Genovia sobre una mesa, pero con tan mala suerte que el coronel Brand de Natsia, quien perdió en la guerra, lo escuchó. Fue graciosísimo recuerdo al coronel diciendo: _"vamos viejo idiota… te haré comer tu peluca " _— bromeó Anna mientras imitaba el tono carrasposo del coronel.

— ¡JA! Lo imitas muy bien, eres muy graciosa — rió Sandrine a carcajadas.

Sandrine se fue y Anna se quedó sola a la luz de la vela mientras terminaba de picar los pepinillos para rellenar los canapés sobrantes. De repente, la chica sintió que alguien la observaba, pero siguió cortando los vegetales como si nada pasara.

— Anna, Anna, Anna — Dijo la arrogante voz de Hans mientras se aproximaba a ella, en tanto que la princesa temía que estuviera algo embriagado a juzgar por su fuerte olor a alcohol — Anna— concluyó.

— Yo me llamó Annabelle — corrigió Anna quien se estaba hartando de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

— No es cierto, y tú lo sabes, y yo también lo sé — dijo Hans venenosamente.

— Puede ser — aceptó la princesa— pero, yo también sé que todas aquellas historias que les has contado a los diarios son puras mentiras. Tú te saliste con la tuya diciéndole a todo el mundo que Elsa es un monstruo, mientras que tú eras una especie de trágico héroe, lo que no entiendo, es como lograste engañar a tus hermanos — dijo la chica completamente furiosa.

— ¡Ha! ¿realmente creíste que mis hermanos iban a preferir complacer a dos princesitas resentidas, que conservar a uno de sus mejores almirantes? No linda, mis hermanos son unos miserables bastardos, pero hasta ellos saben bien que les conviene tenerme a su lado — dijo Hans quien se ubicó junto a Anna y se recostó descuidadamente en el mesón en donde ella cortaba los pepinillos.

— No todos somos tan inútiles y reemplazables como tú, Anna — murmuró Hans en el oído de la princesa. Sin lugar a dudas, ese fue un golpe bajo, él la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, y sabía a la perfección cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y aquellos aspectos que le dolían más.

— Ahora, dime que sucedió, ¿Elsa se cansó de ti? — preguntó Hans por lo que la princesa permaneció fría e impenetrable como un tempano de hielo.

— No — respondió sencillamente la chica.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu recolector de hielo? ¿Él también se cansó de ti? — volvió a preguntar Hans mientras tomaba una botella de vino tinto, se servía una copa y la bebía rápidamente.

— No — volvió a repetir la chica.

— ¿De verdad? No lo parece, después de todo, no duraron más que unos meses. Aunque, considerando que por poco te casas conmigo después de conocernos por un día, debió haber sido una eternidad — comentó casualmente el príncipe, quien se quedó un mirándola por unos instantes esperando su reacción, pero al ver que no obtendría ninguna, prosiguió a servirse y beber una segunda copa de vino tinto.

— Oh, espera, espera, yo sé que fue lo que pasó. Tú escapaste ¿no es verdad? Y sé porque lo hiciste: Florian, ¿no es así? — preguntó Hans en tono de burla, y cada vez más evidentemente ebrio. Pero, esta vez, Anna no pudo resistirse y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¡Lo sabía! Yo lo sabía — murmuró Hans mientras servía una nueva copa y sonreía — así que los rumores son ciertos, ese sinvergüenza está detrás de ti . Entiendo que no quieras casarte con él, yo tampoco lo querría, se cree la gran cosa el muy idiota. Hasta su nombre es estúpido, en serio ¿Quién se llama Florian? Posiblemente, su mamá sacó ese nombre de un viejo libro de escuela y pensó que sería buena idea, pero es realmente ridículo.

— Por lo menos no ha intentado matarme — dijo Anna de repente. Por lo que la mirada de Hans bajó y su tono se tornó más profundo

— Oh Anna… veo que aún estas herida por eso. Pero los dos sabemos que si la reina te obliga a casarte con él, no solo estaría formando una alianza con Malengrad, sino que implícitamente estaría escogiendo un bando, sí es que las Islas del Sur finalmente se deciden a declararle la guerra, Arandelle también se volvería nuestro enemigo, y quien sabe, si tengo suerte podría finalmente tener mi reencuentro con Elsa, acabar con mi espada lo que empecé en el fiordo — dijo Hans mientras se estiraba para tratar de tomarla por la cintura — pero tú y yo, los príncipes insignificantes, los que tan solo sirven como remplazo, deberíamos hacer una tregua… — sugirió, pero Anna fue más rápida y se alejó de él.

— Vamos, mira esto: una princesa disfrazada de criada, un príncipe y la cocina completamente a oscuras… podría ser el escenario perfecto para una de esas novelas sucias, en las que "esas escenas" suceden sin ninguna explicación— sugirió Hans.

—Estoy segura que en ese tipo de basura, el príncipe no es un homicida que trató de decapitar a la hermana de la princesa— replicó Anna bruscamente.

— Esos son solo detalles — opinó Hans restándole importancia— ¿por qué no vamos a la parte interesante del libro? Oh por favor, te ibas a casar conmigo, de seguro te morías de ganas por hacerlo — sugirió, por lo que Anna respondió dejando caer el cuchillo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el pepinillo, partiéndolo en dos con un solo golpe.

— Está bien… entiendo, no quieres, no hay que ponerse así — dijo Hans quien se movió de su lugar, por lo que la chica pensó que finalmente se iría y la dejaría en paz, ya que no consiguió lo que quería.

— Quien se hubiera imaginado que me traerías tantos problemas. Cuando te conocí, pensé que tan solo eras una pobre tonta, pero has resultado ser mucho más inconveniente — comentó. De repente, y a una gran velocidad, que no permitió que Anna se moviese, él la tomó fuertemente con las dos manos por el cuello— ¿tienes idea de cuantos problemas me causaste? No, estoy seguro de que no lo sabes, ni tampoco te imaginas la humillación que tuve que soportar cuando volví a las Islas del Sur, pero, ya ves, no me pasó nada. Yo, a diferencia tuya, soy demasiado útil como para que mis miserables hermanos prescindan de mí. Yo soy un almirante, y uno de los mejores por cierto — comentó mientras que aumentaba la presión en la garganta de la chica, quien trató de retirar las manos del príncipe, pero no pudo librarse de su agarre.

— Tenías razón Anna, tú y yo somos muy parecidos, demasiado, diría yo, los dos nacimos siendo insignificantes, pero la diferencia es que yo soy alguien, y tú no eres nada. Debería matarte, de seguro nadie sabe dónde estás, si murieras, no te llorarían, ¿sabes por qué querida? porque eres invisible, tan solo el reemplazo de tu hermana — murmuró venenosamente mientras aumentaba la presión de tal forma que Anna sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por la falta de aire. De repente, la princesa tuvo una idea, y rápidamente tomó el cuchillo y rayó la mano de Hans, por lo que este soltó un grito de dolor y se alejó de ella.

— Ah… ya verás, voy a hacer que te pudras en un calabozo por esto— gritó el príncipe.

— Si tú me denuncias, yo hablaré a cada uno de los periódicos en las Islas del Sur y les diré la verdad. Los dos sabemos que lo único que tienes es tu imagen pública, quien eres, se lo debes a que todos piensan que eres un "héroe", o "el príncipe perfecto" , ya quisiera ver qué harías si te quedaras sin esa fachada y sin tus mentiras — le respondió Anna casi tan venenosamente como él, y sin soltar el cuchillo. Pero, para sorpresa de la princesa, Hans solo rió.

— Vaya, en realidad resultaste ser mucho menos insignificante de lo que había pensado — murmuró — ¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos que esto pasó y empecemos desde cero, ¿quieres _Annabelle_? — le propuso Hans.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la chica.

— A que la proposición de antes sigue en pie, yo me quedaré callado, si tú también te quedas callada— dijo Hans.

— Bien — respondió Anna.

En ese momento, el sonido de pasos los alertó, pero fue tarde, ya que Sandrine entró nuevamente a la cocina con una bandeja vacía de canapés y una expresión atónita en el rostro. Anna sabía bien que aquella escena se debía ver completamente perturbadora desde los ojos de su compañera, ya que frente a ella se encontraba un príncipe con la mano cortada y una chica que llevaba un cuchillo ensangrentado.

— Ehh… Señor, digo, su alteza, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo? — preguntó Sandrine evidentemente nerviosa.

— No, no te preocupes, yo ya me retiraba, buenas noches— se despidió Hans amablemente mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la cocina — buenas noches _Annabelle _— concluyó el príncipe con una desagradable sonrisa en sus labios.

— Buenas noches — respondieron las dos muchachas. Apenas Hans estuvo fuera de su vista, Sandrine corrió hacía ella y la tomó por los hombros.

— Oh, Anabelle ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la chica en tanto Anna no podía despegar su mirada por la que segundos antes se había marchado el príncipe.

— Sí, estoy bien.

.

.

Aquel domingo Anna sabía que sería su día, todo era perfecto, el sol brillaba, los niños se portaban mejor que de costumbre, y Hans no había asomado su odioso rostro en toda una semana, pues se hallaba en el mar realizando labores de reconocimiento.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era que aquel día la princesa tenía el día libre e iría con Amelia y Sandrine a comer a la panadería de Adriane, donde la chica planeaba celebrar los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo como una mujer libre con una gigantesca tarta de chocolate que ella misma pagaría con el dinero que ganó con su trabajo duro. Anna se preparó a sí misma para gozar aquella velada, en la que estaría libre de nobles con miradas reprobatorias que solían tratarla peor que escoria por el solo hecho de ser plebeya.

Irónicamente, era este sentimiento el que más le recordaba a Kristoff, pues una parte de ella quería pensar que finalmente estaba llegando a comprenderlo. Posiblemente, él también se sentía harto de que los funcionarios del gobierno lo tratarán como lo hacían con ella ahora, y tal vez, él, al igual que la princesa, disfrutaba de su trabajo, y se enorgullecía de ganar su propio dinero, razón por la que vivir en el castillo debía ser una tortura para él. Anna negó rápidamente en tanto caminaba a la panadería de Adrian mientras trataba de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues no era sano seguir con aquella fijación a un hombre que no la quería, y mucho menos, tratar de justificar sus acciones con excusas inventadas, en especial, porque nunca lo volvería a ver.

Anna entró a la panadería y se encontró con sus amigas entre risas y abrazos. Después, la chica se dirigió al mostrador y saludó Hilde ya que Adrian no se encontraba con ella.

— Hola Señora Hilde, ¿Cómo ha estado? — preguntó Anna amablemente.

— Bien querida — le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa — hay tartas de chocolate recién salidas del horno — la tentó Hilde quien había aprendido a conocer los gustos de Anna.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — exclamó la princesa emocionada, mientras pensaba que ese era el día perfecto. — ¿Dónde está Adrian? — murmuró Anna mirando de un lado a otro.

— Está en los establos, está ayudando a uno de los nuevos residentes de la pensión a dejar a su animal, pronto estará de vuelta — le respondió.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó una voz masculina mientras que la chica sentía que se desmallaría al identificar a quien le hablaba.

— ¡Anna! — volvió a exclamar el sujeto, pero ella no volteó, tan solo se quedó mirando al mostrador tratando de que el aire no escapara de sus pulmones.

— Annabelle… — la llamó por tercera vez el sujeto, por lo que Anna finalmente se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kristoff.

— Finalmente te encontré… — exhaló Kristoff

No, definitivamente se había equivocado, aquel no era el día perfecto.

* * *

Bien, finalmente terminé, sé que es una actualización rápida pero esta semana fue tan frenética y difícil que quería encontrar una forma de desahogar la tensión y aquí está. Sobre el capítulo, vamos… no se hagan los sorprendidos, todos ya habían presentido que aparecería Hans ¿no es verdad? (Además, está en el summary, ahí dice que este fic tendría a Hans ). En próximo capítulo les contaré un poco más sobre los viajes de Elsa y sobre cómo Kristoff encontró a Anna, y por ahora me despido, (tengo que ir a hacer unas lecturas para mañana y sé que tendré que desvelarme, sé que no debería estar publicando, pero bueno, así son las cosas).

Quiero agradecerles a mis lectores, en especial, como siempre a los que me dejan comentarios y me agregan a sus categorías, espero no haberlos defraudado y por favor ténganme paciencia responderé todo comentario, pero por ahora no, por ahora debo trabajar. Adiós.


	5. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

disclaimer: Froozen no me pertenece

**[capítulo 5: Mucho ruido y pocas nueces] **

— Finalmente te encontré — exhaló Kristoff mientras que Anna lo miraba entre horrorizada.

— No voy a regresar a Arandelle, sí es que eso es lo que quieres Kristoff — afirmó Anna.

— Anna… — comenzó el chico.

— Mi nombre es Annabelle — lo corrigió la princesa.

— Annabelle —empezó nuevamente — no vengo a pedirte que regreses, solo quería verte una vez más, hablar contigo, explicarte lo que pasó, y tener la seguridad de que estás bien. Annabelle, por favor, no me rechaces sin haberme escuchado, te he buscado por cuatro meses, te lo pido, dame un par de palabras — le pidió Kristoff.

— Aww… que lindo — prácticamente chilló Sandrine con un tono agudo. Por lo que Amelia le dio un ligero golpe con el codo en el costado, indicándole que se callara.

A decir verdad, Anna no sabía qué hacer, pues mentiría si dijera que no quería escuchar a Kristoff, ya que pensar que él hubiera estado buscándola por cuatro meses era completamente increíble, pero, a su vez, ella no deseaba ser herida nuevamente, menos ahora, que por fin halló un poco de paz lejos de los muros del castillo de Arandelle.

— Esta bien… — concedió Anna — hablaremos, así que ven conmigo— le indicó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a la parte de atrás de la panadería donde había un diminuto jardín con un árbol en el medio, en el cual, Anna se recostó.

— Querías hablar, pues habla, te escucho — dijo Anna. Por su parte, Kristoff sintió que la boca y los labios se le secaban. Ella le pidió que hablara, y eso era justamente lo que el muchacho hacía peor, definitivamente, él no era un gran conversador.

— Yo…

— Tu… — se burló Anna incitándolo para que continuara.

— Yo… te he estado buscando, por favor, yo quiero que me perdones, no cómo la última vez en que me engañaste y te fuiste — comentó.

— ¡Oh!, ¿yo te engañe y me fui? — preguntó Anna molesta, por lo que las alarmas de Kristoff se prendieron de inmediato, indicándole que aquello no estaba funcionando — supongo que tienes razón, yo te engañé y me fui, entonces, podríamos decir que estamos uno a uno, empatados — se burló sarcásticamente la princesa.

— Realmente no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer, Anna, lo he intentado todo… — se quejó Kristoff confundido.

— ¿Y qué te parece decime la verdad? ¿Ya intentaste eso? — preguntó Anna molesta — Kristoff, sí es que te fuiste de aquella manera porque te cansaste de mí, o _porque yo no valgo la pena la molestia,_ me gustaría saberlo — dijo la chica haciendo uso de las mismas palabras que Kristoff utilizó durante su pelea en la noche del baile.

— ¡No! — negó Kristoff rápidamente — eso no es cierto, yo solo dije aquello porque estaba molesto, la verdad es diferente. ¿Acaso crees que yo te habría buscado por mar y tierra si me hubiera cansado de ti? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón? — prácticamente gritó Anna.

— ¡Yo estaba harto de ese maldito castillo! — Respondió Kristoff en un arranque de adrenalina — Anna, tú no tienes idea de lo que es vivir allí, sintiendo que no encajas, que eres un extraño. Durante toda mi vida, lo único que he conocido es el hielo, y quedarme en el palacio, no sólo significaba renunciar a eso, sino aceptar lo que todos decían: que yo no era bueno para ti, que tan solo te hacía quedar en ridículo, y saber, que posiblemente tenían razón, porque no hay forma de que un recolector como yo, pueda quedarse con una princesa como tú. Por todo aquello, decidí retirarme antes de que pudiera salir más herido de todo esto— se desahogó Kristoff, quien sentía que se había deshecho de la pesada carga que llevaba desde hacía meses.

En ese momento, y con una lentitud que perturbó a Kristoff, Anna avanzó hacía él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y apoyó la frente en la suya, tal y como el recolector hizo meses atrás en el puerto de Bert.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff, quien realmente no podía creer que aquella escena estuviera pasando después de tanto tiempo de haberla buscado.

— Kristoff, yo no sé qué decir — murmuró Anna en tanto se separaba de él — pero si sé que no voy a regresar a Arandelle. Aun no puedo estar segura de tus intenciones, puede que tan solo estés aquí porque Elsa te pagó para que vinieras a buscarme — dijo Anna desconfiadamente.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Es que acaso estás empecinada en siempre pensar lo peor de mí? — preguntó el muchacho.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Ya me han engañado antes, no dejaré que lo vuelvan a hacer — afirmó la chica con resolución.

— Anna, yo no soy Hans — le recordó Kristoff seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Es cierto, puede que tu no seas él, pero nada impide que también estés tratando de engañarme — le explicó Anna, por lo que Kristoff se la quedó viendo, pues nunca se había detenido a pensar en la magnitud del daño que causó el príncipe en la confianza de la chica.

— ¿Y si te lo pruebo? — preguntó Krsitoff.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — contrainterrogó Anna.

— Yo te probaré que no estoy aquí porque tu hermana me pagó para buscarte. Es cierto, ella trató de darme dinero, y yo lo acepté, porque sabía que lo necesitaría para comprar a la mitad de los guardias de migración de las Islas del Sur, quienes convenientemente, por un par de monedas, me dijeron que Annabel Mesonge se dirigía a la Capital. Pero, yo estoy aquí porque así lo quiero, porque yo… — trató de decir Kristoff.

— Yo… realmente te amo— completó e muchacho. Ante lo que Anna tomó aire.

— Yo también te amo — respondió la chica — pero no voy a regresar, por favor Kristoff, no me obligues a regresar — pidió Anna casi desesperadamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

— No te voy a obligar a volver al castillo, pero, he decidido que me quedaré aquí — manifestó Kristoff en tanto ponía sus manos en su cadera, cómo quien está muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Kristoff, no tienes que hacer eso — dijo Anna — yo voy a quedarme, pero, el hecho de yo te dijera que… "_eso_", no significa que tengas que permanecer aquí— le explicó.

— Yo soy libre ¿no es verdad? — Preguntó retóricamente— pues, entonces, decido quedarme aquí, contigo, hasta que nuevamente confíes en mí — dijo el chico muy resuelto.

— Realmente no tienes que hacer eso — exhaló Anna quien no podía creer la terquedad del recolector de hielo.

— No, no tengo que hacerlo, pero lo haré porque así lo quiero — aseguró Kristoff.

— Como sea, pero después no vengas a mí a echarme la culpa, si es que algo no funciona como tú lo quieres. Por ahora, voy a pasar el día con mis amigas, hablaremos después— dijo Anna molesta.

Finalmente, Anna consiguió volver a la cafetería donde se encontró con varios pares de ojos curiosos que no dejaban de mirarla.

— Bien… — empezó Amelia — eso fue… particular — concluyó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Hablaste con él, Annabelle? Parece lindo — intervino Sandrine emocionadísima.

— Siéntate querida — dijo mientras le hacía espacio en la mesa en la que se hallaban sentadas y le ponía una taza de té acompañada de la tarta de chocolate que tanto había querido la chica.

Anna se sentó junto a ellas, y a pesar de su incomodidad. Nadie le preguntó nada acerca de su encuentro con Kristoff, lo cual agradeció, ya que aún no se hallaba preparada para afrontar aquello, pues aún llevaba la herida a carne viva. Aún así, la chica se preguntaba si estaría bien desahogarse, y finalmente contarle a alguien cómo se había sentido durante aquella época, sin miedo a ser juzgada por sus errores pasados, posiblemente, esa era una de las razones por las que la muchacha se sentía tan ahogada en el castillo de Arandelle, porque no tenía nadie con quien hablar.

Después, de aquello, Anna intentó dejar atrás toda la incertidumbre y confusión que dejó la aparición de Kristoff, y seguir con su día cómo lo había planeado. Por lo que ella, y las demás, marcharon al distrito comercial de la ciudad, en donde pasaron el tiempo mirando los vestidos y las telas en las tiendas del lugar, paseándose por ahí. Puede que fuese tonto, puede que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, pero Anna nunca se imaginó que algo que era insignificante para los otros, representaría la vida entera para ella, pues jamás tuvo una amiga, en realidad, lo más cercano que conoció fue esa extraña relación que tenía con Elsa, la cual no era ni ligeramente parecida a lo que vivía en aquel momento, en muchas de las ocasiones, cuando pensaba en su hermana le costaba visualizar su rostro, pues a menudo, era remplazado por la imagen de una puerta cerrada en su cara.

No obstante, con la aparición de Kristoff, el rostro de Elsa era más claro que nunca, y Anna no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría la mayor, después de todo, la había dejado sola con sus miedos, y con la pesada carga que representaba ser la reina de Arandelle. Era en momentos como aquellos, en los que Anna se preocupaba más por ella, no era que en otras ocasiones no lo hiciera, simplemente, ahora estaba mucho más inquieta por su bienestar.

— Annabelle— la llamó Sandrine — ¿me escuchaste? — le preguntó la chica.

— No, lo siento, estaba distraída — confesó Anna.

— Te dije que nos veremos después, en casa, tengo que volver, la señora me pidió que pasara por la carnicería— le explicó la chica.

— Oh, no hay problema, nos reuniremos más tarde— contestó Anna encogiéndose de hombros.

Anna, Amelia y Adrian visitaron un par de tiendas más antes de que comenzara a oscurecer, por lo que consideraron que era hora de volver. Desafortunadamente, ya era de noche cuando Anna finalmente llegó a la casa, por lo que la princesa caminó rápidamente mientras se encogía dentro de su delgado chal.

— Frio, frio, frio — recitó la chica en tanto buscaba las llaves de la puerta trasera en su pequeño bolso de mano. Finalmente, Anna logró abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió cuando a lo largo del pasillo vio una luz prendida.

— Oh señora, debió haberlo visto, fue tan romántico — escuchó Anna decir a Sandrine quien se oía emocionadísima — y después dijo: "vine por ti Annabelle" y entonces…

— "_Esa chismosa" _— pensó Anna en tanto emprendía camino hacía el salón. Rápidamente, las dos mujeres se callaron al oírla entrar.

— Buenas noches — saludó Anna mientras que Sandrine se ubicaba junto a Claude y las dos compartían una mirada confidente.

— Buenas noches Annabelle — saludó Claude — ¿Qué hay de nuevo? — preguntó la mujer mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

— No mucho señora — contestó Anna mientras fulminaba a Sandrine con la mirada.

— ¿De verdad? Sandrine me comentó acerca de ese guapo chico que dijo que te ha buscado por mar y tierra, no sé a ti, pero a mí me parece algo grande — comentó la mujer mientras la mucama a su lado exhalaba un suave _"Awww…" _para expresar lo enternecedor que resultaba todo el asunto.

— No creo que lo vuelva a ver señora — dijo Anna sin el menor rastro de una sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Claude contrariada.

—Porque Kristoff no es de fiar, y no me voy a exponer nuevamente a que una persona se burle de mi — confesó Anna sin atreverse a mirar los rostros de las otras dos mujeres en el cuarto. — Me retiro. Buenas noches señora, buenas noches Sandrine— dijo la princesa antes de dejar rápidamente la sala.

Anna llegó a la cocina, en donde planeaba prepararse una taza de té antes de dormir, por lo que se sentó en la rustica mesa de madera junto al fogón a esperar a que la tetera le diese el aviso, hasta que una nueva presencia en la habitación la alertó.

— Señora, ¿necesita algo? — preguntó Anna sorprendida, quien en los dos meses que llevaba trabajando en aquella casa nunca había visto a Claude en la cocina.

— Sí, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo — respondió la mujer.

— Señora, si la ofendí, lo lamento, no era mi intención, simplemente yo…

— No, no me ofendiste— la interrumpió Claude — pero quería preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? — empezó — Desde que te conocí he pensado que eres una buena chica, con un temperamento dulce, nunca te había visto tan molesta como en esta ocasión, y eso que tienes que vértelas todos los días con mis hijos, si yo fuera tú ya me habría vuelto loca — bromeó la mujer por lo que Anna rió suavemente.

— Señora yo… — balbuceó nerviosa — él… él me lastimo mucho, me dijo que volvería en dos días, y tan solo apareció tres meses después, tal vez lo hubiera perdonado más fácilmente si fuese porque aquellos fueron unos de los días más difíciles de mi vida. Yo ya había sido traicionada una vez, no creo que pueda soportarlo nuevamente — aseguró Anna quien sentía que las lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos.

— Annabelle, déjame contarte una historia — empezó Claude — no sé si tú lo sabes, pero yo nací en Natsia, viví allí, en la casa de mis padres hasta que cumplí los 19 años, no éramos ricos, pero teníamos lo que necesitábamos y éramos felices. Un día, conocí a Charles Dummont, él vino a mí con un sin fin de hermosas promesas, y por supuesto, yo acepté casarme con él. Finalmente, decidimos venir a vivir a las Islas del sur. Reamente confié el él, pero, a veces la gente no resulta ser quien pensamos que es, Charle no lo era, resultó ser un timador, aceptó dinero de muchas personas, incluyendo a mis hermanos, y especuló con él, al final, toda la burbuja estalló, y como también recibió dinero de la familia real fue acusado de traición a la corona, lo que pasó después, es historia— concluyó la mujer.

— Eso es terrible señora— se quejó Anna al escucharla.

— Aún no sé si el realmente me quería, creo que sí, pero el infierno que tuve que vivir después de su muerte fue demasiado difícil cómo para perdonarlo del todo, y ahora, mira como tengo que ganarme la vida ahora. Sin embargo — dijo Claude con una sonrisa en su rostro — no podemos cerrarnos a las posibilidades, ¿recuerdas al Coronel Brand de Natsia? — preguntó la mujer evidentemente emocionada.

— Sí, el sujeto que quería hacer comer su peluca al Baron Munchen — dijo Anna quien rápidamente se llevó las manos a su boca. — Lo siento— se disculpó.

— No hay porqué— la tranquilizó la mujer — sí, es él, ya sé que no es tan elegante y caballeroso como podía serlo Charles, quien era todo un hombre de negocios, pero es honesto, y bueno, así sea algo burdo, no sé si me entiendes— le explicó Claude.

— Sí créame, la entiendo — le dijo Anna en tanto pensaba en la diferencia entre Kristoff y Hans.

— Creo que él podría ser bueno para mí. Pero, nunca lo sabré si me quedo en el pasado, preguntándome sí todos quieren engañarme como lo hizo Charles, hay que aprender a confiar — explicó Claude.

— Pero es difícil, uno no quiere ser herido — comentó Anna con voz ahogada mientras que se las lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos nuevamente.

— Sí, es difícil — aceptó Claude — tú no quieres cerrarte, yo sé que a veces duele, pero debes seguir adelante — le recomendó la mujer.

— Voy a tratar… — respondió Anna abriendo la posibilidad.

— Yo de ti, lo haría, vaya, que ese chico buscarte desde Arandelle, eso es conmovedor— murmuró Claude mientras se paraba de la mesa de madera — tu té ya está listo, así que te dejo para que puedas disfrutarlo en paz.

— Gracias señora — dijo Anna de repente mirándola a los ojos.

— De nada — respondió la mujer.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, Anna caminó hacía la panadería de Adrian, pues quería buscar a Kristoff, así no quisiera admitirlo, le preocupada que él no tuviera trabajo o dinero para sobrevivir, por lo que quería ayudarlo lo que más pudiere, después de todo, el recolector de hielo estaba allí por su culpa.

— Hola Adrian— saludó Anna.

— Hola Annabelle, ¿vienes a buscar al grandote? — preguntó la mujer alzando las cejas y de una manera casi sugerente.

— Pues sí, sí vengo a buscarlo — respondió Anna dándose por vencida, y haciéndose a la idea de que sus amigas no la dejarían en paz respecto al asunto de Kristoff.

— No está, se encuentra trabajando— respondió Adrian.

— ¿Trabajando? — preguntó Anna sorprendida.

— Sí, me dijo que trabajaba en la construcción al final de la calle Gardenia, como obrero, pero, él debe estar en su hora de almuerzo, no creo que haya problema si vas a visitarlo — contestó la mujer.

—Sí, iré para allá — afirmó la chica. En ese momento, Anna vio en el aparador la perfecta excusa para hablar con Kristoff — Adrian, ¿podrías envolverme uno de esos sándwiches? — pidió.

— Oh, vas a llevarle el almuerzo, que linda —comentó la mujer.

— Por favor, ya deja de burlarte de mí, ¿no crees que ya has tenido suficiente? — se quejo Anna mientras sonreía.

— No, no lo suficiente, mientras que tu no dejes esa expresión avergonzada, yo no dejaré de hacerlo — bromeó la mujer.

— Eres terrible. Adiós, nos veremos pronto — aseguró Anna mientras tomaba el paquete sobre el mostrador, ponía el dinero sobre él, y salía del local.

Anna caminó hasta el final de la calle Gardenia en donde encontró la construcción a la que se refería Adrian, pero aún así no podía hallar a Kristoff por ninguna parte.

— ¿Anna? — preguntó Kristoff quien la miró sorprendido, mientras guiaba a Sven que empujaba una carreta con bloques de piedra. De inmediato, el reno se puso contento al ver a Anna junto a ellos.

— Hola Sven, yo también estoy contenta de verte — dijo Anna en tanto le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿No vas a almorzar? — preguntó Anna seriamente.

— Sí, aunque la verdad es que olvidé mi almuerzo, pensé que tal vez podría conseguir una panadería por aquí cerca, o algo por el estilo — comentó Kristoff.

— No tienes que hacerlo, te traje esto — le explicó Anna en el mismo tono serio y frio que había utilizado, en tanto le entregaba un paquete con el sándwich.

— Gracias… — exhaló Kristoff quien lo recibió con precaución, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella se arrepintiera y se lo arrebatara de las manos.

— Espero que te guste, son de los que vende Adrian en su panadería, yo ya los he probado, son muy buenos — aseguró la chica.

— No lo dudo, sé que será de lo mejor — contestó Kristoff quien tenía una sonrisa algo tonta en sus labios. — ¿quieres acompañarme? Digo, sí es que tienes tiempo, y si así lo deseas— se apresuró a añadir el recolector de hielo quien estaba obviamente nervioso.

— Bien, ¿Por qué no? — dijo Anna en tanto se encogía de hombros.

Anna se sentó junto a Kristoff en un pesado bloque de roca en el piso, mientras que este abría el paquete y le daba el primer mordisco al sándwich, de manera tal, que ponía en evidencia lo hambriento que se encontraba.

— Está delicioso — balbuceó el muchacho con la boca llena.

— Verdad que sí, son los mejores de toda la ciudad, yo creo que… — se apresuró a decir Anna emocionada, tal y cómo lo hubiera hecho en otro tiempo, pero se detuvo al ver que había perdido su fría fachada.

— Quiero decir, sí están muy buenos — corrigió Anna, tras lo que le siguió un incómodo silencio.

— Kristoff… — comenzó Anna nuevamente — ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? — preguntó la chica verdaderamente intrigada.

— Primero, revisé todas las listas de pasajeros en Bert, pero, cuando me di cuenta de que no te encontraría porque usaste un nombre falso, pregunté a los funcionarios del puerto, quería saber si alguno te recordaba, afortunadamente, uno lo hizo, incluso recordó tu nombre, y me dijo que habías partido a las Islas del Sur. Por supuesto, decidí seguirte, y en cuanto llegué aquí, usé el dinero que tu hermana me dio para comprar a la mitad de la guardia de migración, quienes me explicaron que en el registro de entrada tu aseguraste que te dirigías a la ciudad capital. Desafortunadamente, este lugar resultó ser más grande de lo que había planeado, así que me tardé casi tres meses en encontrarte, finalmente lo hice, aunque creo que todo fue producto de la buena suerte — le narró Kristoff sonriente en tanto se veía algo ridículo por una mancha de mayonesa al extremo de su labio.

— Vaya, no me imaginé que hubieras pasado por todo aquello — contestó Anna mientras estiraba su mano y retiraba la mancha de mayonesa de la comisura de su labio con el dedo. — Tengo que admitir que eso es lindo— comentó la chica compartiendo una diminuta sonrisa, la cual desapareció de inmediato.

— Pero no voy a volver — negó Anna con una expresión dura como el acero.

— Lo sé, lo sé — se apresuró a añadir Kristoff — sé que tú no quieres volver, y no te obligaré a hacerlo, yo solo quería encontrarte nuevamente, no importaba si no regresas a Arandelle — le explicó.

— ¿Tu le dijiste eso a Elsa? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí, ella no se alegró, de eso puedes estar segura, pero aún así me dijo que aceptaría lo que tú quisieras hacer, con tal de que fueras feliz. También me comentó que viajaría por todo el continente para conseguir aliados, y que cumpliría su promesa, no tendrás que casarte con el príncipe Florian — aseguró Kristoff.

— ¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo, ella no dejaría su castillo, y mucho menos por mí— negó Anna amargamente.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? — Preguntó el recolector de hielo — desde hace unos meses ella ha viajado por el continente, ya fue a Barona, a Natsia , no estoy seguro si estuvo en Genovia, y creo que actualmente se dirige a Weselton— le explicó Kristoff, a lo que ella respondió llevándose las manos al rostro y temblando ligeramente, cómo si comenzara a llorar.

— Anna… — exhaló Kristoff quien dudaba si reconfortarla o no, pero, ella bajo sus manos y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa en medio de las lagrimas.

— ¿De verdad ella hizo aquello solo por mi? — preguntó Anna emocionada.

— Sí, ella es tu hermana, y te ama Anna, lo último que queremos es que seas miserable — comentó Kristoff quien había sido contagiado por la sonrisa de la princesa.

Después de aquello, Anna siguió llevándole el almuerzo a Kristoff, todos los días puntualmente a la misma hora, lo cual alegraba al muchacho, aunque ella siguiera comportándose fríamente. Puede que Anna ya no se encontrase a punto de morir por un corazón congelado, pero aunque fuera lento, estos encuentros parecían derretir poco a poco el hielo entre los dos, ya fuese con una mirada o una palabra, la princesa sabía que sí seguían así, finalmente todo reverdecería.

.

.

.

— ¿Esta qué es? — preguntó Anna en medio de risitas mientras atravesaba uno de los grandes pasillos de la casa en la que trabajaba con Lidya, la hija menor de Claude, en brazos, mientras que apuntaba a su estomago.

— La barriga, es la barriga — respondió la niña con dificultad, ya que apenas hablaba, en tanto se reía por las ligeras cosquillas que le hizo Anna.

— ¡Muy bien! — Exclamó Anna emocionada — ¿Y esta qué es? — preguntó nuevamente mientras le señalaba un punto en su cara.

— Mi nariz — contestó Lidya en tanto ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro.

— ¡Exacto! — Volvió a exclamar la princesa — usted es muy inteligente señorita — comentó Anna muy contenta.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó la niña casi tan feliz cómo Anna.

— Sí, usted es muy inteligente, y especial— reafirmó la princesa quien quería hacer a esa niña sentirse bien consigo misma.

— Gracias — murmuró Lidya. En ese momento, Anna se percató de que alguien la miraba al otro lado del pasillo, por lo que levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hans, quien las observaba por encima de su hombro mientras que se hallaba descuidadamente recostado desde el marco de la puerta del salón.

— Hola _Annabelle_, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó irónicamente.

— Bien, su alteza — contestó secamente Anna en tanto hacía una breve reverencia— si me disculpa, tengo que ir a dejar a la señorita en su cuarto — contestó la princesa.

— No hay problema — respondió Hans — nos veremos luego — concluyó, por lo que Anna se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras mientras llevaba la niña en brazos, sin dejar de sentir la mirada de Hans sobre ella.

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde su primer encuentro con Kristoff, y desde aquella vez en que le dio el sándwich, Anna no dejó de llevarle el almuerzo, puede que no fuese la gran cosa, y muchas veces consistía en platos que sobraban de las enormes fiestas de Claude, pero, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a poner objeción a esos encuentros que, a pesar de lo que Anna dijese en voz alta, la hacían muy feliz.

No obstante, no todo podía ser perfecto, ya que Hans seguía presentándose en la casa de Claude cada vez con mayor frecuencia, y antes de irse, no dejaba de pasar por la cocina, o cualquier sitio en el que encontrara a Anna sola y lanzarle ataques, ofensas o, muchas veces insinuaciones sucias que fastidiaban a la princesa hasta el cansancio. A pesar de lo anterior, la chica no se hallaba dispuesta a dejar que aquellas tonterías la pusieran en evidencia, ya había llegado muy lejos para dejar que un pequeño bache en el camino la detuviera, pensó Anna en tanto dejaba a Lidya en su cuarto y bajaba a la cocina a recoger el paquete en el que llevaría el almuerzo de Kristoff, cuando oyó abrir la puerta tras ella.

— Hola _Annabelle_, nos encontramos nuevamente — dijo Hans mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y observaba como diligentemente Anna alistaba y calentaba la comida que le llevaría a Kristoff.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Hans con desdén.

— Caliento mi almuerzo — respondió Anna sin si quiera mirarlo. — en serio Hans, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que perseguirme para fastidiarme? — preguntó Anna molesta.

— No— negó el príncipe descaradamente.

— Deberías conseguirte un pasatiempo o algo así — le sugirió Anna.

— ¿Por qué empacas comida?, ¿Es que acaso no vas a comer aquí? — preguntó Hans suspicazmente.

— No— se limitó a responder Anna. En ese momento, Hans la haló fuertemente del brazo obligándola a sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Qué estás escondiendo Anna? — preguntó venenosamente Hans. — ¿Es que acaso tienes un novio o algo así? — volvió a interrogarla.

— No — negó Anna rápidamente, quien tenía el mal presentimiento que sí Hans descubría que Kristoff la frecuentaba, podría usarlo en su contra.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? Vamos, tú debes tener algo de curiosidad ¿no? — murmuró Hans mientras aumentaba la presión en su brazo, y se cercaba a ella.

— Eww… no, que asco, déjame — se quejó Anna mientras retiraba su brazo. — me vas a arruinar el almuerzo — concluyó la princesa — sí es que estás tan curioso, voy a comer con una amiga, las dos siempre dejamos nuestros trabajos y nos reunimos a la hora del almuerzo, pero cómo no tenemos dinero para comer en restaurantes, llevamos nuestra propia comida — le comentó.

— Que no tienen dinero… — comenzó Hans— ¿eres estúpida o qué? Tú eres una princesa — dijo el príncipe.

— Ya no lo soy — negó Anna.

— Realmente eres una idiota — opinó Hans mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Di todo lo que quieras, te aseguro que yo estoy más contenta con mi vida de lo que nunca lo serás— aseguró Anna altivamente, quien tomó el paquete y se lo llevó antes de que él pudiera darle una respuesta.

Anna llegó a la construcción del final de la calle Gardenia, en donde encontró a Kristoff, y juntos se sentaron en el mismo sitio donde solían tomar el almuerzo todos los días.

— Toma — le dijo Anna a Kristoff mientras le pasaba la comida.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez molesta— comentó Kristoff.

— Yo… Kristoff, no vayas a reaccionar mal por lo que te voy a contar — advirtió Anna.

— No, no reaccionaré mal, te lo prometo — aseguró Krsitoff, mientras se ponía más y más nervioso.

— Hans frecuenta la casa de la señor Claude, hace más de un mes que me encontró allí. Él siempre se burla de mí, me dice cosas feas, pero eso no importa, yo solo trato de ignorarlo, pero, a veces me da algo de miedo — confesó Anna.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kristoff alarmado, quien de repente pareció recordar la promesa que le hizo a Anna instantes antes, y presionó sus labios fuertemente mientras tomaba un feo color rojizo.

— Kristoff, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Anna preocupada al ver su reacción.

— Anna, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que dejar las Islas del Sur, él es peligroso — opinó Kristoff.

— Primero, yo no voy a dejar las Islas, Hans es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, él no dirá nada si yo no lo hago, a él no le conviene. Segundo, no tengo dinero para hacer un viaje al exterior, tendría que ahorrar mucho. Tercero, ¿cómo que tenemos? Querrás decir que "_yo tengo que salir de las Islas del Sur_" — opinó la chica algo prevenida.

— No, dije lo dije porque así lo quise. Tu y yo saldremos de las Islas del Sur, juntos, no me tomé meses encontrándote, para aceptar perderte nuevamente, cómo sí nada— respondió Kristoff con una intensidad que la sobrecogió.

— Sí, bueno, igual, no tengo dinero para hacer un viaje como ese — comentó Anna mientras se metía una enorme papa a la boca.

— Bien… creo que por ahora tendremos que soportar a "_su alteza, el príncipe Hans_" — comentó Kristoff con desdén — pero si la situación se complica, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, no voy a negarlo, no me gusta que él esté tan cerca de ti— advirtió Kristoff.

— Oh que lindo… ¿estás celoso? — preguntó Anna burlándose de él mientras lo picaba con su dedo en la mejilla.

— No… simplemente estoy preocupado — respondió Kristoff en tanto luchaba por permanecer serio.

— Estás celoso, estás celoso, sí estas celoso — tarareó Anna burlándose de él.

— Ya, suficiente — se quejó Kristoff mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa. La cual desapareció cuando sintió los brazos de Anna rodearlo.

— No tienes por qué estarlo — murmuró Anna, quien se separo rápidamente de él y se paró del bloque de piedra.

— Bien… — empezó Anna recuperando su compostura — será mejor que me vaya, pronto comenzará la hora de almuerzo de Sandrine, y será mi turno de cuidar a los niños — comentó Anna quien se paró y se fue.

Al tiempo que Anna dejaba su asiento, Kristoff la imitó, y se levantó y volvió al trabajo, en donde observó una pesada piedra que era levantada por un grupo de obreros a través del sistema de poleas en un andamio de gran altura, muy parecido al que los recolectores de hielo usaban para levantar los bloques.

Al momento de irse, Anna se volteó y levantó su mano para despedirse, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella observó con horror como él alto andamio se desplomaba mientras todos los que se hallaban sobre él caían junto con la pesada estructura de metal y madera que amenazaba con aplastar a aquellos que se encontraban debajo de ella, incluyendo a Kristoff.

— ¡Kristoff! — gritó Anna horrorizada mientras corría hacía él.

— Traigan un medico — gritó Alguien entre la multitud — llamen a un medico — repitió otra persona, mientras que Anna luchaba por acercarse.

— ¡Kristoff! — volvió a gritar Anna casi desesperada al ver el rostro ensangrentado del recolector de hielo en el piso.

.

.

.

Kristoff se preguntó si estaría en el cielo, pero él dudaba que en el cielo se sentiría tanto dolor cómo ahora, así que concluyó que si no se encontraba en el, cielo ni en el infierno, debía seguir vivo. De repente, una serie de variadas escenas ocurrieron ante él, todas de su niñez, como esa vez en que se rompió el brazo recogiendo hielo cuando tenía 10 años, o aquella en que una de las matronas del orfanato en el que creció le dio tal paliza, que con tan solo 6 años, decidió dejar aquel lugar y sobrevivir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos padecimientos del pasado se parecía a lo que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Lentamente, el recolector de hielo abrió los ojos, y se encontró rodeado de un inmaculado y antiséptico blanco que recubría todo, el techo, las paredes su ropa, incluso las sábanas de su cama. Kristoff bajó su mirada y halló a alguien que dormía en una silla junto a él, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Anna quien se veía cansada. De repente, ella comenzó a despertar, y su mirada se cruzó con la del muchacho.

— Oh gracias al cielo, ya despertaste — exclamó Anna, quien acercó la silla a su cama, sentándose justo al lado de él.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele mucho?, ¿Quieres que llame a los médicos? — preguntó la princesa preocupada.

— Ya, ya, estoy bien, tu sabes que tengo un cráneo duro— bromeó Kristoff.

— No digas tonterías, tuvieron que ponerte puntos, fue espantoso — se quejó Anna, quien tenía los ojos completamente enrojecidos e hinchados y sus trenzas desechas, pero nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en aquel momento.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff débilmente — te quedaste junto a mi — exhalo.

— Por su puesto, ¿cómo puedes si quiera pensar que te dejaría solo? — preguntó Anna alarmada.

— Dame tu mano — murmuró Kristoff, por lo que ella hizo lo que él le pidió.

— Estuve pensando, y tienes razón, cuando reúna el dinero para dejar las Islas del Sur, los dos nos iremos de aquí, juntos — comentó Anna, mientras que Kristoff sonreía al escuchar aquello.

— Eso me gustaría — asintió el recolector.

— Yo ya no quiero seguir molesta contigo — murmuró Anna por lo que el muchacho apretó su mano. A lo que la princesa respondió dándole un beso.

.

.

.

.

Elsa se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a la carta de presentación que le enviaría al duque de Weselton, en la que prácticamente le rogaría que la recibiera con el fin de renegociar el tratado comercial que ella misma había roto casi un año antes.

La reina retiró su atención por unos instantes del documento, y comenzó a recordar el inicio de todo aquel viaje, y cómo comenzó a establecer relaciones con sus vecinos.

_Elsa salió de su hotel con rumbo al palacio de Barona, en donde tenía una audiencia con el anciano rey de aquella nación. Todos sus asesores le decían que esa reunión sería un éxito, que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero mientras la reina cruzaba las calles de la Capital en su elegante carruaje, dudaba que fuese cierto. A decir verdad, últimamente la chica había puesto en duda todas las palabras de sus ministros quienes no parecían más que guiñapos dispuestos a decir cualquier cosa que la agradara._

_La corte de Barona la recibió con gran pompa, en una ceremonia en la que se hicieron presentes un gran número de dignatarios, la prensa, y toda la familia real, incluyendo al rey y a sus tres hijas, quienes tendrían la edad de Anna y de ella misma, y al heredero al trono, quien resultaba ser un poco mayor. Sin embargo, toda la curiosidad de Elsa se enfocó en una mujer de edad madura, quien la miraba casi desde las sombras, y que resultó ser la institutriz de las muchachas, pero, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada astuta._

— _Su majestad, ya estamos listos, sería apropiado que avanzara al salón del parlamento — le indicó el mayordomo, por lo que ella entró, dispuesta a que se dieran inicio las conversaciones. Pero, cuando la chica tuvo que enfrentarse cara a cara con el asunto, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos tenía el firme propósito de negociar nada._

— _Su alteza —comenzó el elegante ministro de gobierno quien la miraba condescendientemente — lo amento, pero en la situación en la que nos encontramos sería altamente inconveniente negociar un tratado con usted — concluyó._

— _Pero, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Elsa casi ofendida._

— _Porque la política exterior de nuestro país estaría en contra de hacer tal cosa — respondió el sujeto._

— _¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar Elsa más molesta, quien quería recibir una respuesta de verdad, no una evasiva muy adornada y vacía como las que siempre dan los políticos_

— _Su majestad, me temo que ese es un asunto de estado, que no puedo darle a conocer — dijo el sujeto. Al darse cuenta que aquella reunión se quedó sin objeto, Elsa decidió irse de aquel país, dispuesta a reanudar sus viajes, hasta que alguno quisiera negociar con ella. Sin embargo, la institutriz de ojos astutos y cabello negro se cruzó con ella en el recibidor._

— _Buenas tardes majestad, supongo que nos veremos esta noche en el teatro — dijo la mujer en tanto hacía una pronunciada reverencia. _

— _Lo lamento, usted está confundida, yo no iré al teatro esta noche — respondió Elsa cortésmente._

— _Oh no su majestad, es usted quien está confundida, usted irá al teatro esta noche, la obra de seguro será de su agrado — comentó la mujer. Elsa no podía dejar de mirarla, ¿Quién se creía como para abordar a una reina y prácticamente ordenarle que fuese al teatro?._

— _Yo… ¿Por qué cree que me interesará la obra? — preguntó finalmente la chica quien estaba intrigada por todo el asunto._

— _Porque es una obra muy interesante acerca de secretos y manipulaciones, todo el mundo tiene sus dobles intenciones, pero si la protagonista permite, uno de esos personajes podría ayudarle a descubrir la verdad — comentó la mujer, quien obviamente hablaba en una especie de clave, por lo que Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par dándole a entender que había comprendido._

— _Perfecto, suena muy interesante, entonces nos veremos en el teatro madame…_

— _Petra, yo me llamo Petra Olenski — respondió la mujer._

— _Sí, ha sido un placer hablar con usted— respondió Elsa ceremoniosamente_

— _Lo mismo digo Majestad — concluyó la mujer — ah, lo olvidaba, y es una suerte que a usted le gusten ese tipo de vestidos de cuello alto, oscuros y altamente recatados, al igual que estudiar los libros de religiosos, sin duda le será útil — comentó Petra._

— _Pero a mí no me gustan esas… — comenzó Elsa quien ante la elocuente mirada de Petra se quedó callada._

— _Sí, es una suerte — aceptó finalmente la reina quien había entendido fuerte y claro el mensaje de Petra._

_Aquella noche, la reina llegó al teatro tal y cómo se lo había dicho a Petra, pero, a decir verdad, no prestó atención a la obra, tan solo se concentró en el palco en la dirección contraria del suyo, en el que se hallaba sentado el anciano rey de Barona acompañado de sus tres hijas menores y de la misteriosa institutriz. Quien durante el intermedio de la obra, se acercó a su balcón. _

— _Buenas noches Majestad— la saludó._

— _Buenas noches, ¿Por qué no me acompaña un rato? — le propuso Elsa, por lo que la mujer se sentó junto a ella. — Por favor, déjenos solas — les indicó a sus guardias quienes silenciosamente dejaron el palco. _

— _Veo que al igual que a nuestro querido rey, a su majestad tampoco le gusta participar en el cocktail que se lleva a cabo durante el intermedio de la obra — señaló Petra mientras que dirigía su mirada hacía el anciano rey quien permanecía completamente solo, sentado en su palco mientras sostenía su bastón, con la mirada perdida en el escenario._

— _Es que … no soy muy buena con las multitudes, en realidad, no tengo talento para hablar con las demás personas — confesó Elsa algo avergonzada._

— _¿De verdad? — Preguntó Petra — ¿a qué se debe eso? — la interrogó la mujer nuevamente._

— _No suelo dejar mi palacio — contestó Elsa._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Es decir, que usted no asiste mucho al teatro? — volvió a comenzar Petra por lo que Elsa se preguntó a donde quería llegar._

— _No._

— _Pero, ¿Qué tal es usted en el arte de actuar y disimular? — preguntó Petra. _

— _A decir verdad, no sabría decirle si soy buena o mala, por una parte, yo nunca tuve que obtener nada por esos medios, siempre fui la princesa heredera, así que tuve todo lo que deseaba. Pero por otra parte, también pase mi vida escondiendo mis poderes así que soy muy buena para disimular, no sé si ha escuchado sobre mis poderes— respondió la chica._

— _Ah… eso, sí he escuchado acerca de ellos, pero no creo que sea momento para hablar de ellos, por ahora concentrémonos en el problema que tenemos en frente — dijo la mujer mientras miraba al anciano rey. Por un momento, Elsa se sobresaltó, pues a decir verdad, nunca se encontró en una circunstancia en la que sus poderes no fuesen el centro de la conversación, es más, a ella misma le costaba trabajo verse sin ellos, inclusive, había llegado a pensar que no valía nada sin aquellas habilidades._

— _Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?, ¿y por qué me ayuda? — preguntó._

— _Soy Petra Olenski, ¿acaso no ha escuchado acerca de mí? — preguntó la mujer como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo._

— _No — respondió sencillamente la reina._

— _Vaya… — murmuró casi maravillada Petra. — su alteza, creo que esa será su tarea. — dijo la mujer en un tono casi misterioso._

— _Pero, por ahora le aconsejaré que es momento de sacar a relucir su talento para disimular. Le explicaré: el rey de Barona, es todo un caballero, desafortunadamente con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto más y más hipocondriaco, su mayor temor son las corrientes fuertes de aire, y que sus tres hijas se casen y lo dejen solo. Es un padre amoroso y una gran persona, pero, terriblemente religioso, así que apreciará si usted también lo es — le informó Petra — bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora, buenas noches, y le deseo suerte — concluyó la mujer._

— _Oh espere— la detuvo Elsa cuando petra ya se hallaba en la puerta del palco — usted no me dijo porque nadie quiso negociar conmigo — agregó._

— _Porque usted no tiene las mejores relaciones con las Islas del Sur, y todos aquí temen que si negocian un tratado con Arandelle, ofenderán a las Islas, y como bien sabe, ellos son los que llevan el bastón de mando en este momento, por lo que no consideran prudente ir en su contra — le explicó la mujer._

— _Pero, ¿Usted sí considera prudente ir en su contra? — preguntó Elsa._

— _No, creo que es una pésima idea, sin embargo… — comenzó Petra en tanto abría un relicario que colgaba de su pecho y se lo mostraba. Adentró, Elsa encontró una foto de un muchacho muy guapo, y muy parecido a la mujer frente a ella — este era Alexei, mi único hijo, prestó servicio militar en la guerra entre Natsia y Genovia, lo asesinaron soldados de las Islas del Sur que intervenían en todo aquel conflicto, así que sí puedo irritar de alguna manera a aquella nación, será un placer para mí hacerlo — concluyó la mujer, por lo que la reina no pudo evitar sentir más que simpatía por ella._

— _Gracias — murmuró Elsa._

— _No, gracias a usted majestad, por darme esta oportunidad — respondió Petra._

_Después de aquello, fue muy fácil endulzar al viejo rey quien parecía impresionado por lo recatada que era Elsa, y por sus amplios conocimientos sobre las sagradas escrituras, así como por su respeto y temor reverencial hacía las fuertes corrientes de aire frio que podrían causar los peores resfriados, pero sobre todo, por la confesión que le hizo la reina acerca de su necesidad de firmar esos tratados para evitar que su hermana menor se casara con Florian, dejando así su castillo._

— _Oh sí, sí, lo entiendo, pobrecilla — dijo el anciano rey en tanto negaba horrorizado ante la idea de que Anna dejara a Elsa — créame que lo entiendo, si mis hijas me dejarán… no, ni hablar, hablaré con Maurice, mi ministro de gobierno, firmaremos un tratado, esto es una situación de extrema urgencia, no permitiré que algo tan horrible le suceda a una mujer tan buena como usted— aseguró el anciano rey quien cumplió con su palabra, y una semana después, se encontró frente a ella firmando el primero de una serie de acuerdos comerciales que ella planeaba suscribir._

_Sin dudar, la joven reina se embarcó al segundo país en su lista: Natsia pero esta vez acompañada de su nueva consejera a la que prometió pagarle tres veces lo que el rey de Barona le daba, a cambió de sus servicios. Petra Olenski resultó ser más que una institutriz, pues de las averiguaciones de Elsa, concluyó que la mujer era uno de los personajes más conocidos dentro de la política del continente, pues era alguien que usaba su ingenio para moverse de reino en reino trabajando con todas las casas reales dándoles consejos y apoyándolos, a pesar de lo anterior, algo inquietaba a Elsa: ¿cómo era posible que nadie la hubiera tachado de traidora? Posiblemente, porque Petra era muy inteligente._

Elsa concluyó que no le importaba si más adelante Petra usaba sus secretos en su contra, la triste realidad, era que la reina jamás llegaría a tener éxito en la tarea de gobernar si no contaba con la ayuda de alguien más experimentado y que no fuesen sus pusilánimes consejeros, pues, a diferencia de ellos, Petra no dudaba en decirle la verdad, e incluso de confrontarla e incomodarla de ser necesario, gracias a lo que la chica estaba comenzando a desafiar sus miedos, y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría sido de ella si todos a su alrededor no la hubieran complacido en todo lo que quería, si alguien, desde el principio la hubiese tomado por los hombros y le hubiese gritado "_Crece, aprende a sobrellevar tus miedos_".

Pero, desafortunadamente, las cosas no habían sido así, por lo que Elsa debía usar aquella oportunidad para volverse más fuerte, más valiente, y sobre todo, mejor reina.

— Buenas tardes majestad — saludo Petra ceremoniosamente mientras entraba a su improvisada oficina en el hotel en el que se quedaba en Weselton, en tanto llevaba un par de zapatos en la mano.

— Buenas tardes— contestó Elsa mientras bajaba su pluma— ¿y esos zapatos?

— Son los zapatos que usted llevará en la fiesta de Lady Catherine, son especiales para bailar — comentó la mujer.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no bailo…— dijo Elsa quien sentía que las palabras morían en su boca al ver la misma elocuente mirada que le dirigió Petra el día que se conocieron.

— ¿Su alteza no sabe bailar? — preguntó Petra.

— Sí, yo si sé bailar, recibí clases, pero…

— ¿Tiene algún impedimento físico que le impida bailar? — preguntó Petra nuevamente.

— No, pero…

— Entonces, usted bailará — concluyó Petra tajantemente — es más, usted es la más consagrada bailarina en Weselton, o lo será esta noche, cuando el Duque la invite a bailar, elogiará su talento como bailarín — concluyó la mujer.

— ¡Ha!, Pero sí él no es buen bailarín, es más, es completamente ridículo — opinó Elsa.

— Puede ser que usted piense eso una vez salgamos de Weselton, pero mientras estemos aquí, usted pensará que el Duque es el más talentoso, entre los talentosos, y sobre todo, usted bailará — sentenció la mujer por lo que Elsa sonrió resignada.

— Quiere que yo haga el ridículo, baile con él toda la noche, le mienta y le haga pensar que tiene talento, solo para suavizarlo para que él acepte firmar el tratado — insinuó Elsa con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

— Sí — concluyó Petra muy contenta.

— Bien, pues lo haré, si eso me lleva más cerca de ser una buena reina e impedir el matrimonio de mi hermana, yo bailaré y haré todo el ridículo del mundo, con el mayor gusto — comentó la chica.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta, por lo que las dos mujeres dirigieron su atención a esta.

— Siga — indicó la chica, por lo que su mayordomo pasó e hizo una corta reverencia

— Su majestad — comenzó el sujeto — afuera está su alteza real el príncipe Florian de Malengrad, quien _exige_ una audiencia con usted, ¿lo hago pasar? — preguntó el mayordomo mientras la chica sentía que algo frio le recorría la espalda, pues ya estaban a mediados de junio y ella aún no había cumplido con su promesa de entregarle a Anna, de seguro él buscaría respuestas.

— Por su puesto, Hombre, hágalo pasar — contestó Petra rápidamente — él es uno de los líderes de las dos naciones más poderosas, deje que entre. Dese prisa — le ordenó la institutriz.

— Petra — comenzó Elsa en tanto tomaba el brazo de la mujer a su lado — hay algo que usted debe saber — confesó la reina quien se apresuró a contarle la mentira que le dijo al príncipe a cambio de que este estableciera un tratado temporal con Arandelle.

— Oh su majestad… — exhalo la mujer horrorizada en tanto se dejaba caer en la silla frente a ella — entiendo porque lo hizo, pero mentirle de esa manera a Florian… usted no lo conoce como yo, serví hace unos años para él, y créame, no es el tipo de personas a las que se les deba engañar — murmuró la mujer.

— Por favor entiéndame, no podía dejar que se llevara a Anna, yo he pasado toda mi vida encerrada y ella siempre ha tenido que soportar las consecuencias completamente sola, la muerte de mis padres, aquella vez en que congelé Arandelle, incluso minucias como compromisos a los que no deseo asistir. Todo, porque yo soy incapaz de hacerlo, eso tiene que cambiar, mi hermana no tiene porque enfrentarse al mundo completamente sola, mientras que yo escondo la cabeza. Ella no se quiere casar con Florian, y yo haré lo que más pueda por impedirlo, es lo mínimo que le debo. Sé que he cometido errores, pero quiero que cambiar, ser una mejor reina y hermana, por favor ayúdeme, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo— le pidió Elsa. Por lo que Petra le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

— En treinta y cuatro años de carrera solo he escuchado hablar así a otra persona, los demás reyes y reinas a los que he servido estarían dispuestos a vender a sus propias madres por el poder. Yo la ayudaré su majestad, deje que Florian entre, lo enfrentaremos juntas— la calmó Petra.

— Su alteza real, el príncipe Florian de Malengrad— Anunció el mayordomo mientras que Elsa y petra se ponían de pie haciendo una breve reverencia.

— Su majestad — saludo Elsa al ver nuevamente al príncipe quien no se veía distantemente amable, sino completamente furioso con una expresión fría como el acero y armado con su espada, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la reina.

— Reina Elsa — saludó Florian, quien después volteó su mirada a la mujer a su lado — Petra… veo que nuevamente has cambiado de señor, ¿te aburriste con el viejo de Barona? Dicen que cada día está más y más rezandero e hipocondriaco, ¿eso es cierto?

— Hola Florian, es un placer verte nuevamente — comentó mientras hacía una reverencia — Su majestad, está muy bien, gracias por preguntar, él sigue siendo todo un caballero — respondió diplomáticamente Petra.

— Vaya… no has cambiado nada, supongo que te vas a quedar como testigo de esta conversación— continuó el príncipe quien procedió a sentarse en la segunda silla frente al escritorio de Elsa.

— Vamos al punto majestad, ¿Dónde están los papeles que permitirán que yo pase libremente por Bert? — preguntó tajantemente Florian en tanto cruzaba las piernas y adoptaba una postura descuidada pero que a los ojos de la reina no dejaba de ser amenazante, mientras que Elsa se molestaba, ya que aquel sujeto ni siquiera se había preocupado por preguntar por su hermana, tan solo le importaba su herencia.

— Anna ha estado muy enferma de los pulmones, ella no ha podido viajar, yo s…

— ¡Deje de decir tonterías, sabe que necesito esos documentos! — exclamó Florian a punto de los gritos.

— Florian, te recuerdo que estás frente a una dama, y una reina, ¿es que acaso has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe? — preguntó amablemente Petra quien se notaba que estaba más y más nerviosa.

— No es una dama — negó Florian — es tan solo una mentirosa.

— Puede ser — aceptó Elsa insolentemente — ¿y qué va hacer al respecto? — Preguntó la reina retándolo — ¿va a declararme la guerra? Yo no lo creo, ahora tengo a Barona Natsia y Genovia de mi parte, sin contar con mis poderes, ¿ha escuchado de mis poderes? Sí, los mismos que congelaron a todo mi reino durante el verano, mientras que usted tan solo tiene una posible guerra con las Islas del Sur, y la necesidad de pasar por mis territorios. Los dos sabemos que usted no está en capacidad de desatar un conflicto en dos frentes, así que puede irse olvidando de mi hermana— aseguró la reina altivamente, devolviéndole todas y cada una de las humillaciones que le hizo pasar la noche del baile, y con la plena seguridad de que estaba en lo correcto. Aunque, ella dudase que pudiere usar sus poderes como algo útil, pero no importaba, él no lo sabía, si lograba asustarlo, mejor para la reina.

— Esto no sé quedará así, le prometo que tendrá noticias mías — gritó Florian quien ya había perdido completamente el control y se había parado de su asiento — poderes o no, su majestad, usted no es intocable, y si yo fuera usted, tendría mucho cuidado — la amenazó el príncipe casi en un susurro que la hizo estremecerse.

— ¡Ha!... ¿oyes eso Petra? Es un perro que ladra mucho pero muerde poco— contestó Elsa, pero, al escuchar estas palabras, Florian desenfundó su espada.

— ¡Guardias! — gritó Petra asustada, pero Elsa permaneció impávida al tiempo que le lanzaba un rayo de hielo que despojó al príncipe de su espada e hizo que esta se quedara congelada sobre el suelo de madera.

— Váyase, y como le dije la noche del baile, si usted quiere negociar, yo negociaré, pero mi hermana está completamente fuera de discusión — aseguró Elsa en tanto los soldados irrumpían en su estudio .

— Señores, sus servicios ya no serán necesarios, pero si fueran tan amables, les agradecería que acompañarán al príncipe Florian a la puerta— dijo arrogantemente la reina en tanto se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio.

— Esto no se quedará así — le prometió el príncipe con resentimiento antes de dejar la habitación acompañado de sus guardias.

Elsa cerró sus ojos, jamás había tenido aquella sensación de poder y confianza, como si fuera invencible, y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues por primera vez en su vida, la chica experimentaba cómo se sentía andar por el mundo sin miedo, realmente libre, no como ese día en la montaña del Norte en el que se convenció a sí misma que vivir aislada era la solución, ella se equivocaba, únicamente deshacerse de sus miedos era lo que realmente la daría la libertad, y la convertiría en una mejor reina, hermana y persona.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que Anna hubiera solucionado las cosas con Kristoff, y desde entonces, habían sido inseparables, tanto que la misma princesa se temía que estaban comenzando a ser una de esas parejas vomitivas y fastidiosas, pero aún así, ella se encontraba muy feliz, pensó la chica en tanto terminaba de hacer la curación en el brazo y pecho del recolector de hielo.

— ¿Aún te duele? — preguntó Anna en tanto le limpiaba la herida.

— Un poco, sí, pero no hay problema, creo que puedo trabajar — respondió el muchacho quien se había reintegrado a la construcción casi dos semanas antes.

—No creo que sea una buena idea — murmuró Anna.

— No te preocupes, los muchachos han sido muy comprensivos, me han dado las tareas menos pesadas — la tranquilizó el recolector de hielo.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna preocupada.

— Sí, no te preocupes por mi — le aconsejó Kristoff — ya te he dado suficientes problemas, primero, pagaste la cuenta de el hospital, y ahora, has tenido que mantenerme por casi dos semanas, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti— dijo el recolector.

— No hay problema, solo quiero que te recuperes — comentó Anna.

— Oye Anna, desde hace tiempo yo he estado pensando en algo… — murmuró Kristoff nervioso. — tu dijiste que querías dejar las Islas del Sur conmigo, pero…

— Sí, ya sé que dije aquello Kristoff, pero aún no tenemos dinero para irnos, debo ahorrar más si queremos viajar, aunque a mí me gustaría ir a Natsia, después de todo, es allí a donde irá la señora Claude cuando se case con el Coronel Brand — lo interrumpió Anna.

— Sí ya lo sé, pero, ese no es el punto. Ya nos conocemos desde hace más de un año, y yo… bueno, tu sabes que no es bien visto que dos personas solteras viajen juntos, así que… — balbuceó el muchacho mientras que Anna intuía hacía donde quería llegar con todo aquel discurso.

— Kristoff… — suspiró Anna.

— El punto es, aún no tengo anillo, en realidad no tengo nada que ofrecerte, nada más que problemas, por supuesto, pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó el muchacho. Por lo que Anna se lanzó hacía él en un abrazo que resintió su pobre pecho lastimado.

— Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó Anna quien se reincorporó y lo miró a los ojos — Sí… — chilló la princesa mientras apretaba las manos por la emoción — quiero decir, Sí, quiero casarme contigo — respondió la chica con una sonrisa, es una lástima que Elsa no pueda estar presente…

— No te preocupes, le escribiremos, claro está, no le diremos donde estamos, sí tu lo quieres — le sugirió Kristoff.

— Sí, a ella le gustará, yo lo sé, tu le simpatizabas mucho — aseguró Anna, antes de besarlo en los labios nuevamente.

— Anna, esta vez no te defraudaré, ya lo verás, comenzaremos una nueva vida y seremos felices, te lo prometo — aseguró Kristoff.

— Sí, seremos muy felices — le contestó Anna.

Los días siguientes, la chica estuvo tan feliz que ni siquiera le importó que Hans entrara a la cocina esa tarde de viernes mientras Anna horneaba las galletas para los niños. La princesa no se percato de su presencia en tanto cortaba la masa con moldes en forma de corazón, les ponía una carita feliz de mermelada de fresa y cantaba en voz alta.

— "_Pues finalmente y como nunca, habrá música y luz, finalmente y como nunca, pa…" _— cantó fuertemente Anna.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? — preguntó Hans completamente fastidiado interrumpiendo su canción.

— Estoy horneando las galletas de los niños, sí quieres una, hay una bandeja encima de la mesa, esas ya están listas concluyó la princesa, por lo que Hans caminó hacía la mesa y las miró con atención.

— Uhg… que cursilería, son corazones, y ¿están sonriendo? Es lo más ridículo que he visto — opinó Hans, pero sus palabras no tuvieron el menor efecto en la princesa, quien siguió tarareando su canción, mientras revoloteaba por la cocina como una mariposa, por lo que el príncipe tomo una galleta en forma de corazón, la partió en dos, y se puso la mitad en la boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo así? — preguntó Hans mientras se sentaba en la mesa y partía en dos la segunda galleta.

— No, simplemente estoy feliz, ¿es tan difícil de creer? — preguntó Anna en tanto ponía otra bandeja más dentro del horno.

— ¡Ha! Eso no es estar feliz, simplemente es ser estúpida, algo que tu manejas con gran maestría, niña idiota — dijo Hans quien sin duda trataba de herirla con sus palabras.

— ¿Y tú que sabes acerca de ser feliz? No parece que lo seas — comentó Anna mientras acababa una de las sonrisas en los corazones.

— Yo soy feliz — aseguró Hans — soy el almirante de la fuerza naval de las Islas del Sur — dijo el príncipe arrogantemente — en cambio, tú, querida, te encuentras aquí, como una simple criada, dibujando sonrisas en galletas.

— No, _su alteza, oh poderoso príncipe y almirante Westergard_, — comenzó dramáticamente Anna— usted no es feliz — aseguró la chica— si lo fueses, no tendrías que venir aquí a humillarme como siempre lo haces, a desahogar conmigo lo insatisfecho que estás con tu propia vida — comentó Anna.

— ¿Es que acaso no hay alguna linda chica que te quiera? — preguntó Anna.

— Hay muchas chicas lindas que me quieren todas las noches — respondió arrogantemente.

— No cuenta sí les pagas — explicó Anna, pero él se quedó en silencio — ¿y qué hay de un amigo? Yo tengo mis amigas, siempre vamos a almorzar y a ver los vestidos en el paseo comercial. — volvió a cuestionarlo la chica.

— Tengo amigos, tú los conoces — dijo Hans aburrido mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

— No, esos no son amigos, son solo oportunistas que pasan tiempo contigo a cambio de que les des dinero para beber toda la noche — comentó Anna recordando a esos jóvenes nobles que había visto con Hans en las fiestas de la señora Claude.

— ¿Y tu familia? — preguntó nuevamente la princesa, a lo que Hans respondió con una fuerte carcajada — olvida que pregunté — añadió la princesa mientras sacaba otra bandeja del horno y la ponía sobre la mesa. En aquel instante, unas palabras resonaron fuerte y claro en la cabeza de la chica "_oh Anna, si hubiera una persona aquí que te amara_" , pues finalmente, Anna entendía su verdadero significado:

"_Oh Hans, si hubiera una persona aquí que te amara_"

— Hans… — comenzó Anna dirigiéndole una sonrisa — yo sé que tu eventualmente también serás tan feliz como me siento ahora, solo tienes que seguir buscando— comentó, pero él tan solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento, y se marchó mientras la empujaba bruscamente con su brazo.

— De verdad, cada día más estúpida— murmuró.

Anna solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea de poner las sonrisas en las galletas mientras que seguía tarareando su canción, pues ella estaba feliz, y nadie lo iba a arruinar. Aquella noche, tras acabar sus deberes y poner a los niños en sus camas, Anna se sentó en la suya, a disfrutar su soledad, pues Sandrine había ido a visitar a sus padres y se quedaría allí. Después, la chica sacó el contenedor de metal en el que solía guardar el dinero, lo tiró sobre su el cobertor y comenzó a contarlo, era poco, y se había reducido mucho después de pagar la cuenta del hospital de Kristoff, pero no importaba, pues aquel era dinero bien invertido.

— Vaya, vaya, que poco tienes ahí, sí necesitas más, yo puedo dártelo, sólo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas — se burló Hans mientras la observaba desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — preguntó Anna alarmada — deberías estar abajo, con los demás invitados de la señora, ellos están jugando cartas, ¿Por qué no te les unes? Te sentaría bien algo de calor humano, a ti, con ese corazón congelado que tienes ahí — se quejó la chica en tanto se levantaba y trataba de sacarlo de su cuarto. Sin embargo, él fue más rápido, y la empujó al piso.

— ¿Así que tengo el corazón congelado? — Preguntó Hans — ¿Así que dibujando corazoncitos y cantando?, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Anna? No me respondas, yo te daré una verdadera razón para ser feliz — dijo venenosamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba lejos, por lo que la princesa abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó a toda velocidad del suelo .

— ¡No! — Gritó Anna quien trató de correr hacía la puerta pero él la detuvo firmemente con sus brazos y le tapo la boca para que no gritara.

— Yo no necesito tu lástima, Anna, pero posiblemente, ahora tú necesitarás de mi piedad — murmuró, por lo que la princesa trató de descubrirse la boca mientras luchaba por patearlo, morderlo o rasguñarlo de alguna manera, pero fue en vano, ya que él la tiró fuertemente a su cama.

Nuevamente, Anna luchó por soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Por un breve instante de tiempo, la princesa se preguntó cómo había podido bajar la guardia de semejante manera, pues ese sujeto era el mismo que había estado a segundos de decapitar a su hermana y de dejarla morir de frio en Arandelle.

— ¡No! — gritó nuevamente Anna en tanto sentía como él levantaba su falda hasta sus caderas, por lo que la princesa pensó rápidamente, tomo el candelabro sobre su mesa y lo golpeó fuertemente con él. El movimiento fue tan brusco que la vela se apagó, dejándolos completamente a oscuras, pero tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que él se alejó tras proferir un grito de dolor.

— ¡Largo!, ¡Aléjate! — gritó Anna sin dejar de golpearlo una y otra vez. — ni si quiera lo pienses Hans Westergard — bramó Anna furiosa en tanto sostenía el candelabro con sus manos, preparada por si se le acercaba nuevamente.

— Ni si quiera lo pienses — repitió — tú sabes bien que haré sí me vuelves a poner una mano encima — lo amenazó la princesa , por lo que él recogió rápidamente su chaqueta del piso y se la puso.

— Bien, bien — dijo casi calmadamente el príncipe — por ahora me voy Anna, pero tú sabes que no hemos terminado aquí — concluyó antes de dejar la habitación.

Anna soltó el candelabro y se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso, tenía que escapar, que salir de las Islas del Sur, pues era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su amenaza dejara de tener efecto en Hans, cuando él finalmente decidiría matarla y lanzarla a alguna zanja para deshacerse de la evidencia. La princesa tomó su chal y rápidamente caminó hacía la posada de Adrian, a plena mitad de la noche en donde Kristoff abrió rápidamente la puerta.

— Anna… — murmuró el chico — ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó al verla despeinada, y con los ojos llorosos.

— Tenemos que irnos Kristoff, tenemos que dejar las Islas del Sur lo más rápido posible — lloró Anna mientras agarraba fuertemente al muchacho por la camisa.

— ¿Qué te sucedió Anna? — preguntó el recolector horrorizado.

— Tenías razón, Hans es peligroso, es realmente peligroso, no podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo, sé que en cuanto pueda él me matará, yo lo sé — le rogó Anna.

— Anna, está bien, nos iremos al finalizar esta semana, me pagarán el miércoles, así que lograremos reunir algo de dinero, tal vez no podamos dejar las Islas del Sur, pero viajaremos a otra provincia y ganaremos algo de tiempo — balbuceó Kristoff quien se ponía cada vez más frenético al ver lo asustada que estaba su prometida.

— Sí, tenemos que irnos, por favor Kristoff— rogó la chica al tiempo que nuevos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta.

— Debe ser Adrian, ella debió haberte escuchado llegar — comentó Kristoff en tanto abría la puerta.

— Oh vaya… sabía que había gato escondido — murmuró Hans mientras se abría camino hacia la habitación en tanto era observado por la pareja.

— Largo, fuera de aquí — gritó Kristoff mientras caminaba hacía él con la intención de golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

— No — intervino Anna, quien detuvo al recolector de hielo.

— Eso es, escúchala. Yo te he visto antes, tú eras el sujeto que estaba en el barco el día del deshielo, así que tú eres el famoso recolector de hielo— comentó Hans — que patético, casi puedo imaginarme lo que pasó, de seguro Elsa quería que te casaras con Florian, y ustedes dos huyeron juntos — se burlo Hans, y aunque fuese mentira ninguno de los dos quería corregirlo, solo querían que se fuera de allí.

— Lárgate de aquí — repitió Kristoff, quien hizo el intento de soltarse de Anna, pero ella murmuró en su oído.

— No Kristoff, él es uno de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, él tiene las de ganar, yo tengo manera de chantajearlo, pero ¿ y tú? No tienes protección alguna contra él — comentó la chica.

— Ella tiene razón _Kristoff _ — dijo el príncipe pronunciando aquel nombre con el mayor desdén — además, yo solo venía de pasada, quería saber la verdadera razón por la que te encontrabas tan feliz esta tarde, ahora que la sé, no creo que realmente me interese mucho, así que buenas noches— se despidió Hans antes de dejarlos solos nuevamente en la habitación.

— Tienes razón Anna — aceptó Kristoff — tenemos que irnos ya.

— ¿Pero cómo Kristoff?, ¿Cómo nos iremos si no tenemos ni un centavo? — preguntó Anna desesperada. En ese momento, el muchacho tuvo una de sus mejores ideas.

— El brazalete de tu abuela, yo aún lo tengo, lo venderemos, y nos iremos juntos mañana en la tarde — sugirió Kristoff mientras que Anna asentía frenéticamente.

— Sí, sí, sí nos iremos mañana— aceptó la chica.

Kristoff y Anna compartieron su cama aquella noche, sin importar si era adecuado o no. Pero, la princesa se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar, después de todo, aquel día renunciaría y no quería dejarle una mala impresión a Claude quien no había sido más que amable con ella.

Anna partió con gran pesar tras darle un beso a Kristoff, y prometiéndose que se reencontrarían a las cinco de la tarde en el parque de la calle margarita, justo en frente de la casa en donde trabajaba Amelia, y que se encontraba muy cerca de la joyería en donde la pareja planeaba vender el brazalete. La chica entró sigilosamente a la casa, no quería que nadie se diere cuenta que no había dormido en ella, por lo que corrió a su habitación, arregló el desastre y se apresuró a asearse y a cambiarse el uniforme a uno fresco y limpio.

La princesa vistió su vestido negro con delantal blanco y cofia del mismo color, volvió a trenzar su cabello en tanto se preparaba para bajar las escaleras, sin embargo, el sonido de caballos y un carruaje aparcándose en la entrada la alarmó, ¿de quién podría tratarse tan temprano en la mañana?

— Yo abriré, tú acaba de vestirte— dijo malhumoradamente Sandrine quien ya había vuelto de la casa de sus padres, pero se hallaba molesta por el estado de desorden en que encontró la habitación que compartía con Anna. La princesa solo asintió, y siguió trenzando su cabello hasta que terminó y bajó a la cocina, en donde preparó el té para los invitados que llegaban inusualmente temprano aquel día.

De repente, el sonido de la campana la alertó, por lo que la chica caminó con la bandeja en sus manos y con dificultad abrió la puerta del estudio, pero lo que vio allí dentro, hizo que la chica soltará el té, por lo que la vajilla de plata cayó al piso causando un gran estruendo metálico.

— Hola Anna, yo también estoy feliz de verte nuevamente — dijo Florian tranquilamente con las manos en su espalda, mientras la miraba al otro lado del salón.

— Te lo advertí Anna, te advertí que no había acabado contigo — intervino Hans quien se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de la salita mirándola con su enfermiza sonrisa.

* * *

Bien, ese fue el quinto capítulo, como verán, fue bastante largo, pero no negarán que también estuvo cargado de eventos, espero haberlos enganchado con el final, y que sigan mis próximas entregas. Ahora, les hablaré un poco de mis OCs, personalmente, trato de introducirlos sí y solo sí son necesarios en la historia, pero siempre está el miedo, ¿en qué momentos tus amados OCs pasan de ser solo personajes de soporte que ayudan a narrar la historia a convertirse en verdaderos mary sue o Gary stu? Pues si bien pueden parecer divertidos hay una delgada línea en la estos comienzan a degenerar a esos bichos súper perfectos, de ojos multicolor cabellos imposibles y belleza despampanante, aborrecidos por todos ( menos sus creadores) que se comen la historia y desplazan a los demás personajes honestamente, no creo que este sea el caso (eso espero) pero no deja de preocuparme.

Ahora, sobre mi rápida actualización, no tengo excusa, solo diré que pasé todo el domingo decadentemente sentada en mi cama, comiendo galletas, mientras escribía fanfics de una película para niños, pensando en las lecturas que debía estar leyendo, y los informes que debía estar escribiendo, así que ya ven, nada que hacer.

En fin, me despido deseándoles que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, agradeciendo los comentarios, los cuales contestaré en un par de horas, y espero que no se vayan sin dejarme el suyo en la ventanita de abajo, adiós :D


	6. Guerra y traición

_**[Capítulo 6: guerra y traición parte 1]**_

— Hola Anna, yo también estoy feliz de verte nuevamente — dijo Florian tranquilamente con las manos en su espalda, mientras la miraba al otro lado del salón.

— Te lo advertí Anna, te advertí que no había acabado contigo — intervino Hans quien se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de la salita, mirándola con su enfermiza sonrisa.

Anna observó aquella escena completamente horrorizada, no entendía que estaba pasando, se suponía que Malengrad y las Islas del Sur eran enemigos, y que Florian y Hans no se soportaban, entonces, ¿Qué hacía el príncipe regente allí? Se preguntó la chica, quien hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia de Claude la que miraba la escena pálida por la impresión.

— Lo siento, dejé caer la vajilla, iré por una… — comenzó Anna mientras se inclinaba a recoger los rastros del té que segundos antes había tirado al piso, sin embargo, la mano de Florian en su muñeca la detuvo.

— No Anna, es momento de dejar de fingir, esto se acabó — dijo el príncipe mirándola a los ojos con una expresión preocupada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? — preguntó Anna.

— Eso no importa ahora — dijo Florian suavemente, dándole a entender que no hablaría de asuntos de estado en frente de Hans.

— Annabelle, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Claude pálida y horrorizada. Fue allí, que la princesa entendió que era momento de enfrentarla y decirle toda la verdad, después de todo, aquella mujer no había sido más que buena con ella.

— Yo… — empezó Anna.

— Vamos Anna, cuéntale cómo la engañaste todos estos meses — se burló Hans quien aún permanecía sentado descuidadamente en la poltrona.

— ¡Silencio! — intervino Florian que lucía molesto cómo Anna nunca lo había visto. — Anna, creo que es mejor que le cuentes todo, nosotros estaremos afuera sí es que así lo deseas — propuso el regente.

— Habla por ti, yo me quedo donde estoy, esto no me lo pierdo por nada — agregó Hans.

— Yo… lo lamento mucho señora, yo le mentí durante estos meses — confesó Anna por lo que la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par — mi nombre no es Annabelle Mesonge, es Anna, y soy la segunda princesa de Arandelle. Yo no crecí en el campo, ni me eduqué en una escuela rural, recibí clases en el palacio, con institutrices que mis padres pagaron. Hace casi seis meses escapé del castillo, porque ya no quería vivir allí, en aquel momento, consideré que aquella era mi única oportunidad, y para ser honesta, pese a que extraño mucho a mi hermana mayor, estos han sido los días más felices de mi vida — concluyó la chica. Claude solo bufó a manera de respuesta.

— ¿Crees que no lo sabía? — intervino la mujer suspicazmente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Anna quien observó a los demás presentes por encima del hombro los que se veían tan sorprendidos cómo ella.

— Annabelle, perdón, quiero decir, Anna. Llegaste a mi diciendo que eras una campesina, que habla tres idiomas, toca no sé cuantos instrumentos y escribe con la caligrafía y la gramática de una princesa, y que, además, conoce el protocolo de las cortes a la perfección. Querida, de inmediato supe que había algo raro en ti — comenzó Claude.

— Después, un día vi tu forma de escribir en uno de los manuscritos de Daniel, y me di cuenta que era la misma de tu carta de presentación, al principio, pensé que la habías falsificado, por lo que contemplé la idea de despedirte. Sin embargo, recordé que tenía sello real, solo un miembro de la familia real de Arandelle tiene tal cosa. Adicionalmente, le dijiste a Julia que te tu hermana se llamaba Elisa, lo cual suena bastante similar a "Elsa" que es cómo se llama la reina ¿o me equivoco? Quien por coincidencia, tiene la misma costumbre de encerrarse en su habitación, una manía que tanta fama le ha traído — insinuó la mujer quien sonreía astutamente.

— Ah, lo olvidaba, tu descripción encaja perfectamente con la de la segunda princesa de Arandelle, quien, según escuché del Baron de Munchen, que por cierto fue a la coronación, luce idéntica a ti, tanto, que aquel hombre me dijo que podría jurar que tú eras su gemela — continuó sarcásticamente Claude.

— ¿El fue a la coronación? Lo había olvidado — comentó Anna.

— Yo también — intervino Hans intrigado.

— Sí. Pero, al principio yo pensé que me había vuelto loca, que estaba inventando tontas teorías de la nada, que era imposible que una princesa viviera bajo mi mismo techo, y que además fuera la niñera de mis hijos, pero todo estalló cuando vi la reacción del príncipe Hans al conocerte, era obvio que algo extraño sucedía — finalizó Claude.

— Pero… — murmuró Florian confundido — si lo sabía, ¿Por qué no dijo nada? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Señor, con todo respeto, ¿usted tiene hijos? — contrainterrogó Claude.

— No, no señora, ese es exactamente el problema — comentó Florian.

— Bien, entonces, no se imagina lo que es tener que cambiar de niñera siete veces en dos meses, todo, porque las pobres mujeres no los soportan, y finalmente encontrar una que no parece estar a punto de perder la cordura después de dos semanas— aseguró.

— Oh — se limitó a responder el príncipe.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer? — intervino Anna prevenida, mientras que Claude fruncía el seño.

— La llevaré conmigo a Malengrad — respondió Florian fríamente.

— ¡No! ¡No voy a ir! — se negó Anna quien trató de salir corriendo por la puerta, sin embargo, fue rápidamente retenida por Florian quien la aprendió fuertemente.

— ¡Guardias! — gritó Florian. Casi al tiempo de que él príncipe dio la orden, entraron al salón cinco hombres fuertemente armados.

— Anna, no sea egoísta, ¿hay niños en esta casa, no es cierto? — preguntó el príncipe sosteniéndola firmemente con sus brazos, en tanto dejaba en el aire una peligrosa insinuación que hizo que Claude se pusiera de pie, preparada para correr hacía sus hijos de ser necesario.

— No se atrevería… — dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos.

— Oh, sí , si me atrevería, no tiene la menor idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para lograr encontrarla, en este punto, haría lo que fuese necesario — murmuró profundamente el príncipe, por lo que Anna se alejó ligeramente de él mirándolo horrorizada.

— Bien, en ese caso, creo que es hora de irnos — intervino Hans, quien se puso alegremente de pie, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y la tomó fuertemente del brazo. — Di tu último adiós a esta casa, princesa — comentó el príncipe antes de halarla fuera de la habitación en donde encontró a Sandrine, quien los miraba estupefacta en compañía de los tres hijos de Claude.

— Annbelle… — murmuró Sandrine.

— Señorita Annabelle — llamó Daniel, el hijo mayor — ¿a dónde va? — preguntó.

— No se vaya señorita Annabelle — pidió Julia.

— Lo lamento, pero la necesitamos en otra parte, niños, pero no se preocupen, su mamá les conseguirá otra niñera— dijo arrogantemente Hans.

— Suéltame, déjame despedirme — pidió la princesa en voz baja.

— No— respondió Hans burlonamente, quien aparentemente estaba disfrutando con todo lo que la hacía pasar.

— Déjela Westergard — intervino el príncipe Florian, por lo que finalmente Hans la soltó.

Anna se despidió de cada uno de los niños en medio de lagrimas y de Sandrine con un gran abrazo mientras se disculpaba por haberla engañado, sin embargo, la chica no parecía enojada, tan solo le contestó que le deseaba lo mejor, y antes de separarse de ella murmuró en su oído: "_no te preocupes, yo le avisaré_" susurró, por lo que la princesa entendió de inmediato que ella hablaba de Kristoff.

— Gracias por todo Sandrine — contestó Anna dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a una de sus primeras amigas, quien aún no tenía la seguridad sí la volvería a ver.

— Suficiente, vámonos de aquí —dijo Hans irritado en tanto la tomaba del brazo y la halaba hacía la entrada de la casa.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Anna alarmada cuando estaban en el jardín, a mitad de camino al portón principal— mi sello real, tengo que recuperar mi sello real. Hans, tu sabes bien que es casi el equivalente a la firma de un noble, no quiero imaginar qué pasaría si llegase a caer en malas manos, podrían firmar toda clase de documentos y decir que un miembro de la familia real de Arandelle los firmó — lloró la chica por lo que Hans se la quedó mirando con el seño fruncido.

— ¿En dónde está? — preguntó el príncipe.

— En mi habitación, en el tercer cajón de mi armario — respondió suavemente Anna.

— Está bien, ve rápidamente por él, pero si te llegas a tardar más de cinco minutos, te prometo que lo lamentarás — la amenazó Hans, quien después la dejó ir.

— Gracias — murmuró Anna al tiempo que corría hacía la casa, pero, antes que pudiera entrar nuevamente, Florian la tomó firmemente por los hombros.

— Ni siquiera lo intente Anna, a mí no me puede engañar tan fácilmente, no volveré a caer en una de las tretas que usted y su hermana suelen utilizar para obtener lo que quieren — respondió firmemente antes de tomarla por el brazo de la misma manera que lo hizo Hans segundos antes.

Anna subió al carruaje, seguida por Hans, pero Florian se detuvo por unos instantes, y sin ninguna explicación, volvió a la casa. Por lo que él príncipe de las Islas del sur se sentó junto a ella, se acercó y tomó su rodilla, en lo que Anna sabía que era un intento por hacerla sentir completamente miserable.

— Te lo dije, las cosas no quedarían así — comentó Hans. — Y cómo descubrí que tenías una verdadera razón para querer alejarte de Florian, me pregunté: ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? — murmuró venenosamente, mientras que Anna se concentraba en mirar al lado contrario al que se encontraba el príncipe.

— No entiendo, pensé que Florian era enemigo de las Islas del Sur, no entiendo porque estás ayudándolo — respondió la chica sin dignarse a brindarle una mirada..

— Florian llegó a las Islas del Sur hace unas semanas, todo en un secreto absoluto. Honestamente, no sé que le hizo nuestra _amada _reina Elsa, pero creo que lo irritó mucho, tanto, que llegó aquí ofreciéndole una tregua a las Islas del Sur, y planteando un novedoso plan: unirse para tomar Arandelle — dijo Hans casi con sorna.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Anna alarmada en tanto se volteaba a verlo a los ojos.

— Sí querida, eso fue hace… unas dos semanas, sí, unas dos semanas — dudó Hans. — por supuesto, no pensé que todo el asunto fuera importante, después de todo, Florian ni siquiera quería dejar que los diarios se enterarán — comentó casualmente.

— Pero, sí se supone que llegó hace dos semanas, ¿Por qué vino por mí hasta ahora? — volvió a preguntar la princesa confundida.

— Ese es el punto, porque es irónico pensar que todo este tiempo tú has estado en mis manos, sujeta a lo que yo quisiera hacer contigo, mucho más de lo que habías pensado— insinuó venenosamente — pero cómo lidiar contigo es completamente imposible, pensé que debía poner fin a todo tu juego y decirle justo donde estabas.

Anna se quedó mirando a Hans por unos instantes, simplemente, no entendía cuál era su problema, y la razón para que tuviera esa perversa fijación a hacerla sentir miserable, después de todo, el asunto ocasionado por el invierno de Elsa quedó en el pasado, y el logró huir sin casi ninguna consecuencia, pero, aún así, parecía que él quisiera dañarla lo más posible, en especial en aquellos momentos en las que la veía más feliz.

— Tú me tienes envidia… — murmuró Anna casi contemplativamente, cómo si hubiese tenido una revelación. De inmediato, Hans retiró la mano de su rodilla y se alejó levemente de ella.

— ¡Ha! Envidia, que ridículo, linda, te recuerdo que tú no eres nadie, tan solo el remplazo de tu hermana, pero, en cambio yo soy…

— Sí, sí, ya sé que eres el _gran almirante_ de las Islas del Sur — dijo irónicamente Anna mientras rodaba los ojos — pero, dime, aparte de ese título que tu familia compró para ti ¿Qué mas tienes? — preguntó la chica por lo que Hans le dedicó una mirada extraña, casi como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no necesito más— se burló Hans, pero aquello no la convenció.

— Hans… — empezó Anna, pero fue interrumpida por Florian quien entró al carruaje.

— Anna, venga para acá — indicándole que se sentara con él, en la silla al otro lado del carruaje — no quiero más crueldad innecesaria en mi nombre — dijo refiriéndose a Hans.

— Quítese la cofia y el delantal, de seguro llamará la atención si la gente ve a una mucama con los príncipes de las Islas del Sur y Malengrad — comentó casualmente, por lo que Anna procedió a hacer lo que él le ordenó en tanto el carruaje seguía su marcha.

— Tome — dijo Florian estirando su mano, Anna observó lo que el príncipe le ofrecía y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su sello real.

— Gracias — respondió suavemente Anna mientras lo tomaba mientras que él le dedicaba una débil sonrisa.

— No se preocupe, su equipaje estará en el barco en cuanto lleguemos al puerto — comentó Florian antes de quedarse en un incómodo silencio.

— Oh que bien, de seguro harán una linda pareja cuando se casen — se burlo Hans de repente.

— ¡Eres un miserable envidioso! — comenzó Anna fuertemente al tiempo que él también le gritaba:

— Serás estúpida, niñita ridi…

— ¡Suficiente! — Bramó Florian, quien después, procedió a frotarse las sienes irritado — sabía que debía traer mi propio carruaje, jamás volveré a compartir carruaje con nadie— comentó entre dientes.

— Oh por favor Florian, de seguro que no es tan irritante como parece, te sorprenderías cuantas cosas tienes en común con Anna, los dos comparten ese extraño gusto por los plebeyos — sugirió maliciosamente Hans mientras que Anna y Florían se miraban el uno al otro sin entender lo que decía el príncipe.

— Anna tenía un novio ¿lo sabías? — preguntó, pero nadie le respondió — y respecto a ti, yo aún recuerdo el escándalo de hace años.

— Westergard, este no es el lugar ni el momento — intervino Florian.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

— Oh verás, te contaré, hace años, cuando tu prometido era más joven, se casó con una criada, fue un escándalo, después de todo, era el heredero al trono. Por supuesto, su papi no lo tomó bien, es más, pagó una cifra astronómica para obtener el divorcio, y cuando finalmente lo hizo ¿a que no adivinas que pasó? — la interrogó Hans haciendo una pausa en lo que Anna supuso que se trataba de un intento por irritar a Florian, quien tan solo dejó salir una exhalación para expresar su resignación.

— El sujeto se volcó a todos y cada uno de los bares de la capital de Malengrad, aún recuerdo esa época, yo tan solo estaba en la academia militar, y tuve que acompañar al pobre Dominic a buscar a su hermano mayor en los fumaderos clandestinos de opio del lugar, ¿lo recuerdas Florian? — dijo Hans venenosamente. Pero el príncipe no respondió, tan solo se quedó con la vista perdida en el vacío, mientras que Anna le dedicaba una mirada cargada de tristeza.

— Lamento que tuviera que dejar a quien usted realmente quiere por mi culpa, Anna, le prometo que haré lo que pueda por hacerla feliz — comentó Florian de repente, por lo que ella le dedico una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias — susurró Anna, a lo que Florian respondió con otra sonrisa. Por lo que al no obtener el efecto deseado, Hans decidió quedarse en silencio.

Finalmente, y tras lo que a Anna le pareció uno de los viajes más largos e irritantes de su vida, llegaron al puerto, en donde Florian la dejó al cuidado de Hans y toda su guardia, en tanto que él se encargaba del barco y del poco equipaje de Anna. Mientras el regente se ocupaba de aquello, el príncipe de las Islas del sur y la chica se sentaron en silencio en un pequeño y destartalado restaurante del puerto, el cual estaba completamente vacío, mientras compartían un incómodo silencio y veían un par de tartaletas y café enfriarse frente a ellos.

— Yo de ti, comería algo, debes tener el estomago vacío, y si subes al barco en ese estado, de seguro te enfermarás— comentó Hans quien le dio un sorbo a su café, y después tomó el primer trozo de tartaleta.

— Gracias por tu preocupación — contestó secamente, quien también tomó un bocado de su postre.

— Hans… — comenzó Anna nuevamente tras terminar la tartaleta — ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, yo pronto hubiera dejado las Islas del Sur, y no tendríamos que vernos en el futuro ¿Por qué te es tan difícil dejarme en paz?

— Porque me la debías, ya te lo dije, tú ni te imaginas todo lo que pasé cuando llegué a las Islas del Sur tras la coronación de tu hermana — comentó casualmente pero sin mirarla a los ojos, lo que le hizo concluir a Anna que había algo que no encajaba en aquella explicación.

— Cuando nos conocimos, los dos nos dimos cuenta de inmediato de cuan parecidas eran nuestras historias, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Anna, pero el príncipe aún no la miraba a los ojos — tú eres el treceavo príncipe, y yo la segunda; tus hermanos te ignoraban, y a mí también; nadie esperaba nada de ti, y de mi… bueno, de eso ni hablar. Y aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando me encerraste para que me congelara, me pregunté, porque me dijiste todo aquello, en realidad, aún lo hago, pues fuiste realmente hiriente. "O_h, Anna ojala hubiera una persona aquí que te amara_" _" tú no eres rival para Elsa" _los dos sabemos que significaba esto último: que yo nunca sería tan buena como mi hermana, y también sabemos, que en aquel tiempo, eso era lo que más me dolía — insinuó la chica, mientras que Hans seguía comiendo su tartaleta y bebiendo su café.

— Aquello me pareció extraño,¿ Por qué una persona tan calculadora y fría como tú, que se había tomado tanto tiempo y cuidado en montar ese plan, iba a sentir la necesidad de aplastarme y humillarme así? pues a mí no me parecía que tú fueras de los que acude a la crueldad sin razón alguna, más bien, pareces que eres de los que no hace nada, absolutamente nada, si no le trae beneficio —afirmó la chica firmemente — entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste todo aquello? Ahora entiendo la razón, porque, de alguna extraña manera, tú te reflejas en mi ¿no es verdad? Pero tú no puedes soportar que una persona, a la que tú consideraste como tu igual, sea feliz, porque tú no lo eres. Solo eres un envidioso, que sabe que está completamente vacío, no tienes a nadie, mientras que yo sí lo hago, y tú no puedes soportarlo, ya que lo único que tienes es esa imagen "perfecta" que todos ven, pero nuevamente, los dos sabemos, que sin ella quedarías en la nada. — concluyó Anna.

De repente, y a una velocidad que la aturdió, Hans se levantó de su silla y la empujó bruscamente hacía la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella, sosteniéndola por la mandíbula.

— Te diré que otra cosa tú tienes que yo no, princesa — comenzó Hans entre dientes — tú tienes ese prometido tuyo, ese mismo, que dentro de un par de minutos te pondrá en un barco a Malengrad, y espero que seas muy feliz con tu megalomaniaco y adicto esposo, Anna. — siguió el príncipe quien murmuraba furioso. Finalmente, Hans la soltó, y la chica entendió que había dado justo en el blanco.

— Tratare — respondió Anna antes de que Hans pudiera salir del restaurante.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó este.

— Trataré de ser feliz. Florian no es cruel conmigo, él parece alguien razonable, e incluso podría decirse que es bien parecido, yo podría tratar de quererlo, ¿y por qué no? tratar de hacer que él me quisiera — dijo Anna, por lo que Hans la miró como si con estas palabras le hubiera dado una bofetada.

— Él no lo hará — aseguró Hans.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — preguntó la chica.

— Ya son suficientes tonterías, es hora de volver — concluyó Hans antes de tomarla por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia afuera.

Florian no tardó en regresar, anunciando que finalmente tenía todo preparado para el viaje, por lo que tras dedicarle un frio gesto a Hans se despidió de él y se preparó para viajar nuevamente, esta vez, con rumbo a Malengrad.

— Es toda tuya, desde ahora es tu problema — dijo Hans empujándola de tal forma que Florian tuvo que sostenerla ya que Anna iba directamente hacía el piso — pero te lo advierto, es bastante hábil usando cuchillos y cualquier clase de objeto contundente, puede causar mucho daño, sin mencionar, que tiene ese poderoso gancho que es capaz de romperte la nariz y tirarte por la borda de un barco con un solo golpe — comentó sarcásticamente el príncipe.

— ¿Anna? — preguntó Florian sorprendido.

— Si, así es, ella no es tan inofensiva como parece, no olvides tomarla en serio. — advirtió Hans antes de marcharse definitivamente.

.

.

.

Kristoff caminó pesadamente por el parque en la calle Girasol, justo en frente en donde vivía y trabajaba una de las amigas de Anna. Mientras que la esperaba, el sol aún alumbraba al final de la tarde al tiempo que él se dejaba caer en una de las bancas del parque. Sin embargo, pasó cerca de una hora sin que ella apareciera, finalmente, llegó la noche, y la princesa aún seguía sin presentarse.

En aquel momento, un incómodo pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Kristoff, ¿sería posible que ella lo hubiera abandonado? Después de todo, Anna ya lo engañó una vez. O tal vez, algo le pasó, ¿y si ella se encontraba en peligro? El recolector de hielo se levantó de la banca del parque dispuesto a ir a la casa en donde la princesa trabajaba, pues sí ella no se presentaba, él iría a buscarla y obtendría respuestas así fuera por las malas.

— Pss… Kristoff — llamó una voz desde la oscuridad de la arboleda de aquel parque, por lo que el muchacho caminó lentamente hacía la persona que se escondía en detrás de un tronco.

— Ven, soy yo, Amelia— le indicó la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el muchacho susurrando de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía, en tanto se escondía detrás del tronco.

— No me digas que no sabes nada— sugirió la chica.

— No, ¿a qué te refieres? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Adrian, Sandrine y yo te hemos buscado todo el día, la guardia real te ha buscado todo el día, ¡estás en serios problemas Kristoff! — exclamó la chica alarmada.

— ¿Qué, porque? Renuncié a mi trabajo, y fui a comprar unos víveres al mercado — le explicó al muchacho.

—Esta mañana, mientras desayunaba en la panadería de Adrian, llegó Sandrine completamente frenética, nos dijo que teníamos que avisarte, algo terrible sucedió. Al parecer, los príncipes de las Islas del Sur y Malengrad aparecieron al amanecer en la casa de la señora Dummont, diciendo que Annabelle en realidad era…

— La princesa Anna de Arandelle — concluyó Kristoff.

— ¿Tu lo sabías? — preguntó Amelia alarmada.

— Sí, ¿Por qué crees que estaba buscándola?

— O sea, que su hermana, la reina Elsa de Arandelle te envió —murmuró la chica — por eso era que ella no estaba contenta de verte — comentó Amelia uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

— No, Elsa no me envió, Anna escapó hace unos meses, ella odiaba la vida en el palacio, pero yo vine porque quería verla nuevamente, pero, eso no es importante ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — le explicó Kristoff

— Ya te lo dije, los príncipes de las Islas del Sur y Malengrad se la llevaron por la fuerza — le narró nuevamente Amelia.

— Florian de Malengrad… — murmuró Kristoff, para quien aquel nombre no era más que un molesto imprevisto, no se imaginó que aquel hombre llegara a convertirse en semejante amenaza.

— Al parecer, dijeron que se la llevarían a Malengrad— terminó Amelia.

— Debo ir por mis cosas, iré por ella enseguida— asintió Kristoff

— ¡No! — lo detuvo Amelia — no puedes ir a la panadería de Adrian, desde el medio día el príncipe Hans llegó acompañado de sus guardias y los miembros de la prensa, al parecer, quieren arrestarte — le comentó. Kristoff crujió los dientes, pues era obvio que el príncipe no solo quería arrestarlo, sino que además quería hacerlo tan público como fuese posible para que Anna se enterara, así ella estuviera en Malengrad.

— Miserable… — murmuró el recolector de hielo— no importa, iré de inmediato al puerto y tomaré un barco a Malengrad.

— En ese caso, nosotras te ayudaremos a comprar el tiquete. Adrian tomó precauciones, y sacó tus cosas antes de que los guardias llegaran, la señora Claude es muy astuta, ella anticipó que tratarían de arrestarte y que probablemente te acusarían por secuestrar a Anna, ahora están escondidas en su casa— comentó la chica.

— Se los agradezco mucho, pero, no tienen porque ayudarme, tan solo las meteré en problemas— comentó la institutriz.

— No, tú tienes que venir conmigo, nosotras nos esforzamos mucho para conseguir ese dinero, así que lo recibirás y ayudaras a Anna con él — dijo la chica quien patinó al mencionar el verdadero nombre de la princesa.

Kristoff siguió a Amelia hasta la casa de Claude, en donde pudo recoger sus cosas, al tiempo que lo esperaban todas las amigas de Anna, quienes no dudaron en exigirle la historia completa, Kristoff no sabía bien por donde debía comenzar, así que empezó desde que la vio por primera vez en el palacio el día de la coronación y avanzó pacientemente hasta que llegó al presente día.

— Vaya… — empezó Sandrine abriendo los ojos de par en par — así que todas esas historias acerca de la "malvada reina de las nieves" son tan solo inventos del príncipe Hans.

— No del todo — intervino Amelia— recuerda que yo tuve que inmigrar aquí por cortesía de la Reina de Arandelle, ella nos sepultó en nieve por casi dos semanas, no fue mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para dañar todos los cultivos y llevar al país a la peor recesión en años — comentó la chica.

— Amelia, te juro ella que no lo hizo intencionalmente, Elsa solo es una persona con muchos problemas— trató de excusarla el muchacho.

— ¿A mí que me importan sus problemas?, ¿a las personas de la aldea en donde yo vivía qué les importan sus problemas? — preguntó molesta — debiste haberlo visto Kristoff, todos en Lindemberg nos moríamos de hambre, la comida costaba cuatro veces su precio, así que no me digas que ella tenía problemas, cuando yo y el resto de mis vecinos vimos cómo morían varios enfermos en el pueblo solo porque la nieve hacía imposible llevarlos al hospital de Bert — Gritó.

— Amelia… — suspiró Adrian.

— Pero eso no importa, lo que yo piense de la reina es otro asunto. Anna no solo es su hermana, ella es mi amiga, y sí tu eres la clave para mantenerla a salvo, yo te ayudaré. — comentó la chica mientras que sacaba un par de billetes y los dejaba en la mesa de té en el centro del salón.

— Yo también te ayudare — agregó Claude imitándola.

— Y yo — dijeron Sandrine y Adrian en tanto también le daban el dinero.

— En serio, esto no es necesario, yo pensaba… — comenzó Kristoff, pero fue interrumpido por Claude.

— Acéptalo, por favor, es lo único que podemos hacer por ella— empezó la mujer — pero antes de que partieras, me gustaría que escribieras a la reina, si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría saber exactamente qué le sucedió a mi hermana menor— dijo la mujer.

— Tienes razón, así lo haré — aceptó Kristoff, quien rápidamente escribió una carta para Elsa y la dejó con Claude para que esta la mandara en el correo del día siguiente. Después, el chico partió en medio de la oscuridad de la noche hacía el más grande puerto de las Islas del Sur, en donde tomó el primer barco a Malengrad sin saber que le depararía el futuro.

.

.

.

En el mar abierto, ya era pasada la media noche, y Anna seguía sentada en la borda del barco, mientras se arrinconaba contra uno de sus extremos con las rodillas fuertemente apretadas contra el pecho, en un vano intento por protegerse del frio. La princesa se negaba a volver al interior de la cabina, sabía que era estúpido, y que probablemente , lo único que ganaría de todo aquello era un terrible resfriado, pero no quería enfrentarse a Florian. Sin embargo, él pensó exactamente lo contrario, ya que el sonido de sus botas sobre la madera del barco la alertó.

— Anna, ya es suficiente, entre a la cabina, se va a congelar — dijo Florian en tanto ponía sus manos en su cintura, pero, la princesa no quiso contestar.

— Anna — llamó nuevamente Florian.

— ¿Es verdad lo que Hans me dijo? — preguntó Anna mirándolo completamente pálida y con los ojos vidriosos — ¿es verdad que usted piensa unirse con las Islas del Sur para atacar Arandelle? — exhaló la chica.

— Si — respondió Florian quien se veía obviamente incomodo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Anna.

— Porque Arandelle es pequeño, no tiene una gran fuerza militar, y la reina tampoco cuenta con el apoyo de sus súbditos, puede que ella haya formado lazos con otros países, pero aún no es suficiente — contestó el príncipe, por lo que Anna dejó salir un ligero sollozo.

— ¿Y mi hermana, que piensa hacer con ella? — lo interrogó Anna mirándolo a los ojos, por lo que él se agachó y se puso a su altura.

— Si logramos hallar una forma para controlar sus poderes, podremos ponerla en un decoroso arresto domiciliario, probablemente en el palacio de verano que su familia, aquel que poseen en el bosque. No tiene que ser algo incómodo para ella — dijo amablemente Florian.

— ¿Y si no logran controlar sus poderes? — preguntó Anna temerosa, pero el regente no contestó nada, tan solo se quedo en silencio y se mordió el labio, lo cual, fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

— Aléjese de mí — dijo Anna con voz temblorosa.

— Anna —empezó nuevamente Florian mientras le tomaba el hombro — por favor, entiéndame, así es la política es necesario que comprenda…

— ¡Suélteme! — repitió Anna mientras que bruscamente apartaba su hombro de su mano.

Anna no volvió esa noche a su camarote por su propia voluntad, tan solo se encontró a sí misma en su cama al día siguiente, por lo que supuso que Florian debió haberla llevado allí tras verla quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, no fue sino tras tres semanas más que finalmente desembarcaron en Malengrad.

Al llegar, Anna se dio cuenta de que era mucho más moderno que el de Arandelle, el cual, había sido construido en el Medioevo. En contraste, este, se veía tan solo de finales del siglo anterior, lleno de brillantes candelabros, espejos decorados y muebles decadentes, muy diferente a la adusta y práctica moda vikinga que se prefería en su país natal. Anna quedó maravillada por la opulencia del lugar, sin embargo, nada fue tan impresionante como su habitación.

— La mandé redecorar especialmente para usted — dijo Florian mientras le mostraba el lugar.

— Es hermoso — dijo Anna mirando las ventanas — pero tiene barrotes — concluyó la chica irónicamente.

— Si… sobre eso, estoy al tanto de que usted escapó del palacio de Arandelle, así que quería evitar que lo mismo sucediera aquí — comentó Florian visiblemente incómodo, en tanto Anna caminaba a la ventana y tomaba los barrotes con ambas manos.

— Por su puesto — comentó Anna.

— Bien… creo que será mejor que me vaya — murmuró Florian.

— Sí, eso será lo mejor— asintió la chica quien ya quería deshacerse de la presencia del príncipe, que por su parte, tan solo asintió y dejó la habitación sin otra palabra.

.

.

.

A un mes de su llegada a Arandelle, Elsa miró su reflejo en el espejo de su oficina, y sonrió, pues, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no vio en él a una chica con poderes, tan solo vio a "Elsa", la misma que varios meses antes emprendió un viaje para vencer sus miedos, que decidió que podía cambiar y convertirse mejor reina. Su éxito no era asunto de magia, era puro simple esfuerzo, dedicación y enfrentar sus problemas con la frente en alto , algo que la reina sabía muy bien que nunca hizo como debía.

Sin embargo, Elsa estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que la presencia de Petra no le había hecho bien, probablemente, ella necesitaba a alguien que la obligara a levantarse y hacer las cosas, forzándola a que no se quedara tan solo quejándose y llorando por lo difícil que era vivir con sus poderes. No obstante, no era fácil, a decir verdad, todos los días eran una lucha consigo misma. Todo el tiempo, la reina se tenía que repetir una y otra vez que debía pararse, moverse y hacer las cosas, no importaba lo mucho que la asustaran o lo difíciles que fueran, nadie más las iba a hacer por ella. No obstante, cada victoria era un estimulo para seguir, para enfrentarse al día con un poco menos de miedo.

La semana pasada, Petra la había arrastrado por los condados más afectados por el invierno, "_su invierno_", con el fin de darle un poco más de popularidad. Sobra decir que la reacción no fue del todo positiva, es más, en algunos pueblos tuvo que llevar la guardia real, ya que una parte de sus súbditos parecían dispuestos a comenzar a tirarle tomates podridos en cualquier momento.

— _Vaya, sin duda los ánimos están mucho más calmados que hace un par de meses, la gente agradece que usted hubiera firmado esos nuevos tratados comerciales_ — dijo en aquel entonces el gobernador de un pueblo especialmente violento con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, por lo que Elsa se frotó el cuello entendiendo por primera vez lo cerca que pudo haber estado de una rebelión que la mandara a ella y a su querida hermana a la guillotina.

— Su Majestad — llamó Kai al otro lado de la puerta — tengo una carta para usted, ¿puedo entrar? — preguntó.

— Sí, por favor siga — asintió la chica.

— Su Majestad, según las estampillas, esta carta viene de las Islas del Sur — comentó el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible… pero que extraño, no tiene remitente— dijo Elsa mientras revisaba el sobre atentamente. — Kai, por favor déjame sola, quiero leerla con más calma — le pidió la reina en tanto tomaba el destapa sobres sobre su escritorio.

Mientras tanto, Petra se encontraba la habitación de Elsa revisando una y otra vez el armario de la reina, buscando en él piezas de ropa que la hicieran ver más sencilla, no cómo la aristócrata que en realidad era, sino que le ayudarán a tener un poco más de empatía con su pueblo, que lentamente dejaba de aborrecerla como lo hacían cuando la mujer llegó a aquel reino.

— Oh mi querida Daniele, debes aprender que hay ocasiones en la vida en las que no es suficiente "ser", también debes "parecer" — le comentó casualmente la asesora de gobierno a la mucama mientras pasaba una y otra vez por los ganchos de ropa de aquel armario.

— O sea… que reina debe tener la imagen correcta — Exclamó la chica emocionada por haber entendido una de las insinuaciones de la institutriz.

—Exacto — asintió Petra contenta, pero, se sobresaltó al oír un profundo grito de mujer que corto el silencio, de inmediato, la mujer entendió que se trataba de la reina por lo que se dirigió a toda velocidad a su estudio.

— Su Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó mientras se abría camino a la oficina de Elsa entre los guardias que miraban estupefactos el espectáculo que brindaba la reina. Petra nunca había visto una cosa como aquella, se trataba de una nevada al interior de esas cuatro paredes, y era tan espesa, que ya había llegado a cubrir gran parte del escritorio y el suelo.

— Váyanse — les ordenó Petra a los guardias, tras lo que cerró la puerta quedándose sola con la reina.

— Él la tiene Petra, él se la llevó — lloró la reina mientras estrujaba una pieza de papel entre sus manos — Florián tiene a mi hermana, esta carta me la envió Kristoff, el pretendiente de mi hermana, él fue a buscarla, pero uno de los príncipes del las Islas del Sur le dijo donde se escondía. ¡La tiene desde hace tres semanas! Quien sabe que más ha debido hacerle, ¿Qué tal si está sufriendo? ¿O si está encerrada en un calabozo? — preguntó Elsa desesperada mientras le pasaba la carta a Petra. La mujer leyó atentamente el mensaje, lo bajo y miró a la reina a los ojos.

— Esto es muy grave su majestad, no solo significa que su hermana está en peligro, también significa que las dos grandes potencias han hecho una tregua y eso quiere decir…

— Guerra — completó Elsa mientras la miraba a los ojos. — mandaré tropas a Bert, y a lo largo de la frontera con Malengrad, estoy segura de que ese es el sitio que Florian atacará primero, después de todo, esos eran los territorios por los que él quería casarse con Anna.

— Puede ser, reconoció Petra, pero también está la posibilidad de que Florian decida jugar sucio. Su Majestad, yo lo conocí hace tiempo, y él es un gran estratega. — concluyó la mujer.

— Pues bien, no estoy segura de cuál será su estrategia, así que enviaré tropas a lo largo de la frontera, pero me concentraré en Bert — afirmó Elsa — Petra, cite a concejo de guerra, tengo que discutir este asunto con todos mis ministros, y con mis generales, debemos prepararnos para lo peor — ordenó la reina con voz profunda.

.

.

.

.

Dos meses tras su llegada a Malengrad, Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el palacio, por supuesto, el hecho de que se hubiera acostumbrado, no significaba que fuera feliz, pero que se le iba a hacer.

A menudo, la chica había escuchado la frase ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede que lo consigas, pues bien, Anna por fin tenía la vida de cortesana que siempre quiso, llena de fiestas y una gigantesca corte que la rodeaba las veinticuatro horas del día, pero, ahora la chica no podía creer lo ingenua que había sido al desear aquello. El palacio de Malengrad era muy diferente al de Arandelle, no solo en su aspecto físico, sino también en su funcionamiento, pues, el tátara abuelo de Florian ordenó que los nobles debían vivir en aquel imponente castillo con él, por lo que todo el lugar se sentía como una gigantesca vitrina, un panóptico que daba vueltas alrededor del rey y la reina de turno, mientras que los miembros de aquella corte los observaban como espectadores tratando de obtener favores de sus gobernantes.

Desafortunadamente, cómo el legitimo rey se encontraba encerrado en un manicomio, le correspondía a Florian ocupar su lugar como el centro y la estrella de todo ese circo, y Anna, al ser su prometida, era lo más cercano a una reina, y debía ser su coprotagonista. Por su puesto, la mitad de la corte ya se había presentado ante la chica en medio de pompa y rituales tan antiguos cómo ridículos, que estaban comenzando a colmar la paciencia de la princesa.

— ¿Cómo la has pasado hoy, Anna? — preguntó descuidadamente Florian mientras que tomaba un trago de su té de la tarde.

— Bien — respondió Anna aburrida — primero, me visitó Lady Catherine, después Lod Farewell, después, Lady Jhonas y su esposo, y finalmente Madame D'Avary, todos nos brindan sus saludos y sus buenos deseos para nuestra boda, oh… lo olvidaba, todos esperan que pronto traigamos "_alegría_" al reino con un heredero — comentó Anna irónicamente mientras se dejaba caer descuidadamente en su silla.

— No te mataría dejar de ser tan sarcástica. Deberías alegrarte, hoy llegaron los otros vestidos que encargué para ti, te agradecería si te los probaras — dijo Florian tomando una galleta de la bandeja para acompañar su té.

— ¿Mas vestidos? — preguntó Anna fastidiada — no me malentiendas Florian, adoro los vestidos, como cualquier mujer que se respete, y te agradezco por todas las cosas lindas que me has dado, pero, ¿sería posible tener uno con el que me pudiera mover, o si quiera respirar? — continuó.

— Oh Anna, sé que esto es irritante para ti, después de todo, siempre tuviste mucha libertad, en Arandelle estabas completamente sola e ignorada, y ahora eres el centro de atención, necesito que uses esos vestidos, y que recibas a todos los que vengan a visitarte, recuerda que tu imagen es mi propia imagen, si ellos no te encuentran adecuada, yo seré juzgado severamente por haberte escogido como mi reina, así que es tu deber comportarte como es debido — afirmó Florian quien se levantó de su silla, se ubicó detrás de la de Anna y trató de poner su mano en su mejilla, pero ella se retiró y le dedicó una mirada casi asesina.

— Realmente me desprecias, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Florian.

— En parte, si lo hago, estás destruyendo mi reino, y piensas matar a mi hermana, en parte… no podría hacerlo, tú has sido bueno conmigo, no eres cruel, ni me has obligado a hacer nada que yo no desee — murmuró Anna algo avergonzada por su confesión.

— Desafortunadamente, tú sabes bien que eso último no siempre va a ser así — dijo Florian quien ahora avanzaba hacía la ventana dándole la espalda a Anna. — dentro de un par de meses nos casaremos, y tú debes darme un heredero. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, mi intención no es hacerte miserable, solo quiero que no olvides que aquello es parte vital en un matrimonio real— comentó el príncipe.

— Lo sé — respondió Anna fríamente — créame, no podría olvidarlo ni aunque tratara — concluyó la princesa molesta.

— Cecil — comenzó nuevamente Florian mientras miraba la ventana.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Anna.

— mi primera esposa se llamaba Cecil, la conocí en el barco durante uno de mis viajes cuando yo tenía 18 años, vivimos juntos casi cinco años, pero solo hasta que decidimos casarnos fue que llamamos la atención de papá. Al parecer, no está mal visto si convives con una plebeya tratándola como si no fuera más que un pasatiempo, pero si quieres tener una familia con ella, ahí las cosas cambian, curiosa e hipócrita la moral que tenemos ahora, ¿no lo cree a Anna? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Y desigual, si usted hubiera sido mujer, las cosas hubieran sido mil veces más difíciles — se quejó Anna.

— No lo discuto — aceptó Florian — en todo caso, nos casamos una tarde de mayo, durante la primavera, pensé que podría salirme con la mía, pero papá era demasiado poderoso, pronto comenzaron a cerrarnos las puertas a cuanto país íbamos, creí que podríamos sobrevivir en alguno del continente oriental, usted sabe, hallar una nueva vida, pero pronto la presión fue demasiado para Cecil, y decidimos darnos por vencidos. Así que nos divorciamos — le contó el regente sin mirarla.

— Y la parte de los fumaderos de opio, ¿es eso cierto? — preguntó Anna curiosa.

— Sí, supongo que fue una forma de apaciguar el dolor. Poco después del divorcio, Cecil reapareció, ella tampoco tomó la ruptura muy bien, me propuso que nos fuéramos, que dejáramos Malengrad y comenzáramos una nueva vida en el continente oriental. — prosiguió — pero, para eso tenía que abdicar al trono y dejar a Dominic como el heredero a la corona. Dígame algo Anna ¿a usted le hubiera gustado ser la heredera? — preguntó Florian.

— No lo sé, probablemente si me hubieran educado para ello no me hubiera molestado, pero si Elsa hubiera renunciado… yo no habría podido tomar su puesto es demasiado para mí, aunque hubiera terminado por aceptarlo, después de todo, hace un año, cuando ella huyó a la Montaña del Norte por poco y tengo que hacerlo — respondió Anna.

— Pues bien, Dominic también pensó que era demasiado para él, recuerdo que me rogó que no me fuera, que no le hiciera eso, y simplemente yo cedí. Aquella era la primera cosa que mi hermano menor me pedía, él siempre había permanecido silencioso mientras que yo llevaba todas las ventajas de ser el heredero, mientras que yo huía egoístamente a alguno de mis viajes, dándole la espalda a él y a mis responsabilidades. Después, cuando ocurrió todo lo de Cecil, él fue el único que estuvo junto a mí, justo como lo dijo Westerguard, sacándome de todos los fumaderos clandestinos de opio, pues a él solo le importaba mi bienestar. Fue por eso, que cuando me pidió ese único favor, yo no pude negarme. Estoy seguro de que su hermana me entendería, pero sentí que debía protegerlo — le explicó Florian quien aún miraba la ventana.

— Supongo que usted le pidió lo mismo a su hermana, y fue por eso que ella regresó a Arandelle y lo descongeló ¿ no es verdad? — agregó el príncipe.

— No, en realidad no ocurrió así. Bueno… sí fui tras ella, y le pedí que volviera, pero ella no quiso hacerlo, aún no podía controlar sus poderes, fue Hans quien la forzó a regresar, él la llevó inconsciente a Arandelle, y después trató de matarla — dijo la princesa con la mayor amargura en las últimas cuatro palabras — pero no logró hacerlo…

— Porque usted se interpuso entre su hermana y la espada — completó Florian — mi embajador estaba en la torre de su castillo cuando eso sucedió, él lo vio todo y me lo contó— dijo el regente quien se dio la vuelta y regreso a su silla frente a Anna — entonces, déjeme adivinar, usted le pidió a su hermana que no la dejara casarse conmigo, y por eso, contra todo pronóstico posible, ella dejó su castillo por meses, viajó por el mundo y me engañó, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó, pero Anna solo se quedó en silencio.

— No voy a mentirle, realmente he llegado a detestar a su hermana, nunca, nadie me había jugado sucio de esa forma, y con una treta tan simple y básica. Pero, la respeto y la entiendo, sé lo que es sentirse responsable por el bienestar de tus hermanos, aún más, cuando siempre los has hecho a un lado sin ninguna explicación — le comentó — no puedo enviarte de vuelta con tu hermana, pero puedo darte algo más sencillo, ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer?, ¿algún pasatiempo que te haga feliz?

— Nunca me permitirías hacer lo que a mí me gusta — dijo la princesa.

— Oh vamos, pruébame Anna — bromeó el príncipe.

— Durante mi tiempo como criada descubrí que a mí me encanta hornear y cocinar — comentó la chica.

— Oh eso es… — comentó Florian contrariado.

— Ya ves, te dije que jamás me dejarías hacerlo — intervino Anna.

— Yo nunca me negué, no pongas palabras en mi boca, es más, te llevaré a las cocinas de inmediato, si es que eso te hace feliz. Pero tengo una única condición — comenzó nuevamente Florian.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Anna.

— Lo harás solo al caer la tarde, cuando los miembros de la corte comiencen a retirarse a sus habitaciones, quiero que llames la menor atención posible — dijo el príncipe.

— Bien, lo haré, lo haré — asintió Anna sonriente — gracias, gracias, gracias — chilló al tiempo que le deba un gran abrazo a lo que él respondió sorprendido.

— ¡Ha! Nunca te había visto tan contenta — comentó Florian con una sonrisa.

— Te prometo que te traeré galletas — dijo la chica.

— No te preocupes, a mí no me gusta el dulce — intervino Florian.

— Eso no es cierto, mira nada más, te comiste toda la bandeja tu solo — dijo la chica indicándole que el plato de galletas estaba ahora vacio.

— No es posible, tú has debido comer también— dijo Florian contrariado mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

— No— negó Anna.

— Oh no… — murmuró Florian frotándose su barriga la que él sabía que se volvía más prominente con el pasar del tiempo — bueno, no importa, te llevaré a las cocinas y te presentaré al personal — comentó resignado el regente mientras se levantaba, y ponía su brazo galantemente para que Anna lo tomara.

— Gracias — contestó la chica.

Juntos bajaron hasta las cocinas en donde sobra decir que el personal estaba más que sorprendido de verlos, pues no era exactamente común que el heredero al trono hiciera presencia en aquel lugar. Pacientemente, Florian pasó por cada una de las estaciones y consultó el nombre de todos aquellos que trabajaban allí. Por lo que Anna se preguntó si realmente al príncipe tenía la intención de hacer aquello, o probablemente, era tan solo una fachada para parecer más comprensivo y empático ante sus súbditos, o tal vez, un poco de los dos. En todo caso, si lo comparaba con su hermana, era claro que la reina de Arandelle aún tenía mucho que aprender.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? y ¿Qué labores desempeña? — preguntó Florian mientras miraba a un muchacho flacuchento y joven de cabello café —Jacob, yo arreglo los establos señor, comencé a trabajar en el palacio hace un mes, al igual que mi amigo de aquí — dijo señalando a un sujeto rubio y fornido, que al verlo, hizo que Anna abriera sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Florian.

— Kristoff, su Majestad — respondió pretendiendo que no conocía a Anna, por lo que la chica no pudo más que preguntarse qué hacía el recolector de hielo en aquel lugar, y sobre todo, cómo diablos había comenzado a trabajar en el palacio.

— Es un gusto conocerlo Christian — respondió Florian amablemente.

— Kristoff — corrigió Anna en un susurro.

— Kristoff, sí Kristoff, lo lamento mucho, soy muy malo para recordar nombres. Todos los empleados mayores pueden dar fe de ello — bromeó el regente en voz alta por lo que varios de los presentes rieron en compañía de él. Pero, Anna no pudo más que preguntarse si sería verdad que su prometido no era bueno recordando los nombres de su servidumbre, o simplemente, no le interesaba hacerlo.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Joseph, Kristoff… — asintió Anna amablemente, e involuntariamente, le dedicó a este último una sonrisa un poco más diciente que a cualquiera de los presentes, incluyendo a Florian.

— Su alteza — saludó Kristoff a su vez, sin perder su fachada.

— Bien continuemos por acá… — indicó Florian galantemente mientras la halaba con su brazo.

Tras un par de presentaciones más, finalmente acabaron con su visita, y se acordó que si así lo deseaba, Anna podría usar un par de estaciones durante la noche, un poco después de la cena. A decir verdad, a pesar de lo controversial de su decisión, las cocineras parecían encantadas por el interés que mostraba la nueva princesa en sus labores, y Florian parecía aún más "_encantado_" al ver que su prometida ya le hacía adquirir nueva popularidad con sus súbditos, pues sabía claramente que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se difundiera el rumor de que la próxima reina era humilde como ninguna.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kristoff fue llamado a la oficina privada del príncipe regente, por lo que el muchacho caminó lentamente mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que quería de él aquel sujeto. Mientras avanzaba a través de los refinados pasillos, el muchacho recordó su llegada casi dos meses atrás, momento en el que tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo y mandarle una segunda carta a la reina de Arandelle, en la que le pidió más dinero, el que utilizó para comprar a la mitad de los oficiales y funcionarios de contratación, los cuales le dejaron ingresar al palacio cómo uno de los encargados de los establos, sin embargo, solo hasta el día anterior pudo conseguir rencontrarse con Anna.

Kristoff tocó la puerta de la oficina de Florian sintiéndose nervioso como nunca, pues sabía que el príncipe había descubierto su verdadera identidad y la relación que tenía con Anna. Después de todo, si el regente era tan inteligente y perceptivo cómo todo el mundo decía que era, habría podido notar la sonrisa y la suavidad con las que lo había saludado la princesa días antes en la cocina.

— Entre — respondió el príncipe desde adentro, por lo que Kristoff le obedeció y se encontró con que Florian se hallaba sentado en una mesa en la terraza al lado de su oficina, rodeado de setas de flores mientras tomaba su café y descuidadamente leía el periódico, en tanto una mucama le servía jugo de naranja en un vaso.

— Buenos días Majestad — saludó amablemente Kristoff mientras hacía una leve, muy leve reverencia.

— Buenos días… Christopher — contestó el príncipe antes de beber un sorbo de su café y sin siquiera despegar su arrogante mirada del periódico.

— Es Kristoff, majestad— se atrevió a corregirlo el recolector de hielo, por lo que momentáneamente Florian levantó su mirada del periódico y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica, al tiempo que la mucama que sostenía la jarra con jugo de naranja lo miró estupefacta.

— Lo lamento, _Kristoff _— corrigió el príncipe casi sarcásticamente. Y en ese momento, el muchacho entendió que no era precisamente bien visto que un simple trabajador de los establos corrigiera al príncipe regente.

— Su majestad, ¿me mandó llamar? — preguntó el recolector de hielo en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.

— Sí, si lo hice — respondió el regente — Este… Querida — empezó elegantemente dirigiéndose a la mucama de quien había tratado de recordar su nombre , pero no logró hacerlo — ya es suficiente, puedes irte — la despidió sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

— Si su majestad — respondió la niña rápidamente y se fue tras una breve reverencia.

— Ahora que estamos solos iré directamente al punto — empezó Florian sin despegar su atención del periódico— creo que los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo feliz que lucía Anna al conocerte en las cocinas, parece que le simpatizaste mucho ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el príncipe, por lo que Kristoff ahora entendía hacía donde iba todo, al parecer, era una escena de celos común y corriente, probablemente lo amenazaría y le advertiría que se alejara de su princesa si no quería terminar en la horca.

— Señor, yo sí me di cuenta señor, pero yo no, señor…— balbuceó Kristoff, al tiempo que fue interrumpido por Florian quien levantó la mano indicándole que se detuviera. No obstante, el príncipe aún no quitaba la mirada de su periódico, es más, ahora había comenzado a llenar el crucigrama de la última página.

— No te estoy acusando de nada Christian. Yo sé que Anna no me es infiel, pero ese es el punto, verás, ella es muy joven para mí, y podríamos decir que está en contra de su voluntad en Malengrad — comenzó el príncipe.

— ¿En contra de su voluntad? — repitió Kristoff.

— Sí, son solo asuntos de política, tú no lo entenderías — comentó Florian casualmente — el punto es, que he pensado que sí ella tiene algo que la haga más feliz, y que la mantenga entretenida, habrá menos posibilidades de que trate de escapar, y aunque no creo que ella tenga la astucia necesaria para elaborar un complot contra mí, prefiero no correr riesgos innecesarios. En conclusión, me gustaría que tú fueras ese "algo" que la mantuviera entretenida— dijo el príncipe mientras parecía buscar una palabra especialmente complicada en su crucigrama.

— ¿Quiere que me vuelva amigo de la princesa? — preguntó Kristoff sorprendido, por lo que Florian dejó salir una suave risa.

—"Su amigo" — comentó el príncipe — yo había pensado en algo diferente, pero está bien, quédate como su "amigo" sí es que eso cumple el objetivo — dijo irónicamente Florian.

— ¿Usted quiere que yo tenga un romance con ella? — preguntó Kristoff tratando de no sonar tan horrorizado y ofendido cómo se sentía.

— Oh Christopher, ¿es que no es obvio? — preguntó irónicamente mientras seguía llenando su crucigrama — por supuesto, no espero que lo hagas gratuitamente, sobre mi escritorio hay 30.000, podrás tomarlos cuando salgas— indicó. No obstante, Kristoff permaneció callado, simplemente, no sabía que decir ante tal propuesta.

— Vamos, no negarás que la princesa es preciosa, por lo menos para mí lo es, de seguro que a ti te gustará si quiera un poco — comentó informalmente.

— Señor… ella es su prometida, sí yo estuviera comprometido con la princesa no podría imaginar una situación en la que no deseara que ella me quisiera si quiera un poco — afirmó Krsitoff, quien aún pensaba que semejante situación era absurda.

— Ese es el punto Christian — empezó Florian mientras sonreía al encontrar otra palabra de su crucigrama — ella no me quiere, ni si quiera un poco, tan solo me ve como su captor. Yo ya me resigné, pero aún así, la necesito, Anna es convenientemente útil para los intereses de Malengrad, así que sí puedo hallar una razón para que ella no intente dejar este castillo, mejor para mí — concluyó el regente.

— Yo… — trató de comenzar Kristoff.

— Tú harás lo que te digo, porque si no lo aceptas como una propuesta, lo seguirás como una orden — sentenció el príncipe en un tono mucho más profundo y autoritario de lo que Kristoff nunca lo hubiese escuchado utilizar.

— No pretendía negarme, señor — mintió el muchacho — yo haré lo que ordene.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó el príncipe — ahora nos entendemos, así que no olvides tomar tu dinero de la mesa — le indicó el príncipe. Por un momento, Kristoff pensó en decirle que él no quería recibirlo, pero rápidamente, decidió que aquello solo llamaría la atención hacia su comportamiento, y podría ponerlos en evidencia tanto a él como a Anna.

— Si señor, me retiro — contestó el recolector de hielo fríamente al tiempo que hacía una reverencia antes de salir de la terraza y tomar los billetes de la mesa de Florian.

— Oh Christopher— llamó Florian nuevamente, dedicándole la primera mirada real desde que iniciaron su conversación — te agradecería si Anna no llegase tan inexperta a la noche de bodas, realmente odiaría que su primera vez tuviera que ser una experiencia traumática. Entiendo, esto puede ser incómodo para ti, así que te daré algo extra cuando aquello suceda, pero tú debes tener cuidado y no dejar que ella quede embarazada, después de todo, esa es una de las razones por las que está aquí, Anna debe darme herederos— comentó casualmente Florian.

— ¿Entendido? — preguntó casi amenazadoramente al ver que Kristoff no contestaba.

— S-si — tartamudeó el recolector de hielo al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Kristoff atravesó el pasillo en tanto sentía que la mano en la que llevaba el dinero de Florian le ardía, pues simplemente no podía creer el atrevimiento del príncipe. ¿Así era como los veían todos los aristócratas? ¿Simplemente como herramientas, y peones en un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez? No obstante, el recolector de hielo sabía bien que no era el único que debía sentirse ofendido con todo aquello, pues era con los sentimientos de Anna, precisamente, con los que se suponía que tenía que jugar. Su dulce e inocente Anna, quien estaba a salvo en sus manos, pero, de no haber sido él sería otro el encargado de llevar semejante tarea, y el solo pensarlo, lo llenaba de furia, ¿cómo se atrevía el príncipe Florian a exponerla así? .

— Miserable — murmuró Kristoff para sí mismo, mientras pasaba a preguntarse si debía revelarle todo aquello a Anna o no.

Aquella noche, después de la cena, Kristoff esperó a Anna en las cocinas pues sabía que ella haría presencia allí.

— Anna — murmuró Kristoff desde la puerta trasera de la cocina por lo que la chica lo siguió, tomó su mano y juntos caminaron por la oscura arboleda del jardín trasero del palacio hasta que llegaron a las caballerizas.

— Kristoff, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que estaba sucediendo? — preguntó la chica mientras que el recolector de hielo encendía una lámpara de aceite que los iluminaba.

— Tus amigas me dijeron lo pasó, ellas me ayudaron a escapar de los guardias de Hans, él quería arrestarme— le contó Kristoff a Anna.

— Ese miserable… — murmuró Anna resentida.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Bien, Florian planea unirse con las Islas del Sur para atacar Arandelle, pero, aparte de eso, tengo que reconocer que no ha sido cruel conmigo ni me ha lastimado— comentó Anna. Por lo que Kristoff la tomó por los hombros y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

— Estaba tan preocupado, vine al palacio y encontré un trabajo aquí lo más rápido que pude, pero no había tenido suerte en encontrarte, hasta ayer, en que tu y Florian visitaron las cocinas — le narró el muchacho.

— Sí, es una suerte que nos rencontráramos, en cuanto te vi, pensé que no podría disimular — afirmó Anna con una suave sonrisa.

— Ah… bueno, sí, respecto a eso… — balbuceó Kristoff nervioso.

— No me digas que por mi culpa Florian te descubrió — dijo Anna quien después se llevó las manos a su boca completamente aterrada.

— No, pero sería mejor que nos sentáramos, esto puede tardarse un poco — comentó Kristoff mientras la conducía a una viga de paja. Con delicadeza, el recolector de hielo comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió esa mañana con Florian. Y como era de esperarse, ella no lo tomó bien, pues sus hombros decayeron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

— Kristoff… — comenzó Anna tristemente mientras miraba hacia el suelo — ¿tú crees que yo soy la clase de persona que estando comprometida con alguien, lo traicionaría y tendría algo con el primero que apareciera? — preguntó.

— No, yo no lo creo, es más, yo _sé_, por experiencia propia, que no eres ese tipo de persona— comentó sin dejar de mirarla y refiriéndose al hecho de que ella aún seguía comprometida con Hans durante su viaje para encontrar a Elsa, por lo que Anna volteó su rostro en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron.

— Gracias — murmuró Kristoff al tiempo que ella tomaba su mano.

Fue allí cuando Anna entendió el punto de su relación con Kristoff, pues puede que en principio ellos no tuvieren tanto en común como lo hacía con Hans, pero, aquellas eran solo similitudes circunstanciales, lo que compartía con el recolector de hielo era un verdadero entendimiento silencioso, un lazo que los unía y que los llevaba en la misma dirección aún casi sin intentarlo, pues sus valores eran los mismos, sus miedos, dudas y esperanzas. Y si él lo quería, ella estaría allí para enfrentarlos con él cuando lo necesitase. En ese momento, la chica se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios pero se detuvo a centímetros del muchacho.

— Supongo que no quieres hacerlo ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Kristoff quien no parecía ofendido por su repentino cambio de idea — supongo, que tú no quieres jugar su juego, y hacer justo lo que él espera de ti, porque tú y yo estamos por encima de lo que él piensa de nosotros — comentó el chico profundamente refiriéndose a Florian, a lo que Anna asintió lentamente y con la plena seguridad de que el recolector de hielo la había entendido.

— No obstante, podemos seguir encontrándonos aquí, todas las noches ¿verdad? — preguntó Anna ansiosa y deseosa de que él no se negara.

— Por supuesto que sí, nos rencontraremos Anna — asintió levemente Kristoff con una sonrisa.

* * *

hola lectores, como podrán ver por el título de este capítulo, me volvió a pasar lo mismo que me pasó en el segundo y en el tercero, yo quería que este, y el siguiente capítulo fueran uno solo, pero eran demasiados eventos, así que nuevamente tuve que fraccionarlos en dos.

Ahora, les mando un saludo a todos los que me dejaron review, y me agregaron a sus categorias, en especial a aquellos que o dejaron como anónimos, ya que no puedo contestar sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, adiós :D


	7. Juego de Hermanas: Anna

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece**

**NOTA:** este capítulo tiene un par de escenas un poco más subidas de tono de lo que los tengo acostumbrados en este fic, aunque no creo que sea un problema, ( oh no me miren mal, que todos sabemos porque estamos en el mundo del fanfiction ¬_¬… si no me creen pregúntenle a los fans de Naruto, ellos sí que saben cómo es, para ser honesto creo que somos el fandom más pervertido en el mundo de los fandoms) en fin… mientras escribía la escena escuchaba la banda sonora de **Mansfield Park (1999)** los temas "**lovers vows"** y **"introductions**", yo les recomendaría que mientras leen la "escena" los escuchen por You tube, realmente son dos temas muy hermosos y recogen la esencia de lo que quise con el fic. En fin los dejo con el capitulo.

_**[capitulo 7: Juego de Hermanas: Anna]**_

No había nadie en este mundo que se comparara a Anna y Elsa jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro. Anna recordaba que cuando las dos princesas eran pequeñas, en aquel entonces, una de sus niñeras solía hacer un juego que ella llamaba "búsqueda del tesoro". La mucama escondía un objeto, y les correspondía a las dos niñas buscar aquello con las pistas que les diera la mujer.

Normalmente, las dos princesas solían repartirse las tareas, Anna era la mejor a la hora de sacarle información a su niñera, y de conseguir las pistas adecuadas, pero, Elsa era una maestra al unirlo todo para encontrar la respuesta. Una de las cualidades que más admiraba la menor, era la paciencia de la mayor, pues la chica podía esperar por horas, silenciosa y meticulosa hasta que veía el momento adecuado para atacar.

Tal vez, era gracias a este recuerdo que Anna no dudaba que su hermana aún se acordaba de ella, a pesar de que ya había pasado un mes más en Malengrad, y aún no se oían noticias de un ataque de Arandelle, y probablemente, esta era la misma razón, para que la princesa decidiera que aún no era momento oportuno para dejar el castillo, a pesar de lo mucho que se lo pidiera Kristoff, Anna sabía que aún no podía escapar, es más, no _debía_ hacerlo, pues ella era la única ficha que tenía Elsa en aquel lugar, y su misión, era serle útil a como diera lugar, y conseguir información para ella.

— Espero que estés preparado para perder hermanote — se burló Dominic con una sonrisa astuta en su cara mientras colocaba cuidadosamente las piezas negras sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

— Lo mismo te digo hermanito — contestó Florian mientras que hacía lo mismo con las fichas blancas.

Aquella tarde de domingo, una de las primeras de aquel otoño, Florian, Dominic, Anna y las dos hermanas menores de los príncipes, decidieron pasarla tranquilamente sentados en el jardín del palacio, mientras que las niñas, en compañía de la princesa de Arandelle, exploraban los jardines e improvisaban juegos para entretenerse.

— Ya verán cuando las atrape… — dijo Anna quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos, como parte del juego de la "gallina ciega" que había montado con Amelia y Stella, mientras que ellas reían correteando a su alrededor.

De repente, Anna dio un paso en falso y calló de frente contra el suelo, más exactamente, en el barro.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Florian en tanto se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía donde se encontraba la princesa, quien no dejaba de reírse mientras retiraba la venda de sus ojos — ¿Anna, te encuentras bien? — preguntó el príncipe en cuanto se agachaba y la tomaba del codo para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Sí, lo único que me he herido ha sido el orgullo — respondió Anna restándole importancia — ahora, tus hermanas nunca volverán a tomarme en serio — se quejó mientras ellas dejaban salir una serie de risitas.

— Será mejor que me cambie de vestido, más tarde tengo que tomar el té con Lady Catherine, no será bien visto si llego allí completamente cubierta de lodo — opinó Anna mientras que se soltaba del agarre de Florian.

Anna fue a su habitación, se cambió rápidamente y regresó al jardín, sin embargo, justo antes de que diera la vuelta por la esquina, escuchó el fragmento de una conversación que la interesó.

— Escuché que recibiste una nueva carta de Elsa — comentó Dominic sin dejar de mirar las piezas del ajedrez.

— Sí, pero no es la gran cosa, un poco de lo de siempre, básicamente me amenaza de muerte si no le entrego a su hermana— contestó descuidadamente Florian.

— Pero, aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el menor.

— No, ninguno, ella tiene sus hombres a lo largo de la frontera y sobre todo en Bert. Pero, no ha hecho nada, y no creo que la reina planee dar el primer movimiento— opinó el regente con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que planea? — preguntó Dominic — probablemente son amenazas falsas, probablemente, ella no piensa realmente irse a la guerra — sugirió el menor, por lo que Florian le dedicó una mirada irónica.

— ¿Tu realmente crees que ella dejará que me case con Anna, y siga tan tranquilo? — se burló el regente — está planeando algo, y para ser honesto, me asusta.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó nuevamente Dominic — nuestro ejército es más fuerte, y estamos mucho más preparados para una guerra de lo que ella nunca lo estará — opinó el más joven.

— Dominic, los dos sabemos que eso no es todo, que ella podría aprender a manejar esos poderes que tiene, y eso es demasiado peligroso— sugirió Florian con las manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

— No creo que lo haga — respondió Dominic moviendo uno de sus peones.

— Pero podría hacerlo — rebatió el mayor mientras que movía una de sus propias fichas y comía el peón que Dominic movió instantes antes.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? — preguntó Dominic — probablemente, lo más sensato sería regresar a Anna a su hogar y volver a esa guerra fría que teníamos con las Islas del Sur— dijo el muchacho resignado.

— No seas idiota Dominic — dijo mientras Florian intentaba mover su reina, pero finalmente se arrepintió y tomó su torre — Anna es una pieza mucho más valiosa de lo que parece. Ella no solo es la heredera de los terrenos de Bert, también es la segunda heredera al trono — complementó Florian.

— Florian… lo que estas sugiriendo es muy peligroso — comentó el príncipe con el seño fruncido.

— Pero es lo mejor no lo crees, ¿Qué pasaría si Elsa muere en este momento? Puede que su popularidad haya subido en Arandelle, pero no lo suficiente, además, si me caso con Anna, y ella se vuelve la reina indiscutible, no habrá nadie que se atreva a cuestionar su derecho al trono. Si lo piensas, el plan de Westergard era básico, pero no descabellado: cásate con la princesita, mata a la hermana y quédate con el reino, no puede haber nada más simple que aquello ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Florian astutamente, por lo que Dominic le respondió con una sonrisa casi irónica.

— Tienes razón, es básico, pero no es descabellado — reconoció el príncipe — ¿ya sabes cómo mandarás matarla? — preguntó Dominic.

— Tengo una idea, quiero que parezca como si lo hiciera uno de los tantos opositores de Elsa en Arandelle, pero creo que lo mejor será discutir los detalles en el concejo de guerra que habrá en el baile de la próxima semana, lo único que sé, es que tiene que ser lo más rápido posible, antes de que la reina se me adelante y finamente haga un movimiento — dijo el regente mientras que finalmente movía su torre, y tomaba la reina blanca de su hermano.

— Vaya idea la tuya, programar un concejo de guerra justo después de un baile, es lo más tonto que he escuchado, te aseguro que todos nuestros ministros estarán completamente ebrios, será un desastre — intervino Dominic.

— Es lo más obvio ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Florian —precisamente por eso, es que necesito que el concejo se celebre el día más ridículo de todos, sí es que tenemos algún espía, él ni siquiera sospechará de ello.

— Es brillante — reconoció Dominic — pero sé que hay alguien que no te agradecerá que decidieras matar a su hermana — concluyó el segundo príncipe.

— Ahh… ni siquiera me lo recuerdes Dominic — exhaló Florian en tanto dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás — no sé que voy a hacer con ella. Considero que manejo el arte de la mentira y la manipulación excepcionalmente, pero nunca me volví maestro en el de la crueldad. ¿Cómo diablos voy a forzarla a estar conmigo si ella no lo quiere? — preguntó Florian.

— Supongo que no te ayuda el hecho de que ella sea más joven que tú — comentó casualmente Dominic mientras tomaba la torre de su hermano— ¡Ha! Anna es es dulce, parece una especie de princesa de los cuentos de hadas, sólo falta que hable con los pajaritos y toda la cosa — se burló sarcásticamente el menor.

— Bien… respecto a eso…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Dominic sorprendido — ¿también habla con los pajaritos?

— Pues… ella tiene esta curiosa costumbre, que descubrí mientras caminábamos por el bosque, de imitar los ruidos de las aves y lo más inquietante es que ellas le responden — comentó el mayor.

— Oh por favor… tiene que ser una broma, Florian, dime que es una broma— pidió el menor quien parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

— No, ella realmente lo hace — aseguró el mayor en tanto Dominic dejaba de reír y lo miraba seriamente.

— ¿Realmente te estás enamorando de ella no es verdad? — preguntó Dominc preocupado, pero Florian no respondió.

— Lamento que sea yo quien tenga que decírtelo hermano — empezó nuevamente Dominic — pero he escuchado rumores, ella es demasiado amigable con un sujeto de los establos, nadie puede decir a ciencia cierta si son más que amigos pero…

— Yo le pagué — intervino Florian.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? — preguntó Dominic alarmado y molesto — realmente no te entiendo, sí se supone que te gusta, ¿Por qué te saboteas de semejante manera? No sé porque siempre tienes que hacer esa clase de idioteces — lo regañó el menor.

— Porque no quiero que llegue virgen al matrimonio, sí ahora ni siquiera puedo concebir tocarla, imagínate cómo me sentiría si tuviera que obligarla a tener su primera experiencia conmigo, ya de por sí, ha de ser traumático tener que compartir cama con el asesino de su hermana, tan solo piensa como se sentiría sí esa fuera su primera vez — se defendió Florian.

— Woow… que considerado… — comentó sarcásticamente Dominic mientras rodaba los ojos — ¿Por qué no intentas agradarle?, ¿has tratado de hacerlo? ¿Cómo una persona normal?

— Dominic — empezó Florian mientras se inclinaba hacia su hermano — si tu estuvieras en su lugar, ¿querrías acostarte con el asesino de tu hermana?

— No — respondió Dominic honestamente.

— Perfecto, eso era todo lo que quería saber — dijo el príncipe mientras reasumía su posición — en todo caso, no importa, el supuesto "galán" es patético, tiene las habilidades románticas de una maldita piedra, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera la ha besado, y el desdichado matrimonio es en poco menos de un mes. — se quejó el príncipe quien tomó un trago del café junto al tablero de ajedrez.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Dominic mientras miraba la taza directamente.

— Café — respondió Florian sin dejar de mirar el tablero.

— Pero tiene brandy, hasta aquí puedo olerlo — dijo Dominic molesto como Anna nunca lo había visto.

— Claro que no, solo está muy cargado — rebatió el mayor.

— Florian, ¿Cuántas copas has bebido hoy? — preguntó el menor.

— Querrás decir "tazas", ya que ese solo es café — lo corrigió Florian.

— Oh, en ese caso ¿serías tan amable de decirme cuantas _tazas_ has bebido hoy? — preguntó nuevamente con un deje sarcástico en su voz, pero Florian no respondió, por lo que Dominic se levanto furioso de la mesa en tanto deliberadamente empujaba la taza de café de su hermano al piso.

En cuanto lo vio partir, Anna se acercó lentamente a Florian en tanto pensaba seriamente en todo lo que había escuchado, debatiéndose entre una punzada de odio asesino, que la hacía querer matar a aquel sujeto en ese mismo instante, antes de que él pudiera dañar a su hermana; y un emergente sentimiento de lástima por él, porque hasta un ciego podía ver la gigantesca carga que llevaba en los hombros, de la que nunca podría verse completamente libre.

— Florian — llamó Anna por lo que él se levantó de la mesa, se dio media vuelta y la enfrentó.

— Oh, Anna, ya estás de vuelta — comentó el príncipe amablemente mientras que ella caminaba hacía él. En ese momento, una empleada se acercó a la pareja con una bandeja e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Su Majestad — empezó la chica refiriéndose a el príncipe — aquí está la taza de café que solicitó — añadió.

— ¿Mas café? — preguntó Anna fingiendo que no sabía nada acerca de su habito.

— Sí, lo necesito — respondió Florian mientras tomaba la taza de la bandeja, pero Anna puso su mano sobre la del regente y lo detuvo.

— No es verdad, si bebes más café no dormirás esta noche, de seguro que te enfermarás— añadió Anna quien en realidad no quería que Florian siguiera con aquello.

— Vamos, solo es una taza…

— Por favor— pidió la chica mirándolo a los ojos

— Está bien — asintió Florian mientras soltaba la taza, por lo que Anna le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

La relación que Anna tenía con Florian era una de las más extrañas que la chica hubiera tenido con nadie en su vida, incluyendo a Elsa, y eso era mucho decir. Por un lado, lo despreciaba, y no podía ser para menos, ya que él quería apoderarse de su reino, asesinar a su hermana y alejarla de Kristoff, todo, para su propia conveniencia. Sin embargo, la chica no podía dejar de preguntarse si debajo de todas aquellas acciones había un hombre común, que se veía arrastrado por la corriente, y aplastado por el peso de sus propias obligaciones. Un hombre, que de no tener una corona sobre su cabeza , sería una persona decente, a la que Anna probablemente hubiera podido llegar a querer.

.

.

.

Kristoff caminó entre las desiertas arboledas del palacio mientras sostenía a Anna de la mano. Él sabía a la perfección que aquel no era el movimiento más acertado, ya que en cualquier momento alguien podría verlos, pero, paradójicamente, esto también podría ser lo mejor, pues si Florian se enteraba de que él en realidad no había seguido sus instrucciones, probablemente podría terminar con su cabeza en la horca antes de tener la posibilidad de sacar a Anna de aquel lugar.

— Los nobles tratan de evitarme — comentó Anna — me hablan porque saben que seré su reina, pero yo sé que se burlan de mi a mis espaldas— concluyó.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Un poco— reconoció Anna — todos especulan sobre porqué dejé el castillo de Arandelle, y acerca de cómo me gané la vida durante esos meses, he llegado a escuchar que hay quienes creen que fui una prostituta — se burló Anna, quien, a pesar de sus palabras, Kristoff sabía que se hallaba muy molesta por toda la situación.

— ¿Y Florian? ¿Cómo te trata? — preguntó nuevamente el recolector de hielo.

— Bien — respondió Anna — no podría quejarme de él, creo que quiere conocerme mejor antes de casarse conmigo, a veces vamos al teatro, otras a cabalgar, pero creo que tiene un problema con la bebida — exhaló la chica quien obviamente estaba preocupada por todo aquello.

— ¿Es grave? — preguntó nuevamente el chico.

— No lo sé, si lo es, él es muy bueno disimulándolo— concluyó la chica.

A Kristoff le constaba que aquello era cierto, ya que a él mismo le correspondía cuidar los caballos del carruaje de Anna y Florian, es más, aún recordaba como un par de semanas atrás, tras alistar el vehículo, vio a la pareja real aproximarse acompañados de un par de pajes, mientras se preparaban para ir al teatro.

— Si me permite… — dijo Florian galantemente con una sonrisa, en tanto le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a subir al coche. Por su parte, Anna pasó su mirada del príncipe al vehículo como si no entendiera algo en aquella escena.

— Pensé que había dicho que no quería volver a compartir carruaje con nadie — comentó Anna, por lo que Florian dejó salir una ligera risa.

— Por su puesto, puedo hacer una excepción por usted princesa — dijo Florian galantemente mientras que se reacomodaba su sombrero de copa y su abrigo, sin embargo, Anna siguió sin tomar su mano, es más, la princesa tomó la manija del carruaje por sí misma, y subió a este sin prestarle la menor atención. Al verse humillado, Florian le dirigió una mirada resentida a Kristoff y subió al vehículo junto a su prometida.

Kristoff ya se había dado cuenta que Florian se estaba encariñando con Anna más de la cuenta, después de todo, sí era que el príncipe tan solo quería a la chica como una herramienta para obtener más y más poder, ¿Por qué la llevaba consigo a cuanto lugar visitaba?. Por supuesto, él no podía culparlo, después de todo, él mismo había caído en el encanto de la princesa de Arandelle desde hacía tiempo atrás. El recolector de hielo sabía que lo más sensato era sentir celos de este sujeto que amenazaba con separarlo para siempre de Anna, pero, no podía llevarse a sentir aquello, después de todo, para ello se necesitaba que la chica por lo menos diera el menor rastro de amor por el regente, algo que definitivamente faltaba.

En cambio, Kristoff sentía pena por él, pues debía ser terrible encontrarse en una posición como aquella, corriendo tras una mujer que no tiene la menor intención de corresponder sus sentimientos, es más, ella esperaba, con la mayor de las ansias, que sus planes y deseos se vinieran abajo. El recolector de hielo también entendía que una de las razones por las que podía sentir aquello era porque sabía a ciencia cierta que él no había lastimado a Anna de ninguna forma, pues de haberlo hecho, probablemente sus sentimientos no serían tan nobles.

Ya estaba muy oscuro cuando finalmente Anna y Kristoff llegaron a las caballerizas, en donde, para su sorpresa se encontraron con Florian quien se hallaba completamente solo, ensillando su caballo.

— Su majestad — empezó Kristoff incómodo — ¿necesita que haga eso por usted? — preguntó el muchacho al ver que el príncipe luchaba con los amarres. Por su parte, Florian, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de la pareja, los miró por encima de su hombro.

— Oh Christopher, eres tú, con mi querida prometida… — comenzó Florian quien no se despegaba del caballo— sí, sí, ven aquí, necesito una mano con esto — le indicó mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

— Esta borracho… — susurró muy suavemente Kristoff a Anna por lo que ella se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

— No es cierto — aseguró la chica.

— Claro que sí, míralo bien, Anna — comentó el muchacho, quien partió de su lado y comenzó a ayudarle al príncipe a ensillar su caballo.

— Florian — empezó Anna amablemente, mientras se acercaba al príncipe — ¿vas a ir a cabalgar? Creo que no deberías hacerlo, ya es tarde, y esta noche será muy oscura, es luna nueva — comentó.

— Tonterías, estaré bien — contestó el príncipe, por lo que Anna se mordió el labio en señal de preocupación.

— Kristoff, por favor ¿podría ir a revisar a mi caballo?, creo que necesita que le miren — sugirió Anna, quien, si bien quería que el recolector de hielo se alejara un poco, y la dejara hablar con Florian, no deseaba quedarse completamente a solas con él.

— Si su alteza — respondió Kristoff y partió al otro lado de los establos.

—Florian — empezó nuevamente Anna, esta vez en un tono más suave — por favor, no vayas a cabalgar esta noche — prácticamente le rogó la princesa.

— Tranquila, no me pasará nada — dijo sencillamente el príncipe con una sonrisa— de todas formas, no es que a ti te importe mucho lo que me pase ¿no es verdad?.

— No digas eso, sé que no compartimos intereses — reconoció Anna suavemente — pero me dolería verte herido, por favor, no vayas a cabalgar esta noche — pidió la chica nuevamente, quien solo deseaba meter algo de cordura en su dura cabeza. De repente, Florian movió su mano a la mejilla de Anna y la acarició suavemente.

— Ah… Anna, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — preguntó el príncipe más para sí mismo que para ella.

— Por favor no vayas, podrías caer del caballo y romperte el cuello — murmuró Anna quien aún sentía la mano de Florian en su mejilla, acompañada por la mirada penetrante de Krsitoff, quien veía en silencio toda la escena.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con el encargado de las caballerizas, Anna? — susurró nuevamente Florian. Por un momento, Anna se preguntó a donde quería llegar el príncipe con todo aquello, después de todo, él mismo le había pagado a Kristoff para que pasara tiempo con ella.

— Kristoff es mi amigo, él siempre me acompaña a caminar por las arboledas y habla conmigo, es muy amable, mucho más de lo que podría ser cualquiera en este castillo— contestó Anna algo resentida, por lo que Florian sonrió tristemente y colocó su mano libre en su otra mejilla, casi cariñosamente.

— Pobre Anna ¿ya te diste cuenta, no es verdad? — preguntó Florian sin soltar su rostro — creo que ya sabes lo que la gente dice de ti, no te preocupes, ellos dicen cosas peores de mi — comentó el príncipe a quien Anna nunca había visto de esta manera, definitivamente, Kristoff tenía razón, Florian estaba ebrio.

— Por favor no montes ese caballo — volvió a insistir Anna, quien no vio venir lo que pasó a continuación, ya que él se acercó y la besó, pero no fue igual al del baile de invierno en Arandelle, en el que la princesa pudo sentir la mala intención con la que lo hizo. En este beso algo era muy diferente, había necesidad, casi cómo tratara de tomar un trago de agua tras una larga caminata.

— No, no más… — exhaló Anna alejando a Florian de ella, por lo que él le dedicó una mirada melancólica. — ¿Por qué no volvemos al palacio? — preguntó la chica amablemente, tras lo que miró por encima del hombro a Kristoff quien los miraba con el seño fruncido mientras ensillaba y cepillaba el lomo de su caballo, sin duda estaba furioso, y lo único que esperaba la chica es que no se molestara con ella.

— Cómo quieras… — finalmente aceptó Florian quien la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.

— Sí, eso es, vamos al palacio, lo mejor será que te recuestes, te ves cansado— insistió Anna quien estaba contenta por su pequeña victoria.

— Haré lo que tú quieras — contestó mientras movía su mano de la cintura de Anna hacía la base de su nuca, cómo sí pretendiera besarla nuevamente. Pero la princesa fue más rápida y puso las manos en su pecho para evitar que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando Christian? — preguntó mientras soltaba a Anna, y hacía el intento de dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación, en donde permanecía Kristoff silencioso, pero sin bajar su desafiante mirada.

— Espera — lo detuvo Anna tomando el brazo de Florian — espera, pensé que iríamos al palacio, por favor, ven conmigo— pidió la chica lastimeramente, en tanto que aumentaba la presión en su brazo. Después, la princesa miró a Kristoff tratando de buscar su apoyo, pero él no bajó su mirada, por lo que no hacía más molestar aún más al príncipe.

— Sí yo fuera tú, recordaría cuál es tu lugar, Christian — comentó arrogantemente Florian.

— No, por favor, vamos al palacio, tú me dijiste que irías conmigo, por favor — pidió Anna suavemente mientras prácticamente halaba al príncipe para que no fuera directo hacía el recolector de hielo, quien, tampoco hacía mucho por traer algo de sensatez a la situación. Honestamente, Anna siempre se consideró como el extremo irracional en su relación con Kristoff, mientras que él se comportaba de una manera más predecible y sensata. Simplemente, no entendía que le sucedía, porque tenía que desafiar a Florian silenciosamente, aún cuando hasta un ciego podría ver que él tenía todas las de perder.

— Vamos — insistió Anna. — ya déjalo, solo es el encargado de los establos, no sé supone que deberías buscar pelea con alguien como él, menos tú, que serás su rey — murmuró la princesa en el oído de Florian.

— Tienes razón — asintió torpemente el príncipe. — tienes razón Anna, vamos — comentó en tanto pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la princesa y daban media vuelta para emprender camino hacia el palacio.

A decir verdad, Anna no fue capaz de mirar a Kristoff nuevamente, puede que él no la hubiere escuchado, pero aún así sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder la confianza del regente, más aún cuando estaba tan cerca de obtener información para evitar que él asesinara a su hermana.

— Anna, Anna, Anna — murmuró Florian mientras frotaba su rostro en su cuello, en tanto la chica luchaba por prácticamente arrastrarlo a su habitación.

— Busque a una mucama, su majestad no se siente bien, necesito que alguien me ayude a cambiarlo y a ponerlo en su cama— comentó la chica a un mayordomo mientras cargaba el peso del príncipe a través del marco de la puerta de su habitación.

— Querrá decir: otro mayordomo, su alteza, es el personal masculino quien se encarga de atender a su majestad — contestó el sujeto en un tono que rayaba en la arrogancia. En ese momento, Anna sintió ira, estaba harta de que todos en aquel lugar la trataran como basura, y sí se suponía que ella sería su reina, era momento de enseñarles a tratarla como tal.

— No me importa a quien busque, necesito ayuda ahora, es una orden, dese prisa — dijo Anna mientras dejaba caer a Florian pesadamente en su cama.

— Sí su alteza — respondió el sujeto mientras que hacía una leve reverencia y procedía a dejar la habitación.

— Por fin estás entendiendo como funcionan las cosas acá — comentó Florian desde la cama — debes infundirles algo de miedo, de lo contrario no te respetarán— aseguró. Después, se levantó y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

— Realmente me excedí esta vez ¿no es verdad? Creo que bebí mucho esta tarde — reconoció el príncipe mientras frotaba su rostro con sus manos.

— Sí, creo que lo hiciste — concedió Anna.

— Ven acá — dijo el regente mientras el estiraba su mano para que ella la tomara, por lo que la princesa decidió seguirle la corriente y tomarla. Florian la haló con fuerza, y la sentó en sus piernas, pero, Anna no hizo nada, pues algo le decía que tenía que jugar su juego, al menos por ahora.

— ¿Qué hacer contigo Anna? — preguntó Florian. — eres todo un problema, al igual que tu hermana. Ustedes par de niñitas han puesto el mundo de cabeza sin siquiera intentarlo — comentó mientras jugaba con el extremo de una de las trenzas de Anna.

— No sé a qué te refieres — respondió Anna.

— Puede que no, pero tú sí sabes que está planeando tu hermana mayor, anda, dímelo — la instó Florian.

— Claro que no sé que intenta hacer, puede que no lo parezca, pero Elsa siempre fue un misterio, incluso para mí — contestó Anna.

— Algo me dice que no debo confiar en ti, que todo lo que sale de estos lindos labios no son más que mentiras— dijo Florian pasando sus dedos por los labios de Anna — pero aún así, me siguen atrayendo, dime algo Anna, ¿tú eres mi enemiga? — preguntó el regente.

En principio, Anna pensó en responderle que sí, que sí lo era, después de todo, él quería destruir su familia y a su reino. Pero, algo en el fondo de su cerebro le dijo que aún no era el momento indicado de enfrentarse a Florian, debía esperar.

— No lo sé, estoy confundida — respondió Anna fríamente.

— ¿Por qué? No tienes ninguna razón para quererme — afirmó.

— Pero aún no tengo ninguna para odiarte — rebatió Anna, por lo que Florian le sonrió.

— Aún no estalla la guerra, pero en cuanto lo haga tú me detestarás mi querida Anna — comentó en tanto le daba un sencillo beso en los labios al que Anna no respondió — ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda comprar tu cariño? — preguntó Florian.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el Anna.

— Tu sabes a lo que me refiero — aseguró Florian tomando su cintura y reacomodándola mejor para evitar que se cayera — yo tengo un trono que ofrecerte, pero ¿hay algo más que pudiese darte para hacer que dejes el lado de tu hermana y me elijas? Vamos, todos quisieran se rey, y tú serás una reina, eso es un gran incentivo ¿no lo crees? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Yo… — comenzó Anna, pero, en ese momento, el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó, por lo que ella se puso de pie y se alejó a toda velocidad de él.

— Princesa Anna — dijo Dominic en cuanto entraba a la habitación — lamento interrumpir pero escuché que necesitaba ayuda — comentó amablemente.

— Sí, este… — empezó Anna quien no sabía cómo explicarle todo al segundo príncipe.

— ¡Dominic! — Saludó Florian alegremente, en tanto su hermano abría los ojos en señal de entendimiento.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda Princesa Anna, yo me puedo encargar de aquí en adelante — aseguró Dominic

— ¿Está seguro de que no quiere mi ayuda? — preguntó Anna.

— No, no hay problema, yo puedo valerme solo de aquí en adelante — continuó el príncipe.

— Bien — asintió Anna quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a salir del la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Florian resonó nuevamente.

— Anna — empezó — piensa en lo que te he dicho— dijo Florian.

— Lo haré — contestó.

— Oh, Anna, casi lo olvido, gracias por todo — agradeció Florian, a lo que ella contestó con una sencilla sonrisa.

En cuanto Anna cruzó la puerta, ella entendió que se había ganado la confianza de Florian, él realmente pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con ella, y eso haría que él bajara su guardia, poniéndola más cerca de saber exactamente cómo y cuando el príncipe intentaría matar a su hermana. Definitivamente, la princesa estaba feliz por cómo iban las cosas, y se odiaba a sí misma por pensar esto .

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, pensó Anna mientras que se miraba al espejo en tanto un par de diligentes mucamas la alistaban para el baile de aquella noche. La anticipación mataba a la princesa, pues se suponía que se llevaría a cabo el concejo de guerra en el que se decidiría como asesinar a su hermana antes de que ella diera el primer movimiento en la guerra que se avecinaba.

— Su alteza— la llamó una de las mucamas — ¿le gustaría usar este vestido? — preguntó la chica en tanto arrastraba un hermoso vestido verde oscuro a través de la habitación.

— Por su puesto — respondió amablemente Anna mientras que pasivamente dejaba que su personal continuara preparándola. A decir verdad, lo último que le interesaba a la princesa era su apariencia, su mente se encontraba demasiado inquieta, pensando una y otra vez en cómo obtendría aquella valiosa información de Florian.

Finalmente, Anna se encontró a sí misma en el espejo, y le costaba reconocer a quien veía, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba uno de esos suntuosos vestidos de gala. Era casi paradójico, cómo en menos de un año su reflejo había cambiado, de princesa infeliz, a mucama, y finalmente, a reina, sin embargo, por más cómoda que se hubiera sentido como niñera, la verdad es que ella tampoco era Annabelle Mesonge, en realidad, Anna sentía que no encajaba en ninguna parte, no era miembro del pueblo, pero tampoco era una noble en sentido estricto, pues sus padres la habían criado demasiado alejada de ese mundo como para considerarse una de ellos. Entonces, ¿Cuál era su lugar? ¿En donde encajaba realmente?

Anna abandonó sus pensamientos y bajó al recibidor en donde la esperaba Florian. Por su puesto, el príncipe regente se veía galante y perfecto cómo siempre, pero no escapó de la vista de la princesa el omnipresente vaso en su mano, es más, ahora que lo pensaba en mejor detalle, no entendía cómo no había notado antes el problema de su prometido, pues, desde que lo conoció siempre hubo una bebida de por medio: primero, el famoso coñac por el que ella y Elsa pelearon, después, su siempre presente comentario "_creo que necesito un trago_" , y un sin fin de detalles que le decían a la chica que esto no era exactamente nuevo.

— Anna— dijo Florian con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo — te ves muy hermosa.

— Gracias — contestó Anna en tanto tomaba su brazo.

— Tengo que confesarte algo — comenzó el príncipe mientras el mayordomo anunciaba su presencia y las gigantescas puertas de roble frente a ellos se abrían dando paso a una multitud que los vitoreaba. De repente, Anna se cruzó con un rostro conocido al que no quería ver.

— No puedo creer que invitaras a Hans — gruñó entre dientes la princesa en tanto luchaba por mantener su falsa sonrisa.

— Lo lamento, sabía que te molestarías por eso decidí no decirte nada — reconoció el regente en tanto que junto a Anna ocupaban su lugar en la mesa principal.

— Esta bien… — murmuró Anna de mal humor — pero, desde este momento, seremos la pareja más feliz de todo el continente ¿me entendiste? — preguntó princesa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la interrogó Florian confundido.

— A que me niego a que él me vea infeliz, no le daré esa satisfacción— contestó Anna firmemente, por lo que Florian le dedicó una sonrisa, tomó su mano y besó sus dedos.

— A partir de este momento princesa, somos la pareja más feliz del mundo, sí es que eso molestará a Westerguard, yo participaré un tu juego — comentó, por lo que Anna no pudo más que sonreír.

— Gracias — respondió la chica.

La comida y el baile fueron apacibles y bastante predecibles, pero, en cuanto Anna cruzaba la mirada con alguno de los grandes generales o ministros de Florian, estos lucían extrañamente lúgubres, más parecía que estuvieran en una especie de reunión de negocios que en un baile, lo que le indicaba a la princesa que las palabras de su prometido eran ciertas, después de aquel evento habría un concejo de guerra. Incluso Florian se veía particularmente serio esa noche.

— Retira esto por favor — dijo el príncipe regente mientras le pasaba la jarra de vino a una de las mucamas.

— Anna— se dirigió a ella — ¿te molestaría si esta noche solo bebemos agua? — preguntó Florian.

— No, claro que no, de todas formas, tú sabes que yo no bebo — respondió la chica amablemente.

— Y oíste a la princesa — le dijo Florian nuevamente a la mucama — solo agua para nosotros.

Florian y Anna hicieron todo lo que los invitados de aquella fiesta esperaban de ellos, bailaron, comieron y rieron, cómo la perfecta pareja que se suponía debían ser, mientras que la princesa sentía la mirada de Hans constantemente en su nuca.

— Estoy exhausta — dijo Anna separándose de Florian. — Voy a ir a refrescarse — anunció la chica.

— Esta bien— contestó Florian con el seño fruncido — no me esperes, vuelve a tu cuarto, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos — comentó el príncipe.

— Bien — contestó Anna mientras que trataba de ingeniar una manera para obtener la información.

Anna se separó de Florian, pero no se alejó mucho del salón de baile, todo lo contrario, ella se quedó rondando los oscuros pasillos mientras miraba por la rendijas al príncipe departir con sus ministros y generales.

— Por fin… — dijo una voz detrás de ella.

— ¡Hans! — Exclamó Anna enfrentándolo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — preguntó Anna furiosa.

— Oh por favor, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que esperar lo peor de mí? — preguntó Hans. Por lo que Anna se cruzó de brazos mirándolo sarcásticamente.

— Esta bien, está bien, vengo en son de paz — aceptó Hans tras dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — repitió Anna incómoda.

— No, ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres? ¿Por qué estás espiando a Florian? — preguntó Hans.

— No lo estoy espiando — negó Anna orgullosamente.

— Mentira— afirmó Hans — tú quieres sabotearlo, pero, ¿cómo lo lograrás Anna? — preguntó el príncipe mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.

— No sé a lo que te refieres — aseguró Anna.

— Otra mentira. A mí me da igual, realmente me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieras hacer con Florian — dijo el príncipe arrogantemente mientras que se recostaba descuidadamente en una pared. — solo te daré un consejo, sí quieres sacar algún tipo de información, tienes que ensuciarte las manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Anna algo intrigada.

— Sí, tu y Elsa andan por el mundo creyéndose moralmente superiores a todos, y puede que lo sean, pero eso no las mantendrá en el poder, no pueden pretender hacer todo limpiamente mientras se enfrentan a los más poderosos. Mi querida Anna, si quieres derrumbar a Florian, tienes que ensuciarte la manos — afirmó el príncipe.

— Tiene gracia que tú me digas eso — comentó Anna sarcásticamente.

— Para ser honesto, si bien a las Islas del Sur le conviene tener una alianza con Malengrad, a mi no — comentó Hans mientras tomaba jugaba con una copa de licor que traía en una de sus manos — desde que hicimos el trato con ellos los precios del trigo han caído, ahora hay muchas más facilidades para comerciar. Desafortunadamente, mis plantaciones en la región occidental se han visto afectadas, por lo que a mí me convendría más que volviéramos a tener dificultad en nuestras relaciones.

— Sí es así, entonces, ¿Por qué me entregaste a Florian? — preguntó Anna verdaderamente confundida.

— Cómo Príncipe de las Islas, y almirante de su armada naval, ha sido todo un honor para mí lograr un acercamiento entre las dos naciones, eso es algo que por más que la negociaciones fracasen, nadie podrá quitarme — empezó arrogantemente Hans — pero, como el hombre de negocios que soy, esta alianza me está matando.

— Déjame entender mejor, ¿tú quieres que yo derrumbe la alianza Malengrad- Islas del Sur, para que tú puedas salvar tu negocio? — preguntó Anna sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

— ¡Exacto! — aceptó Hans — yo ya disfruté de los beneficios de esta alianza, mis hermanos y demás colegas militares piensan que soy un genio al lograr un acuerdo temporal, pero a mí no me conviene que esta situación perdure, perdería gran parte de mi fortuna.

— ¡Eso es alta traición! — exclamó Anna horrorizada — serías capaz de deshacer la única posibilidad que tu país tiene para evitar una guerra con Malengrad a para beneficiarte a ti mismo, ¡eres despreciable! — afirmó la chica con asco.

—Ya, Ya, deja de ser tan moralmente aburrida, a los dos nos conviene, yo conseguiré la información que necesitas, y tú te harás cargo de llevarla a Elsa. Nuestra queridísima reina destroza a Florian en el campo de batalla, y la alianza Malengrad- Islas del Sur se va al demonio. Es una excelente idea y ambos salimos ganando — ofreció Hans con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? — preguntó Anna escépticamente.

— ¿Tienes otra opción? — contrainterrogó Hans.

— Te esperaré en la fuente al lado del vestíbulo justo cuando termine la reunión — dijo Anna sin despegar la mirada de la de Hans.

.

.

.

Las luces del palacio de Malengrad se habían extinto casi por completo, cuando una figura femenina se aproximó a la fuente del jardín interno junto al vestíbulo, tal y como lo había acordado, hasta que unos minutos más tarde, otra persona se unió a ella.

— No puedo creer que hubieras cumplido con tu palabra — comentó Anna resentida al ver a Hans aproximarse.

— Ya te lo dije, a mi conviene que las princesas de Arandelle ganen esta contienda— comentó Hans.

— Me cuesta trabajo creer que tú quieras ayudarnos después de que el año pasado casi decapitas a mi hermana — respondió Anna.

— Todo es relativo, en ese momento la necesitaba muerta, ahora quiero que salga victoriosa, al igual que tu, princesa — contestó arrogantemente Hans, por lo que ella se lo quedó mirando por algunos instantes.

— Tu nunca pierdes ¿no es verdad? Y cuando lo haces, en realidad ganas — lo acusó la chica quien a cada momento se convencía de que estaba en frente de una de las personas más peligrosas que jamás llegaría a conocer.

— ¡Exacto! — exclamó Hans. — te alegrará saber que me enteré que tu amado prometido no atacará Bert, en realidad, piensa reconducir sus tropas por las montañas de Linddsen, y enviar una flota de las Islas del Sur hacía la capital a través del mar, la cual, convenientemente, yo no podré dirigir pues, para ese momento, me encontraré en un barco hacia el continente oriental. Adviértele a tu hermana, estoy seguro de que ella no espera que Florian tome las villas de las montañas, ella espera verlo en Bert, y si Elsa está sobre aviso, él perderá la ventaja de la sorpresa — le informó el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

— ¿Estás seguro? — verificó Anna.

— Sí, pero no te inquietes, Florian tiene documentos que comprueban cada una de mis palabras, se los llevó consigo. Asumo que los escondería en sus habitaciones privadas, debe creer que es demasiado arriesgado dejarlos en su estudio — aseguró Hans.

— ¿Y sobre el asesinato de Elsa? — preguntó Anna impaciente.

— ¿El qué? — interrogó Hans confundido.

— El asesinato de Elsa, Florian dijo que lo planearía esta noche — afirmó la chica.

—No entiendo — dijo el príncipe verdaderamente sorprendido, por lo que Anna procedió a contarle la conversación que escuchó entre Florian y Dominic.

— Así con que esas tenemos… tu prometido quería quedarse con Arandelle, y probablemente, después traicionaría su alianza con las Islas del Sur. Vaya, vaya, estás llena de sorpresas Anna, nunca dejas de maravillarme — comentó Hans divertido.

— Entonces, ¿no sabes la fecha? — preguntó Anna perdiendo la paciencia.

— No, ese es un asunto que Florian no discutió frente a nosotros, pero creo que la respuesta la encontrarás en los documentos que él firmó en la reunión, ahí debe haber alguna especie de decreto real o algo por el estilo que nos brinde una respuesta — comentó pensativamente Hans mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

— Pero, ¿cómo lograre entrar a su habitación? — preguntó Anna preocupada, mientras que Hans solo la observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Anna al notar que él no dejaba de mirarla— Hans — repitió Annna tratando de llamar su atención.

— No puedo creer que seas así de básica y estúpida… Usa tu linda cara y haz que él te acepte en su habitación, después de todo, eres su prometida— dijo Hans cómo si fuera lo más obvio. En principio, Anna no comprendió sus palabras, pero en cuanto le entendió, se ruborizó completamente.

— No puedo creer que sugieras algo tan ruin como eso — dijo Anna escandalizada — no soy una prostituta.

— Bien princesa, sí es que quieres salvar a tu hermana tendrás que ensuciarte las manos — rebatió Hans seriamente.

— Yo no podría, a él ni siquiera le atraigo — afirmó Anna frotándose nerviosamente las manos.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó incrédulamente Hans, en tanto Anna sentía que recuerdos de los días pasados la embargaban, en realidad, la chica tenía serios indicios de que Florian se sentía atraído por ella.

— No, yo ni siquiera soy bonita, y soy muy torpe, eso no puede ser— comentó Anna tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no tendría que hacer lo que Hans le sugería.

— Bien, Anna, realmente yo tampoco entiendo porque él está tan interesado en ti, pero deberás pensar en alguna forma de atraerlo— concluyó el príncipe antes de que se comenzaran a oír pasos por el pasillo.

— Alguien viene… — empezó Anna quien fue silenciada por Hans quien la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — gritó Anna quien lo apartó y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le reventó el labio y lo hizo sangrar, al tiempo que los propietarios de las pisadas se acercaban a ellos. Al verlos, la chica entendió que Hans había sido más inteligente de lo que ella esperaba, ya que de seguro pensarían que se trataba de un simple coqueteo palaciego, y no de un complot.

— ¡Perra! — Siseó Hans mientras se llevaba la mano al labio — me hiciste sangrar.

— Ah… Westergard te lo tienes merecido, bien por ti Anna — se burló Dominic quien venía acompañado de su hermano mayor, que miraba a Hans bastante molesto.

— Dominic, acompaña a Westerguard, y consigue algo de hielo para su boca — ordenó suavemente, al tiempo que los dos príncipes se iban por el largo pasillo.

— ¿Estás bien Anna? — preguntó suavemente Florian en tanto le ponía ambas manos en los hombros.

— Sí, es un idiota, pero estoy bien — respondió la chica sonriente — le di un buen golpe ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí, tengo que reconocer que pegas bastante fuerte para ser una chica tan pequeña — contestó Florian con una sonrisa en su cara — déjame llevarte a tu habitación — agregó el príncipe en tanto le ofrecía su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

— ¿Te divertiste esta noche Anna? — volvió a interrogarla Florian.

— Sí, la pasé muy bien, fue un baile muy agradable — respondió Anna quien estaba intranquila por la conversación que tuvo instantes antes con Hans.

— ¿Qué sucede? Hay algo mal en ti, puedo sentirlo— afirmó Florian.

— Sí, en realidad es que yo… yo he estado pensando — balbuceó Anna nerviosa.

— ¿En qué? — preguntó Florian casi desconfiado.

— En que nos casamos en dos semanas — respondió Anna aún más asustada.

— Sí, lo sé — reconoció el regente.

— Y yo… yo nunca… yo no he hecho… yo no… — comenzó a tartamudear Anna, aún más torpemente, y por un momento, dudó si estaba asustada por la tarea que debía cumplir, o por la perspectiva de lo que podría pasar.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir — la interrumpió Florian casi fríamente.

— Sí… sí, yo no sé… yo me preguntaba, si yo no sé… yo estoy asustada — reconoció Anna, por lo que Florian frunció aún más el seño.

— Anna, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — preguntó el príncipe quien obviamente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Quiero que me enseñes — dijo sencillamente Anna a sabiendas que su petición debió escucharse como lo más descabellado del mundo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó seriamente Florian, por lo que Anna se asustó aún más al pensar que el pudiese desconfiar de ella.

— Porque… porque si nos vamos a casar, no quiero que mi primera vez sea un evento humillante, no quiero darles a todos la satisfacción morbosa de convertirme en una presa de sacrificio en este perverso juego, quiero tener menos miedo del que siento ahora — aseguró Anna, por lo que por primera vez Florian pareció prestarle verdadera atención y detuvo su marcha.

— ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? — preguntó el príncipe quien se dio media vuelta mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— S..s-s-sí… No… — reconoció Anna tartamudeando— pero, es por eso que quiero que ocurra esta noche y no después— aseguró la chica tratando de parecer lo más sincera posible, aunque en su voz no había más que miedo.

— Pensé que tenías algo con Chistian— comentó Florian fríamente.

— Kristoff — corrigió Anna — no, él es mi amigo, creo que le gusto un poco, pero él no es mi tipo, y no lo quiero a él— mintió la chica en tanto daba un paso hacía Florian sin despegar su mirada de la del príncipe.

Anna nunca se creyó capaz de una cosa así, jamás planeó caer tan bajo. Sin embargo, Hans tenía algo de razón, la vida la había puesto a ella y a su hermana en una difícil posición, en la que cualquier paso que dieran afectaría a miles de personas, y si el regente ganaba, no solo su hermana sufriría, sino todos aquellos habitantes de los pueblos de Arandelle que serían devastados por la guerra, así que sí en realidad debía "_ensuciarse las manos_", mentir, engañar, robar y seducir, pues que así fuera, porque, ella no perdería la contienda por nada del mundo.

— Me es difícil creer que me deseas a mí— confesó Florian.

— Puede que sea cierto, puede que no te desee necesariamente a ti, pero la persona a quien quiero está demasiado lejos, y me es inalcanzable ya — dijo Anna con tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Entonces, soy su reemplazo? — preguntó Florian.

— No — negó Anna — sí no me hubieras traído a este lugar, yo no estaría en esta posición — suspiró la princesa mientras que sentía que unas lagrimas se le escapaban.

— Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil— pidió Anna casi sin aliento. De repente Florian se acercó a ella y tomó nuevamente su brazo enlazándolo con el suyo y la condujo por los pasillos, pero esta vez, la princesa sabía a la perfección que no se dirigían a su habitación sino a la del regente.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, Anna entró cuidadosamente, casi como si pisara sobre carbón ardiente, en tanto sentía que sus miembros se deshacían por la tensión. La princesa pasó su mirada por la habitación, y de repente encontró un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, completamente abarrotado de papeles y documentos importantes, de seguro, aquel era su objetivo.

— Anna — dijo Florian llamando su atención.

— ¿S..sí? — tartamudeó la chica.

— Lo que me pides es una locura — afirmó el príncipe.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso soy tan repugnante para ti? — preguntó Anna mirando a los ojos negros de Florian, por lo que él se acercó y puso su mano en su mejilla.

— Tú sabes perfectamente que no lo eres Anna — negó el príncipe casi sin aliento.

— ¿Entonces, que te detiene? — preguntó Anna empinándose para acercarse a sus labios.

— No lo sé — confesó el príncipe en un suspiro, después, él la besó lentamente, perdiéndose por completo en el acto.

— Escrúpulos, supongo — exhalo Florian separándose de ella, tras lo que puso sus manos en sus brazos y la empujo suave y lentamente hacía la cama en donde Anna se sentó.

— No hay forma de que yo haga esto en mis cinco sentidos, ni tú tampoco — afirmó Florian.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Anna.

— Espérame, no te muevas de aquí — le ordenó Florian firmemente, tras lo que le dedicó una disimulada mirada a su escritorio. — Si te mueves de ahí, yo lo sabré, y te prometo que habrá consecuencias — le advirtió en un tono que bien hubiera podido significar amenaza.

— No me moveré — aseguró Anna sin despegar su mirada de la de Florian. Después, él salió por la puerta lateral de su habitación dejándola sola. Por un momento, la princesa pensó en levantarse y dar una ojeada a los papeles del escritorio, pero la misma voz que días antes le advirtió que debía ganarse la confianza de Florian le dijo que se quedara en su lugar, que debía ser paciente.

Finalmente, tras una corta espera, el príncipe apareció nuevamente por la puerta llevando consigo una caja de madera lacada.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Anna realmente curiosa.

— Ya verás— respondió Florian mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama y abría la caja dando a descubrir un tubo largo, cuyas piezas ensambló en uno solo.

— Parece una pipa — comentó Anna intrigada al ver que él tomaba un fosforo y la encendía.

— Es una pipa — contestó, por lo que la princesa entendió de inmediato que se trataba de un instrumento para fumar opio.

— Yo no quiero acercarme a esa cosa — se negó Anna mientras la miraba asqueada, pues, si bien, él estaba perdido en sus propio infierno, no significaba que dejaría que la arrastrara con él.

— No seas tonta, acércate — le dijo Florian tras haber dado una inhalación al humo de la pipa, en tanto Anna se subía a la cama y se sentaba junto a él. Nuevamente as lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pues estaba asustada como nunca se había sentido, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Acabaría adicta e infeliz como aquel sujeto?

— No llores— pidió Florian mientras que soltaba la pipa y comenzaba a desatar el complejo nudo de su apretado carvat, pasando a su chaleco, por lo que Anna dejó salir un nuevo sollozo, simplemente, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella.

— Por favor, déjame ir con mi hermana— pidió por última vez Anna deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el accediera, pues no estaba segura de llegar hasta el final con aquello. Al verla llorar, Florian tomó una nueva bocanada de humo que lo adormeció más de la cuenta haciendo que su visión se tornara algo nebulosa y sus sentidos se aturdieran.

— No llores, pensé que tú querías esto — comentó el príncipe haciendo a un lado el flequillo de Anna — eso fue lo que tu dijiste mi querida Anna — susurro en tanto bajaba su mentón y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Por su parte, Anna también se dejo llevar por su instinto, en tanto con los ojos entrecerrados miraba detenidamente el escritorio al extremo de su habitación, después de todo, ese era su objetivo final.

— Anna… — exhaló Florian tras lo que se alejó brevemente de ella y tomó una nueva bocanada de humo. Torpemente, Florian volvió a besar su cuello mientras que con dificultad comenzaba a deshacer los broches de la parte de atrás de su vestido, y de repente, Anna entendió, mejor que nunca, que no lograría escapar, pero que aún así, debía ser fuerte y esperar.

— No parece que también quieras esto — comento Florian quien lentamente bajo las mangas del vestido retirando la parte de arriba de este.

— Yo no lo quiero — afirmó Anna bruscamente — pero, ¿acaso tengo otra opción? — preguntó con amargura.

— Podemos esperar dos semanas hasta que llegue la noche de bodas — sugirió Florian quien había comenzado a jugar con el lazo de su corset.

— Entonces no solo estaré desesperada porque tengo que hacer esto contigo, sino porque seré tu esposa — dijo Anna aún más molesta.

— Como quieras Anna — aceptó Florian quien se levantó de la cama y se ubicó frente a esta.

— Ven aquí — le indicó por lo que Anna le siguió, nuevamente, Florian comenzó a deshacer lo broches del vestido pero esta vez lo sacó casi delicadamente por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó lejos.

— Odio que las mujeres tengan que usar tantos armatostes como este — dijo, observando las enaguas y el armazón que daba forma a su voluminoso traje.

— Uno de los tantos privilegios de ser mujer — ironizó Anna mientras el procedía a deshacer los nudos del armazón.

— Eres hábil para este tipo de cosas — comentó sarcásticamente Anna mientras pacientemente esperaba a que la desvistiera, por lo que él dejó salir una muy breve risa.

— Tengo algo de practica — comentó descaradamente el príncipe, pero Anna decidió permanecer callada, ya que finalmente se deshizo del armazón, por lo que ahora ella se encontraba tan solo en sus enaguas y corset, mucho más descubierta de lo que ninguna persona la hubiera visto antes, por lo que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tapándose.

— Ven conmigo — le indicó Florian como lo hubiera hecho momentos antes, y la condujo hacía la cama. Una vez allí, el príncipe volvió a tomar una bocanada de humo de su pipa que lo adormeció aún más, y lo dejó en un estado de aletargamiento que hizo sus movimientos mucho más lentos de lo que ya eran.

Lo que pasó a partir de eso, sucedió como si se tratara de una especie de sueño en el que Anna era una simple espectadora, mientras que la propietaria de aquel cuerpo se ausentaba de él por esos breves e incalculables instantes. La princesa permaneció inerme mientras que sentía cómo las torpes y aletargadas manos de Florian deshacían los nudos de su corset, en tanto ella se dejaba caer en la cama y veía como el príncipe se ubicaba sobre ella. Nuevamente y por unos breves instantes, él se alejó de ella e inhaló de su pipa.

Anna contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo el corset finalmente abandonaba su cuerpo, lo que significaba que se hallaba completamente expuesta mientras él la acariciaba, pero aún así, no se atrevió a dirigir la mirada a otro punto que no fuera el decorado techo de aquella hermosa habitación, esperando que todo aquello acabara prontamente.

— Anna… — exhaló Florian como si se tratara de un quejido — creo que ya ha sido suficiente aprendizaje por hoy, para ser honesto, creo que se me fue la mano, no podría hacerlo contigo en este estado, además, ¿Por qué tienes tanto afán? No mi linda Anna, si tú no tienes sentido común, yo tendré que tenerlo por los dos, esperaremos — concluyó Florian exhalando aquellas palabras en su cuello desnudo. El príncipe se apartó, tomó una última bocanada de humo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama junto a Anna.

A la princesa la espera le pareció eterna, mientras que él dormía. Anna no se atrevía a moverse, apenas si respiraba, pero tras un tiempo prudencial, entendió que el príncipe se hallaba completamente inconsciente en un pesado sueño que serviría para su conveniencia, por lo que ella se levantó cuidadosamente, cerró su corset lo mejor que pudo, y caminó hasta el escritorio en donde vio una serie de documentos.

Anna trató de mirarlos sin moverlos de su puesto, hasta que encontró un grupo que se hallaban atados por un fino cordón rojo de seda, y cuya tinta aún parecía hallarse ligeramente húmeda. La princesa leyó rápidamente la información y en los primeros encontró una confirmación de la información que Hans le dio. Sin embargo, al llegar a los últimos se encontró con la información que tanto había ansiado encontrar.

El asesinato de Elsa se llevaría a cabo en una semana, durante una de las tantas visitas que la reina de Arandelle había planeado a una de las villas cercanas al puerto de Bert. El crimen se realizaría exactamente a las tres de la tarde, mientras que la reina daba su discurso, lo llevaría a cabo uno de los tantos mercenarios de Florian. Pero, el golpe de gracia, se daría en la noche, cuando los concejales de la reina se hallaran demasiado aturdidos y confundidos por la pérdida de su gobernante, entonces, una escuadra del ejercito de Malengrad se acercaría por las montañas que dividían la frontera entre los dos reinos y arrasarían con tres de las ciudades principales hasta llegar a la capital. Frenéticamente, la princesa sacó papel, y con pluma y tintero redacto una descuidada carta para su hermana en la que le explicaba los pormenores del plan del regente.

Con cuidado, Anna devolvió los documentos a su estado original y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, dejando de lado el pesado armazón y soltando su cabello, ya que el peinado de horas antes se encontraba completamente deshecho. Rápidamente, la princesa salió de la habitación pensando en quien sería el indicado para llevar este mensaje tan importante. Obviamente, Hans pensó que ella acudiría a él, pero la princesa prefería pasar una eternidad en el infierno antes que dejar aquel encargo en las manos del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, el mismo que sería capaz de vender a su propia madre si ello le trajera algún beneficio.

Finalmente, Anna llegó a los establos, los que apenas estaban iluminados por una tenue luz acompañada por la suave tonada de un laúd.

— Kristoff — susurró Anna — Kristoff — repitió nuevamente la chica, al tiempo que escuchaba que finalmente la música del instrumento se detenía. En aquel instante, la luz comenzó a acercarse a ella iluminando la parte de los establos en que se encontraba la chica.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar? — preguntó el recolector de hielo mirándola atentamente.

— Kristoff he descubierto algo muy importante, tienes que ayudarme, media Arandelle será arrasada si no hacemos algo pronto, por favor, tienes que ayudarme — pidió Anna mientras sostenía firmemente el cuello de la camisa del muchacho.

— Anna cálmate — pidió Kristoff alejándola ligeramente de él — toma aire y explícame — pidió el muchacho, por lo que la chica comenzó a narrarle su descubrimiento y le enseñó la carta que había preparado para Elsa.

— Tienes que llevarla — pidió Anna conteniendo las lagrimas. Kristoff tomó el papel con las manos temblorosas.

— Anna, ¿cómo obtuviste esta información? — preguntó Kristoff temeroso al ver a Anna tan descompuesta y pálida.

— La obtuve de Florian — confesó Anna por lo que el recolector de hielo cerró sus ojos y sostuvo el aliento por unos breves instantes.

— No voy a preguntar cómo, porque creo que ya sé la manera en que lo hiciste — dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Nada pasó — se apresuró a añadir Anna mientras trataba de tomarle del brazo, pro el recolector de hielo se retiro impidiéndole que ella lo tocara.

— Pero bien hubiera podido suceder ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Kristoff finalmente enfrentándola.

— Sí — reconoció Anna altivamente — bien hubiera podido suceder, si es que con ello hubiera obtenido esta información, yo lo haría cualquier cosa por Elsa y por Arandelle, y tú lo sabes, así que sí quieres que me disculpe, que llore e implore tu perdón, has venido al lugar equivocado. Yo hice lo que debía y ahora necesito tu ayuda por favor — pidió Anna mientras que el recolector de hielo negaba con la cabeza.

— No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo, estás acá confesándome que por poco duermes con otra persona y además, exiges mi ayuda— exclamó Kristoff molesto.

— No la exijo, te la pido, por favor Kristoff, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, debes llevarle ese mensaje a Elsa— insistió Anna.

— No lo haré niña tonta, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? — preguntó Kristoff exasperado — en cuanto el plan de Florian falle, él descubrirá que hay un espía dentro de su propio palacio, y tú serás la primera persona a la que él mirará. El príncipe es muy orgulloso ¿Qué crees que te hará cuando descubra que usaste sus sentimientos en su contra? — preguntó el recolector de hielo. En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anna y vio en ellos una firmeza e intensidad que lo sobrecogió.

— Yo lo sé Kristoff, yo ya había pensado en ello — dijo Anna muy segura de sí misma.

— Anna… — suspiró el muchacho — él podría matarte, o torturarte.

— Lo sé, yo lo sé, Kristoff — contestó la princesa firmemente. En ese momento, el recolector de hielo vio en aquella chica, la misma que un año antes decidió cruzar por sí sola las montañas de Arandelle para encontrar a su hermana. En realidad, Anna sí sabía a la clase de peligros a los que se enfrentaba, cómo en aquel breve instante en el fiordo en que ella se interpuso entre la espada del príncipe Hans y su hermana, con la certeza de que no sobreviviría, no cabía duda de que su princesa era una de las personas más valientes y desinteresadas a las que hubiera conocido.

Lentamente, Kristoff dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un suave beso en la frente, pues ya no le importaba que hubiera podido pasar con Florian, ya que sabía perfectamente donde estaba el corazón de su princesa, se encontraba en Arandelle, con Elsa, y con él. Anna levantó su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios mientras que él sentía lagrimas correr por el rostro de la chica.

— Debería negarme, debería decirte que no me iré de aquí si no te llevo a mi lado — comentó Kristoff con voz ahogada.

— No puedo marcharme, si lo hago él sabrá que llevo la información para Elsa y cambiará sus planes — aseguró Anna.

— Pero si permaneces aquí él te matara — contestó Kristoff.

— Pues que así sea — concluyó Anna con los ojos ligeramente cerrados — pero Arandelle y Elsa estarán a salvo.

— ¿Arandelle y Elsa? — Preguntó Kristoff casi ofendido — ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros dos? ¿Es que acaso eso no significa nada para ti? — argumentó el chico por lo que Anna tomó su rostro con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la de él.

— Yo te amo Kristoff, pero es momento de dejar de pensar en nosotros mismos, hay miles de personas cuyas vidas dependen de que tu llegues a tiempo a Arandelle — aseguró la chica con la misma intensidad que siempre le quitaba el aliento. Y en ese momento, él entendió que era inútil luchar contra este argumento. Nuevamente, su memoria lo traicionó, y volvió al trascurso de aquel viaje que los dos hicieron con el propósito de buscar a Elsa, más exactamente, a la expresión de Anna al ver la capital de su reino completamente sepultada bajo nieve, en aquel momento debió haber entendido que la princesa no era una noble como los demás, en realidad estaba frente a un ser humano completamente diferente a los que el recolector de hielo conoció durante el transcurso de su vida.

— Es una locura — murmuró Kristoff abrazándola fuertemente y susurrando aquellas palabras contra su nuca.

— Lo sé, y no puedo si quiera describir lo asustada que me siento. Kristoff, tengo tanto miedo… — se quejó Anna mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— Llevaré tu mensaje a Elsa — afirmó Kristoff sin saber bien lo que se hallaba diciendo.

— Oh Kristoff… gracias, gracias — dijo Anna emotivamente — no tienes la menor idea de cuánto significa esto para mí — aseguró la chica casi sin aliento.

Rápidamente, Kristoff alistó sus cosas y se preparó para marchar mientras que se movía de un lado al otro en un silencio absoluto, tratando de hallar algo de paz bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Anna, quien se hallaba esperando que el recolector de hielo no se arrepintiera y cambiara su decisión.

— Estoy listo — anunció Kristoff quien ya se hallaba completamente preparado con su indumentaria de viaje, mientras él y Anna permanecían parados en la puerta del establo — será mejor que me vaya, el sol saldrá pronto— agregó, sin embargo, la princesa no pudo evitar lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, tras lo que le dio un beso en los labios.

— Gracias — dijo Anna sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— No me lo agradezcas, espero que entiendas lo que esto significa para mí. Estoy renunciando a ti, tirando a la basura el futuro que pudimos haber tenido juntos — aseguró Kristoff bruscamente, por lo que Anna se apartó y hundió su rostro en sus manos dejando entrever que se hallaba al borde de las lagrimas.

— Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, yo también estoy renunciando a todo, sin mencionar que aún no sé que pueda hacerme Florian cuando se entere de todo — murmuró Anna desesperadamente.

Kristoff sabía que jamás olvidaría la mirada que le dedicó Anna en aquel momento, cómo si algo dentro de ella hubiese muerto, y pensar que dentro de su bolsillo tenía un simple papel en el que puso tenía todas sus esperanzas, lo sobrecogió.

— Te Amo, no lo olvides — se despidió Kristoff dándole un beso en los labios.

— Yo también, aunque entenderé si decides no perdonarme por lo que pasó esta noche — afirmó.

— Niña tonta, lo que pasó ya no importa — aseguró Kristoff quien tenía la plena seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, fracasara o fuera un éxito su misión, su pobre Anna sería quien tendría que sufrir las consecuencias y la ira de Florian.

— Adiós Anna — susurró Kristoff.

— Adiós — contestó ella antes de que el recolector se diera vuelta y se internara en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Hola a todos, como verán, me demore con este capítulo más de lo que había planeado inicialmente, la verdad es que esta vez sí tengo excusa, hace un par de semanas compré el libro "Mansfield Park " de Jane Austen, todo comenzó inocentemente cuando fui a la librería cerca de mi universidad y escogí uno de los dos libros de la autora que no había leído (el otro es Northanger Abbey) y pensé: oh bien, algo de lectura ligera mientras estoy en el bus camino al trabajo. Pues resulta que la "lectura ligera" se me volvió obsesión, en serio, no había tenido un episodio de este tipo desde que leí Harry Potter, ¡y eso fue hace años!.

En dos semanas ya he leído el libro dos veces, buscado todos los fanfics que podrían interesarme y he visto las dos versiones para el cine, las cuales debo confesar que no acaban de satisfacerme completamente, (en especial la que se hizo en 1999, esa Fanny Price es demasiado diferente a la del libro, demasiado "Hollywood" para mi gusto. La de 2007 es un poco más fiel al libro, solo un _poco_, pero tengo que confesar que cuando vi el aspecto físico de la actriz, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que ella podría representar a Fanny Price, pero creo que en general hizo un buen trabajo, aún así, se nota que quitaron escenas del libro porque estaban cortos de presupuesto). En fin… ¿Cómo logro hacer todo esto, y además trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo? Ni siquiera me lo pregunten, cualquiera que se una a un fandom, sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Ahhh… y se me olvidaba, ya tengo la mitad de un oneshot escrito XD (es en serio…).

Finalmente, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me escribieron y me dejaron comentarios, hoy no voy a responder reviews porque siempre me da pena hacerlo cuando me demoro más de la cuenta con un capítulo, pero sí fue bueno o malo, no olviden dejar su comentario en la casillita de abajo, adiós.


	8. Juego de hermanas: Elsa

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney

_**[cap 8 : juego de hermanas: Elsa ]**_

Anna se paseó por la sala de juntas al lado de la habitación de Folrian mientras miraba atentamente el globo de nieve sobre la chimenea y lo batía para ver su contenido bailar. La princesa no entendía como había pasado de tener una tranquila conversación con el regente, a ser ignorada mientras este discutía detalles de la guerra con sus ministros. Pero, lo que entendía aún menos, era que a él no le importara dejarla escuchar todos aquellos planes y conspiraciones. Probablemente, todo se debía a que el príncipe no la consideraba una amenaza, todo lo contrario, Anna sabía que Florian la veía como un objeto más en esa habitación, el premio que había conseguido en una guerra, pero, él nunca pensaría que era alguien a quien merecía tomar en serio, y esa era una ventaja a su favor…

— Las fuerzas de las Islas del Sur nos acompañarán desde el mar — intervino uno de los ministros de Florian, por lo que Anna, quien aún dirigía su vista a la chimenea, dándole la espalda al grupo, prestó la mayor atención a estas palabras, mientras recordaba su memorable último encuentro con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

_La mañana después del baile, Anna se reencontró con Hans en el mismo recibidor en el que tuvieron la conversación el día anterior._

— _¿Conseguiste la información? — preguntó agriamente Hans quien tenía el rostro completamente amoratado y enrojecido por el golpe que ella misma le asestó la noche anterior._

— _Sí — respondió Anna fríamente._

— _Bien, dámela Anna. Yo haré que uno de mis hombres la lleve encubierto a Arandelle — dijo el príncipe bruscamente mientras estiraba su mano._

— _No es necesario, uno de los míos ya llevó esa información a Elsa— comentó la chica, por lo que Hans abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándola iracundo. _

— _¿De qué estás hablando? — prácticamente gruñó Hans, por lo que Anna sintió algo de perversa felicidad al ver su expresión._

— _¿acaso crees que iba a ser tan estúpida como para confiar en ti nuevamente? — preguntó Anna arrogantemente, por lo que él le dedicó una sonrisa._

— _Por lo visto ya vas entendiendo como van las cosas, Anna, pero ¿estás segura de que tu mensajero llevará la información a Elsa? — La cuestionó Hans quien parecía preocupado — recuerda que mi cuello, cómo el de tu querida hermana, dependen de que tenga éxito — dijo el príncipe._

— _Sí, confío plenamente en mi mensajero — aseguró Anna muy resuelta._

— _Perfecto — asintió Hans — si las cosas son así, pediré mi traslado al continente oriental, y permaneceré allí mientras que las Islas del Sur mandan su flota Arandelle, personalmente, no estoy interesado en arriesgar la cabeza en una batalla que está perdida. Pero, déjame advertirte algo Anna: si mis planes se llegan a arruinar por tu culpa, y la de tu mensajero, me las pagarás — la amenazó Hans. Estas palabras causaron un escalofrío en la princesa, pero no iba a permitir que él se diera cuenta de ello_

— "_Me las pagarás…" — lo imitó Anna burlándose de él — ¡Que dramático! Claro que sé que si algo sale mal tu me traicionarás sin dudarlo, pero nada fallará de eso puedes estar seguro._

— _¡Anna! — gritó una voz a la distancia, se trataba de Florian, por lo que Anna tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico._

— _Aquí estoy — respondió ella mientras que Hans la miraba sorprendido. En tanto, el regente fue rápidamente a su encuentro._

— _Aquí estás… y de nuevo te encuentras con Westergard — comentó Florian molesto._

— _Sí, él no deja de acosarme, probablemente, sigue buscando que le dé un ojo que haga juego con aquella nariz — se burlo Anna haciendo referencia al feo color del rostro del príncipe._

— _Por favor… princesa, no te creas la gran cosa, yo solo quería despedirme, desearte buena suerte en tu boda, después de todo, ustedes dos serán marido y mujer en un par de semanas. Y pensar que tú y yo estuvimos así de cerca de dar aquel paso. Bien, espero que te guste beber alcohol, al menos, así tendrán algo en común — insinuó venenosamente Hans en lo que Anna sabía que era un ataque frontal a Florian._

— _¡Suficiente Westerguard! — exclamó Florian molesto — ya te divertiste lo suficiente a nuestra costa, es momento de que te largues — sentenció el príncipe._

— _Oh, por eso que quería hablar contigo, Anna — dijo Florian esta vez dirigiéndose a su prometida — ¿has visto a Christian? No lo encuentro, y ni siquiera se levantó a alistar los carruajes de los invitados que van al puerto, la ama de llaves está como loca — comentó evidentemente irritado._

— _Kristoff — corrigió Anna, y en cuanto lo hacía, sintió que Hans clavaba su mirada en ella— su nombre es Kristoff, o quiero decir "era Kristoff", bueno, es Kristoff porque no se ha muerto, pero yo lo despedí, sí, yo lo despedí esta mañana — balbuceó torpemente Anna._

— _¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó Florian sorprendido y algo preocupado._

— _Porque…. — comenzó Anna pero se detuvo al ver que Hans se encontraba escuchándolos. Después, tomó el brazo de Florian y lo condujo al final del pasillo mientras el príncipe de las Islas del Sur los observaba divertido. _

— _Para ser honesta, Kristoff ha tratado de "agradarme" desde hace tiempo, y después de lo que pasó anoche… yo no creí poder soportarlo — mintió Anna tratando de poner su rostro más lastimero._

— _Oh — se limitó a exclamar Florian evidentemente sorprendido — oh, esto es… esto es una sorpresa, pero, entiendo, sí, te entiendo, no te preocupes, yo iré hablaré con la ama de llaves, solucionaré este problema — respondió el príncipe mientras regresaba por el largo pasillo hacía la entrada del palacio. Anna trató de seguirlo, pero en el camino, una mano la tomó por el codo firmemente, por supuesto, se trataba de Hans._

— _Anna… — comenzó con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios — así que "Kristoff", juraría que el recolector de hielo tenía el mismo nombre, ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó Hans._

— _Puede tratarse de una coincidencia — respondió Anna arrogantemente. _

— _Oh sí claro… — contestó sarcásticamente Hans quien después rió — Así que él es el mensajero… no importa, puede que tenga el encanto, el olor y la presencia una sucia bola de pelo._

— _¡Hey! — protestó Anna en defensa de Kristoff._

— _Pero, si hace bien el trabajo, no hay problema— dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos. Hans se quedó en silencio y volteó su mirada hacia ella, con el seño fruncido — cuando Florian descubra la verdad te va a matar, no solo le robaste información invaluable, sino que además escondiste a tu novio en este castillo por varios meses, justo debajo de sus narices… créeme, no lo va a tomar bien._

— _A ti no te importa lo que me pase — contestó Anna resentida._

— _¡Buen punto! — exclamó Hans — a mi no me importa, aunque, tengo que reconocer que es una lástima, tu sabes que siempre te tuve ganas…_

— _¡Lárgate! — gritó Anna verdaderamente irritada, y sin la menor paciencia para soportar sus comentarios. _

— _Bien, bien, ya me voy, no te molestes— dijo Hans tratando de calmarla — hasta la próxima princesa, si es que sobrevives — se despidió antes de emprender su camino por el pasillo._

— Como le iba diciendo su majestad, las naves de las Islas del Sur nos acompañarán desde el mar — repitió el ministro llamando la atención de Florian.

— Perfecto, en ese caso, escribiré al Rey Alexander. Le pediré que coloque a Westerguard , (al hijo menor, estoy seguro de que ustedes lo recuerdan) al mando de aquella flota — comentó descuidadamente Florian — él es de ese tipo de enemigos a los que es mejor tenerlos cerca y así mantenerlos vigilados.

En ese momento, Anna sí que se alarmó, esto se hallaba completamente fuera de sus planes, se suponía que Hans no estaría en aquel ataque, y probablemente, sí le obligaban a luchar, él le revelaría a Florian toda la verdad.

— Su majestad — intervino otro de los ministros — le pido que reconsidere su decisión, Hans Westergard no es digno de confianza, ¿recuerda cómo engaño en la guerra a nuestro general? — preguntó el sujeto. En ese momento, Anna vio la perfecta oportunidad para intervenir, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se recostó ligeramente en uno de los pilares de la chimenea.

— Escúchalo Florían — comentó Anna llamando la atención de los hombres frente a ella — él tiene la razón, Hans no es una persona digna de confianza, yo, mejor que nadie, sé que lo que tu Ministro dice es completamente cierto, si no me crees, recuerda nada más como me engañó y a los demás embajadores durante la coronación de mi hermana, él trató de usurpar el trono, y recientemente, me traicionó, si no fuera así ¿cómo puedes explicar que yo esté aquí, contigo? — preguntó la princesa casi inocentemente.

En ese momento, el silencio que reinó en la habitación hubiera podido asustar hasta al más valiente. Todos la miraban sorprendidos y expectantes, inclusive Florian, quien parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Los ojos de Anna se encontraron con los del regente, y ella pudo ver un sentimiento perdido entre sorpresa y miedo, probablemente, por primera vez, él la veía como algo más que un objeto y comenzaba a observarla verdaderamente, aunque ello implicara que él comenzaría a desconfiar de ella.

— Sí… sí — murmuró Florian retomando su compostura — tienes razón Anna, tú tienes la razón… disculpa ¿cuánto has escuchado de esta reunión? — preguntó el príncipe casi nervioso.

— Todo, tú y yo estábamos hablando, después, se nos unieron tus ministros, pero tú me ordenaste que permaneciera en la habitación, ¿acaso te olvidaste de mi? — dijo Anna fingiendo inocencia.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, pensé que me tomaría menos tiempo de lo que realmente tardaré, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación — sugirió amablemente — general Fersen — dijo el príncipe refiriéndose a un joven soldado que se encontraba a su derecha.

— Señor — respondió Fersen.

— Por favor acompañe a la princesa a su habitación— ordenó Florian — Anna, lo mejor será que permanezcas allí, haré que te lleven el almuerzo y la comida, no hay necesidad de que salgas durante el día de hoy — comentó el príncipe casi casualmente, pero, a la vez puso de presente que aquello no podía ni debía ser desobedecido.

Anna no discutió, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil hasta que el soldado la tomó por el codo y comenzó a conducirla silenciosamente hacía su habitación.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Elsa hubiera podido sentarse en la comodidad de la silla de su oficina en el palacio, por lo que le pareció extraño volver a ocupar aquel puesto nuevamente. De repente, un golpeteo se escuchó en la habitación.

— Pase — dijo la reina cansadamente, quien no quería que nadie interrumpiera el escaso tiempo que había pasado a solas en las últimas semanas.

— Su majestad — anunció uno de sus mayordomos — El maestro de hielo Kristoff Bjorgman está de vuelta en Arandelle, acabó de llegar al palacio y solicita una audiencia con usted, él dice que es urgente — dijo el sujeto.

— ¡Hágalo pasar de inmediato! — exclamó Elsa alarmada mientras se paraba de su asiento. El mayordomo se retiró de la biblioteca tras dirigirle una breve reverencia.

Elsa sintió que el todo el cansancio desaparecía, y era reemplazado por ansiedad, pues no se explicaba porque Kristoff se encontraba en Arandelle, en vez de acompañar a Anna durante aquellos momentos tan difíciles. ¿Sería posible que viniera a anunciarle que Florian ya se había casado con su hermana? ¿O tal vez él le hizo algo malo?

— No, no, no — negó Elsa mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, simplemente, se resistía a creer que Anna estuviera en peligro, mientras que ella permanecía sentada cómodamente en su palacio sin tener otra arma más que un par de cartas amenazadoras que le escribió al príncipe.

— Tengo que hacer algo… — susurró la reina para sí misma, al tiempo que nuevos golpes en la puerta llamaban su atención.

— Pase — dijo Elsa.

— El maestro Bjorgman — anunció el mayordomo con una reverencia, mientras dejaba pasar al recolector de hielo quien se veía un poco más grande y amenazador de lo que Elsa lo recordaba, después de todo, hacía poco menos de un año que no lo veía, poco después de que Anna desapareció.

— Su majestad — saludo el muchacho con una reverencia cuando finalmente se encontraron solos.

— Kristoff… ¿Qué es lo que haces acá? Pensé que estarías con Anna, se suponía que tu… — trató de reprocharle la reina pero él la interrumpió.

— Su majestad, tiene que escucharme, he viajado por tres días sin si quiera detenerme a descansar por algo más que unas horas, estoy en este castillo porque Anna me lo pidió. Ella descubrió un complot para asesinarla y la información acerca de un ataque sorpresa de Malengrad— explicó rápidamente el muchacho mientras sacaba una carta de su maleta y se la entregaba — Anna escribió esto, y me lo dio.

Elsa tomó el papel de las manos de Kristoff y lo leyó rápidamente, mientras que sentía que la sangre le hervía al darse cuenta de lo cerca que hubiera podido estar de perder su trono y su reino frente a Florian.

— Yo quería traer a Anna conmigo, pero ella se negó, me dijo que si escapaba Florian sabría que tenía esa información y cambiaría sus planes— le narró Kristoff, en tanto Elsa asentía.

— Ella tenía toda la razón — dijo la reina en tanto de dirigía a la entrada— ¡Guardia! Mande llamar a Petra, ahora mismo, y dígale que es un asunto urgente — ordenó Elsa firmemente, tras lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿No vas a llamar a tus ministros y a hacer un consejo de guerra o algo así? — preguntó Kristoff confundido.

— Petra es la única persona a quien necesito, y por ahora, es la única en quien confió — dijo la reina pensativamente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. — es algo raro ¿no lo crees? — preguntó la chica retóricamente.

— ¿Qué? — la interrogó Kristoff sin entender a que se refería.

— Que Florian se hubiera enterado antes que nadie que Anna no se encontraba en el castillo, y tengo la corazonada de que él lo sabía desde la misma mañana en que ella escapó, cuando fui a despedirlo después del baile, alguien tuvo que haberle dicho. Estoy segura de que he tenido un espía aquí desde hace tiempo, la pregunta es quien— comentó la reina.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no es esta mujer de la que hablas? "Petra", si es que se llama así — preguntó Kristoff.

— Porque ella llegó mucho después, es la única que no ha podido ser la espía — dijo Elsa quien se quedó en silencio, al igual que el recolector de hielo. Por un momento, la reina se planteó la posibilidad de decir algo, pero era más que claro que ninguno de los dos era precisamente lo que se consideraría como un gran conversador. En cambio, ella levantó su rostro y vio en Kristoff una expresión que denotaba una completa tristeza.

— Debió dolerte mucho — dijo sencillamente la Reina refiriéndose al hecho de que Anna y Kristoff se habían separado permanentemente.

— Sí, mucho — contestó él. En ese momento, Elsa entendió que ninguno de los dos necesitaba más palabras que aquellas, el resto serían inútiles adornos a la cruda verdad.

Nuevamente, el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención del recolector de hielo y de la reina.

— Su majestad, ¿me mando llamar? — preguntó cortésmente la mujer mientras entraba y hacía una reverencia.

— Sí— respondió Elsa mientras alzaba la carta — necesito que lea esto — indicó, por lo que la mujer hizo lo que ella le ordenó.

— ¡Su majestad! — exclamó Petra emocionada — si esto es verdad, es una gran pieza de información, podría ser la clase de cosas que cambiarían el curso de la guerra — dijo la mujer quien luego dirigió su mirada hacía Kristoff.

— Oh lo olvidaba, Kristoff, ella es Petra Olenski, mi concejera. Petra, él es Kristoff Bjorgman Maestro y proveedor de hielo de Arandelle y… y pretendiente de mi hermana — indicó la chica casi nerviosa al decir lo último.

— Así que Kristoff Bjorgman… supongo que su fama lo precede — dijo la mujer contemplativamente.

— Espero que sea fama adquirida por buenos motivos — respondió ásperamente Kristoff anticipando un poco del trato indulgente que solía recibir por parte de los nobles.

— A decir verdad, he escuchado un poco de todo, lo bueno y lo malo — dijo Petra con la mayor honestidad, lo que sorprendió al recolector de hielo.

— Su majestad — empezó nuevamente Petra dirigiéndose a Elsa — ¿tiene algún plan?, ¿quiere que cancelemos la visita de mañana?

— No — respondió secamente la Reina.

— Pero su majestad… — interrumpió Petra preocupada.

— Yo misma detendré al asesino, con mis poderes, ahora que sé la verdad, y que no será un ataque sorpresa, yo podré hacerlo — aseguró Elsa fríamente.

Al día siguiente, Elsa partió a la hora indicada hacia Landem, una villa a dos horas de la capital, en donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de la reina. Meses atrás, aquel pequeño pueblo había sido uno de los más afectados por su invierno, por lo tanto, uno en los que más era odiada. Ella entendía que Florian usara aquel lugar para introducir a su asesino y hacerlo pasar por un detractor. Pero si la chica jugaba sus cartas justo cómo Petra le había enseñado, podría voltear la balanza a su favor.

.

.

.

Kristoff observó a Elsa bajar del carruaje en la villa de Landem, era extraño, pero no parecía la misma persona a la que hubiera conocido meses atrás, todo lo contrario, ella se veía mucho más relajada y confiada, aunque, de cierta manera, mucho más fría, posiblemente, la reina finalmente se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que se suponía que debería ser, aunque esto no significara necesariamente que fuera mejor o más buena.

— Andando — ordenó la reina a su comitiva, por lo que los demás comenzaron a seguirla a pie mientras que el fuerte viento de otoño les golpeaba la cara.

Una vez más, Kristoff vio a la reina de Arandelle adentrarse en la multitud, en medio de sus súbditos, pero, aquella aparición era muy diferente a las que el recolector había visto con anterioridad, esta vez, ella no parecía fuera de lugar ni destacar de una manera casi incómoda. Es más, parecía que todo en Elsa le ayudaba a integrarse mejor, su cabello, su vestido, sus ademanes eran mucho más sencillos, casi familiares, probablemente, lo que ella trataba de hacer era "proyectar" cierta imagen, hacer pensar a sus súbditos que era una de ellos, a pesar de que el chico sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Elsa siguió todas las visitas de rigor, almorzó en casa del alcalde, visitó la escuela, escuchó pacientemente en el concejo del pueblo todas las quejas y dudas de los aldeanos, quienes parecían sentir menos ira contra ella desde que entraron en vigencia los tratados comerciales que ella misma firmó, Hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Kristoff miró el reloj en la torre de la iglesia de la pequeña villa, eran cerca de las 2: 50 por lo que en diez minutos se llevaría a cabo el asesinato, justo cuando la Reina estuviera cruzando la plaza con dirección a su carruaje. El recolector de hielo se preparó para cualquier eventualidad tomando un par de cuchillos poniéndolos en su cinturón y en la manga de su parka de piel, preparado para saltar a defender a Elsa si era necesario.

En aquel instante, un par de campanadas en la iglesia del pueblo anunciaron las tres de la tarde, y Elsa se paró en la entrada del salón municipal, justo al lado de Kristoff.

— ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó el muchacho preocupado, por lo que ella le respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— Sí — respondió la chica de la misma manera sencilla que siempre caracterizaba todas sus conversaciones.

Elsa dio el primer paso, y luego el segundo, seguidos por un tercero y un cuarto, mientras que Kristoff sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. De repente, le llamó la atención el brillo del sol reflejarse en un objeto metálico , estaba seguro de que se trataba de un revolver que un hombre en la tercera fila del costado izquierdo sacó de su gabán. El recolector de hielo no pensó, tan solo se limitó a correr en dirección de la reina con la intención de interponerse entre la bala y la chica, pues no dejaría que el sacrificio de Anna se desperdiciara. Sin embargo, antes que recorriera si quiera la mitad del camino, vio claramente como la reina congeló la bala, en una larga columna de hielo que llegó hasta el atacante.

Todo el pueblo quedo en silencio hasta que alguien gritó: — ¡Asesino! — dijo una mujer entre la multitud.

— Asesino — gritó alguien más, y en menos de un par de segundos la multitud enardecida tuvo que ser controlada por los guardias. Kristoff podría jurar que vio a Elsa sonreír de lado al ver esta reacción.

— Silencio — gritó la reina, de manera tal, que todos callaron y observaron a Elsa dar firmes pasos hacía el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso mientras era sostenido por los guardias.

— ¿Quién es usted? , y ¿Por qué intentó matarme? — preguntó Elsa mientras que todo el pueblo esperaba en silencio.

— Yo… vivo aquí…— comenzó el sujeto quien no tendría más de 25 años, y que se veía completamente estupefacto.

— ¡Mentira! — Gritó alguien que Kristoff no pudo identificar — Mentira, mentira — se le unieron más voces.

— Dime quien eres y de dónde vienes, y te prometo que tendrás un trato decente, y un juicio justo — dijo Elsa, por lo que Kristoff se preguntó si toda aquella escena hacía parte de una pieza cuidadosamente montada por la reina, en la que ella podría cambiar el ritmo de esta guerra, y usar aquel intento de asesinato en su propio beneficio.

— Mi nombre es Demian, nací en Malengrad, el príncipe me contrató para matarla, majestad — murmuró aterrorizado.

— Repite eso último — le ordenó Elsa.

— El príncipe regente de Malengrad fue quien me ordenó asesinarla — dijo fuerte y claro el sujeto, por lo que todos en aquella plaza pudieron escucharlo.

— Así que el príncipe quería matarme, pero no solo eso, pretendía hacerlo pasar como una traición de esta pobre gente hacia mi — comentó Elsa, por lo que la multitud comenzó a rugir nuevamente. Definitivamente, Kristoff estaba seguro de que la reina sí sabía lo que hacía.

— Llévenselo — ordenó firmemente Elsa por lo que el par de guardias levantaron al hombre y lo condujeron a uno de los carruajes de la comitiva de la reina, mientras que Elsa se montaba en el propio. En aquel instante, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, y Kristoff sintió a alguien junto a él, por lo que miró a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Petra.

— Puede que no la haya hecho más virtuosa, o que haya mejorado su sentido de la moral, pero, eso no es lo que ella necesitaba. Ella debía convertirse en alguien más fuerte y astuto. Creo que en he tenido éxito en esa parte— dijo la mujer en un suspiro.

— Sin duda es así, nunca me imaginé que Elsa por sí sola podría manipular la opinión de todo un pueblo. Cuando la conocí, ella había tomado la decisión de recluirse en un castillo en la cima de la Montaña del Norte, no parece la misma persona — comentó el recolector de hielo.

— Ella hace todo esto por su hermana, aunque creo que detrás de todo aquello, también podríamos decir, que a ella le ha gustado bastante ser reina, y creo que a estas alturas, Elsa no se haya dispuesta a dejar de serlo — comentó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios — al igual que todos…

Kristoff se le quedó mirando, pues sabía muy bien lo que Petra trataba de insinuar, ella quería decirle que Elsa estaba mucho más enamorada de su poder cómo reina de lo que parecía, y el muchacho no encontró palabras para negarlo, pues era evidente que aquello era completamente cierto.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, Elsa no pudo conciliar el sueño, todo lo contrario, se quedó parada en su estudio observando el fuego de su chimenea bailar mientras esperaba las ansiadas noticias desde el campo de batalla, anunciándole su victoria. Durante el viaje de vuelta de la villa de Landem hacia la capital de Arandelle, la reina envió a su capitán con una nota dirigida al general de sus fuerzas militares, ordenándole que llevara varias escuadras hacía las montañas con la mayor discreción , y que se preparara para lo peor.

Después, ordenó al segundo al mando en su guardia personal que estuviera muy atento a quien dejaba el castillo sin autorización, y que no lo detuviera aún, pues este era el momento propicio para descubrir quién era el informante. Elsa sintió escalofríos, pero no fueron producidos por aquella fría noche de otoño, sino por los nervios, pues de aquella batalla, no solo dependía la vida de aquellos soldados que pelearían, sino todos los pueblos vecinos que serían arrasados si no lograban vencer al ejercito de Malengrad. Y en todo esto, la reina tenía el presentimiento que su pobre hermana sería la que tendría que afrontar sola las consecuencias de la ira de Florian.

— ¡Su majestad! — exclamó Petra quien abrió bruscamente la puerta de par en par — Lo logramos, lo logramos. Su ejército venció a Florian. Un mensajero acabó de traer las noticias, al parecer ellos no esperaban encontrar resistencia. La información de la princesa Anna era correcta, ella nos salvo a todos — dijo la mujer tan emocionada que parecía a punto de estallar en lagrimas. Por su parte, Elsa no pudo contener las suyas y comenzó a sollozar de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Petra.

— Es cierto, es cierto, lo logramos. Gracias Anna… — murmuró Elsa.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto Anna entró en la oficina de Florian entendió que había sucedido algo muy malo, pues si bien, el príncipe jamás se separaba de su vaso, siempre cuidaba que su apariencia estuviera inmaculada. Sin embargo, su camisa se veía descompuesta y encima de su mesa había una botella de vino, acompañada de una copa.

— Florian, ¿querías verme? — preguntó nerviosa Anna sin despegar su espalda de la puerta.

— Anna — exhaló el príncipe, quien caminó hacia ella, y la besó intensamente. De inmediato, la princesa se dio cuenta de que se hallaba completamente alcoholizado — ¿estás preparada para nuestro gran día, Anna? — preguntó Florian animadamente, algo que no era propio de su carácter.

— Tú sabes bien que no lo estoy — respondió Anna, mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la conducía a una silla a un lado de la habitación, en donde ella se sentó obedientemente.

— Oh, por supuesto que no lo estás — comentó Florian cuya sonrisa desapareció de repente, y se tornó en un gesto amenazador, al tiempo que se agachaba y se ponía a su altura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. — pero de seguro tú debes saber algo acerca de las noticias que me llegaron hoy desde Arandelle ¿no es así? — preguntó seriamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Anna — ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?, me estás asustando — dijo la princesa.

— Por nada en especial, hoy me llegaron noticias acerca de tu hermana— comentó Florian casualmente mientras se levantaba y volvía a la silla de su escritorio.

— ¡Elsa! — Exclamó Anna emocionada — ¿podré volver con ella? — preguntó Anna sin poder contener la alegría.

— ¡Ha!— se burló Florian — ni siquiera lo sueñes princesa — dijo el príncipe amargamente, por lo que los hombros de Anna descendieron y la luz se extinguió de su mirada.

— Pero no hay necesidad de caras largas, tengo buenas noticias para ti. Tu hermana va ganando esta guerra, hace un par de días aplastó a mi ejercito en las montañas de Arandelle — dijo aún más amargamente de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes.

— ¿Por qué tan silenciosa? — Preguntó venenosamente Florian — pensé que te alegrarías al saberlo — comentó. Por su parte, Anna decidió permanecer callada no se atrevía siquiera abrir la boca, pues sabía que cualquier cosa que ella dijera podría ser peligrosa.

— Aún así, mi querida Anna, yo tenía razón, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije en el baile de invierno del año pasado? Te dije que tu adorada hermana no movería un solo dedo para ayudarte, y vaya que tuve la razón, porque mañana nos casamos, y aquí estás, a ella no parece importarle — comentó repitiendo cada una de estas palabras con el mayor rencor.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — negó Anna mientras se paraba de su asiento, ya que ella sabía que Elsa estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sacarla de aquel lugar — usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar así sobre mi hermana — gritó la princesa perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — preguntó Florian perspicazmente, por lo que ella se dio cuenta de que él quería molestarla para que le revelara información.

— Porque ella es mi hermana, hará lo posible por sacarme de aquí — repitió Anna mientras se sentaba nuevamente. — si eso es todo lo que querías decirme ¿puedo retirarme? — preguntó Anna fingiendo sentirse ofendida por aquel interrogatorio.

— No — negó Florian— es más, en vista de que no tengo la menor confianza en ninguna de las palabras que salen de tu linda boca, te vas a quedar en esa silla, junto a mi, todo el día, de ahora en adelante, voy a mantenerte vigilada, porque sé que detrás de todas esas pecas y esas trenzas no hay nada más que una pequeña mentirosa y manipuladora — dijo seriamente, de forma tal, que le cortó el aliento a Anna.

— ¿Por lo menos puedo enviar a una criada a mi habitación, para que me traiga mi labor de costura y el libro que estoy leyendo? — preguntó Anna tratando de que no pareciera que su acusación la afectó tanto como en realidad lo hizo.

— Cómo quieras — dijo Florian sin darle mucha importancia, y volviendo a los documentos sobre su mesa. Pero, tal y cómo él ordenó, ella no salió del par de habitaciones que componían su estudio en todo el día, permaneciendo así, bajo su escrutadora mirada, que pretendía encontrar emboscadas y complots en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ya era casi media noche cuando Florian comenzó a mostrar los primeros signos de cansancio, aunque Anna, quien había permanecido doce horas encerrada con él, se sentía exhausta.

— Por favor déjame ir, mañana es la boda, y quiero dormir bien — pidió Anna quien se había acostado en el sofá frente a su escritorio.

— Tienes razón, creo que es hora de parar, pasado mañana continuaré con esto— contestó Florian, en tanto se frotaba los ojos, completamente exhausto. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta del estudio del príncipe.

— Pase — dijo Florian, en tanto entraba rápidamente un mayordomo que, tras una breve reverencia, dejó una nota en el escritorio del príncipe, y esperó a que la leyera.

— Dígale que entre — le ordenó Florian al mayordomo.

— Su majestad ¿está seguro? ¿O desea que la princesa se retire? — preguntó el sujeto dándole a entender que no era buena idea que Anna siguiera ahí.

— No, no es necesario que ella se vaya, es más, quiero que conozca a mi amigo— dijo el príncipe animadamente.

— Si señor — dijo el sujeto tras dedicarle una breve reverencia. Una vez se encontraron solos nuevamente, la atención de Florian volvió hacia ella.

— Mi querida Anna… ¿nunca te preguntaste cómo logré saber tanto acerca de ti antes de conocerte? ¿Cómo es que yo conocía la historia de tu hermana sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con ella? — preguntó Florian manipuladoramente mientras servía una copa de vino.

— Espías, tú tenías espías en nuestro castillo — lo acusó Anna furiosa.

— Sí, pero no me mires así, todos los tienen, incluso tu hermana, ¿de qué otra forma habría podido prever mi plan? — preguntó el príncipe quien tomó su copa de un solo trago.— Lo que quiero saber, es si tú eres una de ellos, Anna — dijo amenazadoramente el príncipe, quien se vio interrumpido por nuevos golpes en su puerta.

— Pasé — dijo Florian. En ese momento, Anna vio con horror como entraba uno de los soldados que conformaban la guardia personal de la reina. Anna no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, tan solo le dedicó una penetrante mirada que él esquivó en seguida.

— Buenas noches su majestad — dijo el hombre haciendo una breve reverencia — no tengo noticias muy alentadores, señor — dijo el soldado.

— Ciertamente no las traes. Elsa aplastó mis ejércitos hace un par de días, me pregunto porque no me entere de sus movimientos — dijo Florian reprochándole su falta de información.

— Señor, creo que ella sospecha de todos, no dejó que casi nadie se enterara de que enviaría tropas, y cuando lo supe, era demasiado tarde — se excusó el soldado.

— Entiendo — asintió Florian entrecruzando sus manos sobre su escritorio — sin embargo, hay algo que quiero saber, ¿no viste algo curioso, o peculiar en los últimos días? — preguntó el príncipe. En aquel instante, el soldado miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a Anna, y tras tomar una bocanada de aire, contestó:

— Sí, su majestad— asintió — hace casi una semana llegó al castillo Kristoff Bjorgman, él dejó el castillo hace poco menos de un año, yo tenía entendido que él estaba buscando a la princesa Anna, pero aún así regresó sin ella — dijo el sujeto temerosamente.

— ¿Christopher? — preguntó Florian confundido.

— No señor, su nombre es Kristoff — lo corrigió el soldado. En ese momento, Anna sintió que los ojos de Florian se clavaron en ella, por lo que la princesa se cuido si quiera de pestañear, pues no quería ponerse en evidencia.

— ¿Y quién es este sujeto Kristoff? — preguntó el príncipe quien obviamente estaba reprimiendo ira.

— El es… él era el pretendiente de la Princesa Anna, según sé, se conocieron durante la gran nevada de la Reina Elsa, tan solo es un recolector de hielo — contestó el soldado.

— ¿Cómo luce? — preguntó el príncipe.

— Él es rubio, muy alto y fornido; su nariz es… — describió el soldado, pero Florian lo interrumpió con un gesto con la mano, y fue allí cuando Anna entendió que estaba perdida, el príncipe no era estúpido, ya habría atado los cabos y comprendido la verdad.

— Así que tú tienes la hipótesis de que él probablemente le dijo a la reina la fecha y la ubicación de mi ataque, y fue así como ella logró vencerme — dijo Florian apretando los dientes, mientras que Anna pensaba que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el miedo.

— Sí señor, él debió traer esta información — contestó el guardia mirando nuevamente hacía Anna por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Largo! — ordenó firmemente el príncipe, por lo que su espía le dirigió una breve reverencia y salió de la habitación. Después, Florian se levanto, tomó firmemente a Anna del codo obligándola a ponerse de pie, en un agarre tan fuerte, que de seguro causaría marca.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta? — le gritó Florian completamente fuera de sí. — ¿pensante que no me enteraría? — volvió a preguntar mientras la soltaba, con tal fuerza que Anna perdió el equilibrio y cayó en contra del escritorio, en donde se golpeó en el ojo con la esquina de la mesa. De inmediato, Anna gritó y se llevó las manos al sitio en donde sintió el impacto, pues pocas veces en su vida había experimentado un dolor como aquel.

De repente, Anna sintió que unas firmes manos la levantaban del piso y la colocaban contra la pared. Por un momento, la princesa se olvidó del dolor en su ojo, y se concentro en la presión que él ejercía sobre su cuello, por lo que todo fue más claro que el agua, en realidad, él quería matarla.

— No… — suspiró Anna con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La presión en su cuello aminoró un poco y la princesa escuchó una suave e irónica risa salir de los labios de Florian.

— Westergard tenía razón, no debí haberte subestimado, eres más peligrosa de lo que pensé, jamás me imaginé que tuvieras el cerebro suficiente para traer a tu novio al castillo, ponerlo de tu lado, meterte en mi cama y robarme mi información. Y pensar que imaginé que eras diferente a todos los demás nobles, creo que me equivoqué — dijo Florian sin soltar su cuello completamente.

— Tienes razón, te equivocaste — dijo Anna, a quien un golpe de adrenalina le hizo hablar — te equivocaste al pensar que traicionaría a mi hermana por un par de joyas y una corona— murmuró altivamente por lo que él aumentó la presión en su cuello.

— Niña estúpida, ¿es que no tienes ni un poco de sentido de supervivencia? ¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió que yo podría matarte? — preguntó Florian.

— Claro que lo sabía — respondió sencillamente Anna sin bajar su desafiante mirada.

— Cómo pude ser tan ciego… — murmuró Florian — para ti, esto es cómo aquella ocasión en que te pusiste bajo la espada de Westergard, ¿no es verdad? Tu realmente estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por Elsa— afirmó el príncipe entre furioso y admirado por aquella chica.

— Sí — asintió Anna firmemente, por lo que Florian la soltó y ella se dejó caer en el piso de madera mientras recuperaba el aliento, tras lo que levantó su rostro y miró nuevamente al regente.

— Hace tiempo me contaste la historia de cómo tu general fue vencido por Hans. En aquel entonces, tú me dijiste que su error había sido pensar que un noble podía tomar en serio a un plebeyo, pues bien, creo que tú cometiste el mismo error, fuiste lo suficientemente arrogante para no tomar en serio a Kristoff, nunca nos consideraste una amenaza, incluso le pagaste para que "me mantuviera entretenida" y ni siquiera te aprendiste su nombre, mientras que creías que yo no era más que parte de la decoración de este castillo, que me comprarías con la promesa de un trono. Pero, ¿Quién te crees para pensar que estas por encima de todos? — preguntó venenosamente Anna, por lo que pudo ver el rostro de Forian contorsionarse por la furia en tanto la levantaba bruscamente y le daba una fuerte bofetada.

— Tienes razón Anna — dijo el regente en tanto la halaba fuertemente del brazo hacia los pasillos del palacio — tienes razón, me equivoqué contigo, y con tu amigo. Pero, en especial contigo, fui muy gentil, demasiado, diría yo, por lo que voy a hacer lo que debí hacer desde el principio — gritó Florian furioso mientras que ambos descendían varios grupos de escaleras. De repente, Anna se dio cuenta de que se hallaban en la parte más baja del castillo: los calabozos.

— Déjame — se quejó Anna mientras trataba de soltarse.

— Oh no, es así cómo quieres que sean las cosas, pues así serán — respondió Florian halándola fuertemente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a lo que Anna consideró la parte más profunda de todo aquel enramado de pasillos subterráneos, Florian prácticamente la lanzó al interior de un calabozo y cerró la pesada puerta de metal puerta al salir.

— Nos veremos mañana, Anna — se despidió el príncipe antes de dejar los calabozos, recordándole que pasara lo que pasara, se casarían el día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creer que hubieras hecho algo como esto! — gritó una voz que despertó a Anna de su incómodo sueño, al tiempo que oía pasos que se acercaban a su celda.

— Dominic, era necesario, ella debe aprender su lección, de alguna manera debo castigarla, mira todo el desastre que causó — se defendió Florian quien venía acompañando a su hermano menor.

— Entiendo, entiendo, ¿pero era tan necesario encerrarla abajo? Podrías haberla puesto en una celda en la que entrara un poco de luz solar — dijo el príncipe casi escandalizado.

— Aún no, la dejaré un par de días en esta celda, para que aprecie mejor la amabilidad que he mostrado con ella — dijo Florian seriamente.

— ¡Florian! — exclamó el príncipe, ahora sí, verdaderamente escandalizado.

— ¡Suficiente! — lo silenció el mayor — yo soy el rey y así se hará — concluyó el príncipe completamente furioso. Después, la pesada puerta se abrió lentamente por lo que Anna se reincorporó y se sentó con su espalda apoyada en una pared, mientras sentía su rostro pesado, dándose cuenta que no podía abrir el ojo derecho.

— Oh por Dios… — exhaló Dominic al verla, en tanto que se arrodillaba junto a ella. — Florian, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo como esto? ¿Se siente bien princesa Anna?

— No — se quejó la chica.

— Yo… y-yo no la golpeé— balbuceó Florian completamente impresionado — bien… tal vez le di una bofetada, pero no la golpeé de semejante manera, o por Dios… Anna, Anna, dime que te encuentras bien— pidió el príncipe casi desesperado.

— No — respondió Anna tajantemente, mientras que por primera vez comenzaba a preocuparse por su apariencia. Debía verse realmente mal para que él se hubiera preocupado de semejante manera.

— Iré a buscar un doctor — anunció Dominic irritado, en tanto se paraba y se alejaba de ella, y una vez se quedaron solos, Florían volvió a hablarle.

— ¿Qué te sucedió Anna? Yo no te golpeé tan fuerte — afirmó el príncipe seriamente.

— Mentira — dijo Anna — tú me lanzaste contra tu escritorio, y yo me golpeé el ojo con la esquina de la mesa — explicó fríamente, mientras Florian fruncía el seño.

— ¿Me veo muy mal? — preguntó Anna.

— Pues… un poco, tal vez está algo… hinchado, y un poco amoratado, pero no es la gran… ya sanará — balbuceó el príncipe de una forma nada convincentemente — en todo caso, creo firmemente que lo tienes merecido — concluyó Florian, por lo que Anna lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Una vez haya tenido lugar el matrimonio, te quedarás aquí, por una semana, eso será suficiente. Después, te prometo que te trasladaré a una mejor celda— dijo el príncipe tratando de parecer amable, pero Anna tan solo se resintió más.

— Gracias — murmuró la princesa sin emoción, tratando de no molestarlo, pues en aquel momento, él tenía todas las de ganar, y ella las de perder. Florian y Anna se quedaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente apareció Dominic acompañado por el doctor.

— Buenos días su majestad, y su alteza — saludo el anciano medico quien venía acompañado de un joven estudiante. Con cuidado, el doctor inspeccionó el cráneo de la chica, mientras enseñaba a su alumno.

— Afortunadamente no hay fractura, tan solo fue un mal golpe — dijo el anciano. Por lo que Dominic y Florian exhalaron aliviados.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estará bien a la hora del matrimonio? — preguntó Florian.

— Lo lamento su majestad, pero no creo que sea conveniente, podríamos colocarle compresas tibias y sales, pero su ojo seguirá morado por un par de semanas más — aconsejó el médico.

— Oh por favor… — comentó sarcásticamente Dominic — Florian, es obvio que tendremos que aplazar la boda, ella no puede salir así, si los periódicos la ven, te devorarán, ya tenemos suficientes detractores, y algunos de nuestros enemigos políticos adoran representarte como una especie de bruto adicto, les darás todo un banquete si alguien más llega a verla. — dijo el príncipe menor mientras perdía la paciencia.

— Mierda… — exhaló Florian frustrado — está bien, ve y dile a la ama de llaves que hemos decidido aplazar todo — le ordenó el príncipe a su hermano — y usted… — dijo dirigiéndose al médico — póngale las sales, haga lo que sea necesario, pero necesito que ese ojo mejore lo más rápido posible — concluyó el regente antes de seguir a Dominic y dejar la celda completamente furioso.

.

.

.

Al pasar la alegría inicial de la victoria contra Malengrad, Elsa sabía que era momento de enfrentarse a la incómoda tarea de encontrar al informante. Su plan era sencillo, pero efectivo: básicamente, esperaría a que quienes hubieran dejado el castillo sin su autorización, la noche del ataque y los encarcelaría. Desafortunadamente resultaron ser dos personas a las que la reina no quería culpar, y mucho menos, enviar a la horca. La primera de ellas en volver, fue la mucama personal de Anna, Daniele, quien regresó esa misma mañana antes de que el personal del palacio se despertara. Pero, el segundo era quien más le inquietaba; Arthur, uno de los miembros más antiguos de su guardia personal y que le había servido por casi 11 años.

En cuanto se difundió la noticia acerca de los sospechosos, todos los dedos apuntaron en dirección de la chica, después de todo, ella era nueva en el castillo, y tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiar a Elsa, ya que por culpa de la reina la niña había tenido que dejar su vida de campesina y comenzar a trabajar en el palacio. Sin embargo, dos voces disonantes opinaban lo contrario.

— Su majestad, si me disculpa, yo no creo que ella tenga nada que ver, sé que el guardia ha trabajado aquí por mucho tiempo, pero no creo que ella hubiera hecho algo como esto — la defendió Petra, poco después de que ordenara encarcelar a Daniele.

— Yo tampoco creo que ella sea la culpable — intervino Kristoff en aquella oportunidad— debiste haberla visto, Elsa, ella realmente apreciaba a Anna… — opinó el muchacho apoyando a Petra, pero fue interrumpido por la reina.

— Puede ser, pero, hasta que no los haya confrontado, hasta que no los ponga junto al otro, no podré saber la verdad — dijo la mujer tajantemente, quien realmente pensaba que lo mínimo que le debía a Arthur después de doce años de servicio era la posibilidad de ser escuchado.

Finalmente, y tras varios días de espera, Arthur hizo su aparición en el castillo.

— Su alteza, el soldado llegó al palacio, ¿Qué desea que hagamos? — preguntó el capitán de la guardia personal de Elsa.

— Apréndalo y llévelo a los calabozos, también ponga a la mucama con él, quiero hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo, estaré en un par de minutos con usted — dijo tajantemente Elsa. Después, dejó su pluma y caminó rápidamente hacía los calabozos en donde se encontró a uno de sus guardias de mayor confianza, y a una mucama joven quien se veía pálida y a punto de desmallarse por la impresión.

— Su majestad, esto debe ser un error — gritó el sujeto, mientras que la niña estallaba en lágrimas.

— Es curioso, pero ustedes fueron las dos únicas personas que dejaron el castillo sin mi autorización después del ataque de las montañas— comentó Elsa en un tono tan frio como los copos de nieve que comenzar a caer en la habitación.

— Daniele, ¿es ese es tu nombre? — preguntó Elsa amenazadoramente.

— S-si se-señora — respondió la chica.

— ¿Qué hacías fuera del castillo sin ninguna autorización? — preguntó la reina.

— Yo… yo sabía que la Señora Malthus nunca me dejaría ir a visitar a mi mamá a mitad de la semana, ella vive en una aldea a veinte minutos de la capital, así que decidí ir a visitarla por la noche, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta. — murmuró la niña.

— Su majestad, yo he sido su servidor desde hace casi once años, nunca le he fallado, ¿cómo puede desconfiar de mi? — preguntó el sujeto.

Arthur tenía razón, él había sido su servidor por más de una década, prácticamente, era parte de la familia, incluso pasó los más duros momentos a su lado; la muerte de sus padres, la gran nevada, su terrible pelea con Anna, y el escape de esta. Además, no tenía el menor motivo para traicionarla. Definitivamente, aquella niña sí que tenía todas las de perder. De repente, una revelación golpeó a Elsa cómo una ráfaga, pues en realidad Daniele, no solo era joven, inexperta, novata en el castillo y con todas las razones del mundo para querer matarla, sino que también tenía a la mayoría de los miembros de la nobleza y el ejército tras su cabeza, pues a este tipo de personas les era mucho más cómodo ver a una simple plebeya morir en la horca, que a un soldado con varías medallas en su pecho. Definitivamente, ella era la acusada perfecta — _demasiado perfecta_ — pensó Elsa perspicazmente.

— ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar tu versión Daniele? — preguntó la reina firmemente.

— Sí señora, mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermana, su esposo y sus niños. Todos ellos estuvieron en casa anoche, pregúnteles y ellos le dirán que estuve allí — dijo la niña rápidamente.

— ¿Y usted Arthur, tiene alguna coartada? — preguntó nuevamente la reina seriamente.

— Su majestad yo le he servido por más de…

— No le pedí excusas — lo interrumpió Elsa — le pedí hechos — concluyó. En ese momento, los ojos de la reina se cruzaron con los del sujeto y vio pánico en ellos. Después, Arthur hizo lo más estúpido que habría podido hacer en un momento como ese: intentó escapar. Sin embargo, dos soldados fueron más rápidos que él y se lanzaron contra el acusado impidiendo que se moviera de allí.

Por un instante Elsa se preguntó porque aquel sujeto fue tan incauto como para no pensar en un plan de reserva o en una coartada en caso de ser descubierto, pero la respuesta le llegó rápidamente: él nunca lo había necesitado, pues la reina siempre se hallaba tan ocupada con su propio mundo personal, que nunca se tomó si quiera el trabajo de enterarse de lo que sucedía en su propio castillo , y debajo de sus propias narices.

— Pónganlo en una celda — ordenó Elsa completamente furiosa. Después que los soldados salieron, la reina, otros dos soldados restantes y Daniele se quedaron en aquel cuarto. Hasta que Elsa caminó lentamente hacia la niña y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

— Lamento mucho lo que pasó, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó la reina.

— Sí — respondió tranquilamente la niña.

— Pero tienes que tener más cuidado. Las reglas existen por alguna razón, y por haber salido sin permiso pudiste haber sido culpada de un crimen que no cometiste, lamento mucho lo que pasó. Lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu cuarto descanses y comas algo — dijo suavemente — ¡Guardias! — Llamó Elsa — acompáñenla, trátenla bien, ya ha pasado por mucho— concluyó. Quien tras asegurarse de quedarse sola, se dejó caer pesadamente en la su silla mientras pensaba que ser reina no era una tarea para personas con corazones débiles.

.

.

.

.

Petra Olesky, había visto esta escena muchas veces en su vida. No importaba cuanto se empeñaran todas las casas reales del mundo en asegurar que en sus reinos ya no se llevaba a cabo esta "práctica", pero era un macabro y oscuro secreto a voces que todos creían que los fines justificaban los medios, y la tortura era uno de los medios más populares para obtener información, y por supuesto, Arandelle no era una excepción.

— ¿Ya se encuentra listo para hablar? — preguntó Elsa secamente mientras se unía a Petra camino hacía la celda.

— Eso es lo que dice el carcelero, solo tiene una condición: él quiere que usted esté presente — dijo la mujer.

— Entiendo — fue lo único que la reina atinó a responder, antes de que llegarán a una de las más oscuras celdas de aquel castillo en donde se encontraron al carcelero, a un par de guardias y al acusado quien tenía la camisa completamente sucia y ensangrentada.

— Pidió mi presencia y aquí estoy — dijo Elsa al entrar — comencemos — indicó la reina secamente. Después, el interrogador comenzó preguntar, y el guardia narró todo, desde el principio, cómo hacía tiempo ayudaba e informaba de todo a los príncipes, mientras que la reina escuchaba impávida aquellas confesiones, hasta que él acusado llegó a los hechos de su última noche en Malengrad.

— La princesa Anna se encontraba con el príncipe Florian la noche en que le conté toda la verdad — dijo el sujeto, quien comenzó a describir cómo había puesto en evidencia a Anna en frente del príncipe.

— ¿y qué pasó después? — Preguntó la reina furiosa — ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana? — insistió Elsa.

— Nadie lo sabe con certeza — le respondió el acusado — yo dejé Malengrad al mediodía del día siguiente a mi reunión con el príncipe, pero me enteré que la boda fue cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, y que enviaron a buscar al doctor de la corte. La versión oficial fue que la princesa tuvo un accidente al caer de su caballo, pero los rumores no son tan alentadores, algunos dicen que él la ha torturado, e incluso hay quienes dicen que le desfiguró el rostro permanentemente, y por ello no deja que nadie la vea. — dijo el sujeto.

Elsa perdió todo sentido de la realidad en aquel momento, por lo que del techo comenzaron a caer grandes cantidades de nieve, mientras que sentía que el pecho le oprimía y que su respiración se dificultaba. En ese momento, la reina entendió que eso era lo que su espía quería, él deseaba vengarse de ella y verla al momento en que le contara el destino de su hermana.

— Mañana al mediodía este sujeto morirá en la horca, y quiero que sea tan público como sea posible, que todos se enteren y que sea una lección, que muestre que eso es lo que le pasa a los traidores a la corona — dijo la reina tajantemente, y nadie, ni siquiera Petra fue capaz de contradecirla. Elsa se levantó de su silla y comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos mientras buscaba el cálido y cómodo refugio de su habitación, pues ansiaba esconderse allí y no volver a salir nunca.

Finalmente, la reina llegó a su habitación en donde liberó una ráfaga de hielo que suspendió una tormenta al interior de ese cuarto, y se dejó caer pesadamente con la espalda recostada en la puerta de madera.

— Anna — susurró Elsa — Anna — repitió la reina mientras que se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su hermana, si ella se encontraría bien, o si ya habría muerto por el maltrato recibido. Pero, sobre todo, Elsa se culpaba a sí misma, pues finalmente, había pasado lo que ella siempre temió, pero que sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano: ella destruyó a Anna.

Nuevamente, Elsa se lamentó por las oportunidades perdidas, si tan solo hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella, disfrutado de su compañía en vez de temer constantemente por eventos que aún no ocurrían, y quejarse de aquello que no podía solucionar, esto no habría pasado. Por un momento, la reina se planteó la posibilidad de encerrarse nuevamente, o de volver a huir a la montaña del Norte y dejar a alguien más capaz a cargo, pero, rápidamente desechó esa idea, pues lo que más quería su corazón no era esa misma paz que deseaba antes de la gran nevada, lo que realmente necesitaba en ese preciso instante, era venganza.

Elsa se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y se dirigió a la gaveta de su escritorio del que sacó un mapa y la carta de Anna. Después, colocó cuidadosamente los dos papeles uno junto a otro mientras revisaba la última parte de la carta, en la que decía que las Islas del Sur llevarían un ataque en un par de semanas más, por lo que ese era el momento justo para detenerlos. La reina inspeccionó el mapa y trató de memorizarlo sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía.

Después, Elsa caminó hacia el ventanal, lo abrió de par en par, y miró hacia el mar. No podía estar segura de que sus poderes pudieran usarse sobre un sitio en el que ella nunca había estado, pero nada perdería con intentarlo. De repente, las palabras del abuelo Pabbie resonaron en su memoria. Él le había dicho que el temor sería su peor enemigo, y, recientemente, había descubierto que el amor le enseñaría a controlarlo, pero lo que ella sentía no era lo suficientemente noble, es más, era odio hacia todos los que habían apartado a su hermana de su lado. Rápidamente, Elsa decidió que ese sentimiento tendría que ser suficiente, por lo que liberó una helada ráfaga de aire, la que ella esperaba que se convirtiera en una tormenta que congelaría la flota de las Islas del Sur en su puerto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Elsa se levantó del suelo de su habitación completamente exhausta, después, observó la ventana y recordó lo sucedido. La reina se preguntó si su plan habría tenido éxito, sin embargo, pasarían unos cuantos días antes de que ella supiera el resultado. De repente, la chica recordó que había otra persona que habría tomado igual o peor que ella las noticias sobre Anna y fue a verla.

— ¿Dónde está Kristoff? — preguntó Elsa a un par de mucamas en la parte de afuera de su habitación, mientras salía de ella.

— En los establos majestad — respondió formalmente la chica. Elsa caminó rápidamente hacía los establos en donde efectivamente encontró a Kristoff quien se hallaba afilando su hacha en tanto Sven dormía a su lado apaciblemente.

— Kristoff — llamó Elsa, por lo que el recolector de hielo alzó su mirada en dirección a la reina.

— Petra me lo contó todo — dijo el muchacho con voz ronca, mientras que la chica se sentaba frente a él en un pesado banco de madera. En aquel instante, Elsa noto los ojos rojos de Kristoff y su fuerte olor a alcohol, lo que le indicó que el chico había pasado la noche bebiendo y tratando de olvidar. — _Cómo si eso fuera posible_ — pensó amargamente Elsa.

— Pase lo que pase, si es que ella llega a regresar con vida, quiero tu permiso para casarme con ella — inició Kristoff quien seguía afilando su hacha en tanto su flequillo le cubría los ojos.

— No lo necesitas — respondió Elsa — si es que ella así lo quiere, puede casarse contigo — dijo la tristemente, después, dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos y se quejó: — fue un error haber tratado de encerrar a Anna en este lugar.

— Sí, sí lo fue, al igual que fue un error marcharme sin ninguna explicación — respondió Kristoff calmadamente.

— Sí, eso también fue un error, pero el peor de todos consistió en pensar que invitar a Florian al castillo era una buena idea— contestó a su vez el muchacho.

— Sí, realmente un error. Y yo… — trató de comenzar nuevamente Kristoff— pero finalmente dejó salir un suspiro — Ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta, y no hay forma de volver al pasado— concluyó tras lo que los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras que él recolector trabajaba.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y pese a que diligentemente el doctor y su aprendiz siguieron visitando a Anna, no podía decirse lo mismo del guardia encargado de llevarle la comida, aunque la princesa tenía el terrible presentimiento de que todo era orden de Florian, ya que el sujeto llegaba una vez al día, a cualquier hora, y le traía porciones ínfimas de pan o arroz, por lo que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento enfermaría. Eso, sin contar con el hecho de que se encontraba encerrada durante las 24 horas del día, en una habitación en la que apenas entraba la luz de las antorchas del pasillo, pero ni un poco de luz solar.

Anna no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos días habían pasado desde la última vez que fue libre, aunque, para ser honesta, posiblemente nunca en su vida lo fue pensó amargamente, mientras sentía que los dolores del hambre la golpeaban con toda su intensidad. A decir verdad, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y sabía bien que no existía nada más peligroso que una mente ociosa, ya que las escenas del pasado la inundaban una y otra vez llenándola de dudas y tristeza, definitivamente, si las cosas seguían así, ella enloquecería. Finalmente, y tras contenerse durante días, Anna dejó salir un par de sollozos.

Justo en ese instante, la pesada puerta de metal se abrió lentamente, mientras que ella maldecía mentalmente, pues se trataba de Florian, quien había decidido mostrar su odioso rostro en el momento menos oportuno de todos, lo último que quería era que la viera llorando, por lo que volteó su rostro en dirección contraria a la que él se encontraba.

— Hola Anna — la saludo Florian, pero ella no contestó — por Dios… este lugar es horrible, no sé si lo sabías, pero hoy se cumplen tres semanas desde que te puse en este cuarto. Entiendo que estés molesta, pues te prometí que te sacaría de aquí en una semana, pero pensé que necesitabas mayor tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que me hiciste— comentó el príncipe mientras que se sentaba en el suelo junto a ella. en ese momento, un fuerte olor a arroz recién hecho y a fruta inundó los sentidos de Anna por lo que ella enjuagó sus lagrimas rápidamente y volteó hacía él.

— Te traje esto— comentó el príncipe mientras estiraba su mano en la que tenía un cuenco con arroz , el que Anna tomó lentamente, temiendo que se tratara de una trampa.

— Gracias — respondió con voz ronca por falta de uso, y comenzó a comer.

— De nada, también te traje esto — dijo sacando de su chaqueta un par de manzanas, las que ella también tomó emocionada.

— Te ves muy pálida, y enfermiza, creo que has perdido bastante peso — comentó Florian preocupado por lo que Anna bajó su tenedor.

— He estado encerrada en esta celda sucia por poco menos de un mes, sin tener una comida decente, y con una enorme herida en la cara, la que, por cierto, me duele como no tienes idea. Realmente, no sé qué pensabas encontrar — respondió Anna agresivamente.

— Buen punto— asintió Florian — pero, si te sirve de consuelo, tu hermana nos está dando una buena pelea. Recientemente, congeló una flota de las Islas Sur cerca a su puerto, y para ser honesto, fue por ello que decidí que necesitabas más tiempo para pensar en lo que hiciste, pues, esto es tu culpa Anna, el hecho de que tu hermana siga viva es tu miserable culpa — murmuró el príncipe furioso.

— Sí pretendes hacerme sentir culpable vas por muy mal camino — comentó Anna bruscamente.

— No, esa no es mi intención, lo que quiero es hacerte entender que tú misma te has puesto en una posición muy difícil, y yo tengo el poder de hacer tu vida un infierno, sí es que eso es lo que realmente quieres, así que colabora conmigo y todo irá bien — dijo el príncipe seriamente, pero ella decidió no contestar nada, en cambio, dirigió toda su atención a una de las dos manzanas.

— Debo admitir que una parte de mi no puede dejar de admirarte Anna — dijo el príncipe acariciándole la mejilla, por lo que ella comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo peor — eres muy valiente. Esa clase de amor desinteresado que muestras por aquellos que te rodean no es común, desearía tener alguien como tú a mi lado, pero… dime la verdad Anna, tú no solo le pediste a "_Kristoff_" que llevara ese mensaje porque querías sacarlo de aquí, querías ponerlo a salvo, ¿no es así? — preguntó el príncipe, recordando por primera vez el nombre del .

— Yo… ¿cómo te diste cuenta?— preguntó Anna algo intrigada.

— Me tardó un poco, pero, tras recordar aquella vez que nos encontramos con él en los establos, no puedo evitar pensar que a partir de ese día decidiste sacarlo del palacio a la primera posibilidad — comentó Florian.

— Eso es cierto — aceptó Anna — no me gustó lo que vi ese día, pensé que él podría estar en peligro.

— ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? — preguntó el príncipe ofendido— ¿ acaso crees que lo decapitaría y pondría su cabeza en una lanza cómo los antiguos reyes medievales solían hacerlo? Anna, yo no soy un bárbaro, sé que no soy perfecto, pero incluso yo tengo mis limites — afirmó.

— Florian, mírame, mira atentamente mi cara y dime qué vez — dijo la chica furiosa mientras señalaba su ojo amoratado e hinchado, aunque considerablemente mejor que él primer día — o mejor aún, observa a tu alrededor, esta celda no es muy cómoda, eso te lo aseguro — comentó venenosamente Anna.

— ¿cómo te atreves a ofenderte? — preguntó la princesa — sí, la verdad es que yo no puedo confiar en tu buen juicio, y estoy segura que ni siquiera tu mismo confías en ti. Puedes ser la persona más amable, pero en cualquier momento, y sin el menor aviso te conviertes en un animal. Puede que de no haber dejado Malengrad, Kristoff hubiera terminado en una celda cómo la mía, y para ser honesta, mejor que sea yo, y no él — razonó Anna con resentimiento en su voz.

— Perfecto… — dijo Florian parándose de su puesto — si es así como quieres que sean las cosas, así serán. Pensaba sacarte de aquí, llevarte a una mejor celda, pero te quedarás aquí dos días más— dijo Forzadamente el príncipe quien obviamente reprimía la ira producida por el comentario de la chica, mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

— Oh, Anna — agregó casualmente Florian desde el marco de la puerta — creo que ya lo notaste, pero, a pesar de todo, y de sus victorias, Elsa sigue sin tener la menor intención de mejorar tu situación. Te lo advertí — se burlo el regente con una desagradable sonrisa.

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó Anna en tanto tomaba el cuenco vacio lanzándolo contra él, pero tan solo impactó la puerta metálica, por lo que este se estrello y se rompió con un fuerte estruendo.

* * *

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios y me pusieron en sus categorías, pero, sobre todo, quiero agradarles a todos los que dejaron comentarios como anónimos ya que no puedo responderlos. En fin, nos leemos, adiós.


End file.
